Where do we go from here
by Canadianchick17
Summary: written after S5, a continuation of the Walt and Vic relationship... this is my first attempt at writing ANYTHING, so I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The sun was getting low in the sky, turning the mountains into golden glowing monoliths in the distance. The office was quiet, Ruby had left for the day, Ferg had gone to the courthouse to file some papers, and Walt sat alone, with his own thoughts swirling in his head. Walt couldn't stop thinking of Vic, his relationship with Donna had sputtered out, and there was Vic, there was always Vic, steady, trusting and so damn sexy, but she had been distant lately. Walt wasn't sure if it was the Chance gilbert trial, the noise in the papers about their inappropriate relationship, or something all together different. He felt the need to talk to her.

Walt heard slow and deliberate footsteps coming up the stairs, they didn't seem familiar. He got up from the big oak deal, pushing the desk chair away with the back of his legs.  
The outer door opened and closed as Walt made his way to his office door, he turned the knob and open the door, in the warm glow of the desk lamps in the outer office, Walt noticed Travis round the corner. "Travis, what are you doing here?"  
Travis had a look on his face that Walt hadn't seen before, a combination of perplexed and constipated. "Sheriff, can we talk?"  
"uh….sure, come on in"  
Travis slid past Walt in the doorway, maybe he had noticed it before, but Travis felt Walt's presence more then ever tonight, he seemed, big, looming, and he was a little intimidated if truth be told.  
Travis sat on the well worn leather of the Sheriffs couch, and clasped his hands together like he was waiting in the principles office to have his sentence handed down for running someones underwear up the flagpole.

"Travis, what brings you here tonight" Walt paused, Travis didn't look up from his hands. "is there some kind of trouble?"  
"Sheriff, I think we need to talk" Travis paused, swallowed and thought about what to say " I think we should have a plan, for when, you know, for when the baby is here"  
Travis looked up at Walt but couldn't read the look on his face, it seemed to be utter confusion, but thats not something he had ever witnessed before, this was just too weird.  
"Come again Travis? Have you been drinking?"  
"no,no Sheriff, I , uh, you know, the baby, Vic, you and me with a 50/50 chance"

the confusion was still written all over Walt's face, but now he felt the need to sit.  
"Travis, I don't think I know what you're talking about, but I think you better start explaining what it is you think you know, about this baby?, about Vic"

Travis was becoming painfully aware that his timing was all off, this was a mistake, and shit, Vic was going to be pissed.

The door flew open and there was Vic, face flushed, and loose strands of her hair wildly flying around her face. The glow from the outer office framed her face and to Walt, she looked like an angel, a really upset angel, ready to take someones head off.  
Walt and Travis both stood at the same time, Travis took a step towards her.  
"Travis! what are you doing here?" that came out louder then she intended, but it had the right affect.  
His voice was in suck in his throat "Travis!"

"uh, um, yeah, yeah, Vic, yeah, what is it, are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, I need to know why you are here, in Walt's office, right now, why are you here?"  
Her breathing slowed but her eyes were wild, Walt could tell she knew why Travis was here, what he wanted to talk about, but he was sure this was something he didn't clear with her first.

"Vic , do you need to talk to Trav-" he was cut off mid sentence

"NO!, Yes, I don't know"  
Vic drew in a deep breath, she looked down at her shoes, she adjusted her jacket….and looked Walt, straight in the eye.  
"Walt, I need to talk to you, in private"  
Travis came closer to Vic, as close as he dared as she glared a him, his voice was low, and just slightly trembling "I swear, I thought he knew" She looked at him, stepped away from the open door and without a word, told him to leave.

Vic closed the door behind him, took a deep breath and pushed the hair away from her face, over the top of her head and pulled down on her pony tail nervously. She turned on her heel, "what exactly did Travis tell you?"  
"well, considering I had no idea what he was talking out, not much. Look Vic, maybe you should go talk to-"  
"No, I need to talk to you,... his timing just stinks"

Walt was standing in front of his desk, not sure if he should sit, or stand. The silence between them seemed to last for days, but it was only about 30 seconds for her to collect her thoughts, she had wanted to tell him so many times, she practiced different ways, none of them seemed right, she wanted to wake up from this dream and have it all go away, but Vic was not one to run from a challenge. So here it was, standing in blue jeans and boots, the biggest challenge of her lifetime.  
Vic wanted Walt to just understand, she wasn't in love with either Eammon or Travis, she didn't want to be with either of them, she was suffering after the kidnapping and the divorce, he was closed off, and she was trying to self medicate, sex was her drug of choice, in retrospect, beer may have been a wiser choice.  
"Vic"  
"Walt" they spoke in unison both gave the other a slight smile, and Vic took in a deep breath "I'm pregnant" there it was…the elephant in the womb , ugh Travis.

Walt's mouth was slightly open, his head tilted just slightly to the right, his eyes locked and focused on hers. She could feel the tears starting to well up, and fought hard to keep them inside. She had to be strong, she had to show him she could handle this. The last thing she needed or wanted from Walt was pity or sympathy. "Vic…..uh…."  
Vic took a quick step towards him, _please don't run_ she said to herself, _please don't tell me its none of my business_.

"Look, I had sex…twice….you know about Eammon, and then there was Travis" Walt was still looking at her, but he was still there, _keep talking..._  
"I don't exactly know who the father is, there is a 50/50 chance"

"..But Travis said, …..he thought I should know, …..what is he …."  
"don't listen to Travis, he can barely tie his shoes"

Walt broke his gaze on his deputy and looked down at his 14 year old boots, scuffed and weathered, he looked up at her again, and held her eyes. During his obsession with trying to catch Jacob in the mob scandal, and trying to track down Hector the Rez vigilante, he had distanced himself from the people that meant the most to him. Cady was still distant, that was going to be a long road back. He hoped that he could mend his friendship with Vic a little easier. Henry, well thats a whole other story.

"Look, Travis found out , by accident…so I admitted to him I was pregnant. I didn't tell him who the other" she paused "candidate was, but he assumed it was you"  
"you didn't correct him?"  
her eyes seemed to have a slightly devilish look to them, and the right side of her lips drew upward in a sly smile.  
"no… it was none of his business"  
"where have I heard that before" he smiled a small wry smile. The tension was gone and Walt shifted his weight and relaxed, his hand on his gun belt, his other hand rubbing the hair on the back of his neck.  
Walt turned and walked around his desk, Vic stepped in front of his desk , took a moment and sat in the red leather chair, propping her chin on her hands. She could see his wheels turning, like his brain had just switched to Sheriff mode, analytical and logical.

"so, do you need some time off…are you feeling ok…are you…um….uh…"  
Vic practically jumped back out of the chair, "Jesus Walt, don't do that"  
"Do what?"  
"that shit you do" Vic paced the floor of the old library turned sheriffs office,  
"I want to talk to you as my friend, a confidant, someone that …. cares, NOT my boss!" her stomach was tightening, and not because of hunger, although she could go for a Busy Bee double cheeseburger with extra mayo, hold the onions…. _focus Vic_ ….she took a deep breath.

Vic turned and found him right there, standing just inches from her, she didn't hear come around the desk, she could feel the warmth of his body, he blocked the last remnants of the setting sun coming through the window blinds, he was there in silhouette, and he took her breath away.  
She slowly looked up, and their eyes caught each other.  
He reached out and tucked a few errant golden hairs behind her ear, that slightest touch of his hand was like being struck by lightning and she had to stop for a moment and collect her thoughts.

" Vic…I will always be here for you. I….trust you. I care about you…" Vic couldn't really believe what she was hearing, was this actually happening, at that moment everything around her faded away, this was the conversation she had wanted for so long, but now, they were having it because, now their was a baby involved. That thought snapped her back into reality, and she couldn't hold back the tears.  
Vic stepped into Walt's chest, and his arms instantly wrapped around her body. Her arms around his rugged shoulders, for such an imposing man, he had the warmest, softest touch that she had ever known. "Vic" His voice was low and gravely, she could feel it through her chest.  
She raised her head away from the tear stain she had left on his well worn denim shirt, the shirt smelled of Walt, a mixture of leather, cedar and something else she couldn't put her finger on, but it drove her a little crazy when she got too close.  
His hand left her side and reached for her face he brushed the tear stains from her cheek with the back of his curled fingers. "With everything going on with the civil suit, with the rumours of you and I, the, " he cleared his throat and paused, " the kiss, it may be best for you to take some time.."

"No, I told you I would not let you crash and burn, and I meant it" Vic stepped back, but his hand still rested on her hip.  
"this is my mistake, and I will own it. I have to own it," she looked down and put her palm across her abdomen," I'm the only one this baby has, and whatever the outcome, I will do right by him"  
"Him?"  
"or her" she looked up again at Walt, she still had tears in her eyes, but now for a different reason, she was scared, scared for this baby, scared for her future.

Walt leaned in took Vic by the waist, let out a sigh, and gently placed his lips on her forehead, he lingered there and then slowing wrapped his arms around her. The scruff on his jaw rubbed against the top of her ear, "We will do this together, whatever it takes, I need to keep you and this baby safe. There are too many threats out there right now. I promise you. You do what you need to do, but from today forward, you can count on me, for anything…..anything Vic"

Walt couldn't see her face, but she smiled, and at that moment her fear faded away. She held him tight, the tears stopped and her stomach growled. Vic started to chuckle, Walt heard it to, "Let's get that bruiser something to eat" They both released the embrace, Walt stepped away from Vic to grab his hat and coat from the coat rack in the corner. He pulled the coat up and onto his shoulders, he fit his hat on his head, took a moment to give Vic a look of reassurance, and walked to the private entrance door. Walt turned and looked at Vic, she walked towards him and he opened the door for her , she walked through the doorway with his hand on the small of her back.

"busy bee?"  
"yup"


	2. Chapter 2

The office was quiet, it was a Tuesday in Absaroka, typical.  
Ferg was still trying to track down Malachai, Vic was preoccupied but trying to look busy, Ruby , well, Ruby was just Ruby, busy, efficient and in charge. The main office door opened and Walt's figure filled the door frame as he entered the Sherrif's office. "morning Ruby" he walked past and through the swinging door into the bullpen. He stopped at the coffee maker and glanced Vic's way. She seemed to be reading some paperwork, but nervously spun her Philly hockey puck in her right hand. "Vic?"  
His voice seemed to snap her out of her focus on the papers on her desk. "oh, hey" Vic looked a little dishevelled and a little pale this morning, he wasn't sure if he should ask how she was feeling, but he decided to anyways.  
"How are you Vic, ….you look…." "I look what?" she snapped back, her tone was something to be afraid of, he didn't think it was worth finishing his thought…  
"uh….nothing, what are you working on" "nothing really"  
he paused "ok"

Walt poured his cup of coffee, paused to take a sip and decided to just go into his office, Vic followed behind closely, and closed the door behind her.

Walt took off his hat and placed it in its usual position on the top of the coat rack. the coat on the front hook, brushed his hair back into place with his open hand and his hands went to his hips as he looked at Vic leaning against the door with the morning sunlight dancing on her face and hair. She was beautiful, albite a little pale. Martha looked pale and sickly for almost 6 months when she was carrying Cady, she couldn't keep most foods down, and even the most basic smells would make her stomach turn. The other 2 pregnancies that ended in miscarriage were even worse, and after the second, both Martha and Walt resigned themselves to the fact that they couldn't put themselves through that again. Cady was all they had needed, and she was a joy. The thought of Cady this morning, made him realize he had a lot of fence mending to do, he made a mental note to try and call her later, maybe stop by her new office, or ask her out for breakfast tomorrow…

Walt walked over to Vic, placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked her in the eye. "Are you feeling ok? I'm sorry…. but you are looking a little pale"  
"It's nothing, i've just had a hard time sleeping, but I need something to keep my mind off this baby for awhile, so where are we with the mob, Shane Muldoon, do you think they are still a threat to you? the connection with Malachai, and his disappearance?"

Walt let out a sigh, turned and walked over behind his desk "I don't know…it's been pretty quiet, I'm just not sure what they are up to"  
Vic looked at Walt, took a few steps towards the window and looked out over the town square. "Ferg hasn't had any luck finding any info on Malachai…since you found Henry." vic turned and looked at Walt, he was now sitting, leaning on his desk, his hands up to his chin. "How is Henry Walt? have you seen him since we found him last week, Cady says he's still in the hospital" Walt and Henry's relationship was in a very bad place, Walt couldn't seem to get past the betrayal, he didn't understand why Henry would take on the persona of Hector, he never in his wildest imagination thought Henry would kill for vengeance. Walt had said a lot of hurtful things to his best friend, Henry didn't want him in the room when Walt tried to see him. Walt thought it was best to just stay away for awhile.

"I haven't been, since….he uh….threw me out" there was a sadness in Walt's eyes.

The door swung open, and Ferg burst into the office, "Walt!"  
Walt looked up, "yeah Ferg" "I just got a tip, a guy named," Ferg looked down at his spiral note pad, looking for the name he jotted down " a guy called Jason Newhouse, he says he saw a man matching Malachai's description behind his bar last night, over on 4th street. He was taking out the garbage, saw someone in the alley, he yelled at the guy, and he said…get this…the man turned around , and had a long scar across his right cheek" Ferg looked so proud of himself, holding his spiral notebook.  
"uh, ok, well I guess we should take a look down near the bar, whats the name?"  
"Jason Newhouse"  
"the name of the bar Ferg" Vic weighed in on the conversation from her perch on the far end of the desk "oh, ahhhhh," he scanned his notes "The Raging Bull" Ferg answered

"thats a pretty shady place," Vic turned to look at Walt as he gave her a questioning look, "so I've heard" Vic gave him a cheeky smile

Walt got up from his desk, Ferg had retreated to the bullpen, "you should stay here Vic" "says you, I'm not an invalid Walt. Plus, I need something to freakin do, I'm getting antsy"

Walt grabbed his coat, positioned his hat, and conceded. Walt wasn't sure how, but she could talk him into anything. That could be trouble he thought.  
"alright, but Vic….."  
"yeah"  
"I need you to stay safe, stay out of harms way, don't do anything that could harm the baby…I mean it" Vic gave him a look, one that said she knew what she was doing , but she would also do what he said. He had come to read the looks on her face, the subtle changes in her eyes, and especially the tone in her voice. He wondered when all that happened, how did she become such a good partner, without him even realizing it was happening. It must have been sometime between getting railroaded by Det. Fales and hyper obsessing over Jacob Nighthorse. He had a lot of things to make up for, with a lot of people.

The drive from the office to the seedy bar on 4th street was relatively short, Walt really wasn't sure what he would find, if anything, but he was glad Ferg had at least found this lead. The trail for Malachai was cold, Henry was left tied to the stakes in the ground on the same sacred ground as David Ridges fake funeral pyre, and he had been there for almost 3 days before he was found clinging to life. Walt almost lost his best friend that day, and he hoped that at some point they could at least talk things through and get to a better place, he didn't want to loose 40 years of friendship over the ghost of Hector.

"Lets go see Mr. Newhouse, and then we'll take a look around." Walt put the Bronco in park and turned her off. Vic was up and out of the truck before Walt even had a chance to take off his seat belt. Vic put her aviators on the bridge of her nose but still had to squint at the ultra bright sun that afternoon. The sky was a bright blue, something that was a sight few and far between in Philly, more and more she realized she didn't miss her home town.

Walt took the lead and headed into the bar, the lights were on, not such a good look for the place, the floor was worn, the stools were all mismatched and had been in their fair share of bar fights. Some of the bottles on the back bar were almost empty, but had a layer of dust on them, he guessed they haven't been popular choices in recent times, at least not enough to buy a new bottle to replace them. "Hello?" Walt waited for a response "we're closed!" the reply didn't sound very friendly "Sheriff's department"

There was a slight pause and a short man in his mid-50's poked his head out from the back of the bar neat the restrooms, mop in hand, Jason Newhouse slowly walked up to meet Walt near the front of the bar.  
"Hi Sheriff, sorry, I didn't know you were going to come by, I guess your deputy told you I saw your man" Jason seemed a little edgy, but he also looked and smelled like he hadn't showered in a few days.  
"Mr Newhouse.."  
"oh, just call me Newsy, everyone does" He tried to give a bit of a smile, but like the bar in daylight, smiling was not a good look for "Newsy"  
"Newsy….Deputy Ferguson told us you saw a man matching the description of a man under suspicion of attempted murder, are you confident in what you saw?" Without raising his voice or stepping in closer, Walt had a way of being an intimidating figure. Newsy looked a little nervous, but nodded his head yes.  
"I'm pretty sure sheriff, he was about 15 feet away, but I saw his face, there is a light back there, the one at the back of the tackle shop. I saw him good"  
"And do you know what he was doing, was he lookin for somethin? was he with anyone?" Vic entered the questioning,  
"ah, no, he was alone…..I don't know what he was doing really, he was just walking towards the other end of the alley, you know where it comes out by the warehouses"

Walt nodded at Newsy, took another quick scan of the bar , "you notice any new, uh….clients, lately, new faces in the bar?"  
the bar keep looked down at his mop, looked at Walt and then Vic, "no, no, I don't think so sheriff" "alright, you mind if we take a look out back?"  
Newsy nodded and pointed towards the back with the handle end of the dingy grey mop, Vic and Walt started to move towards the back door. Walt glanced in behind the end of the bar, and into the open door of what looked to be a store room. In a bar that looked like beer and the occasion shot of tequila was the only thing on the menu, there seemed to be an awful lot of cases of Irish Whiskey in the back, far too many to not notice, and not send a twinge down the back of Walt's neck.

Walt put his arm out, to stop Vic from passing him going down the hallway. He gave her a look and nodded towards the open store room door. She looked and instantly knew this may be more hen they bargained for. They both reached for their sidearms, and proceeded with caution down the dimly lit corridor. Walt reached the door and lightly tested the door bar, it opened and unlatched and the bright sun came in the crack and traced a line down the floorboards. Walt slowly opened the door further and held is gun up into position. He stepped out into the mid afternoon light, Vic followed cautiously behind him, unsure exactly of what they may find, or what they actually were looking for back there.

Walt and then Vic stepped into the Alley, cleared and looked at each other. "What the hell is going on here Walt"  
Walt scanned the alley again, and looked back at Vic, "I really don't know, but this guy….this bar, this is not just a random sighting of a fugitive…." Walt rubbed his jawline, and thought about what this meant, it wasn't adding up. Malachi abducts Henry, ties him up in the desert to die, presumably for calling him out, banishing him and branding him for life. Then he disappears only to reappear a week later behind a seedy bar, a bar with a stockroom filled with Irish Whiskey.

"It certainly smells like its tied to the Irish mob, we need to be careful we don't walk into a trap. Come on lets go" Walt looked back to make sure they were still alone, and then walked back out and around to the front of the bar, where the Bronco still sat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe we should go back to the bar tonight, check out the cliental, see if we can find anyone lurking around" Vic was like a dog on a bone, she needed a case to sink her teeth into.  
"I don't think its a good idea for you to go back, I don't want you putting yourself in danger, we don't really know whats going on there" Walt took a quick glance at Vic while he was driving back to the office, she smiled but she was not happy.  
"you'll be there too, we'll be careful, just a look around"

"we'll see" Walt felt like he was trying to put of a child wanting to go somewhere he didn't want to go.  
He pulled the Bronco into the Sheriff's parking spot across from the office, he turned off the engine, but didn't move to get out of the truck right away, he was thinking. Vic was ready to open her door when she looked back at him, and stopped, she let out a sigh, "what is it?" He lifted his head to look at her, there was concern, and caring in his eyes,

"Vic…"  
"Don't…" Vic had to turn away, she knew her pregnancy was just another thing that was piling on Walt's back, another worry, another concern, she hoped t wouldn't be the straw that broke the camels back, she couldn't live with herself if this momentary lack of judgment would be the thing that took Walt down.  
"Vic, whether you like it or not, you are pregnant. At this point it doesn't even matter who the father is."

"And?…"  
"I will not let you get hurt"  
"so?…" Vic was getting annoyed, she felt like Walt was giving her a lecture, like she was sitting in front of her father again.  
"I will let you come with me tonight, but after that, you're grounded"  
"oh my god, seriously?"  
"yup"  
Vic didn't even wait for him to take a breath or add to the conversation, she was out of the truck like a shot, and halfway across the street before he even got his door open. He blew out a long breath, exasperated, he got out of the truck and followed her steps to the office door.

The ride back to the bar was so silent it was deafening, Walt didn't want to upset Vic any more then he already was, Vic didn't want to get more angry and annoyed at Walt then she already was…without saying so, they agreed on one thing tonight, no talking. Walt pulled into a parking spot a block from the bar, just in case there was someone of interest watching. He shut off the lights and turned off the ignition, he paused a few moments and turned to look at Vic who was staring intently out the windshield towards the Raging Bull. Vic and Walt both had their Kevlar vests and their best game faces on, and they waited…in silence.

"There!" Vic pointed straight ahead, a man was heading down the ally adjacent to the bar, it was hard to see too much detail, but the body type and walk looked familiar.  
"lets go, stay behind me, keep your guard up, gun ready"  
They looked at each other, opened their doors and stepped out onto the street in unison. Vic had his back, Walt took the lead. There were a few stragglers hanging around outside of the bar, smoking, they didn't even flinch as Walt and Vic slid past.  
There were a few random garbage containers and a few dimly lit doorways down the ally, they checked each one, and cleared them all. At the end of the ally Walt and Vic stood with their backs up against the wall, Walt put his hand out telling Vic to hold up, she nodded, Walt took a quick look down the ally, he didn't see anyone, Walt turned the corner, Vic was close behind covering his movements. As they moved down the alley, they passed the back door to the bar, it was slightly ajar, and they could hear loud voices from inside. Suddenly the door flew open and 2 men came tumbling out into the alley causing Vic to jump to the side to avoid a collision. The men were on the ground between Walt and Vic, rolling and wrestling with each other, "Hey! …. enough!" Walt yelled over top of their grunting and name calling. It didn't seem to phase them, "HEY! dumb asses! cool it!" Vic looked at Walt and shrugged, maybe her version would appeal to their sensibilities.  
That seemed to do the trick.  
The men stopped and looked up to see Walt's looming figure backlit by the dingy single bulb outside the Raging Bull. "Break it up, or you're under arrest" Walt's threat wasn't very enthusiastic, but it was still a threat none the less. The heavy set man rolled onto his back, the thinner man jumped to his feet and looked nervously between the Sheriff and his deputy, he bent over and lent a hand to the man on the ground "sorry Sheriff, Bruce here lost a bet, and he wouldn't pay up….we didn't mean no harm"  
"well Bruce, I'd advise you to pay your debt, and then move along"  
"sure Sheriff"

The two men made their way back into the bar, Luke, the thin man started laughing as they walked in the door, and Walt and Vic stood about 10 feet apart in the alley, weapons holstered, Vic turned to look back down the alley, Walt looked up to the sky, a light rain had started to fall. "well, that was a waste of time" Vic started to walk away leaving Walt on his own when a hail of bullets broke the quiet of the Wyoming night.

The flashing red and blue lights lit up the end of the dark alley. There was a chill in the air, but that wasn't why Walt stood in the alley behind the Raging Bull cold and in shock. There was controlled chaos as the EMT's were trying to stop the bleeding. They had to stabilize her before moving her to the waiting ambulance and get her to the hospital.  
"Sheriff?…Sheriff? … are you coming?"the EMT called to Walt, through the darkness and the radio noise . Ferg was taking photos of the evidence, and even Mathias had rushed over when he heard the call 'officer down'  
"Yup, let's go" Walt was trying to look in control, but his head was swimming, his heart was pounding, and he was standing in a cold sweat.

The EMT's lifted the gurney, wheeled it to the bus, and loaded Vic into the back, Walt was close behind, and he hopped in behind them. Ferg looked over to Walt, and their eyes met, Walt could see Ferg's concern,"Sheriff, we'll do everything here, don't worry, we got this" he was trying to put on a brave face, and Walt appreciated it.  
"ok, Ferg."  
Ferg closed the back doors to the ambulance and banged on the back of the bus to signal the driver they were good to go. Joe knew the importance of his patient tonight, he'd been on the job for 15 years, he knew Walt , and he could see it in his eyes, this was more then just an officer down, this was Vic. They headed to the Cheyenne Regional Trauma centre, Vic had been hit in the upper arm, it would hurt and leave a scar, but that was the least of his worries. The second bullet hit just below the bottom edge of her kevlar vest, right at her hip bone, she went down like a dead weight and there was a lot of blood. Too much blood, Walt had thought. Walt sat with his eyes focused on the heart rate monitor, until he heard her, "Walt?"  
Her eyes couldn't really focus, her cheeks were pale, but she smiled a small smile at him, "I'm sorry"  
"shhh, don't talk" Walt leaned in and spoke quietly to her, "we're almost there, in Cheyenne, and they'll get you all sewn up and good as new in no time" Walt tried to fake a smile, but she wasn't buying what he was selling.  
"It hurts so bad Walt, my belly is on fire" her voice was trembling and there were tears welling up in her eyes, she couldn't help it, partially because of the excruciating pain, but mostly because she was scared to death. She was careless, and it may have cost her a life, not a deputy, not a civilian, but her unborn child.  
Walt could see the fear in her eyes, "Ferg and Mathias were on scene within minutes of the shooting Vic, you know they will do everything they can to get the bastards who did this" Walt looked down and picked up her hand in his, he was shocked to feel how cold it was, he rubbed her hand to try and create some warmth and to try and distract her from all the bad thoughts he knew she was having. Just as they pulled into the ambulance bay, one of the alarms on the monitor went off, "blood pressure dropping!" the attendant started to work on Vic as her eyes closed and her hand went limp.  
"What's happening?!"  
"Sheriff, lets us work. Her blood pressure is dropping, she is bleeding internally."  
The back doors opened and the cold night air took Walt by surprise, he moved quickly to get out of the ambulance so that they could work on Vic . They loaded up the gurney and efficiently got out of the bus, dropped the wheels and headed into the ER. The trauma doctors were waiting for them at the entrance, Joe had called ahead, and they had everything needed to get the bleeding under control, triage and get Vic up to surgery asap.

It was almost midnight when they rolled in, Walt was running on caffeine and adrenaline at this point. Walt assessed the controlled chaos, and stood back to watch them work, he determined who the lead doctor was, and older grey haired man, dark square framed glasses perched on the end of his nose, and a beard that was a few weeks past its prime. He expertly gave orders, the nurses pushed the final meds before raising the rails of Vic's bed, and started to wheel her to the elevators on their way up to the OR, leaving a pile of blood soaked gauze on the floor behind them.  
"Doc!" Walt called after him. Dr. Kensington turned to see the Sheriff, Walt took of his hat, and held it nervously and tightly in his hands. "doctor, my Deputy….Deputy Moretti…"  
"Yes, Sheriff, she is in serious condition, we need to get her up to the OR, and open her up, there is a lot of internal bleeding, that shot that hit her must have ricocheted inside her abdomen, there could be a lot of damage, her pressure is low, we need to go asap."  
"doctor, I know you will do everything in your power, but you need to know something…" Walt was feeling awkward that he was the one to tell the doctor, but this information was important, and if they didn't know, it could be too late before they find out. "Deputy Moretti, …. she's pregnant"  
Dr. Kensington let out a deep sigh, "damn it….I have to go. I'll let you know what happens" with that the doctor spun on his heels and moved quickly down the hall. The bell for the elevator rang and they wheeled Vic in, the doctor gave Walt a last look s he entered the elevator. Walt thought his expression looked grim.

It took 8 hours, 4 cups of coffee, 3 calls from Ferg and 2 restless naps that didn't amount to any real sleep before he saw Dr Kensington some through the OR doors into the waiting area. Walt quickly stood and waited for the news, he cleared his throat and brushed his hair into place with his hand, "Doc?"  
Doctor Kensington collected his thoughts, took off his brightly coloured OR cap and looked directly at Walt before he spoke. "Sheriff…Deputy Moretti, had 2 gunshot wounds, the upper arm injury was superficial and other then a scar, it will heal without incident." He took another moment before speaking again, Walt became worried again, and his chest tightened, "the abdominal wound, entered just above her right pelvic bone, it caused several tears in the colon, her ovary and part of the uterus were also hit, the bullet nicked the spleen before lodging in the muscles in her back. We were able to find and repair the tears which were causing the majority of the bleeding, and the spleen. We also removed the bullet." Walt was quiet…he knew a 'but' was coming. "I thank you for informing me of Deputy Moretti's pregnancy before surgery. We had to get the bleeding under control and make sure she did not become septic from the damage to her colon, we worked on that first, but we determined that the pregnancy terminated on its own sometime between the penetrating gunshot wound and the surgery. One of her ovaries was removed and her uterus was repaired, this may cause a severe amount of internal scaring which will make it very difficult for Miss Moretti to be able to conceive in the future. We suctioned the remaining tissues to avoid any infection." Walt was feeling overwhelmed with all the information, he wasn't sure what it all meant for Vic, but he knew he desperately wanted to see her.  
"Thank you Doctor…I appreciate everything….uh…"  
"you will be able to see her when they bring her to recovery, give them about 30 minutes, and I'll tell the nurse to call you back. Sheriff?"  
"yeah"  
"She's going to be okay, she's lucky she wasn't out there alone. You saved her life with your quick response" with that Dr. Kensington put his hand on Walt's shoulder, gave him a look of reassurance, and walked back through the doors. As the doors closed, Walt still stood in the same place, staring at the same spot on the floor, he breathed a sigh of relief, Vic was going to be okay, but he had a deep sadness for Vic, that the baby was gone.

The afternoon sun was low in the sky, Walt was sitting in the only chair in the recovery room, he just sat and watched her breathe, taking a glance at the monitors from time to time. His hat propped on the table, brim up, his coat lay across the end of the bed. He got up slowly and moved the chair closer to the head of Vic's bed, and sat again. Walt wasn't sure if he'd get all the feeling back into his butt, but is was a small price to pay to see Vic alive. With the golden sun steaming through the hospital window, it caught the lines of her face, her high cheekbones, her perfect nose, her arched brows, and beautiful full lips…she looked so peaceful. He wanted to kiss her, just like she did for him, but instead he gently picked up her hand in his, it was much warmer now, he thought, that's a good sign.  
He felt her stir, her fingers moved in his grasp, "Vic?"  
Her lashes parted lightly and she immediately squinted from the sun, "Jesus, that's bright!"  
"sorry Vic….hang on" Walt quickly got up and shut the blinds, Vic gave a sigh of relief and tried to open her eyes again.  
He came back to her bedside, and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face before he sat again. Her eyes opened more widely now as she tried to focus on him. It took a few moments, she swallowed and tried to adjust herself in the bed. That's when it hit her, the pain, the surgery, "SHIT!" her face grimaced as she tried to catch her breath.  
"Vic, lie still….you just had major surgery. Do you remember what happened?" His voice was low and gravely, two days of no sleep, a deputy almost dying and the thought of telling Vic her baby was gone, made it pretty hard to muster up the strength to speak in anything more then a whisper.  
"ummm….yeah, I remember….its a little fuzzy, but I think thats the meds…" she stopped and looked Walt straight in the eye, suddenly everything came into focus. She knew she was shot, she knew where she got shot, she knew what the odds were of the gun shot to the abdomen doing catastrophic damage.

"Walt….?" Vic starred into Walts eyes, his eyes were barely slits, but she could still see the deep blue peaking through his lashes. "Walt?" He knew what she was asking, he knew the answer, she didn't care about her spleen, about her colon, her new scars, or her recovery time, she only cared about one thing.  
"I'm sorry Vic…"

The tears immediately came for Vic, she closed her eyes, turned her head and pulled her hands away from his. She stayed like that for a long time, sobbing off and on, trying to get comfortable in the hospital bed, pulling her gown and getting more and more tired and frustrated. Walt didn't say a word, but he stayed there with her, he would be there if she needed him, but so far she just needed to cry. She fell asleep and Walt pulled his chair closer to the bed, he leaned over and put his head down across her thighs, the sun was setting beyond the west tower of the hospital, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. The didn't move until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Walt sat at his desk waiting for the phone to ring, Vic was supposed to be released from the hospital either today or tomorrow, depending on how her check up went. She had been very distant, not very talkative and just all around sad since the shooting and loosing the baby. The pregnancy had been unexpected, but falling in love with her unborn child was inevitable, and loosing it in such a tragic way had hit her hard. As tough as Vic was, she wore her emotions on her sleeve, and this would be a tough one to put behind her anytime soon.

Walt got up and decided to see if Ferg had the ballistics back on the bullets from the alley. He opened the door and walked past the catalogue room, he found the bullpen empty, only Ruby sat quietly at her desk reading by the light of the computer screen. "Ruby?, ... where's Ferg?"

"He went out" she didn't look up  
"did he say where he was going?"  
" I think he was going over to the lab in Cheyenne, he said he had to make a few other stops, he won't be back for a bit. Did you need something Walter?"  
Walt paused and thought for a moment, it seemed so quiet, and empty. "nope"

There was a quiet knock, and Walt's Private entrance door opened. Walt looked up to see Cady peek her head in.  
"Hey Punk" Walt looked at his beautiful daughter and smiled. they had been distant for a while, but things between them had been getting better. Walt had agreed to set aside his hatred for Jacob where Cady's job was concerned. She was an adult, she was a smart cookie, and he had to let go of the reigns just a little bit. It was excruciating for Walt, but it had to be done to save his relationship with Cady, he was still watching, still vigilant, but Cady was trying to do a good thing by helping the less fortunate on the Rez, and he had to support her on that.

"Hey Dad, you busy?"  
"uhh...no, come on in...just waiting on a phone call...uh...from the hospital"  
Cady closed the door and came across the room, she looked her Dad, really looked at him, and she smiled. "Waiting on that call from Vic? is she supposed to go home today?"  
Walt broke his eye contact with his daughter, "yup, she'll need a ride, get settled at her place, I just want to make sure she's ok"  
"Dad..." Walt looked up at Cady , "why don't you just go to her? just go Dad"  
Walt looked at her, not sure what she was getting at.  
"I ...uh...I'm just waiting for her to call"  
"don't wait anymore Dad." Cady walked around Walt's desk, put her hand on her father's and leaned in, she wasn't sure he was ready for what she was about the say, but she could see the way he looked at her. "Dad, it's been almost 3 years since Mom died, its been really hard for me to live my life without her, without her to talk to, without her here to be with you. I know its been torture for you to try and move on, I've seen you try, and I've seen you regret your decisions, I've seen you punish yourself for trying to be happy, even just a little bit"  
"Cady.." Walt wasn't sure this was the time for this conversation, he wasn't sure he was ready.  
"Dad, ...Lizzie was ...pushy..." Cady walked over to the windows and looked out over the town square "she wasn't right for you Dad,... and you weren't ready, but Vic was always by your side. I'm not sure about Donna, you seemed to care about her when she was missing, but I know you've cooled things with her. Again, Vic was always loyal and always had your back." Cady turned and looked back at her father, "Dad...when you got shot, she stayed with you, she wouldn't leave your side, she is good for you Dad, and right now she needs your support, more then ever."

Cady paused, Walt rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh, he stood up from his desk and looked over at Cady. He shifted his weight to his left , hands resting on his gun and belt. Walt didn't say anything, he walked over to Cady, and gently placed his hand on her cheek, "I love you Punk, and I will always love your Mom..." tears welled up in Cady's eyes but she smiled at her Dad. "Vic is...a good deputy, I trust her...with my life"

Walt turned, took his coat and hat, paused for a moment and walked to the door, Cady watched him leave, close the door and heard his footsteps down the stairs. "good luck Dad" she whispered to herself.

Walt drove to the hospital, wondering what her mood would be when he got there, hoping everything with the doc checked out, maybe a clean bill of health would make her mood lighten a bit. Vic had been moved to the Durant Hospital 2 days after her surgery in Cheyenne, the familiar surroundings and being close to friends was supposed to make her feel better, he didn't really see a difference. Walt parked the Bronco, turned the key, and sat for a moment to collect his thoughts, he blew out a deep breath, like he was going into the game in the 4th quarter, he adjusted his hat and opened to the door. Here goes nothing, he thought to himself.

He found nurse Meg at the nurses station, Ferg had a girlfriend now and he seemed happy, more confident, she was good for him, "Hi Meg"  
"Hi Sheriff, are you looking for Archie?" there was a twinkle in her eye when she said Ferg's real name, it was endearing.

"uh...no, I was wondering...do you know if Vic's Doctor has seen her yet?"  
"uh, yeah, he was by a few hours ago. Archie came by and picked up Deputy Moretti after she was released, I thought you knew" Meg looked a little confused, but not as much as Walt, he looked down the hall towards the room she was in, then back at Meg. "ok, thanks...uh,...thanks" Walt slowly walked towards the entrance, the afternoon sun was bright today, it took a moment for Walt's eyes to adjust, he shook his head, not knowing what to think, and headed for the door and his Bronco.

Why didn't she call him, why did Ferg pick her up, and why did Ferg do it without notifying him? all questions he was determined to get some answers to.  
Walt picked up the radio, "Ruby?"  
the mic crackled and then ruby came in load and clear "yes Walter"

"Is Ferg back in the office?  
"no, not yet, do you want me to track him down for you?"  
"nope, can you call Vic's cell for me, if she answers, patch her in to me please"  
Walt hung up the mic with more force then he realized, he was on edge, he was worried, but he made his way over to the Chrysalis RV park to see if he could find Vic.

Ruby broke the silence "no answer Walt, but Ferg is back in the office, do you wan-"

"put him on"  
"ah, Hi Sheri-"  
"Ferg, where is Vic?" Walt was short with Ferg and his annoyance transferred through the radio.

"sheriff, she called me this morning...she asked me to pick her up, that she was being released"  
"and you didn't think to tell me?"  
"she...told me not to Sheriff, I'm sorry but-"

"Where is she now Ferg, I just want to see how she's doing, I need to talk to her"  
"I ... uh...took her to her RV...and then to the airport" Ferg braced himself, but the radio was silent, nothing, no answer..."Sheriff?...Sheriff?'

the mic to the radio was dangling from the curly cord, Walt's yes squinting and his jaw tight, he had made quick u-turn on 16, if Vic wasn't at her RV, he may still catch her at the Gilette airport, he hit the I-90 at high speed, and turned on his sirens and lights, maybe it was overkill, but it didn't feel like it to Walt, he needed to know why she was running.

The drive that usually takes an hour, took 38 minutes, he broke every highway law, but he was the Sheriff and this was about Vic. Walt pulled in the airport , park by the curb with the lights still flashing, slamming the Bronco drivers side door he hurried through the doors and down to departure gate. Walt impatiently waited for an elderly lady to move away from the counter, "Sheriff Longmire. I need to know if you have a passenger on any flight leaving today, her name is Victoria Moretti"

"Hi Sheriff, ok, let me check for you. You don't know where she is headed?"  
"Nope"  
He read her golden name tag, MARCY, Walt watched Marcy type on the keyboard, scan the computer screen several times, and type in a few more codes before she had an answer, "ok , so I found her...she was booked and checked in on the 130pm flight to Philadelphia." Walt checked his watch, 2:05pm. He tapped his fingers on the top of Marcy's desk...Walt looked and Marcy, and she looked back at him with a tense smile. "is there...anything else Sheriff?"  
Walt kept looking at Marcy, he was at a loss, his feet didn't seem to want to move, his mind was blank...now what.  
"nope, there's nothing else Marcy," he turned and started to walk away ," there's nothing else"


	5. Chapter 5

Walt thought better of going back to the office, there was no telling what he would have said to Ferg.  
He pulled the Bronco in front of the cabin, a cloud of dust followed close behind. He sat in the truck staring off into the distance, he waitied, not sure why, he wanted something to happen, nothing did.

He dropped his head, pulled the keys from the ignition and slowly walked up to the cabin, he climbed the stairs and put his hand on the screen door handle. Opening the door and walking over the threshold there was an emptiness that he couldn't shake. The Bronco was quiet while he drove home from the hospital, the cabin was quiet, no one there to talk to him or greet him or even just yell at him. Walt was feeling an emptiness and he knew that he felt it because Vic was suddenly gone, gone back to Philly, away from Durant and away from him. Walt went through the usual routine, rifle by the door, hat and coat on the rack, beer out of the fridge and he sat to look out the front window as the sun was playing with the clouds creating dancing shadows over the plain that spread out in front of the tiny cabin.

Walt looked at the phone perched on its cradle, he thought about calling Vic, then he thought that is was a bad idea. He picked up the handset, and then put it down again. He sat and stared at it reading the screen ,  
Thurs. Oct 13 5:45pm

0 new messages 1 saved message

"hmm"  
Walt didn't remember saving a message, he looked at the phone and wondered how he could hear the saved message...he couldn't see the right button to hit, he leaned in and looked at the phone dock, DELETE, "nope" RECORD "nope"  
PLAY "bingo" , Walt pressed the play button, he was curious to hear the message.  
you have 1 saved message Friday, April 8th , "Hey Walt, it's me Vic.." Walt smiled, it was so nice to hear her voice, "listen, I was thinking... if you're not doing anything, I could come over, bring some beers, we could just, you know, hang out and , you know, watch the game, kick back. I thought we could spend time away from the office...so yeah, ok...maybe I'll catch you later. ...you know you really should get a cell phone, so I know where you are, just saying , ok, bye"

Walt didn't delete the old message, he wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling, but there was a tightness in his chest, a tingle in his stomach, then he realized he had a big grin on his face just staring at the phone. He tried to think back to April, and after he played the message about 4 times to hear her voice, he remembered it was when he let go of Martha, spread her ashes and vowed to himself that he would kill Jacob Nighthorse. The memory of that day, leaving his badge at the kitchen table to seek vengeance on Nighthorse was not something he wanted to relive. Walt stood up and walked to the kitchen, he needed a refreshment.

After another 3 beers Walt had fallen asleep on the worn leather couch in the living room, the fire he had built during beer 2 and 3 cast a warm glow and made Walt drift off into a deep sleep. the shrill ring of the phone jolted Walt out of his slumber, he jumped

up and stubbed his toe into the coffee table, he quickly hobbled over to the desk and answered the phone on the 3rd ring. "hello?"  
there was a crackling on the line, "Walt"  
"Ferg?"

"Sheriff, we have a body, and its Malachai"

The alley was eerily similar to the night that Vic was shot, it was dark and damp but tonight the wind was whipping up the random trash that hadn't made its way to the garbage bin. Malachi had made his way to the garbage bin, shot in the head and dumped behind the alley of the Raging Bull Bar. Walt walked towards Ferg standing beyond the police tape, the evidence markers marked the single bullet casing on the asphalt, and the nondescript trash bin marked where the body was found. Walt was feeling a pang of guilt, guilt for letting Vic get shot, not protecting her, getting her involved in this mob crap that was following him.

"uh, Hi Sheriff, sorry to bother you, um, at this hour...but I just thought-"  
"who found the body?" Walt hadn't made eye contact with Ferg yet.  
"uh, the bartender and manager of the bar, you know the Ranging Bull, the place you and Vic...um uh...his name is "  
"Jason Newhouse"  
"yeah, he heard the shot, came out back a few minutes later, he says he didn't see anything at that time, so he went back inside. Later when he was cleaning up for the night and throwing out the trash, he saw the body...in the dumpster...dead..." Walt didn't respond to Ferg's report, he just kept scanning the alley, taking in all the details, the hiding spots, the vantage points, and the spot that Vic was shot. "Sheriff, I just want to say...that I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I uh..."  
"Ferg" Walt turned to look at him, he took a deep breath and chose his words carefully "there is nothing to be sorry about, you just did what she asked..."he rubbed his jawline and adjusted his hat, " lets just do our job Ferg, i have a feeling this shooting may be connected to Vic's shooting, and now that Malachai has been found, we can close Henry's abduction case. Take photos, get any evidence you find, and then call it a night. Let the ambulance take the body to the morgue for an autopsy." Walt paused looked down at his boots, a light drizzle had started and he watched the drops hit the worn leather. "did she say when she was coming back?"  
"no"  
"okay" with that Walt walked down the alley, but he stopped about halfway, Ferg had gone back to taking evidence photos when Walt walked back to Ferg 'Ferg, can I borrow your phone?"  
"yeah, sure Walt" Ferg fished the phone out of his coat pocket and tapped in his access code, he passed the phone to Walt and looked at him inquisitively  
Walt looked at Ferg, then at the phone, then turned and walked back down the alley towards the Bronco. He wanted to get out the of cold drizzle of the early morning in the alley. Walt kept looking at the screen on the phone, until he got up the nerve to dial the number.  
the phone rang 3 times and then the line picked up, a groggy and somewhat annoyed voice spoke to him "Ferg, do you know what time it is, Jesus, have you ever heard of the concept of time zones?" there was a sigh and a rustling of sheets and blankets. "Ferg?!"

"Vic" Walt didn't know what else to say, he just hoped she wouldn't hang up

"Walt...hi"  
"Vic, I uh...I just needed to make sure you were ok, that's all, I don't want to bother you...uh, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm ok, ...really...I just...needed to get away, from everything" Vic wasn't even sure she believed herself, but what else was she going to say.  
Could she tell Walt that she was heartbroken at loosing her unborn child, the child that she didn't even know she wanted until it was too late to decide. Could she tell him that she was thankful he was there when she was shot, that he is the only person that she trusted with her life. She needed to tell him she was sorry for being so distant in the hospital but she was afraid to actually let her true feelings show.  
"I know" Walt's voice was low and gravely, she knew by the sound of his voice, he hadn't had much sleep "I found something, on my answering machine" he wasn't sure she'd even remember the message, but since she had gone back to Philly, it had let him feel connected to her in some strange way.  
"oh, yeah, that..." her voice seemed to lighten " just the ramblings of a new divorcee" she laughed, and he loved it.  
"maybe we can watch a game and have some beers when you come back" Walt had a smile on his face as he nervously rubbed the leather wrap on the steering wheel.  
There was a longer pause then Walt felt comfortable with "yeah, maybe" and he heard the lightness leave her voice and the sadness come back.  
"sorry, I didn't mean to push" he closed his eyes, and hoped he didn't just ruin everything again. "ok, well, I'm sorry for waking you, I'm glad you're recovering...but you should know that we just found Malachai, he was shot once in the head and dumped in the dumpster, behind the Raging Bull" he waited for her to digest that information, it may bring back bad memories, it may get her deputy juices flowing again, to get her back to the job sooner rather then later.  
"really? how does Henry feel about that?  
"I haven't told him yet, its kind of late..."  
"yeah, or early " Walt couldn't see it but the smile had returned to her face, talking to him was so easy sometimes.  
"Vic, is it ok, if I call you again, ...you know ...to talk about the case"  
"yeah...its ok." there was a pause between them "just don't make it at 4 am next time!" Vic laughed and his heart swelled, she had only been gone for 36 hours, but he missed her like he never thought he could.  
"deal, good night Vic"  
"get some sleep Walt" she could read him even over the phone  
Walt hung up, and felt pretty good about the conversation. He hoped she felt the same way.

Vic sat in her childhood bed back in Philly, the sun was going to be coming up in about an hour, but she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again. Vic still held her cell phone in her hand, she pressed the photo icon, and scrolled through the random pics of her RV, the snow that came unexpectedly in May, suspects and evidence bags, and then she found it, it was a photo she took of Walt asleep in his office chair, hat over his face. She found him like that one morning, and didn't have the heart of wake him. She propped up the phone on her bed side table and pulled the pillows and blanket from the bed close to her, the tears came again "damn you Walt"


	6. Chapter 6

"VICTORIA!...BREAKFAST!" the 4th time Lena Moretti called up to her daughter, she meant business.  
"I'm right here Mom" Vic was walking through the archway to the kitchen behind her mother. Even though she had slept for over 10 hours, she still looked tired. There were dark circles under her eyes and she still looked pale. Was it because of the shooting, the blood loss and the miscarriage, or was it because she hadn't seen the light of day, or let the sun touch her skin for almost 2 weeks?

"Victoria, you look like hell, you need to eat, you need some fresh air, why don't you take the dog for a walk today."  
"Mom, stop, I don't want any breakfast, I just want a coffee, and the dog can go for a walk with Michael when he gets home from work" Vic walked over to the coffee machine and pulled the carafe out to pour a cup of coffee before it had finished dripping.

"Will you at least go outside and get the mail?, I saw the mail delivery drop off quite a few letters this morning, I just haven't had a chance to go and get it" Vic's Mom looked at her with a mothers concern but the annoyance of a mother who's daughter wouldn't talk to her, more then one or two words here and there was all she could muster most days. "Darling..." _here we go_ Vic thought to herself, her mothers kind of pep talk, _Vic you are wrong and I am right, and if you just listened to me, everything would turn out right_ , because she was always right..."I know you are hurting because of the baby, I know you are recovering from the surgery, the shooting, but you need to get out, move on,... maybe go on a date"

"MOM! are you kidding me? Jesus, you have no fucking clue"  
"Victoria! language!"  
Vic took her coffee cup, stormed out of the kitchen, and stomped up the stairs...the door of her bedroom slammed so hard it rattled the kitchen cabinet doors . Lena shook her head, tucked her hair behind her ear, she stood looking out the front window for a few moments, thinking about the choices her daughter had made. Choosing law enforcement, the bad relationships, a short-lived marriage, moving to that god-forsaken state of Wyoming, and getting pregnant by lord knows who. She thought about where she went gone wrong, she tried to treat all her children the same, but 4 boys and a girl, maybe that wasn't the wisest decision, maybe Victoria was just a Terror like her father had named her. The front door opened and closed quickly, and Lena saw Vic and Reuger the dog walk down the front walk and turn right onto the sidewalk.

An hour in the the sunlight and with her own thoughts made Vic feel slightly better, it was good to walk and stretch her legs, and who wouldn't love the face of Reuger the bulldog as his tongue hung out from the left side of his droopy face. Last stop was the mail box, Vic gathered the envelopes and tried to organize them, "woohoo, looks like we won a million dollars...again" Vic laughed to herself at the junk mail, but and envelope with familiar handwriting caught her eye. She stopped and pulled the large manilla envelope from the pile, Durant Wyoming past mark in the corner, why was Ruby sending her paperwork, or thats what it seemed. "hmmm"

Vic walked back to her childhood home, a little more awake and now curious about the mail. Her step quicken as she climbed the stairs to the front porch. She decided she liked the warmth on her face and sat on the porch, Reuger plopped his wrinkled butt down and panted heavily, slowly creating a puddle of drool on the concrete. Vic put the pile of letters and bills down beside her and pried the envelope open, she pulled out the paperwork and quickly read the first page...medical leave/vacation time, "seriously Ruby". Well, that was the excitement for the day she thought, until a folded piece of paper fell from the official department paperwork. Vic placed the pile down with the rest of the mail and bent over to pick up the folded paper. She felt a twinge in her gut that made her catch her breath, note to self, don't do that again any time soon, "that fucking hurt." Vic opened the folded paper and her stomach did a flip, Walt wrote her a letter, she took a deep breath before she started...

 _Vic,_

 _I hope you are feeling better, and trying to enjoy some time with your family.  
Ferg, Ruby and I are holding down the fort, don't worry about us. We may have a new temp deputy soon so Ferg can have a few days off with his girlfriend. _

_I'm trying to work on the Malachai case, I wish you were here to bounce some ideas off of, I seem to get all my great ideas at 4 in the morning. I guess I will just have to wait patiently for you to come back._

 _I still haven't gotten my memory back from the break in, Doc Weston isn't sure why, he wants to do more tests, but I don't have time right now._

 _the Busy Bee has a new special on the menu, I haven't tried it yet, we can try it together when you get back._

 _I hope your family is well, I hope you are getting the support you need, your job will always be here for you when you are ready_

 _Walt_

 _p.s._

 _I'm sorry  
I'll do anything to keep you safe_

 _I need my partner back_

Vic didn't even realize how much she was crying when she folded the letter back up and turned her face to the sky closing her eyes.  
"Victoria?" Lena was standing behind Vic, watching her read the letter, seeing her hold her breath and start to cry.

Vic didn't say anything, she just wiped the tears from her flushed cheeks and stood up, turning to look at her mother, "I'll be leaving tomorrow, tell daddy to make sure he's home for dinner, I have something to say"  
"Victoria, you're not serious?! are they threatening to take away your job? you don't need to go back to that-"

"Mom! enough, I'm a grown woman, I make and live with my own decisions. You and Daddy need to stop worrying that you are going to look bad when I do stupid shit..."

Vic stopped and looked at her mother directly, her eyes softened, her voice lowered, her mothers look was stoic , "I love you, and Daddy, and my brothers, with all my heart, but that doesn't mean I have to live like you, make the choices that you have or even want to live here in Philly." Vic paused and didn't believe she was going to actually say the words out loud..."I loved growing up here, and I will always treasure my memories, but my heart is not here anymore Mom"

"Oh Victoria, you're not really thinking about going back there are you?" Vic's mother was annoyed again, she felt as though Vic was not thinking logically, being impulsive.  
"I don't belong here anymore Mom...I've...found something in Wyoming that I need. When I first moved there for Sean, I didn't want to go, I made every excuse not to, and once I was there I kept making excuses for why I wanted to leave. There's no traffic, no smog, no noise, except for birds and crickets and wind through the leaves...somehow it's done my soul some good. My mind is quieter there, I feel free to be myself more then any other time or place. I may not stay there forever, but I might...and that's ok Mom."

"I just don't understand Victoria, your father and I have tried to give you everything that we thought you needed-"  
"Mom!...this isn't about you, this is about me, a grown woman, finally finding herself..."

"and thats in Wyoming, with a bunch of cows and antelope?"

"Prong horn"  
"Whatever"  
"yes mom, in Wyoming. I have friends, and co workers, and a place to call my own, and ... I ...Love it"  
"What was in the letter?"  
Vic paused, she knew her mother was looking for an ulterior motive, looking for something or someone that she could blame for her daughter leaving again.  
"it doesn't matter Mom, its not the letter, its not about who wrote it, it was just nice to hear from..."  
"Who?"  
"from my boss, the Sheriff" here it comes, Vic thought, she didn't have to wait long.

"Oh My God Victoria, I knew it! its always about a man, and your boss no less, have you gone through your whole life and not learned anything from your mistakes!"  
Vic was now glaring at her mother, she walked past her opened the door to the house and walked in without saying a word, she was biting her tongue so hard, she thought she was drawing blood.  
"Victoria, don't you walk away from me!" Lena followed Vic in to the kitchen where she stood pouring another cup of coffee for herself. "Its ALWAYS about a man when it comes to you?" Lena, was waiting for an answer, but Vic was not about to give her an answer, or go down that road with her mother, not right now.

The front door closed and both Lena and Vic looked towards the front door, Chief Moretti walked in, hat under his arm, "why was the damn dog outside?"  
"sorry Dad, my fault, I went for a walk" Vic's father came into the kitchen and looked at both his wife and daughter, he could feel the lingering tension, but he leaned down and kissed Vic on the top of the head "that will do you some good Vic, you are still looking quite pale. What's going on here, what are you arguing about?"

"who says we're arguing?" Lena walked over to her husband, gave him a peck on the cheek and went to get his Philadelphia Flyers mug to pour him a coffee.

"No one needs to tell me Lena, I'm not blind"  
"Your daughter seems to think she is leaving tomorrow and going back to...Wyoming" Lena said the name with as much disdain as she could muster.  
Vic walked from where she stood by the sink to her father Victor, and gave him a loving hug, "I love you Daddy, but this is my choice" she took a step back and looked him in the eye, he looked back at her, she could tell he wasn't 100% pleased with her decision, but he always had a soft spot for his only daughter, even though she drove him crazy.

"Victoria...I just want to make sure you have thought this through, even though you are always welcome here. You know that, but I don't like seeing you and your mother at each others throats"

"Victor, she is always rushing her decisions, always following a man!"  
"Lena! sta 'zitto, she is a grown woman"  
Lena shot daggers at her husband with her eyes, paused and then walked into the laundry room to fold the towels, she cleaned when she was mad, everyone in the family knew that.  
"Daddy, please don't be angry with Mom, I know in her own way, she means well, she just won't let it go, thinking its always about a man"  
"Is it?"  
Vic let out a deep breath, and looked down at her shoes, she felt like she was 8 years old again.  
"Dad, I've found a place where I feel I can be myself, I can breath. It may not be the big city, they can't make pizza worth shit, and its freaking cold there in the winter, colder then here, but ... it's growing on me, and I feel I can learn a lot from the Sheriff. Who knows, maybe I'll be sheriff one day..." Vic gave her dad a smile, he knew she could whip her deputies into shape if she was ever Sheriff, he walked over to his daughter , took her by the shoulders and nodded his approval.

The door to Walt's office open and it took a moment or two before he looked up from the book he was reading,  
"Hi"  
His eyes were wide, he dropped the book without marking his place. Vic watched him as he pushed back his chair and almost ran towards her. She had a big smile on her face and her hair was loose and framing her face, he thought she looked beautiful, a sight for sore eyes.

"Vic... you're back" he stopped short of her, he didn't know if he should hug her, shake her hand or pick her up in his arms and kiss her.

"Yup...are you glad to see me?"

"You have no idea" Walt stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders, he smiled down at her and she smiled back. "come, sit" Walt turned and motioned for her to sit on the couch. They sat down together on the old leather couch, the afternoon sun had made the leather warm and it felt good. Vic grunted a little as she bent down to sit, she was still a bit sore, Walt noticed her less then subtle attempt to mask the pain. They sat close enough for their knees to touch and Walt could smell the sweet aroma of her hair and skin. They sat for a few moments not knowing what to say, Walt bent over and rested his elbows on his knees, his head turned to look at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um...good...I guess" Vic averted her eyes from him for a moment, and then told him the truth, "I've been better" her eyes were glossy as she tried to hold back tears, but she had to move past the hurt, and she swallowed them back. "I got the medical leave paperwork from Ruby"

"Oh" Walt knew then that she got his letter.

"yeah...oh" Vic reached out and slowly reached for him, she took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together "I'm back, and I WANT to be here, for me, and for you"

"I missed you" it was barely a whisper, but it escaped his lips before he had a chance to think too much and hold it in. Walt looked at their hands, and then back up at Vic's golden eyes, as they shimmered in the setting sunlight streaming through the office windows. He was so scared about what he was feeling at that moment, his heart was pounding in his chest, he thought there might have even been a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. She kept his gaze, and she felt she could actually see something more then just the Sheriff, a father to Cady, a life long friend to Henry. She saw something she had never seen before, and without even thinking Vic leaned in and gently placed her lips on his. It was a soft and gentle kiss, like they were afraid they were going to break each other. After a few moments Walt pulled back and opened his eyes, their eyes met again, "Vic?"

Her finger went straight to his lips, "shut up"

"but" Walt's attempt was muffled by her finger pressing against his lips.

"nope, you don't get to say anything," he smiled as her finger stayed positioned there, "don't think, ...just feel. ... I missed you too"


	7. Chapter 7

Walt lay staring at his bedroom ceiling, he may have drifted off momentarily, but for the most part, he had been up all night.  
He couldn't get Vic out of his head, he was so glad that she was back, but he wasn't sure what it meant for the office, for him, for her, and the investigation into her shooting. The first rays of light started to peek over the trees surrounding the back of the cabin, and Walt decided that there was no getting any sleep, he might as well just get up and start his day. Walt sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side, his feet flat on the floor, he pushed himself up and made his way to the bathroom to have a shower.

The phone rang and broke the silence of the morning, Walt thought about not answering it, but whoever it was would just call back...  
"Hello?"  
"you couldn't sleep either?" it was Vic

Walt smiled at the phone  
"are you coming in to the office today, or are you taking some time?"  
"I'm already at the office"  
"Vic"  
"I'm excited, I'm feeling better, I'm ready to work...don't rain on my parade"  
"ok"  
"see you in a bit?"  
"yup, just jumping in the shower, you want a coffee when I come in"  
"you know I do...and thanks for the visual"  
Walt stood and listened to the line go dead, he put the phone back in the cradle and looked out across his beautiful piece of land, he thought back to the day he and Martha walked the property talking about their future here. So much had happened since then, and so much tragedy had come to them as well. Walt had always felt such weight on his shoulders, and it hadn't fully left him, but it was lighter now, it seemed to him that part of his burden had been lifted, and he wondered if it was because Vic was back.

"morning Ruby"  
"Walter" Ruby got up and followed him as he walked through the swinging door and into the bullpen. "the mayor called for you" she handed him a yellow post-it, " and Doc Weston wants to schedule some tests"  
Walt stopped to turn to take the post-its "thanks Ruby" and he gave her a quick smile. "Where's Ferg?"  
"I told him to take the day, he deserved a day off" Vic stood up from her desk chair, looking like the drama she had been through in the past few weeks was far behind her. "good"  
Walt walked past the reading room and into his office, full of morning light. Vic followed close behind, she was feeling hyped up on coffee and excitement, she was happy to be back at work.  
Walt hung up his coat and took off his hat, and made his way to his desk chair, he looked up at Vic who was pacing the floorboards of his office.  
"So, I've been here since before sun up, and I've been reading all the reports from my shooting, Malachai's shooting, even the interview with Newhouse, and I was thinking-"

"Vic?"  
"no, wait, hang on, hang on...so we know Malachai was working with Muldoon and the mob, bringing heroin and other shit into Wyoming. We know from Henry that Darius was with Malachai when they took him and tied him up in the desert to die, and Darius confessed to kidnapping and to the fact that Malachai had shot and killed one of his men when he wouldn't hunt "Hector" down-"  
"Vic?"  
"no, Walt, Wait..."she was on a roll, and not even Walt could stop her right now, "so we know that Malachai would kill to save himself, and then he goes missing, and when he turns up?, he's behind the bar, the bar full of Irish Whiskey, the bar with the sketchy bartender-"  
Vic was going through the laundry list of what they knew, and what they needed to know, Walt loved seeing her in COP MODE, and without even knowing it he watched her pace with a smile on his face as he leaned back in his chair.  
"-so we talk to the creepy bartender, we know something is not right, when we go back at night to see if we can find Malachai, I get shot. Now, we don't know if that was a misfire, or whether they meant to kill us, or me, or maybe it was a warning to you..." Vic stopped and looked at Walt, Walt stopped smiling and looked at Vic, her speech slowed "maybe... like everyone else following the civil suit, they thought ...the baby...was yours..."  
The look on Vic's face changed in an instant, and the sadness flowed back into her eyes. Walt stood up "Vic, please" Walt walked over to Vic and her eyes started to tear up,

"no...no..." she tried to pull herself together and walked towards the window, "they didn't kill me, maybe Malachai is a shitty shot, I survived, so to make sure he never talked, he gets a bullet between the eyes" she sniffed and brushed away the tears that had fallen, she turned to Walt and saw the look on his face, he didn't know what do, he seemed rooted in that spot, wanted to hold her and kiss all her hurt away, but also wanted her release the pain, and not keep it inside like he had for so many years.  
"Vic, you don't need to do this right away, this may be too much..."  
"Nothing is too much for a Moretti" she sounded stern and angry, she walked towards Walt and stopped short of touching him. Vic knew that whatever their relationship was, it had to be professional in the office. It was going to be hard to do, but Walt's career and hers was on the line.

"Vic, can we stop this right now. I know you want to dive right in, but this isn't just another case, this case is personal...for both of us" Walt gently took hold of her hand and looked deeply into her eyes, she didn't break his gaze.  
"why don't you come by my place tonight, we can talk about things in private...if you want to"  
Vic looked at Walt inquisitively, "um...I don't know, maybe not tonight, I just don't want to overdo...you know?" she pulled her hand away, and walked to the door, "I'll be at my desk, I need to think things through"  
"ok"  
Walt had no idea what just happened, she went from super excited super detective, to a sad worried little girl. Walt ran his fingers through his hair, rubbed the back of his neck and let out a deep sigh.

The office was quiet most of the day, a few phone calls and that was it. Walt decided to make his way home, after a few hours Vic had said she was feeling a bit tired and she decided to take Ruby's advice and not over do it, she left just after noon. Walt didn't think he had any food in his fridge, he wasn't sure he really needed any, but something made him decide to stop and get a few things. Maybe steak and eggs for dinner was a good idea tonight, and the Bronco's were playing Monday night football.

When Walt pulled up in front of the cabin he saw Vic's truck parked a little further ahead. He grabbed the bag of groceries and made his way up the walk, Vic was sitting in the chair at the far end of the porch, with her feet up on the rail, she sat with her coat on and her arms wrapped around herself, there was a chill in the air, and it wouldn't be long before the snow would come and not leave until late April , maybe even May.

Walt stopped at the top step "hey"  
Vic turned to look at Walt, she looked calm but there was an underlying sadness to her eyes "sorry, but I thought siting here and watching the clouds, the quietness of this place, it might do me some good. I'm sorry if I'm intruding"  
"Vic, you would never be intruding"  
"Well, when Lizzie stayed the night, I don't think you were too happy to see me drive up the next morning" there was a small smile on her face.  
"You know nothing happened between Lizzie and I here"  
"None of my business" Vic turned to look back over the plain where the wind was blowing the tall grass, it looked like waves on a beach.  
Walt stayed quiet, but in his heart, he wanted Vic to know everything, everything about him, his life, his past and his dreams for the future. The thought of dreaming for the future had always scared him to the core after Martha had died, his choices had not been stellar, but looking at Vic...there was just something about her, it made him think past the next beer in the fridge, or the next fitful sleep on the couch.  
"come on, you must be cold, come inside and I'll get a fire started"  
"I can start a fire you know, I made my dad put me in Boy scouts, I didn't want to learn how to sew an apron, I wanted to drive cars and build fires"  
Walt smiled, he liked hearing about Vic as a little girl, "you must have been a handful"

"nothing has changed" They both laughed out loud and Vic got up from the chair, she walked over to the door and helped Walt with the bag of groceries while he opened the door and put down his rifle by the front door.

Walt thought to himself, his and Vic's relationship was never easy, there had always been obstacles, but there was no one that he felt more comfortable with then her. He was certainly attracted to her, he had been since the day he saw her, her blonde hair, her golden eyes, her face was strong and sexy at the same time, but it wasn't just that, it was the way she carried herself. She was a cop, not a female cop, just a cop, no holds barred, she'd been hit by cars, and punched men in the face, tackled guys 3 times her size and had a perfect shot. She was everything.

Walt hadn't felt this way, or felt anything but guilt for a very long time. He loved and respected Martha, with all his heart for most of his life, how could he care about someone else the same way? At that moment, he realized, it didn't have to be the same, and thats ok, he wasn't looking for a woman to settle down and have babies with, or throw dinner parties with, he wanted a partner. He trusted Vic with his life, he valued her opinion, she could see right through his bullshit, and make him say what he needed to say but was too scared to, and shit... he wanted her with every bit of his body.

Vic kicked off her boots, and made her way to the kitchen to put away the groceries. "so...steak and eggs...and beer?" Vic looked up from the fridge holding 2 Ranier's.

"that was the plan. But I thought you weren't coming over? I only bought one steak"

"we can share...cant we" she winked and popped open her beer and handed Walt his. Vic walked back into he living room, and expertly started a fire, it took the chill off the tiny cabin and cast a warm glow into the room as the sun was setting outside. Walt was impressed as he stood back and watched.

The next hour they moved comfortably around the kitchen with each other, prepping, cooking and talking about when Walt was going to finish building this cabin, it seemed easier now, Vic had moved on from her divorce, and Walt wasn't trying to hide.  
Vic sat cross legged on the living room floor with her plate on the coffee table, Walt wasn't going to attempt getting down on the floor, he wasn't sure he could get back up, but he would never admit that to her, "the couch is more comfortable" Vic shrugged and proceeded to cut a healthy piece of steak.

The game was on the tv, and they finished up their dinner. Vic gingerly got up from sitting on the floor and took both hers and Walt's plates to the kitchen, Walt watched her from the couch "do you need some help?"  
"nope, but you can get us another beer" Vic gave him a look over her shoulder as she stood at the sink, and blew a loose strand of hair from her eyes "I'll just be a minute"

Walt made his way to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and pulled out the last 2 beers, as he shut the door and turned towards Vic, she was standing right there. "thanks" with a coy smile, she took the beer from his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek, "thanks for dinner."

Walt followed her back into the living room, Vic sat on the well worn leather couch, she brought her knees up to her chest and took a good sip of the beer. Her eyes were on Walt, but she didn't say anything, she was just watching him as he stoked the fire. "so tell me more about being a boy scout" Walt smiled at Vic jokingly.

"It was fun, until I started getting better at the stuff then the boys, then the little shits started picking on me, and the asshole parents had me kicked out, told me to go back to selling cookies"  
"Well, that's not fair" Walt took a seat at the end of the couch, and propped his feet on the coffee table, he had a small buzz going from the beer and he felt relaxed, "what else did you do as a kid" Walt turned to look at her as she pulled a pillow in close to her chest and tucked her knees underneath her.  
"played road hockey, since I was always the only girl, I had to be the goalie, I was the best damn goalie on Roxborough Ave."  
"I bet you were"  
They sat for a long while not talking, just watching the game, and finishing the last of their beers. Vic looked over at Walt, he looked relaxed, he looked...good. She skooched over on the couch, Walt lifted his arm and she slid in with his arm resting across her shoulders, he was warm, and smelled good, and it was comfortable.

"So...you had a pretty good childhood? I know your family business is policing, that must have been different"  
Vic was quiet for a few moments, there was a lot to tell, and she wasn't sure how much Walt really needed to know, "My dad, was a detective when I was young...I think it was tough on him"

"How so?"  
Vic started to nervously play with a fold in the leg of Walt's jeans "he started drinking a lot, after shift he would go to the bar with his buddies. I get it, its a release, its just that he couldn't control it..." Vic paused to collect her thoughts, "he...would get angry at me and my brothers, yell,...my Mom would fight with him...he...hit her a few times, he hit me too, I would stand up to him, get in his way."  
"Vic...I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"  
"It's ok. The department sent him to counselling, and he got sober, its been,... god...25 years now at least, but I can sometimes still see the anger in his eyes"  
Walt stroked her shoulder and brought her in a little tighter "When he made Chief, things got better, I guess the pressure was different. He wasn't on the front lines, seeing the destruction of families, death, drugs, but I'm not sure what will happen when he has to retire"  
"I know the feeling"

Vic sat cuddled into the crook of Walt's arm and watched and listened to the wood in the fire crackle, "I feel at home here now Walt, here in Wyoming."  
"I'm glad Vic" Walt shifted in his seat  
Vic sat up straight and moved to the side, "I'm sorry, am I crowding you?" , Walt reached out and drew her back in.

"nope, this is perfect" Vic wrapped her arms around him and her head fit perfectly in the hollow of his chest, she could hear his heart beating, she closed her eyes, she felt safe in his arms.  
"I'm sorry about the baby Vic, I really am, if there was anything that I could have done differently, I wish —"

"Don't...it wasn't meant to be, and it may never be...lord knows, I didn't even know who the father was, how sad is that?"  
"Don't be so hard on yourself"  
"My dad used to drink, and I use sex as my self medication" that statement came out of Vic before she thought about what she had said, "that sounded horrible" Vic looked back at Walt, but there was no contempt or judgement in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the forehead, he squeezed her a little tighter "We all have our demons" Walt wasn't sure if he said that for Vic or himself.

Vic gently pushed herself up and excused herself to use the bathroom, Walt sat there on the couch, thinking about this evening, he had been here with Donna, and he had felt like a 13 year old who had never kissed a girl, awkward and uncomfortable. Lizzie basically just took over and made herself at home, and he felt guilty for having her in Martha's house, but Vic was different, there was no weight on his shoulders, no guilt on his mind, he wasn't making excuses for trying to sabotage the way he was feeling, and he couldn't exactly say what it was he was feeling, but...damn it felt good.

Walt had laid his head back and closed his eyes, and when he opened his eyes Vic was standing at the door, just watching him. "I better get going, you look tired"  
"Why don't you stay..." Walt looked at Vic, he really wasn't asking for, or expecting anything, "we've both had one too many, I'll take the couch"

Vic walked over and sat next to him again, "can we just sit here, in front of the fire, it's nice"  
"sure"

"Tell me about Martha"  
Walt didn't really know what to say, how can you sum up a lifetime in a few sentences. "What do you want to know?"  
"anything"  
"Thankfully Cady looks like Martha" Walt smiled and Vic laughed.  
"don't sell yourself short" Vic held his hand and laced her fingers in his.  
"I don't know, we grew up together, we had all of our major milestones of life together , we got married, had a baby, went through a lot together, it made us strong."  
"no, I mean... tell me about HER, I've never seen a picture of her, you never talk about her unless its been about the murder or the cancer, she had to have been very special."

Walt thought, he paused and took a breath," she had strawberry blonde hair, in the summer sun it was like spun gold and copper," Walt stroked Vic's hair unknowingly "she had a big smile, and she was quick to share that smile with anyone," Walt smiled just thinking about her, but this was different, he wasn't sad, "she loved to sing, she used to volunteer at the school, and help with the drama classes"  
"Really? did you like to role play?" Vic laughed and poked Walt in the stomach, he laughed too.  
"No"  
"awww, come on , you're no fun!"  
their laughter slowly stopped and they just sat silently.

"thank you" Vic's voice was quiet  
"for what?"  
"for sticking with me, through...all my shit"  
"just like you stuck with me Vic" Walt smiled at Vic, he looked at her and slowly leaned in, touching her cheek with his hand, it was so gentle that it sent shivers down the back of her neck and electrified her from within.


	8. Chapter 8

The kettle started to boil and whistle on the stove, Walt cringed and swore under his breath, he didn't want to wake up Vic who was still curled up under the blanket on the couch. He quickly shut off the fire on the stove and looked back at Vic, she hadn't stirred. He had been up for an hour, he showered, stoked the fire to keep her warm and thought coffee was in order. He added the coffee and the hot water and let the coffee steep in the french press, he stood with his back to the counter, leaning on his hands, just watching Vic sleep. They had talked long into the night, about Vic, about Martha, he had told her stories about Lucian and becoming Sheriff. It was nice, it was easy, the conversation only solidified what Walt was feeling deep down. Before they decided to call it a night, or early morning as it was, she had changed into a pair of Walt's old track pants and a t-shirt to sleep in, and tied her hair into a loose braid, she was naturally beautiful, she didn't even need to try.

"What are you thinking?" Vic startled Walt out of his thoughts, she had gotten up and quietly walked into the kitchen doorway, seeing him standing and staring into space. "What? oh...nothing, just...nothing really. I'm sorry, I tried to be quiet, did I wake you?" they stood 10 feet apart in the kitchen, Walt instantly felt heat rising within him, no one else did that to him.

"no, it's ok, I heard you in the shower earlier, then I drifted off again...it's so quiet here... its nice"  
"hmmm, Donna said it was too quiet" Walt looked sheepishly at Vic

"what does she know?"  
"yup"  
"Can I ask you a question?  
"Sure"  
"um...you and Donna?"

Walt looked down at his feet, and let out a deep breath, "her and I just didn't work"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I...uh...wanted something that wasn't there...tried to force it...and besides she preferred wine over beer"  
"jeez, that's a deal breaker "  
they both chuckled, "Lizzie may have been right that night she showed up here and found you...I've been holding out for you"  
Walt looked Vic straight in the eye, and she held his gaze, she walked toward him from the other side of the kitchen, she didn't need to say anything. Vic reached the counter and stood beside him looking up at him, she smiled and reached her hand for his and gave it a squeeze. Vic grabbed the coffee pot, it smelled heavenly, and she breathed in the aroma. He turned and watched her get the cups from the shelf, pour the coffee and hand him one. He felt like he couldn't stop watching her, she was mesmorizing, and intoxicating. "thank you"  
"your welcome" her voice was soft and he had a hard time stopping himself from taking her in his arms right then and there and letting his deep down passion for her take over. Walt stepped away from the counter and walked into the living room to get himself under control, he checked the fire and sat on the couch.  
"hey, that's my spot!" Vic said jokingly as she walked towards him.

"you have a spot?"  
"yup"  
"I like that" he smiled at her and took a sip, watching her over the rim of his coffee cup. He got up and motioned for her to take 'her spot' and she giggled

It was Sunday, even though Walt and Vic didn't have to go into the office, Walt was always on call, but he had hoped that the phone wouldn't ring today.  
Vic took the last sip of her coffee "do you have anything for breakfast?"  
"uh...not really, unless you want a bowl of oatmeal"

"yeah...no thanks", Vic put her cup down on the table and moved from 'her spot' on the couch closer to Walt, propped up on her knees, she took his cup from his hands and looked into his eyes. "I'm starving, but I'm going to go take a shower, then we can go get breakfast...K?" she was almost whispering, despite the fact she was talking about breakfast, it was so damn sexy.

"K" was all he could muster  
She put her hands on his chest to push herself up, and walked towards the bedroom.  
"Vic"  
she stopped in the doorway and turned her head "yeah"  
"the towels are in the cupboard"  
"thanks"  
She disappeared behind the door and Walt let out a breath, he wasn't sure if he could contain himself much longer, but he wasn't going to jeopardize their relationship by giving in to his urges too soon. He wasn't even sure how this had happened, he knew how he had felt, but why did she seem to feel the same towards him? Walt was much older, almost washed up as Sheriff, had a grown daughter, there was a definite attraction both ways, but how could he keep up with a woman like her. Walt shook his head to try and get the self doubt to leave his thoughts, he got up and walked back into the kitchen, checked the fridge and the cupboards for breakfast food, still nothing. He made his way back to the coffee and poured a second cup, he was still facing the counter looking out the window, when he felt Vic press her body up against his, and his heart skipped a beat.

"when are you going to finish that shower? how long has it been like that?" her arms were wrapped around his chest from behind, her full body was pressed against his keeping him pushed up against the counter so that he couldn't turn around.  
"I'm working on it...I've been busy"

"mmm hmmm"  
he turned his head as much as he could, he could only see her smiling face and a big blue towel wrapping her hair atop her head.  
"Vic, can I turn around?"  
"nope"  
Her hands moved from his chest to his abdomen and she found the hem of his t-shirt, her hands slipped up underneath the shirt and she kissed the hollow on his back in between his shoulders. Walt could have pushed himself away from the counter and turned easily, but he was letting her take the lead, waiting to see what exactly she was doing. She stood on her tip toes and reached for his ear with her lips. "I left my clothes in the living room, and there was only 1 clean towel, and thats on my head." he dropped his head and he had a hard time stopping himself from smiling and picturing her naked body. She nibbled his ear lobe, kissed it and took her hands out from under his shirt "you give me 5 seconds to get my stuff, then you can turn around, and whatever you see, you see...but I am pretty quick, I bet you won't even get a glimpse of my butt cheeks"  
"And what do I get if I see more?"  
"the best damn view in Absaroka! ...Go!"  
Walt started to count " 1...2..." Walt heard her scurry to the living room to grab her clothes from last night,  
"damn it , where are my pants!?"  
"better hurry up" Walt was so tempted but he didn't turn around "3..."  
"shit!" he heard her rifling under the blanket and pillow "got it!"  
"4...5!" Walt turned quickly and Vic stopped in her tracks. she stood in the centre of the room, her clothes in a crumpled mess pressed up against her chest, covering all the important bits, the towel on her head tilting precariously to one side. Her eyes were wide and her lips were open and inviting. "I caught you" he said softly  
"you did"  
"it's ok Vic, go ahead , get dressed, I won't look" he shyly turned back around and let her leave the room, but he didn't hear her walk away, "Vic?...Vic?"  
Walt turned around to find her standing in the same spot, her clothes in a pile on the floor at her feet, the towel from her head wrapped around her body, the bottom edge just long enough to cover her hips, Her hands at her breast holding the ends of towel together. "Vic, whats wrong?" she looked serious  
"what are we doing?"

"...we're going for breakfast?" Walt wasn't sure what she was really asking.  
She walked closer and looked down at her feet and the errant drips from her hair as they hit the floor.  
"we...obviously have an attraction to each other, actually, I want to jump your bones" she snickered and he smiled, and he may have blushed a little, "but with my track record, and bad decision making skills, I'm not sure it's a good idea"

Walt looked at her, standing their naked, and wet and warm, and beautiful, "are you calling me a bad decision?" he gave her a half smile and pushed himself off the counter and started towards her .  
"no...not at all, but ..." Walt stopped short of where she stood  
"I care enough about you...to not ruin things, because ...we're horny." She laughed and so did he. "but seriously...Vic...I know I've said things and done things to you, intentionally or not, to hurt you, because I was deathly afraid of what I was feeling. I won't do that again. "  
"you promise?"

"yup"  
She closed the gap between the two of them and he wrapped his arms around her, he gave her a small kiss on the top of her head, still wet from the shower and smelling like spring, he closed his eyes, and wondered how he got so lucky.

Vic pulled away slightly and looked up at him, her hand still holding the towel tight, she turned to walk away, as she was about to turn the corner from the kitchen toward the bedroom, she picked up her pile of clothes on the floor, she stopped to turn back at Walt, Vic looked at him, her face went from serious to devilish in an instant, she pulled her towel off flinging it at Walt and giddily ran into the bedroom clothes in hand. Walt caught the damp towel before it hit the ground, and more then a glimpse of the nicest ass in Absaroka.

Walt and Vic drove their vehicles separately to the Chysallis RV and trailer park to drop off Vic's truck. They pulled in and a familiar face was waiting outside vic's RV.  
Walt pulled in behind Vic, and decided to stay in the Bronco, Vic would have to take care of this herself.

Vic took a deep breath and slowly got out of her truck, she looked back to Walt and he gave her an encouraging smile. Her boots crunched in the gravel as she walked towards Travis. "hey Travis, whatcha doing here?"  
Travis was perched atop her picnic table with his trucker hat on shading his eyes from the morning sun. "I thought we should talk, I heard you were back from Philly"

"Who told you that?"  
"Ferg, I saw him at the Red Pony last night. He was there with his new girlfriend, she's really cute, all that red hair and-"  
"Travis..."  
"yeah" he looked down at his hands looking like the one thing that had excited him had been snatched away. As scared as he was at the prospect of being a father, it would have been something positive in his string of bad luck.  
"You want to go inside?"  
"no, it's ok, out here. I don't want to take up too much of your time, I see...the Sheriff is waiting on you" Travis looked towards Walt and tipped his hat in acknowledgement.  
Vic walked over to the table and stepped up and turned around to sit next to Travis. They sat close but didn't look at each other.  
"I'm sorry that I left so quickly after I was released from the hospital. Thank you for visiting me after the surgery though, I wasn't very good company" Vic looked up and saw the sadness in Travis's face.

"It's ok, ... I understand...I'm just glad you're ok." there was a pause between the two of them, both of them seemed to recollect on their short lived vision of possible parenthood. "My mom wanted you to know that she...doesn't hate you, and is glad... you know...that you didn't die" Vic looked at Travis and let out a laugh, Travis smiled, he knew his mom was a handful, but she meant well, and she loved him.

"Tell your mom, thank you"  
"I guess we'll never know who the father would have been?"  
"no"  
"ok, well...I just want you to know...I don't regret anything. Maybe our little fling was alcohol induced, but...I still think you're hot and you're are a cool chick, and.." Travis looked back at Walt sitting patiently in the truck," if he ever lets you down, you can count on me...ok?"  
"He won't...Travis, you're a good friend, and I appreciate you caring so much, even though you didn't know if the baby was yours, you were willing to step up, and I love that about you...even though you drive me bat-shit crazy and I want to beat you with a stick most days" Vic leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, Travis tried not to laugh, but it was funny and they both did. Vic looked over to Walt and gave him a look, he got out of the Bronco and slowly walked up towards the two of them at the table.  
"Sheriff", Travis quickly jumped off the picnic table top and extended a hand.  
"Travis, thanks for being there for Vic" he shook Travis's hand and Travis gave him an accepting nod.  
"well, I'll let you guys, do ,...whatever you are going to do...so , ahhhhh, see ya later" Travis walked away toward his own trailer 3 doors down. Vic let out a sigh of relief, that had gone better then she thought, and she still had a friend.  
Walt gave Vic a smile and they walked back towards the Bronco together, "can we finally get some frickin breakfast?!"  
"absolutley"

Just as Walt and Vic had climbed in the Bronco and closed the doors, Walt looked down to start the ignition, but when he looked up 2 black SUV's pulled in behind him blocking his exit from the spot. "What the—"  
"Who the hell is that?" Walt asked as he saw 6 men jump out of the vehicles and quickly closed the space between the SUV's and the Bronco, Walt halfway opened his door but it was slammed shut from the outside.

Walt and Vic's windows were both open, and they were faced with the men surrounding the front of the vehicle.

"who the hell are you? and what are you doing here?" Walt was angry.  
The man in the back skullcap and black jacket seemed to be the leader of this group, "just a friendly visit Sheriff" as he spoke with a slight Irish accent, Walt realized he was a bartender from the Shamrock and Plough in Boston," we wanted to make sure that Deputy Moretti got back from Philidephia safely, got back on the job without incident...My boss just likes to keep tabs is all"

Walt's eyes squinted and he looked into the eyes of the bartender, "Listen here, I know who you are, and you are not welcome here, and just so you know, I don't do well with

threats, on me or anyone I care about" Walt was seething, he knew this was a message from Muldoon, a message that he was watching, that he was in control, it didn't sit well with Walt.  
One of the men on the other side of the truck reached in to touch Vic's face, she slapped it away "fuck off asshole!" Walt swung his head around quickly and tried to grab the mans hand, he pulled it away quickly and stared down at Vic.

"You keep your hands off her, or I will break not only your hand, but every bone in your body!"  
"now , now, Sheriff, who is making threats now?" the bartender was acting smug, he nodded at the others on Vic's side of the truck, one of them made a kissing noise towards Vic as they walked away, "have a nice day Sheriff,... Deputy Moretti" with that he turned and walked away, he was the last to get in the SUV, and just as quickly as they arrived they disappeared.

Vic's breathing was heavy and Walt was seething, "are you ok?"  
"yeah, I'm pissed, but yeah"  
"so...it seems Muldoon and his men are still in my county, and they are looking for trouble."  
"well...that shit is going stop"  
"yup"

Walt laid his foot on the gas as they pulled out of Chrysallis RV park, they hadn't noticed, but Travis had watched the whole encounter from his trailer, he tucked the paper in his pocket that had the license plate numbers of the SUV's.

"We're going to have to be careful, watch our back, we don't want to be tailed, and I definitely don't want you anywhere alone unless you're in a public place." Walt looked over at Vic and gave her a stern look, she had to know he was serious.  
"I know, and we need to tell Ferg, Ruby...Donna even. You never know who they may use to get what they want"

Walt thought about it intently as he drove into town, the day had started off with such promise, and had gone to shit in minutes, he wanted this guy and his thugs out of his county, and quick.  
They got their breakfast, which could have easily been lunch, to go and they decided to go back to the office to talk. Vic laid out the food on Walt's desk as he hung up his coat and hat. He straightened his hair and took a deep breath as he looked towards Vic, "I don't want anything to happen to you Vic, not now...not ever" Walt looked as worried as she had ever seen him, other then the time Cady had been hit by the car and left for dead.

"Walt, don't worry, we know who they are, they just introduced themselves, we can watch for them, they won't take us by surprise" Vic tried to be positive  
"they've already dragged down the people in my county, heroin, prostitutes, they've threatened Ferg, and they took your unborn child! I'm NOT going to stand by and let

this happen"

Walt walked towards the gun cabinet, rubbed the back of his neck and let out a deep breath. Vic came up behind him, and touched his shoulder, he turned into her, and she saw that his eyes where glossy, she had never seen him shed a tear, it made her heart hurt.

Vic cupped his face in her hands "Jesus Walt, don't do this...you're supposed to be the strong stoic one," she was trying to lighten the mood, she didn't think she could handle seeing him cry, "it's ok, we can do this, together" it was a whisper, almost a wish or a prayer more then a statement. She softly kissed his lips, he drew her in and held her tight, their lips parted and he rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm going to run him out of my county or kill him, either way, he won't like the outcome"


	9. Chapter 9

Walt was sitting in his office, he was thinking about the days events so far, the threat from the mob henchmen, Vic making peace with Travis and the loss of the baby, and seeing Vic's naked butt in his living room. _Two out of three isn't bad_ he thought. Vic was at her desk doing some research on Boston, and the restaurant that Muldoon liked to frequent, trying to get some names on the bartender and the rest of the men. Walt shifted some papers on his desk and the small toy indian that came in the unmarked box fell to the floor. Walt picked up the toy cowboy and got up to retrieve the indian, he held them in his hands, and his thoughts instantly went to Henry.  
"Vic!"  
"yeah!"  
Walt walked to the open door and leaned out to finish the conversation, "I'm heading over to the Red Pony, I need to talk to Henry, I'll bring you back some food?"  
"burger please"  
"yup", Walt turned back to get his hat and coat, he carefully placed the cowboy and indian in his coat pocket and left through the private entrance.

Walt knocked at Henry's apartment door and waited, "Who is it?" he heard Henry's voice from inside, Walt was unsure whether he should just open the door and go inside or wait for an invitation.  
"Sheriff's Department" Walt thought a little humour may break the ice.  
He heard the sound of Henry's boots cross the floor boards of the old attic, and stop on the other side of the entrance door, there was a pause, and then the door opened. Walt stood on the threshold looking at his lifelong friend, hoping this conversation wouldn't be anything like the last one they had.  
Henry looked at Walt, there was no emotion in his eyes, he took his hand off the handle, and walked back to the table and chairs on the other side of the room. Walt took that as an invitation to enter, he did, took off his hat and closed the door behind him. He slowly walked over to the table that Henry sat at, "can I sit down?"  
"If you wish" Henry did not look up from the papers he had on the table, it looked like month end invoices to Walt, he pulled out the chair across from Henry and sat down with his hand in his hands.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, Henry had his glasses on the end of his nose, and he was checking invoices and filing them by category, he didn't look up at Walt, but he broke the silence first, "Is there something you would like to talk about Sheriff?"  
"Henry?"  
Henry looked up at Walt, "yes"  
"Henry….we need to talk"  
"I would agree"  
Walt pulled the toy cowboy and Indian out of his coat pocket, and placed them in the centre of the table.  
"I see you got my package"  
"yup"  
Henry took his glasses off and put them down, he leaned in with his elbows on the table, "thank you"  
Walt looked at Henry, he wasn't sure where this conversation was starting, "what are you thanking me for Henry?"  
"you found me, saved my life, I have you to thank"  
"that's my job Henry, but I'm glad that I found you when I did. How are you feeling?"  
"I am better, getting back to work has helped"  
"so are we just going to do small talk or are we actually going to say what needs to be said"  
"you are the one who came to see me, you go first"  
Walt took a deep breath, there was so much history between them, there was no one who knew Walt better then Henry, yet it was still hard to broach the subject.

"I never should have confronted you the way I did Henry, that was wrong. I could have handled it much better…." Walt waited for a reply, but Henry didn't give him one. "I was feeling like everyone around me was betraying me, I have been doing everything in my power to do right, everyone I loved and trusted had turned their back on me." Henry still remained quiet, looking at Walt like he was waiting for him to say the right thing to cue a response for him. "I know now that Hectors death and loosing the Red Pony weighed heavily on you, but Henry…I wish you would have come to me, asked me for help"  
"you have not been in the best frame of mind lately, actually for a long time, you would not have been very receptive"  
"I wish you would have tried, things may have turned out differently"  
Henry stood up from the table and walked towards the heavy bag hanging in the centre of the room, he pushed it gently and the chain creaked as it swung slowly back and forth. Henry turned to Walt, "so how many times it is?"  
"four"  
"I hope we never get to five"  
"yup"

Henry and Walt had met at school, Walt was a shy kid, he was taller then all the other kids in class, awkward and gangly, Henry befriended him and to break the ice gave Walt the toy Indian and cowboy. Two days after their fight at the water fountain when Walt cracked Henry in the nose, Walt gave the toys back to Henry as a peace offering, to call a truce, that was number one.

Henry had gifted them back to Walt after they had a large difference of opinion on Henry's girlfriend Deena, way back in the day when Henry first fell for her. Walt had told Henry not to trust her, that she was a player, and that he shouldn't let her get too close too fast just because she was sexy and available. They had a fight outside the Red Pony while Deena watched, and cheered Henry on, in the end, Henry got burned by her that first time and a few times after, and the cowboy and Indian were exchanged as an admission of guilt, and an apology from Henry, number two.

Walt had to swallow his pride and send them back to Henry after the incident in Denver, Henry tried to talk Walt out of his blind rage, his vengeance, Henry told Walt that he had to let go of it or he would damage his soul forever. Walt was almost killed that night, and he almost didn't recover from the loss of Martha. Henry was right, and Walt conceded, number three.

Henry sending the toys back to Walt after their knock down drag out fight at the Pony was a big step for Henry, he had lost his way, felt like his life was in the wind, everything he had worked so hard for in the Red Pony was lost to Malachi, and Hector, even though he was a man who beat people up for a living, he was a necessary evil on the Rez. Henry did what he could with kindness and understanding with the people of the Rez, but sometimes taking teeth was the only way to make a point. Henry knew that turning into a vigilante was not the answer, he wasn't good at it, he was too invested in these peoples lives to become violent and threatening, he was putting his true nature and heart in jeopardy by taking on Hectors legacy. The look in Walt's eyes when he confronted Henry was something Henry never wanted to see again, and the toys made their way back to Walt that day in the box with the note, number four.

 _ALWAYS REMEMBER THE ASYMPTOTE_ the note read. Walt and Henry were never going to walk the same line, they would always have their own point of view, because of the simple fact that Walt was the son of a rancher and Henry was born on the Rez. They are two worlds that may never converge or intersect, but they will come close to following the same path, side by side,

"I never want to trade these toys again Henry"  
"I agree"  
Walt stood up and picked up the two toy men, he walked to where Henry was standing, and handed him the cowboy, Walt kept the Indian in his hand and then gently placed it back in his pocket. Walt placed his hat on his head, looked Henry straight in the eyes, paused, and walked to the door. "I need to order some dinner for Vic and I, can you make us some burgers?"  
"I think I can muster something up"

Walt called over to the office and asked if Ferg could drop Vic by the Pony, Walt and Henry had more to talk about, and there was no use letting Vic sit and starve at the office.

Henry and Walt talked while they waited for Vic to arrive, about Gab, and Hector, how she had shot one of the men who raped her and how Walt had given Henry and new scar on his butt. They would be able to repair this friendship, they always could, this betrayal had been a huge blow to their trust, but Henry and Walt knew they would get through this. "so how is Vic doing since the shooting?"  
"She's doing ok, I don't think she has fully recovered, but we're working on it"  
"We?" Henry questioned Walt with a bit of a smile on his face.  
Walt looked at Henry and took the last swig of his beer, "uh….yeah, she's my partner, my deputy"  
"your new love interest you mean"  
"Henry,…. she's my deputy, and I'll be going to trial soon for this civil case. It's strictly professional" Walt couldn't exactly look Henry in the eye, and Henry knew Walt was stretching the truth.  
"Right, that is your story and you are sticking to it, I see. If I ask Vic, will she have the same answer?"

"Ask Vic what?" she had walked up behind them as they sat at the bar. She looked at Walt and then to Henry as they sat side by side, with one hand on the back of each of their stools. The men looked at each other and in unison responded to her question, "nothing"  
"yeah, ok….Henry, I'm starving, where's dinner?"  
"I will get our burgers right now, I will be right back" Henry got up and offered Vic his seat, she sat and drained the rest of Henry's beer. "so, it looks like you guys are talking, that's good"  
"yup"  
"everything ok?"  
"it will be. Vic?"  
"yeah"  
"have you ever noticed, that everyone from Lizzie, Lucian, and even Henry think that there is something going on between us? The newspapers, and the lawyers think we are sleeping together"  
Vic turned in her seat to face Walt, she slowly looked him up and down,"hmmm…interesting" Vic had a look on her face of someone who was up to no good, she leaned in close to Walt, and grabbed the inside of his thigh and squeezed, "if they think we're already doing it…then there's no reason not to…right?" Vic was looking at Walt with a lusty intensity, that and the tight grip on his thigh was doing something to Walt that he didn't think was appropriate for the middle of the afternoon at the Red Pony. She got up and walked past Walt dragging a finger across his shoulders, through the hair on the back of his head and flicking his earlobe, and then she was gone. Walt dropped his head, took a deep breath and tried to pull it together, just as Henry arrived with the food.  
"Where did Vic disappear to?"  
Walt had to clear his throat before he spoke, "ladies room"  
Henry looked at Walt and smiled, "you Sheriff, are in for the ride of your life"


	10. Chapter 10

"No Mom….no….I don't need you to come out here…..I'm fine..Mom!" Vic looked totally exasperated, her Mother had called from Philly with a plan to come to Wyoming to visit, and Vic had shot it down as soon as Lena uttered the words.  
"I know Mom, ….. I will….tell Dad and my stupid brothers I love them…..you too Mom, ….ok, bye"  
Walt stood leaning against the door frame and listened to Vic and her Mom go back and forth, voices raised and lowered, but in the end, they said they loved each other and Vic rubbed her forehead and tilted back in her chair after she hung up the phone. "Jesus, she takes a lot out of me" Vic looked over a Walt who had a slight smile on his face. He was imagining the Moretti's around a Christmas or thanksgiving table.  
"Everything ok back in Philly?"  
"yeah, I staved off a visit from Lena Moretti for now, thank your lucky stars!"  
"Why don't you take off Vic, I've got a bit more reading to do, I'll see you in the morning".  
"You sure you don't want me to … hang around? Vic pushed herself up and out of her chair, she sidled over to Walt, close enough that her could feel her breathe and smell her hair.  
"I…uh…think it would be safer if you went home and got some rest" Walt was trying not to make too much eye contact, he had a hard time resisting the gaze from her golden eyes.  
Vic hooked her finger though his belt loop and pulled him a little closer, she looked up at him and her voice was little more then a whisper, "ok….you're loss" she smiled a cheeky smile, brought her lips just close enough to his that they touched ever so slightly, it sent a shudder though Walt and his eyes closed momentarily. In an instant she pulled away, grabbed her coat and was out the door. Walt stood in the quiet of the office, still smelling the faint aroma of Vic, and having some thoughts he tried to shake out of his head. Walt headed back to his office to read through more articles on the Irish mob that Ruby had printed off for him.

It may have been about an hour or so and Walt fell asleep in his chair, boots on the corner of his desk, and a file of paperwork in his lap.  
the turn of the doorknob startled him out of his light sleep and he blinked a few times to be able to focus. Vic had opened the door, but had only poked her head into the dim light of the office, "Vic…what are you doing back here? everything ok?" he suddenly got worried that someone had followed her home. He told her after their encounter with the mob's bartender and his men, that if she ever saw anyone suspicious, she was to drive back to the office or to the cabin, wherever he was, he never wanted her to be alone with them, they were unpredictable.

"Everything's fine, I see you're working hard….I brought refreshments" Vic smiled and showed Walt the six pack of beer she was holding. "well, what are you waiting for" Walt lifted his feet of the edge of the desk and straightened up in his chair.  
Vic opened the door further and stepped into the office, Walt's eyes opened a little wider as he took in the sight of Vic in full civilian clothes. She had on her heeled cowboy boots with the cobalt blue inlay, a short cropped brown leather jacket that nipped in at the waist to show off her ample hips, and a short patterned dress that was unbuttoned to show her cleavage. The skirt was full but short and fell easily over her hips and thighs, stopping about 4 inches above her knees. The light from the outer office shone through the skirt, Walt could see the outline of her inner thighs as she stood holding the beer, her head tilted and her eyes only on Walt, she kicked the door with the heel of her boot and it swung closed with a thud.

Walt stood up and slowly walked around the end of the desk, he took a couple of strides over to Vic and without taking his eyes off Vic, he took the beer from her hand and placed it behind his back on the desk, it rested precariously on the corner. Right now, he didn't need beer, he didn't want anything to effect how he was feeling at this moment seeing Vic standing there waiting for him. She came back to the office with one soul purpose in mind, to give him the best night of his life.

His hands went to her hips, and he pulled her in close, her dress was thin, and she could feel his every movement as she was pressed against him. Her hands traced up his arms and around his shoulders, their eyes still locked on each other. He leaned in to her and she pulled his face towards hers, there lips met with the intensity that the rest of their bodies were feeling . His arms wrapped around her waist, his hands began to follow the curve of her back, her torso, and then down to cup his hands around the curve of her ass. She let out a moan as she ran her hands through the hair on the back of his head, she parted her lips, and he took the invitation.

Walt and Vic had been dancing around this moment for so long, but she was divorced now, and he had tried and failed with other women, Vic was the only woman other then Martha that could hold his attention, make him laugh, challenge him, and that he trusted with his heart. This may not be the right place or the right time, but they both couldn't hold back any longer.

His hand found the bottom hem of the skirt of her dress and he reached up underneath it, she instinctively lifted her leg up around his hip, which gave his hand some room to explore. Walt soon realized Vic wasn't wearing any panties, and his heart almost stopped, he pulled his lips away from hers for a moment and she opened her eyes to see his deep blue eyes smiling at her. She walked backwards towards the desk, feeling her way with one hand, the other hand pulling Walt by his shirt to follow her movement. When she found the desk she climbed up and slid back until her hands could hold the edge of the desk behind her, she brought her knees up one at a time and placed the heels of her boots on the desk, her skirt slid back and exposed her thighs to Walt. Neither of them had said a word, they just kept staring into each other eyes, there was a slight blush to Walt's cheeks and Vic had a broad grin or her face. "come on Walt, I'm ready for you, just …let go" she reached out and grabbed his belt buckle and pulled him up to the edge of the desk. She unbuckled his belt and started to unbutton and unzip his jeans, she did it slowly, and deliberately, but she never took her eyes off his.

Walt leaned in over her, bracing himself on the desk with his left hand, his right hand caressed her thigh. Her thighs parted slowly, his hand gently rubbing up and down and then stopping at the warm spot between her legs, Vic instantly leaned her head back and let out a soft moan. Walt probed her, she was wet and warm, he wanted her so much he had to hold himself back from exploding right then and there. Her hand found its way inside his jeans where she found him ready for her.

"Walt!….. Walt are you here?!" the voice came from the outer office, there eyes were wide and wild, what the hell was Lucian doing here!…  
Vic pulled down her dress and rolled off the desk, trying to compose herself . Walt pulled his jeans back up and zipped the zipper the best he could, he pulled his shirt over his pants and trying to gather enough composure to speak,  
"uh,... yeah,... Lucian, I'm in here," Vic was already at the private entrance door ready to escape, she turned to look at him, "come to the RV when he leaves, and make it quick" she whispered, but he could feel the urgency in her voice, she smiled at him and then she was gone.  
The door to the office opened and in walked the retired sheriff, "what the heck are you doing Walt, taking a nap, or drinking by yourself, either way, its a sad day in law enforcement" Walt had made his way behind his desk to try and camouflage himself.  
"uh…Lucian, I was reading some articles, I think I nodded off" Walt was trying not to make eye contact, he felt like Lucian already knew what he had been doing, and Walt was a bad liar. "Why are you here?"  
"Well its Tuesday, and you missed our chess game, so I thought I'd venture out of the facility to see what the hell you were doing with this damn civil suit, you don't talk to me anymore Walt, I'm feeling slighted"  
"Lucian….I've been a little busy"  
"sure…getting busy with that little Philly Deputy of yours, I can see why you need to take naps at the office!"  
"Lucian...I'm not-"  
"you going to deny it Walt?" Lucian walked over to the door, "you didn't hear me come in did you?, you didn't even hear me come up the stairs … you want to try your answer again sport?"  
Walt just starred at Lucian, he didn't know what to say, not that Lucian was a pillar of integrity when he was Sheriff, but he was right…what the hell was he thinking.  
"When you get some time…you know, in between banging sessions with your hot blonde…you come by and see me, and I'll let you know how this will all play out. Been there, done that Walt, and it didn't turn out so shit hot for me then, it won't for you now" Lucian tipped his hat in Walt's direction and walked out the door without closing it. Walt listened to him slowly walk to the door, into the hallway, he stopped to admire his photo, and then down the stairs and out the door to the street, leaving Walt standing alone with his thoughts and a warm 6 pack of beer.

Vic lay in her RV, staring at the ceiling waiting for Walt…surely he could have gotten rid of Lucian fairly quickly, even if he had to play a game or two of chess. She had already had 2 beers, watched 3 episodes of Golden girls and ate a frozen dinner, "this is bullshit!" Vic got up and grabbed her cell phone, she dialled the Sheriff's office and let it ring….after 4 rings, no answer, the line transfers to the station in Sheridan, and Vic hung up. "What the hell Walt?" she dialled the cabin, the line rang twice, she knew the answering machine would pick up after 5 rings, on the 3rd ring he answered "hello?"  
"Walt…What the hell? I told you to come to the RV"  
"Vic…yeah, I know.."  
"So?" now she started to worry that he was backing out, getting scared, she needed to snap him back into reality, "you chickened out didn't you? what did Lucian say? Walt, please don't do this, don't give in to your fear…."  
The line was quiet at the other end, Vic started to feel sick to her stomach, she felt in that instant, when Lucian interupted them, she lost him, her eyes started to feel the sting of tears.  
"I just need to think about this Vic….I can't drag you into the issues with the civil suit more then you already have been."  
"I told you, I'd stand by you, you can't shut me out!"  
"Vic…please, don't be angry, I'm not saying that I don't care, that I don't…want to …. be with you….." Walt actually couldn't believe how strongly he felt about her, the attraction, the tug on his heart when she was hurt or sad, wanting to pull her close and hold her when she was scared or upset. She had to know that he would never walk away from her now, whatever their relationship was, he never wanted it to end. "….I need to get the law suit straitened out, when we are….together….it needs to be right, not rushed….I want to do right by you, you deserve that from me" he was surprised by his honestly, that he actually said those words to her.

Vic had tears streaming down her cheeks, at first she felt he was pulling away, but his words were so perfect, her heart was so full, she just had to be patient and it would all come together. " thank you for saying that…I think I needed some reassurance, that you wouldn't push me away, that you wouldn't be afraid to move on….with me"

There was a long silence between them, Vic wiped the tears from her cheeks, and Walt sat down on his bed and took a deep breath,"Vic,…..there is nothing I want more then to move on….with you by my side" there it was, he said it, he admitted that he wanted to be with her, that was a huge step for Walt, and he and Vic knew how monumental that statement was.  
Vic started to smile, she brought her knees to her chest, and hugged herself, she was happy.

Vic was suddenly startled by a loud noise outside her RV door, lots of movement in the gravel drive and a loud banging on the door "What was that?" Walt could hear it through the phone,"Vic?"  
"Hang on Walt, I'm putting the phone down"  
"Be careful!"  
Vic put the phone down on the counter, grabbed her sidearm, and made her way to the door, a knock on the door made her jump, "VIC?!" a distressed voice came from beyond the RV door, it was a familiar voice, but he sounded off.  
She lowered her gun to her side and opened the door, "Oh my God, Travis!" Travis was on his knees trying to stand, his face looked like he had taken a beating just shy of Mike tyson fight. Vic holstered her gun, and hurried to help him up and into the RV, "Travis, what the hell happened?"

Vic quickly picked up the cell, and told Walt to get over to her RV, Travis was in trouble, she hung up and tried to assess his injuries. "I'm sorry Vic, I was just trying to help" he mumbled through his fat lip, and seemingly broken nose.  
"What? who did this to you Travis?" Vic got him propped up on the couch, and rummaged through the cupboard to get some gauze, alcohol and bandages. "the men from the other day, they guys in the black SUV's"  
"What? how do you know about them?"  
"I saw them pull in after I left, I watched what happened, I took down the plate numbers. I was driving home from work today and I saw one of the trucks…I followed them."  
"…and then what?"  
"I guess they made me…they pulled into an alley, jumped out before I knew what they were doing, they pulled me outta my truck…and well, you can see what they did."  
"you did WHAT!? Jesus Travis, you could've been killed!" Vic poured the alcohol on the gauze and tried to clean up his cuts and scrapes "ouch!"  
"sorry, keep still!" Travis was struggling against vic and her painful nursing techniques. Travis described the men, they fit the description of 4 of the guys that threatened Vic and Walt the other morning. He told them where he spotted the truck and where they were heading, she would have to check it out in the morning.

The RV door opened and Vic and Travis both turned to see Walt in the doorway, he took off his hat, and climbed the stairs into the RV , there was a look of concern on his face, but he was trying to be calm,"Travis, you look like you took a beating….are you ok?"  
"Sheriff, I swear I didn't know they were this dangerous….I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stir up any shit"  
Vic interjected "he followed the Mob hit men, and got ambushed"  
"Mob?! What the hell?! SHIT! you didn't tell me they were mob, oh my god, ..." Travis took his head in his hands, "ouch…shit"  
"its ok Travis, we'll take care of this….but you have to promise not to get involved in an investigation, we can't help you if we don't know what your doing" Walt looked up at Vic who was standing at the sink cleaning up. Vic gave him a look that said she was scared for him, he was lucky that Walt didn't get a phone call about another dead body in a dumpster, but Travis literally didn't know anything, about anything, and that was his saving grace.

"wrong place at the wrong time Travis, lets get you back to your trailer, and you can get some rest, maybe you should see your doctor in the morning, make sure there is no head trauma. Travis nodded approval and slowly got up from the couch, "You still have the license plate numbers"  
"yeah, in my truck, I'll give them to you"  
Walt helped him back to his trailer and Vic sat waiting for him to come back.

A quiet knock, and Walt opened the door to the RV, he stepped back in and let out a big sigh, he sat beside Vic and put out his hand palm side up, she looked at him and placed her hand in his "together?"  
"together"  
Walt leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead, she swing her legs up on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a long time not speaking, just being with each other, Walt's breathing became heavy and Vic gently raised her head to look at him, his head had drooped to one side, eyes closed, his mouth was slightly open and he was sound asleep, he looked so content and peaceful. Vic stretched and tugged on the blanket from the other end of the couch, she pulled it over both of them and she snuggled into his chest, she was asleep fairly quickly and they didn't move until the light of the morning broke through the curtains of the RV.

Vic woke first and tried to move herself without waking Walt, but that didn't work, his eyes didn't open, but when she tried to pull away from him he pulled her back in close "Where you going?"  
"hey there, are you awake?"  
"yup" he opened his eyes and tried to sit up straight, sleeping on the couch curled up together may not have been such a great idea, he'd have to work out the kinks in his back later.  
"last night, before Travis interrupted us….I was really happy, happy that we want the same thing" Vic was smiling a cautious smile, she sat up and swung her leg over Walt, now straddling his hips, Walt looked up into her eyes, her beautiful golden sparkling eyes. He did see a difference, there wasn't as much sadness, and he'd hoped he had at least a small part in that change.  
"Once this suit is over, and the threats are gone, we won't have to worry"  
"do you think there will ever be a time when there isn't something standing in our way?"  
"what are you getting at Vic?"  
"You're the sheriff…there will always be someone, somewhere, that doesn't like you or what you're doing, we could be waiting forever if we have to wait for clear skies…..I don't want to wait forever" she was looking deep into his eyes, hoping she could touch his heart, "you're not getting any younger you know" she teased him, giggling, she gave him a big hug around the neck. Walt gave a chuckle, and started to tickle her on the ribcage….she gave out a little scream and a big laugh, trying to squirm away from his grasp, he kept tickling, Walt loved hearing her laugh, and he laughed along with her. She fell to the side, he caught her and laid he down on the couch, he kneeled over top of her and slowly stopped tickling her. Her laughter faded and they were staring intensely into each other eyes, Walt leaned down into Vic and placed his mouth on hers, he needed to feel her lips on his, he had had a small taste of what they could be together the night before and it was still fresh in his mind. Vic kissed him hard and he could feel the intensity, he pulled away momentarily, but he could see how much she wanted him in her eyes, even though he said they should wait, he knew she was right, there would never be a perfect time, there would always be something. If they were together, they could face those obstacles together and they would be stronger for it, decision made.

"where do you sleep in this crazy machine?" Vic propped herself up on her elbows until Walt could push himself up off the couch, which was way to small and uncomfortable to do the things they had in mind.  
"come on big boy" she got up and walked backwards toward the bed at the back of the RV, she started to unbutton his shirt on the way, Walt unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his top button and unzipped his zipper. As they stood at the foot of the bed, Vic pulled her tank top up over her head, and pulled the elastic from her hair. Walt grabbed her by the hips and leaned in to kiss her neck, he traced her long neck line up to her ear with gentle kisses, and took her ear lobe in his teeth. Walt reached behind her to unhook her bra, he slowly brought his hands up her back and pulled the straps from her shoulders, Vic let out a deep sigh that ended with a low moan as she was feeling the warmth rise from her deep inside. She looked up to him, and their eyes held a deep intense gaze.

Her bra dropped to the floor and she pulled his shirt off his shoulders, her hands came up to touch his chest and she leaned in to kiss his chest, right over his heart.

Walt leaned down into Vic, he reached for her breasts with his strong hands, her breasts heaved as she drew in a deep breath. Walt laid Vic down on the bed, and followed her down, he hovered over her, kissing her gently on the neck, and down her long, lean perfect body, Vic arched her back and grabbed a hold of the sheets on the bed. He hooked his fingers inside her panties, and pulled them down over her hips, his lips followed the curve of her hips and the sensation of his lips and stubble on the inside of her thigh made her let out a gasp, she lifted her leg and placed it over his shoulder, he found his way down to where her inner thigh joined her hot centre, he kissed her gently, then expertly brought waves of pleasure that sent her over the edge. Vic let out a guttural moan and her legs started to shake. She reached down and grabbed the hair on the back of his head, and pulled him back up to her mouth, she was ravenous for him now, and needed to feel him inside her.

Walt stood up and pulled his jeans down and stepped out of them, he moved on top of Vic and his weight felt good to Vic, their bare torsos fitting perfectly together, she could feel he was ready for her, but she wasn't ready for this to end quite so soon. She kissed him hard on the mouth, their lips parting, their tongues playing with each other. Vic hands were on his back, her nails digging in just hard enough for it to feel good, her hand went down to his boxers and slipped inside. Walt let out a deep gravely groan, it was almost unbearable to him that her hands were on him, then she pulled his boxers out of the way, and tilted her hips inviting him inside. His fingers teased at first, then he plunged inside her, her wet heat enveloped him, and he was almost overwhelmed by it. Walt buried himself deeper into Vic, and his face into the valley between her breasts, there were beads of sweat on his forehead but the moisture on her skin matched his. They moved together in a slow rhythm, his hands reached for hers and laced their fingers together lifting her hands above her head. Vic let out a series of moans and squeals that showed her pleasure, he responded with his own.

Their rhythm became faster and more intense, with the last few thrusts of his hips they climaxed and their bodies relaxed into each other, a sweaty, satisfied tangle of arms and legs, Walt's head was nestled into Vic neck, his hips and legs still resting in between her thighs, too spent to move Walt mustered enough energy to speak, "I hope that was ok"

Walt felt and heard a little giggle from Vic, "you're not sure if that was…ok?" and a bigger laugh erupted. Walt lifted his head to see her big bright smile and her dancing eyes looking at him,  
"Well….I, uh…..just wanted to check" Walt gathered the strength to pull himself up so they were at the same eye level  
"Ask me in a few hours….when we're done" and with that Vic rolled over on top of Walt and kissed him gently on the mouth, that's when she made her way down to return the favour.


	11. Chapter 11

"Vic….."  
"yeah"  
"this is the most uncomfortable bed I've ever been in, even the cot in the cell is better" Walt tried to adjust himself, but he was too tall, and the mattress was too old for any position to make a difference.  
"should we try the cot next?" vic chuckled while she ran her fingers through the hair on his chest, she looked up at him, and smiled "Vic…."  
"no, don't you dare!" Vic lifted herself up and pointed a stern finger at Walt, still with a coy smile on her face.  
"what?"  
"don't say, this was a mistake, or we shouldn't do this again, or this won't work, because.."  
"I wasn't going to say any of that Vic"  
"you weren't?"  
"nope"  
"then what?"  
Walt propped himself up on one elbow, Vic shifted to fit in beside him and he looked over at her and brushed her hair off her cheek. "I just wanted to say….that…." he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, " that I care about you…. more then I ever thought I could anyone…after Martha," he looked her deep in the eyes, he wanted her to really hear what he was saying, "I honestly thought I would feel the pain forever…..and that I could never have a place in my heart for anyone" there was a long pause, both of them processing what he had just said, Vic trying keep a biggest smile ever off her face.  
"What about Lizzie, and Donna, you tried to have relationships with them?" Vic never did see what Walt had seen in them.  
"I was trying to fill a void, trying to do what people thought I should do, but I wasn't ready, and they weren't right" Walt looked at Vic and reached out to take her hand in his, " this….this feels right….Vic, you feel right"  
Walt leaned down and gently kissed her lips, she brought her hand up and ran her fingers along his rugged jawline with a days stubble, their lips parted but they stayed close, their foreheads touching, "you do too" Vic whispered.

It was quite the acrobatic act with 2 adults getting dressed at the same time in the confirmed space of Vic's RV, "Vic…I have an idea"  
"oh yeah, whats that?"  
"next time…"  
"yeah?"  
"my place…it has more room!" Walt turned and smacked his elbow on the doorway to the bathroom and then his head on the overhead compartment above the bed, "ouch"  
Vic laughed at the sight of him trying to manoeuvre in the small space, but she liked the fact he was thinking about a next time.

"we should go check on Travis, make sure he's ok to see a doctor" "yup, you ready? Vic grabbed her jacket, and holstered her sidearm  
"yup" Walt was standing at the top of the stairs, he grabbed his hat, he looked at Vic and stepped in closer, kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled. Vic thought her heart may just explode, she had never felt this happy with anyone, there were usually regrets, concerns, worry if she had made a mistake to taken things to fast, but not with Walt. Vic wanted to know everything about him, she wanted him to know everything about her, even her deepest darkest secrets, she knew he could handle anything, and accept her, flaws and all. Even her mother couldn't do that. Vic's phone rang as they left Travis's trailer, he was sore and upset, but he would survive, Vic would check on him later.  
"Hi Ruby….yup, he's here"  
Vic handed the phone to Walt, he listened intently "ok, on my way" he handed the phone back, "we have to get to the office, Dave needs to talk to me about the trial, he's finally back from New York"

"Hey Dave" Walt walked into his office through the private door, Vic took the main door and greeted Ruby and Ferg.  
"Walt, how are you? you're getting in late today, its almost noon" "i was checking on a friend, he had a bit of trouble last night with…uh …some unsavoury types" Walt finished hanging up his hat and walked over to his desk to sit down across from Dave. The civil trial had been given a continuance due to a death in Dave's family. Dave's father had suddenly passed away from a massive stroke and the family was in shock. Dave got the affairs in order, grieved and buried his father and made it back to Wyoming, Walt was thankful the judge granted him the time, but now it was time to nail Tucker Baggett to the wall.

"so Walt, before I left, you said you needed to talk to me, you had some new evidence, I hope its good"  
"I asked Tucker to the cabin, I used a cell phone to record our conversation, you may find it very enlightening, and I think it will definitely change the outcome of the case" Walt looked smug as he pulled the cell phone from his desk, Dave listened intently, but the end of the recording, Dave was looking at Walt with a smile on his face.

"Walt, this is great, this is a mind blowing revelation, and totally inadmissible" Dave stood up , rubbing his face and looking out the office windows, "We know his motivation, now we have to find the evidence another way, and we don't have much time to do it. Walt,….this is good, this is great, this will save the case, but we need to bring it to the court legally" Walt knew when he recorded the conversation, he wouldn't be able to use it in court, but now that they knew the motivation, they could find the evidence and take Tucker down, and Walt could get back to the job at hand, just being the Sheriff in the least populated county in the least populated state in the US. Dave would get his investigators working and Walt felt a little better about his chances.

There was a knock at the door, and Vic came into the office cautiously, "sorry to interrupt"

"Deputy Moretti" Dave looked at her and then at Walt, he was still trying to get Walt to stay away from vic as much as he could, but he knew there was something going on between them, and it had been even before Walt knew it was.  
"I just wanted to let you know that Jacob Nighthorse called, and he says he's on his way in to see you"  
Walt looked annoyed and a little confused, why would Jacob need to see Walt, he worried that it had something to do with Cady, he would find out soon enough.

"okay, Walt, I'm going to get going, we have lots of work to do," Dave walked to the door and then turned back," try and stay out of trouble for a few days"  
"I'll do my best" Dave left Walt and Vic in the office as he closed the door behind him.  
Vic slumped down on the office couch and laid her head back,"I'm tired"  
"yeah, me too…..Vic?"  
"yeah" Vic's eyes were closed and her forearm was draped across her forehead "do you….want to …..maybe grab some dinner tonight?" Walt was slightly sheepish with his question, Vic raised her head and looked at him,  
"like…a date?"  
Walt shrugged his shoulders slightly and moved uncomfortably in his chair, "well, not really…a date…just food, you know, at a restaurant" Vic stood up and walked over to the desk,  
"I don't do dates" she leaned on the desk, and Walt couldn't help but notice her cleavage, he averted his eyes  
"ok"  
Vic laughed and moved around to Walt's side of the desk, she leaned on the arms of his chair and it tilted back precariously close to flipping over, "how about I bring dinner to your place, or you could make dinner, and I could be dessert"  
"you mean you could bring dessert?"  
"nope"  
Vic stood up, adjusted her jeans and slowly strutted her way to the door, Walt watched her open the door, peek over her should at him and shut the door behind her…..

Ruby knocked on Walt's door and entered with her usual confidence, "Jacob Nighthorse here to see you" she gave Walt a look, like she was saying 'be nice' Walt understood her subtlety.

Jacob came through the door with his usual flare, "thank you Ruby"  
Ruby closed the door behind her, Jacob moved towards the chair opposite Walt "so…Jacob, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Walt was being a little fascecious.  
"Sheriff…I have some information that might be useful to your civil case. I was not entirely sure that I should give you this information, but….I hope you can see this as a gesture of friendship, extending the olive branch if you will"  
Walt looked at Jacob sceptically, and wondered what his ulterior motive was, there had to be something in it for him, Walt pressed his hands on the top of his desk and pushed himself up and walked around his desk towards the window," ok, I'm listening"  
"the mayor invited me to his office a few weeks back"  
Walt turned to look at Jacob, "go on"  
"he seems to think you are an obstacle, for not only for him but for me"  
"and what do you think?"  
"I think he has plans that don't include you as Sheriff of Absaroka" Jacob stood and faced Walt, "I think he may be in the pockets of the oil companies and the pharmaceuticals that want to locate here, I think he feels that you will make it difficult for them and not turn a blind eye to some of their….improprieties."  
"well, that's not going to happen, you and i both know that, so why are you telling me this?"  
"because he wants me to help him bring you down"

Walt thought long and hard on his way back to the cabin, he discussed the Mayors plan with Jacob, and Jacob left it with him. Walt still found it hard to wonder if this was a ploy by Jacob, what was in it for him to tell Walt about the conversation. He had to think, he had to sleep on it. Walt drove up to the cabin and saw Vic's truck….dessert, Walt smiled.

"hi"  
"hi Vic"  
"you ok?" Vic saw that he was preoccupied "uh…yeah" he stopped as he reached her at the end of the walkway to the porch "I hope you weren't waiting for too long"  
"no, not long…I was just sitting and looking at this beautiful view, I don't think I would ever get tired looking at it, it really is special" she was looking out over the grass plain that spread out for miles in front of the cabin, the breeze was blowing her hair behind her, and she took a deep breath of the clean fresh air. Walt stepped behind her and put his arms around her to keep her warm, the wind was cold and damp, " I think we may see some snow tonight"  
"yeah? how do you know?"  
"I can feel it, smell it in the air" Vic looked back over her shoulder and smiled, "do you want me to show you around?"  
"yeah…I'd like that"  
Walt let go of his embrace on Vic and they started to walk towards the open expanse of the grass plain, his hand went instinctively to the small of her back, but Vic reached behind and took his hand in hers, she looked up and smiled as they walked out towards the lone tree standing at the edge of the grass near the horse corral. "Watch your step," Walt pointed to the little mounds of Elk poop scattered around the flattened grass," sometimes I wake up early, and the whole herd is right here, i like to watch them"  
"really, wow"  
"yup"  
Walt turned to Vic , his eyes were serious, "no one will ever take this place from me, no one, for any reason…..I will die first"  
Vic looked deep into his eyes, and took his face in her hands, "that will NEVER happen, Tucker is going down, Barlow will not get this place from beyond the grave…good will always win over evil, and that son of a bitch was as evil as they come"  
"yup" Walt was glad he had Vic on his side, she understood him, and would never back down from a fight.  
The sky was starting to change colour with the setting sun, the blues were turning to violet and pink and as they stood and watched it became orange and red, the sky was on fire, it was spectacular. As the sun set, the cold took hold and despite Walt's arms and his coat wrapped around them as they stood against the corral fence, Vic started to shiver. They heard a coyote howl, which startled Vic, it seemed really close, "uh….how close was that coyote?"  
"not that close…but we should go inside, you're shivering"

Vic turned to Walt and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "last one to the porch cooks dinner!" and before Walt even realized what she had said, she had taken off towards the cabin.  
"watch out for the poop!" he shook his head and started after her. Vic was hopping and zig zagging her way up towards the cabin, laughing the whole way. Walt caught up to her fairly quickly and grabbed her just as she tried to jump up onto the first step of the porch. "you had a head start" Walt wrapped his arms around her and spun her around, she was beaming, happy, laughing and he felt like this was how it was supposed to be now. Vic was a force of nature, but she was HIS force of nature, too wild to tame, but who would want to tame her spirit, not him, she made him feel again.  
Vic planted a big wet kiss on him, "I'm starving! whats for dinner?"  
"i've never seen a woman eat as much as you do!" Walt chuckled at her, she impressed him at every turn.

They went inside and Vic started a fire, she had thought ahead and brought a change of clothes, after starting the fire and taking the chill out of the room, she went into the bedroom to change into her sweats and a Flyers t-shirt. When she came back into the kitchen Walt had pans on the stove and a salad started in a bowl, she stood back and watched how easily he moved around the kitchen. Nothing he would ever make would be something a 5 star restaurant would serve, but that didn't matter, he put pride in everything he did, and it tasted damn good to her. "do you need some help?"  
"nope, I got it under control" he gave her a look over his shoulder as he chopped up some onion and garlic for the roasted potatoes. "well, whatever you're making, smells damn good. I'll be on the couch"  
"in your spot?"  
"hahaha, yes!"

"is your dessert going to be ready for later?" Walt was being cheeky, and Vic liked seeing him let his guard down like that.  
"my dessert is ALWAYS ready! I guarantee it"

Walt was lying on his back in the dark, one foot hanging over the edge of the bed out from under the blanket. He could hear Vic, lying next to him, breathing slowly, every so often she would mumble a few jumbled words. Walt smiled. It was so dark he couldn't really see her beside him, just the faintest outline of her shoulder and hip as she lay on her side with her back towards him. He thought about reaching out and touching her, but it was early and he decided he could just watch her sleep a little longer. He closed his eyes for a moment to hold back the emotions he was feeling, how did he get here, why did she stick with him, he had treated her badly, but she never wavered.

Vic stirred and let out a quiet moan as she rolled over and tucked the pillow under her head, her hair was loose and fell across her cheek, her lips were parted slightly, a bare shoulder peaking out from under the blanket. Walt leaned over and gently kissed her shoulder, she felt a little cold, he lifted the blanket and covered her, Vic stirred again and pulled the blankets tight.  
" 'morning" Vic didn't open her eyes, and barely opened her mouth.  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
"yes" she gave him a small smile, but still kept her eyes closed.  
"are you cold" Walt's voice was deep and gravely  
"mmmm" Walt wasn't sure if that was a yes or a no, but he decided to pull her close and wrap his arms around her, she nuzzled her face into his chest and intertwined her legs with his, he was warm and comforting and she felt safe. Walt and Vic lay in the same position until the sun was streaming through the window of the bedroom, the curtains cast a soft orange glow to the room, and it made Vic's hair shimmer gold. Vic had drifted off while they lay close, and Walt was content with his head atop hers, kissing her hair, and breathing in her sweet scent.

Vic finally opened her eyes and looked up at Walt, she smiled, and then rolled over, her body fit perfectly with his, and she pulled his arms around her again. "thank you" she whispered  
"for what?" she lay quiet for a moment trying to think of how to say what she wanted to say without scaring him away.  
"for taking me as I am"  
"I wouldn't have you any other way...you're everything I need"  
Vic took his hand and brought it to her lips, she kissed his hand and let her lips linger. His hands were like catchers mitts, large, and rugged, weathered but had a tender touch.  
"You don't know very much about my past, you may want to take that back"  
"I know who you are now, and you're past... good or bad...made you the person you are today" Vic tried to hold it in but she couldn't, tears welled up and she started to sob, she shook in his arms, and he drew her in even tighter. Walt kissed her cheek and wiped away the tears, "Vic, what's wrong," Walt moved so that Vic could shift her weight and roll onto her back...she took a few moments to collect herself, wiping her tears with the back of her hand and brushing away the hair that was stuck to her cheeks. She took a deep breath and blew it out, turning to look Walt in the eye... he wasn't trying to push, but he was looking intently into her eyes, "tell me whats got you upset"  
"those tears weren't necessarily sad tears. I was happy that you said my past didn't matter, but my past is not all rainbows and unicorns, I've got a lot of shit that I carry around with me"  
"do you want to tell me about it?"  
Vic starting playing with the edge of the blanket, rolling and unrolling the edge around her finger...she wasn't sure he was strong enough to tell him yet. "no...yes...ugh, I don't know" Vic let out a nervous laugh, Walt kissed her forehead.  
"whenever your ready," he waited for a few moments and she didn't say anything, he took that as a sign not to push, "I'm going to shower, want to join me?" Vic looked at Walt and smiled, she instantly felt more at ease.  
"I need coffee, I'll go and make a pot while you shower"  
"okay"  
Walt pulled back the blanket and rolled out of bed, he pulled his boxers back on and padded his way to the bathroom. Vic waited and listened, the water turned on and the shower curtain pulled closed. She pulled his pillow to her chest and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes she shook her head is disbelief that she would be here, in his bed right now. After so many years of anxiety and uncertainness, Vic felt a weight had lifted, a wall had come down and the ice had melted around her heart. She had had feelings for Ed, when it was good and exciting, she had loved Sean in a way, but there had always been tension and doubt between them, she knew he never fully trusted her, even though she had never cheated physically, she knew, that he knew her heart was with Walt.

Vic opened her eyes, jumped out of bed and picked up Walt's shirt from the night before, she slipped on her socks, the floors were a little cold in the morning at the cabin, and she liked that she knew that. Vic left the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen. Coffee was good, she needed her morning injection of caffeine, then she could try and muster the courage to talk to Walt.

"hey girl scout, where's the fire" Walt was standing in the living room drying his hair with a towel, he had his jeans on with the top button undone and his belt hanging loose, no shirt and no socks. His wet hair had crazy waves and curls and he looked like he had just come out of the surf at the beach, Vic turned and leaned against the kitchen counter,  
"coffee is more important right now"  
"ha...okay"

Walt turned and walked back into the bedroom, when he came back out he could smell the coffee brewing and Vic was laying the small pieces of wood into the fireplace.  
"here, let me do this, I was just joking"  
Walt bent down beside Vic and tried to take the piece of wood from her hands, she pulled back and wouldn't let go, it pulled Walt towards her and a little off balance, he fell into her and they both tumbled to the floor along with the fire wood. They both let out a laugh as Walt was hovering over Vic where she lay on the carpet. The smile left both their faces, and the passion instantly returned.

Vic pulled him down to her and she could feel his full weight on her, Walt kissed Vic hard and she reciprocated fully. His hand went to her hip and found the bottom hem of his shirt, his hand followed her torso up to her breast where is cupped and caressed her, Vic's back arched into him. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around Walt's thigh, this gave him room to push his hips into hers. She could feel his excitement building beneath the fabric of his jeans. Walt pulled his kiss away from her lips but followed her long neck down to her collar bone with his tongue, he pulled his hand from under the shirt she was wearing and started to unbutton it.  
Vic pushed herself up off the floor and leveraged herself to rolling Walt over onto his back as she straddled him. Walt's shirt that she was wearing was partially unbuttoned, and he could see her ample breasts as the left side fell off her shoulder. Walt lay there and looked at her, she was stunning, so sexy, and he wanted her. She finished unbuttoning the shirt and let it fall off her shoulders fully, she pulled it all the way off, rolled it in a ball and threw it to the couch and let out a cheeky giggle.  
Her hands were then occupied with getting Walt out of his jeans. She leaned down into him and kissed him sucking in his bottom lip, as she unzipped his jeans, her hand expertly found him ready for her. Vic let him slide inside her, and she leaned into him. His hands went to her hips and pulled her down as they started to rock back and forth to their own perfect rhythm. Vic moaned pleasure, she leaned in and kissed him hard. As she pulled away, she kept her intense gaze on him, Walt had a hold of her around her waist, as they moved together, faster and faster, they climaxed without breaking their gaze into each others eyes.

Walt and Vic were lying on the floor side by side, Vic was naked, but she definitely wasn't cold. Walt stood up and pulled a blanket from the couch and passed it to her, he zipped his jeans and continued over to the fireplace to finished what they had started with the fire. Vic was laying there just watching him, the blanket drawn up to her chest

"when I was 18, I was raped by 3 men"  
Walt immediately stopped stoking the fire, he paused and then turned to look at Vic, she was waiting to see what his reaction would be, she was trying to read his face in that moment. Walt was stunned by what he had just heard, he didn't know how to react or what to say.  
"Vic...I'm sorry"  
"I needed to tell you...I want you to know everything...Just like you're wife's death shaped who you are now, that...event, shaped who I am, and why I do some of the things I do".  
She pushed herself up and sat cross legged, the blanket in her lap, Walt got up and grabbed his shirt from the couch and passed it to her. There hands touched as she took it from him, and she looked up at him. He was looking at her with a sadness in his eyes, he felt horrible that she had to go through something so violent and traumatic. She pulled the shirt over her shoulders, he sat down across from her and took her hands in his.  
"do you want to tell me more?" his voice was quiet.  
Vic looked down at her hands, she took a deep breath and decided to tell him the whole story. "I was 18, I had been a pretty rebellious teenager. My mother tried to reign me in, but I wanted to be wild. Maybe being the only daughter of a police chief, the youngest and only daughter, I always felt I had to compete, and I had to always outdo my brothers." Walt nodded indicating he understood how she would have felt. "I started hanging out at a bar in town, it was close to my house so I could walk home after getting drunk"  
"underage" ever the Sheriff.  
"uh...yeah." Vic continued, "it was all pretty innocent fun, playing pool, drinking beer and tequila, flirting...but one night I took it a little to far, and I found myself in the storage room with the bartender." Vic stopped for a moment to check Walt's expression, he was still listening intently. "I thought better of it before it went too far, and I told him to stop, he wasn't happy, but he did. I went back out to find my friend and my brother, but they had taken off, little did I know that my girlfriend Jess was secretly doing my brother...anyways...I decided to leave, I paid my tab, and walked out the front door, it was around closing time, so there were a few guys hanging around outside on the street, I didn't think much of it, but I also didn't notice that 2 of them followed me."

Vic took a moment to think, Walt sat quietly just taking in her strength, and knowing that he would never let anything like this happen to her again. She had already been through so much in her life, she deserved happiness . "the bartender came out from the alley and the 2 other guys pushed me into the bartender, they dragged me down the alley and back into the storage room of the bar, The bartender, Jake, pushed me down on the desk, his buddies held me down, and Jake raped me, he told his buddies to... 'get some while I was there, not to waste the opportunity'..."  
Vic had held it in until that point in the story, then the tears started to sting her eyes, and she couldn't hold it back anymore. Walt wiped the tears away, but was still quiet and just wanted her to get out everything that she needed to say.  
"after they were done, they just let me go, they said that if I told anyone, no one would believe me, because I was a slut...I was actually a virgin until that night..." Vic let out a big sigh.

"did you report them, tell your father, your mother?"  
"I eventually told my mom, not the whole story, but that i had lead someone on, and he forced himself on me"  
"but thats not what happened Vic...you should have told her the truth" Walt was on her side, he wanted to fix it but he knew he couldn't, he just needed Vic to know that he didn't blame her, and that none of it was her fault.  
"she wouldn't understand, she always told me my wild ways would get me in trouble, she said it served me right..." at that moment Vic looked like a little girl who had lost her best friend, Walt now knew why her relationship with her mother was so contentious, and why she gravitated to women, and young girls who were abused, she understood their pain.

Vic felt such a huge relief telling this to Walt, she also felt exhausted.  
"you need coffee" Walt could see it in her face  
"damn straight"  
Walt stood up and gave her his hand, she took his hand and he pulled her up off the floor. Walt stood close and buttoned the shirt back up, he stopped at the 3rd button down, and his hands rested on her chest, her heart was beating hard from the anxiety of telling her story and crying while she let it out.  
"nothing that you just said has changed the way I feel about you Vic...if anything...you are much stronger then I thought you were, you have been through hell, and you are still an honest, trusting, caring person...I'm proud of you"  
Vic smiled at Walt, her heart was bursting, she put her hands on his face, and he leaned in and gently kissed her lips, his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in tight. "it wasn't your fault, you know that...right?" he whispered in her ear, Vic paused, she knew he was right, but it was hard to admit.  
"right" the tears came again, Walt just held her until she was done, she finally pulled back and gave him a small smile, "where's that coffee?"  
"come on, let me pour you a cup" Walt took her hand and she followed behind him into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

The ride in the Bronco was fairly quiet, the radio was off, and Walt and Vic just rode quietly and comfortably with the drone of the tires on the pavement towards town. It was cold today, but the sun was still shining, Walt had been right and some snow had fallen over night, but not enough to amount to anything, and the sun had melted most of it by the time they were headed to the office. Vic was staring off into the distance, she didn't loathe the emptiness of Wyoming any longer, she had actually starting feeling peaceful in the wide open spaces, and at peace with herself.

"Vic?"  
"hmmm"  
"you ok?" Walt took quick glances away from the road to look at Vic, Vic turned her head to look at Walt

"yeah...I'm fine, why?"  
"I just wanted to make sure you're ok,...you know" he had a soft look in his eyes, she knew he was trying to make sense of it all, understand it and then put it in his memory banks.  
"I wanted to tell you...its part of who I am, and I just hoped you'd understand" Vic turned back to road ahead  
"I do. I know how hard that must have been" Walt looked back at Vic, she was still staring out the front wind shield, her aviators on , her hair pulled back into her severe ponytail, wisps of hair fell arrantly around her face. She had such a strong profile, cheekbones, chin, brows, lips, all pronounced and in beautiful proportion, he longed to kiss her.

"I let you see my naked body...you should be able to handle my naked soul" Vic let out a nervous laugh, and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"Vic"  
"what?...ok, too soon?"  
They drove for a while longer, Walt was thinking of how to say what he wanted to say, "Vic,"  
"yeah"  
"...If I ever do anything...to make you feel uncomfortable..."  
Vic turned to him, and reached out her hand to touch his where he had it on the seat of the Bronco, "you could never...you're not like them"  
"you would tell me?"

"shit yeah!" Vic laughed out loud, and it eased the tension, it made Walt smile.  
"Okay" Walt faced the road ahead, but checked on Vic out of the corner of his eye, she went back to looking out the window, and the subtle smile didn't leave her face.

Walt followed Vic through the door of the Sheriff's office, "Ruby"  
"Walter," Ruby got up from her seat and came around the desk, post-it notes in hand, "Donna called for you," Vic stopped in her tracks and gave Walt a look that he understood to mean 'what the fuck does she want' but he didn't skip a beat.

"...and?" Walt rubbed his chin and tried not to shoot Vic a smile in response to her look.  
"that's it, its been a slow morning"

Walt paused, looked at Vic and walked towards his office. Vic followed him in and closed the door.

"so are you going to call Donna? I wonder what she wants?" Vic was sitting on the couch, slouched down with her legs stretched out in front of her, feet crossed at the ankle, staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know, maybe she wants to talk about her deposition"

"Well, hopefully that won't matter soon, I have my money on Dave getting that case thrown out. Well, I guess I should go do some work, I'll see what I can find on those plate numbers Travis gave us." Vic stood up and was about to leave the office, "You call your ex-girlfriend" Vic winked at him and turned towards the door, "while you're talking to her, think of me" with that Vic closed the door behind her, Walt was a little disappointed he didn't have the opportunity to watch her walk all the way to her desk. He brushed his hair off his forehead, and picked up the office phone, the line rang a few times, Donna's assistant picked up,  
"Dr. Monohan is at the hospital today Sheriff," Walt decided to take a trip to see her in person.

Walt came up to the nurses station, the head nurse looked up from her computer "hi Sheriff, how are you today?"

"good Sarah, thank you. I'm looking for Dr Monohan, have you seen her?" Walt gave Sarah a smile and she blushed a little as she looked down at a rotation schedule on her clip board.

"I saw her a few minutes ago, she was headed to discharge a patient," Sarah pointed towards the end of the north ward," head down towards room 210, you should find her there"

Walt tipped his hat and gave her a wink, Sarah giggled as Walt walked away, he was feeling extra cheeky and confident today. He made his way through the swinging doors, and followed the hall until he found his way to another station. There were no nurses or doctors there, Walt waited momentarily and then decided to just take a wander and see if he could find her without disturbing any of the patients.

"well, hello there handsome," and elderly lady called from her doorway as Walt passed. Walt turned back and lifted his hand to give a wave.

"you're coming to see me, aren't you handsome?" Walt looked over his shoulder and then back at the woman in the doorway "Yes, you honey"

Luckily Walt was in his cheeky mood today, he walked over to the lady and asked her name "Edith"

"Well, Edith, I was looking for someone else today, but I am glad I got to see you too." Walt leaned down to Edith , who couldn't have been more then 5 ft tall, and gave her a peck on the cheek, he tipped his hat and turned back to make his way down the hall to find Donna leaving Edith giggling to herself.

As he turned the corner at the end of the hall he caught sight of Donna and a red haired man heading towards the elevator. He made his way to catch up to her as the elevator opened and the man stepped inside, pressed the button and turned to lock eyes with Walt just as the doors closed shut. Walt stopped in his tracks, Eddy Harp wasn't dead.

Walt ran the last few strides towards Donna and the elevator, "Donna!"

She spun around her hair falling into her line of sight, "Walt, what are you doing-"

"who was that?" Walt cut her off mid sentence, she looked surprised and more then a little flustered.

"he is my patient, Walt, I can't talk to you about my patients" Donna was speaking in a very condescending tone, she was upset that Walt had interrupted her, and had shown up without calling first.

"he is a criminal! "

"Look, I …I can't talk to you about him Walt…I just don't think you should be here right now… uh, you know, you can't just show up here unannounced"

Walt's eyes became smaller as he looked at her intensely. He didn't say a word, he turned and saw the stairwell sign, without a look back he blasted though the emergency door and down the stairs leaving Donna standing in the hall, she turned to walk away when she saw an elderly lady watching her, her head poking around the corner, their eyes met, and Edith was quick to disappear.

Walt took the stairs two at a time, rounding each switch back barely touching the ground, he had to catch up to Eddy before he got out the front door. He got to the main floor door, pulling it open he scanned the lobby and looked towards the elevator, it was already on its way up, Eddy had made it out before Walt had reached the lobby. Walt galloped towards the front entrance door, he danced around a man in a wheelchair being pushed by his wife "sorry, excuse me"

Walt got outside into the bright afternoon sun, he scanned the parking lot and caught a glimpse of a black SUV turning right onto the road, "Damn it" Walt cursed to himself, but his thoughts returned to Donna, why had she called him, why was she seeing Eddy as a patient, why was Eddy still alive? He thought about trying to track down the SUV, but thought better of it, he needed to talk to Donna, and she was going to tell him what she knew.

Walt was fuming, his heart was racing and he wanted answers, he turned to enter the hospital and almost ran straight into her as she was trying to rush past him in the entrance. "Donna!"

She kept walking, head down, bag over her shoulder and sunglasses to cover her eyes, it was obvious she didn't want to talk. "Donna! stop!"

She stopped but didn't turn around, she looked up to the sky and took a deep breath. Walt came up behind her and grabbed hold of her arm, "I need to talk to you"

Donna turned to look at Walt, she jerked her arm away from his grasp, "I told you, I can't talk about my patients, and this isn't any different Walt" there was a shakiness to her voice, she seemed nervous, and she didn't want to talk.

"you're going to use that to keep a murdered and heroin trafficker safe?"

"he is my patient, and yes, I took an oath, no matter what my patients have done…who they are and what they say…it is safe with me…do you have a problem with that…Sheriff?"

Walt looked at her, stared deep into her eyes, she had to turn away , "look, I have to go…so…"

"do you know who he really is? do you?"

Donna didn't say anything, she tucked her hair behind her ear, and stared off into the distance of the parking lot.

Walt was exasperated, "you…. you don't leave town, and If I have to, I'll get a warrant for your patient files"

Her head spun back around "why don't you just send you pretty little deputy to steal them for you…its not like you haven't done that before" she spat those words with venom and Walt knew she wanted to hurt him.

Walt stepped in closer, his voice was low, and his eyes intense, he raised his hand and pointed a finger at her to make sure his point was going to get across to her, "Donna, I am well aware of doctor patient priviledge, you may even think you are doing the right thing, but I will not stand by and watch the mob bring drugs into my county. I will NOT let you help a criminal hide from the law, and I will NOT have you or anyone else threaten me or anyone in my Sheriff's dept. again"

Donna didn't respond immediately, she just looked at him and smiled. Walt lowered his hand but continued to study her response, "am I free to go?"

Walt didn't reply, Donna turned and walked away, he watched her, not moving…she made her way across to the staff parking area, opened her car door and paused to look up at Walt, he was still there, creating a long shadow across the asphalt.

Walt sat in his Bronco, not knowing where to go when Ferg's voice interrupted the silence "Sheriff, it's Ferg, you there?"  
"go ahead Ferg"  
"I found something that I think you're going to find very interesting"  
"ok" Walt was in no mood for small talk.  
"I was looking into the bar, the Raging Bull, and after a whole bunch of dead ends, changes in ownership, and countless hours-"  
"Ferg!"  
"oh, sorry...the bar changed ownership 3 months ago"  
"I thought Newhouse was the owner?"  
"nope, just the manager, he used to own the property, but 3 months ago, he sold it and stayed on as manager"  
"so who bought the bar Ferg?"  
"Andrew Price"  
"Donna's son?"  
"yup, the one and only, and so I did some more digging, he also owns a club in Cody, and another bar in Sheridan"

Walt slammed his hand against the steering wheel of the Bronco in frustration, took a deep breath, started the ignition and headed back to the office.

"Vic, Ferg, my office"  
Walt flew through the office door, and right past Ruby, without as much as a look. Vic looked at Ferg with concern and they both quickly got up and headed to Walts office, Ferg closed the door behind him.  
Walt already had his coat and hat off by the time they entered the room, "hey Walt, what is it?"  
"I went to see Dr. Monohan at the hospital, she was on call today."  
"ok, and?"  
"I found her just as she was saying goodbye to a patient at the elevator...that patient...was Eddy Harp" Walt looked up at Vic and then over to Ferg.  
"What? are you kidding me?" the memories of the ambush flooded Ferg's memory. The gunfire, the gun in his mouth, the threats, he shook his head to try and remove them from his thoughts.  
"I'm afraid not Ferg."  
"Are you shittin me? I thought you said Muldoon showed you a picture of his dead body"  
"He did, but obviously it was a fake, to make everyone stop looking for him" Walt was pacing, he was angry, and nervous, and seriously pissed off at Donna.

"So Donna, what did she say? does she know who he is?"  
"She was tight lipped Ferg, kept siting doctor Patient privilege"  
"that's bullshit!"  
Walt looked to Vic , "yup"

"Ferg, I need you to try and find any information on Donna, her son, even her ex-husband, see if there is any connection to Boston, Muldoon, Harp, anyone that even smells like they could be involved in the Mob, even Jacob or Malachi, bring me everything you find asap."  
"sure thing Sheriff" Ferg left the office and headed straight for his desk.  
"Vic...Donna made a comment, it was spiteful, a veiled threat, towards you. I need you to be very careful."  
"yeah, of course, always" she could see his concern, and she knew it was real.  
"you should probably stay with me until we know what's happening here, they know where you live, they've obviously been watching you"  
Vic paused...she didn't want to think his concern didn't mean a lot to her, but,"Walt, I understand, but I live in a trailer park, with my neighbours 10 feet away, I'm still a cop, a cop from Philly, I know how to take car of myself."  
Walt looked at her, he knew she was right, but in the pit of his stomach, he didn't want to let her out of his sight for fear that something bad would happen and he wouldn't get there in time to save her, for now, he conceded.  
"ok, for now, let's see what Ferg finds out about Donna, and her connection if any to the mob. But you know, you are welcome anytime, for any reason"  
"I know" Vic Walt over to where was Walt was sitting perched on the edge of the front of his desk. She nudged his knee to one side and stepped in between so that she could get as close as possible. She took a handful of the front of his shirt and looked up into his eyes.  
"I will never put myself in harms way to prove a point..." she ran her thumb across his bottom lip, "I have too much to live for"


	13. Chapter 13

"Sheriff? you there?"  
"yup" Walt was heading into the office, the wind was pushing 50 miles an hour, straight sideways, making it difficult to keep the Bronco straight on the road.  
" I found an interesting connection between Donnas ex husband and Eddy Harp"  
"go ahead Ferg"  
"Donna's ex is a lawyer, you know that,"  
"tup"  
"he went to Boston college With Edward Jeremy Harp, they were roommates but not in the same classes. Eddy dropped out in his sophomore year, and then he was arrested for a few drunk and disorderly and a few petty thefts. He dropped off the radar for quite a while, but about 10 years ago he went to trial for assault, he almost killed a man in a bar room brawl"  
"let me guess Donna's ex was his lawyer"  
"you got it, and he got him off. After that both Eddy and Price were linked to a bunch of rumours of mob activity in the Boston area, but there were never any arrests. That was round about the time that Shane Muldoon moved into position running the mob in Boston."  
"So Price was married to Donna at the time, and had their son?"  
"you got it, and about 7 years ago Donna and Price were divorced, but their son stayed with his father in Boston"  
"so how did Andrew get to own the bars and clubs in Wyoming?"  
"I'm still working on that Sheriff, but after he turned 18 he seemed to take off from Boston and move a lot, I'm still working on a list of locations and employers, and the connection to the bars."  
"ok, Ferg, good start, I'll be in the office soon. Is Vic there?"  
" No, not yet, she called, she's on her way in"  
"okay"

Donna was heading towards the door to the Sheriffs office from the opposite side of the street where she had parked her car. Shielding her face from the bitter morning wind with the large collar of her winter coat she dashed to avoid a pick up truck with a plow on the front. It wouldn't be long before winter took hold, snow was on its way later today, and the warnings kept coming over the radio. Donna made it into the shelter of the alcove in front of the door when her cell phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and read the name #1Son , she pulled her glove off her hand with her teeth, and swiped the screen to answer. "Hi Andy"  
"Mom, where are you?"  
"what's wrong?"  
"where ARE you Mom?"  
"I'm going in to see the Sheriff, maybe he can help you Andy"  
"shit, no Mom"

"Donna?" Walt had walked up behind her as she stood in the doorway with her back to the street, she was startled as she turned around.  
"I have to go, I'll call you later"  
no, Mo—"  
Donna hung up on her son, and looked up at Walt, "hi"  
"come on, lets get out of this cold" Walt leaned in and opened the door for her, he was very weary of her now, but its always easier to draw flies with honey then with vinegar.  
"yeah, thanks" she went inside and they climbed the stairs together without talking, Walt brought her through the private entrance door and closed it behind her. He took of his hat and coat and offered to hang hers up as well. There was a lingering tension between them from the altercation at the hospital, each of them were hesitant to start the conversation. They both sat and Walt looked at Donna from behind his desk.  
"I'm sorry that I was abrupt with you, about my patient"  
Walt didn't say anything in response, he wanted to see what she was going to give up on her own.  
Donna took a deep breath, and looked nervously up at the ceiling, her hands were fidgeting with the handles on her bag that she was holding. "my son is in trouble, and unfortunately I'm the one who put him in that position"  
"what kind of trouble?"  
"I don't even know where to start"  
"How about the beginning" Walt was going to be as patient as he had to with her to get the information he needed.  
"When I was married, to Andy's father, I knew he had dealings with some…unsavoury people. I met my patient Edward, Eddy, at a party that my husband had thrown, he and I talked quite a bit, got along well. We started to become friends, and talk quite often, outside of his work, or Andrews dealings with their…businesses. He seemed to be having trouble…issues, complications if you will…he had anger and rage issues where he would lash out, he couldn't control it, and it would get him into trouble. He started seeing me as a patient back then, and we have continued to keep in touch, and talk…when he needs to."  
"so you knew your husband was helping the mob in his legal practice?"  
"yes, well…it was never talked about specifically, but I'm not oblivious to things that are happening right under my nose…so , I put two and two together" Donna looked at Walt, he wasn't sure if that statement was about the mob or Walt's relationship with Vic, but he decided to move on.  
"So what happened after the divorce, Andy stayed with his father? Why is that?"  
"uh…well…I was not happy in the marriage for a long time, I had had a few … friends outside the marriage" Donna was trying to make it sound less then it was.  
"you had extramarital affairs"  
"well….yes, and Andrew being a lawyer, I really couldn't fight, well…I wouldn't win, so I decided to leave, I knew Andy would be well taken care of."  
"So how did Andy get in trouble? and what kind of trouble is he in?"  
"my ex…he got a little too involved with the mob…I don't really know the whole story, but….I think he owed them some favours. Andy, by that point had left home, but always kept in touch…mostly to ask for money" Donna smiled nervously, her past was looking more and more sorted by the moment. "He tried to open a club, but he didn't do well…and his helped Eddy and his friends by making Andy owner, on paper, of the bars and clubs that the mob was…using…in their business ventures. Andy became a front…all I know is that Andy is afraid, afraid that Eddy will come after him, I…I just want to make sure that he is safe Walt, you know…you're a parent. He's gotten mixed up in something by accident, and his father is to blame, but I….I …just don't know what to do" Donna started to tear up and she stood up from her seat and paced the floor of the office. Walt stood up and came around to her side of the desk, she seemed sincere in her story, but he was going to check this out before he believed her fully. He stopped her pacing by putting his hand on her shoulder, and Donna turned to him…she looked up and let out a nervous laugh, and hid her face in her hands. Walt stepped in and gave her a comforting hug, to let her know that he would do his best to make sense of the mess her son had become entangled in.

The door burst open and Vic stumbled in head down and hands full, she carried in a tray of coffee in one hand, a bag of food from the Busy Bee, probably breakfast, and her Philly touque was propped high on her head, she kicked the door closed with her boot, "sorry I'm late…." Vic looked up to see Walt and Donna stepping out of their embrace, tears in Donna's eyes, and concern in Walt's. "Shit…I'm sorry, it looks like I interupted…what, like a reconciliation, a trip down memory lane perhaps?" the sarcasm was on high.  
"Vic.." Walt stepped towards her, and tried to take the tray from her hand, but she pulled it away, "no…no, I got this, I can handle it, I don't uh….want to….stop your little talk, or whatever-" Walt cut her off before she got any deeper.  
"Vic, its ok, Donna came by to ask for some help, with her son, looks like he's caught up in this mob thing as well"  
"sure…right…how convenient, right after you see her cozying up to Eddy Harp, an FBI fugitive" Vic was extremely sceptical and was swinging the bag of breakfast in her other hand as she talked, her inner Italian was coming out.  
"Donna's demeanor changed and she stepped away from Walt and towards Vic, "look, I know you know nothing about being a parent, so I'll just say this, I love my son, and he is in trouble, and if I am here asking for help, it is because it is serious enough to come to Walt for help. I don't need your help or your sarcasm, thank you very much"  
Vic turned , put down the tray of coffee and bag of food on the desk against the wall by the door, took a deep breath in through her nose, and put on a great fake smile, she walked up to Donna, they were toe to toe, and their noses only inches away from each other. In a low, slow manner, Vic explained exactly how she felt.

"Donna,…. I am a Sheriffs deputy, I carry a loaded gun. I don't have any issue,…. shooting someone." Vic looked Donna straight n the eye, "I have also been pregnant, and I tragically lost that child in the line of duty, so I may not have the MANY years of experience that you have being a parent, but I understand what it is to love someone more then yourself, even if it was only for a short time." Walt was watching her, ready to step in if there was any physical altercation, but he was going to let Vic get what she needed off her chest. "I…am not a wilting flower, and I will NOT back away, you will NOT manipulate this Sheriffs department, if I smell bullshit, if I see bullshit, I will call said bullshit, and I don't care if you don't like it." Vic enunciated every letter in the word bullshit, just to get her point across.

"Walt," Donna looked towards him, somewhat nervous and annoyed by Vic, "you can call off your guard dog any time"  
"no, uh…she's ok…she doesn't bite…much" Walt stood with his arms crossed across his chest leaning against his desk, the two women standing centre of the room. "Well, then I'm done here" she picked up her coat, and bag, Vic stood her ground, Donna stopped in her tracks thinking Vic would move out of her way so that she could head for the door, she didn't. Donna stepped around her and looked over her shoulder as she walked out the door, letting it slam behind her.

Walt watched as Vic took the mangled breakfast sandwiches out of the bag she had been swinging around and forcefully put them on the desk. She took the coffee's out of the tray and set the tray on the empty chair. He thought it best to let her cool down before he said anything.  
"Tha-" he got out half a word before she laid into him.  
"What the hell were you thinking? Seriously, you just told Ferg and I that she seemed to be mobbed up, hiding Eddy Harp from the Feds, and now I walk in and you're hugging her, consoling her.. Jesus Walt"  
"Vic, she came to me, and-"  
"you should of told her to turn her ass around and go back to where she came from, she is more trouble then she is worth" Vic had taken off her jacket and pulled a chair up to the far side of the desk to eat, Walt had sat back down in his chair, he was trying not to crack a smile watching Vic get herself into a frenzy over Donna. She took a big bite of the sandwich and looked up at Walt, "What?"  
He couldn't help it any longer, he started to smile, small at the beginning, but it grew bigger and then he started to laugh as her expression got more and more annoyed.  
"you"  
"what do you mean me?" it came out mumbled through her second bite of food.  
"you are one Philly badass"  
Her furrowed brow and snear softened, Walt got up and walked over to her, she finished chewing and swallowed her bite of breakfast. Vic stood up beside where Walt was standing, he looked down at her and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, his hand rested there at the side of her face and he stroked her cheek, she started to smile. "you are beautiful when you are angry, but I'm also a little scared of you too"  
"remember, I am a Terror, like my father says, never get on my bad side"  
"you know I don't have feelings for her, there's no need to be jealous"  
"jealous? ….jealous, you think I'm jealous….of her?" Vic let out a big laugh, a bit overdone, but she was trying to make her point.  
"well, you did seem put off when you walked in and saw us"  
"yeah, because she's a bitch" Vic was matter a fact about her feelings for the Doctor.  
"you can catch more flies with honey-"  
"I know, I know….so we're going to use her to get to Harp, and Muldoon?"  
"we need to know what she knows, and we'll see where it takes us" Walt's hands rested on her hips, her face was soft and the anger had left her, she ran her fingers across his jawline and the days stubble, leaning in she kissed him, it wasn't just a good morning kiss, this was a, remember where your bread is buttered, kiss. Long and passionate, she pulled him down to her. Vic then pulled away, "come on, eat before it gets cold" she stepped away from Walt, sat back in her chair and continued to eat, he stood there watching her, she was truly one of a kind, he thought he may be falling, and falling hard, at this point , he thought, there is no going back.

Walt and Vic decided to head to the Red Pony for dinner, Cady had called and he had invited her along too. Vic was a little wary of spending time with Cady, she didn't know that Walt and Vic had taken their relationship to a new level, and Vic wasn't sure she could look her in the eye. Vic and Walt rode together in the Bronco, fighting the wind and the snow that had started, light and wispy, the wind pushing it in waves across the highway. It was mesmerizing.  
Walt walked into the Pony first, holding the swinging door open for Vic, she stomped her feet to get the snow off and flipped down the collar from her coat.

"Hi Henry" Vic called to Henry as they approached the bar.

"hello Vic, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, the real question is how are YOU? you're looking better, feeling ok?"

"yes, thank you" Henry finished cutting the limes for the bar, wiped his hands on the bar towel and nodded towards the table by the fireplace, "Cady is waiting for you two"

"thanks"

Walt stood at the bar and was quiet while Vic and Henry exchanged pleasantries, Vic turned and touched Walt's forearm, "I'll go sit with Cady, you two talk" she said quietly.

"Henry"

"Walt, can I get you a beer?"

"make it three" Henry looked at Walt with worry, the last time he asked for multiple beers was the time he accused Henry of being Hector and they had a bar room brawl. "One for each of us Henry"

"Right" Henry pulled the beers from the fridge under the back bar and placed them on the bar in front of Walt. "It is nice to see you and Cady sharing a meal, have you told her that you and Vic are a couple yet?"

Walt looked at Henry, and paused before he spoke, "we're not a couple Henry"

"okay" a small smile creeped onto Henry's face as he started to stick glasses.

"we're not"

"I said okay"

"but you didn't mean okay, that was as far from an okay as you can get"

Henry stopped stacking the glasses, and looked directly at Walt, he didn't need to say anything.

"is it that obvious?"

"to me it is, and quite possibly to Cady. I would not keep it a secret from her"

Walt understood what he meant, nodded at Henry and took the beers to the table.

Cady stopped telling Vic a story and looked up to her Dad as he approached the table, "Hi Dad"

"hey Punk, don't stop on my account" Walt deposited the beers and took off his coat and hat, the chair between Cady and Vic was empty, they sat across from each other. Walt didn't like his chances.

"Cady was just telling me about some of her clients on the Rez, she's doing some good work there Walt." Vic was trying to be the good will liaison between the two of them, she knew Walt had been very hard on Cady, and she felt like he had turned his back on her when she needed it most.

"I'm sure she is" Walt looked at Vic, and then turned to Cady, "you've always been my shining star…." Walt looked down at his hands, and then turned back to Cady, "You're Mom would have been so proud, and so am I" The smile that was on Cady's faces quickly disappeared, she lowered her head and her eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry Punk, I didn't mean to make you sad"

Cady looked up and wiped her eyes, "I'm not Dad, but you don't usually mention her….It's nice to hear you talk about her, and not just her death. I wish you would talk about there more"

"me too" Vic looked at Cady and then to Walt, "for someone who put up with you for so many years, I'd love to hear how she did it" Vic chuckled, and Cady joined in. Walt cracked a smile and picked up his beer, this may go better then he thought.

The threesome ordered, ate dinner and the conversation was easy, Cady excused herself to use the ladies room, and Walt looked over at Vic who was finishing up the last of her fries. He touched her knee under the table and she looked up at him startled. "um…what are you doing?"

"nothing"

"what if Cady sees you?"

"what if I want her to"

Vic was speechless, she stared at Walt in disbelief, "what do you mean?"

"Henry said that he can see that we are... together, that if Cady doesn't suspect it already it won't be long." Walt took in a deep breath, "I can't keep anything from her again Vic, I need her to trust me"

Vic looked nervous, "I understand Walt, but we haven't even talked about this, and I'm not sure I'm ready, I'm not sure I really know what our relationship is myself, how do we explain it to Cady"

Walt looked at her thoughtfully, "then maybe WE need to talk first" he gave her knee a squeeze and took his hand back just as Cady rounded the table, she didn't sit.

"Dad, I think I better head home, the snow is getting worse, and I don't want to get stuck. Vic, it was so nice to see you again, I miss my room mate" Cady looked sincere, and gave Vic a smile, she looked a little less stressed then she had before her dinner with her Dad.

"do you want me to drive you home?"

"no, no Dad, its fine, and besides I have an early morning." She walked around to her Dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "thanks for dinner, you two have a good evening." Cady threw on her coat and before she turned to leave, she bent down and whispered into Vic's ear, "thank you for making him happy again" after she dropped that bomb she left the table, waved at Henry, and was out the door.

Vic sat with a stunned look on her face, her mouth slightly open, she turned to Walt. "Vic what is it?"

"she knows"


	14. Chapter 14

The snow was starting to come down heavy as Walt drove Vic back to her RV, it was dark and the wind was blowing something fierce, it was slow going along the desolate Wyoming highway from the Red Pony to the Crysallis Rv and Trailer park. Vic and Walt both stared out the front windshield of the Bronco, almost memorized by the snow coming straight at the truck like a mutant swarm of moths in the dark.  
"Walt?"  
"yup" Walt gave her a glance out of the corner of his eye, trying to keep his concentration on the road ahead.  
"I'm sorry"  
"for what?"  
Vic turned sideways in the seat, lifting and bending her leg underneath her so she could look at Walt straight on.  
"I didn't meant to be so reluctant, to tell Cady,….about us…..but I'm not sure what we are, I mean I know we have a strong connection, and the sex is ... pretty fantastic," Vic paused and the corner of Walt's lips started to curl into a shy smile, "don't you think?"  
"are you looking for a compliment?"  
"maybe"  
Walt let out a deep breath, he wasn't good at this _sharing your feelings_ kind of thing, he'd rather just show her. He took one hand off the wheel and reached over and took Vic's hand. "Vic, you know it took just about as much effort for me to admit my feelings for you as it would be to move a mountain. I don't do casual relationships, I was married for 3 decades to my high school sweetheart….this….whatever you want to call... this…is new to me, but my feelings for you are no less strong then my feelings for Martha." He glanced over at Vic again, to check the expression on her face. It was dark in the cab of the Bronco, but he knew she was smiling and her eyes were glued to him.  
"I just want you to know, I'm not ready for anything close to a commitment like marriage, I still need my space, after Sean and the divorce, I just can't commit until... I know it's forever." Her voice was almost a whisper, and tears were stinging her eyes.  
"Then I guess I have a lot of convincing to do?"  
"maybe less then you think" he looked at her again, a soft smile on his lips, he winked at her, but didn't remove his hand from hers. They drove for a while in silence, only one truck had passed them in the last 10 miles, it was tiring, trying to keep the Bronco on the road with only one hand on the wheel, but Walt was going to damn well try.

They rounded the bend in the road, a blind corner and with the snow, it was even worse. The lights of the Bronco caught something ion the road just ahead, Walt quickly pulled his hand back and grabbed the wheel, hammered the brakes to try and stop, but the snow had made the road treacherous and slippery. The Bronco fishtailed, and Vic had her feet back on the floor and her palms on the dashboard in an instant. Walt got the truck under control and only went off the road slightly, stopping just before he hit the object in the road. He flipped the switch for his flashing lights, "stay here"  
"screw that" Vic opened the door and jumped into the over 12" of snow on the side of the road. "shit!" Walt and Vic came around the front of the truck and saw what was impending their passage. "What the shit?! did someone hit it?"  
A male pronghorn lay in the roadway, front and back legs splayed out to the sides, directly facing oncoming traffic. Walt bent down to look at him, a single bullet to the brain, right between the eyes. He looked up from under his hat at Vic who was standing beside him bracing herself from the wind and snow. He touched the body, "It's still warm"  
She pulled her flashlight out of her pocket, Vic turned to see if there was anything else, footprints in the snow, tire tracks anything, but it was hard to tell with the wind blowing so hard, until she noticed there was blood on the ground to the side go the pronghorn. "Walt?" Vic started to walk towards the blood pool, around the side of the pronghorn on the ground.  
Vic bent down and brushed the quickly accumulating snow off the still warm fur of the animal. "Holy fuck!" Walt quickly looked to Vic, stood up and made his way to her side, she looked up at him and then back at the pronghorn, she moved her flashlight to show him the cut in the Pronghorn, and the heart lying next to it, it was cut right out of his chest "this is creepy as shit"  
"yup, and its not random, this is a message for me"  
"it has to be the mob right, trying to scare you into leaving them alone"  
Walt didn't say anything, his jaw was tight as he clinched his teeth. "Help me get him in the back"  
"seriously?"  
"He didn't ask for this Vic"  
Vic helped Walt drag her body to the bronco, Walt tied up her back hooves and pulled her into the back, and covered it with the blanket he kept there for dead bodies.  
"If your truck didn't smell like death before, its going to now" Vic and Walt got back into the cab, Walt sat and thought for a moment, and turned to Vic.  
"They obviously knew where we were tonight, and knew where we were going, staged this for us to see it, or run into it. I'm not taking you to your place, it's not safe"  
Vic didn't argue with him this time, that road kill creeped Vic out.

 _Cady was running in a field of wildflowers, she must have been 4 or 5, her strawberry blonde hair flowing behind her, bare feet, and a big beautiful smile. She stopped and turned, arms outstretched, she spun herself around and around until she was so dizzy she fell to the ground, laughing and_ _laughing, Walt scooped her up in his arms, he tossed her into the air, but the sun was in his eyes, and he lost her in the glare. 'Cady! Cady! where are you' he frantically searched the sky and the field of flowers until he was out of breath, but she was gone. Walt stood and looked off into the distance, the sun had set and the sky was getting dark, he looked up and it started to snow, the snow came down so quickly and heavily it covered the flowers and was up to his knees. He couldn't walk, he tried to move but he was frozen to the ground where he stood, the snow kept coming until he was buried, the snow was over his head and it was dark and cold. He kept calling for her 'Cady! Cady!'_

 _He closed his eyes, they were stinging with cold, he opened them, and finds himself in a small dark cabin, no furniture except the chair he is sitting on, no fire in the fireplace, his teeth are chattering, he is cold. He turns his head and is startled by the Pronghorn on the other side of the room, the animal is bleeding from the bullet in his head, his eyes look sad and confused. He looks to Walt and then to the open door, 'no wait' he says 'please tell me , where is Cady? Cady, Cady, CADY!'_

"Walt? Walt?" Vic was trying to get wake to wake up from his nightmare, he was screaming for Cady in his sleep.  
"What?..Where am I, where is the Pronghorn?" Walt looked confused and disoriented.  
"Walt, it's ok, its just a dream...the Pronghorn is outside, still dead, and probably frozen" Vic was propped up on her elbow, he was lying on his back, with her hand on his chest trying to calm him, it was about 5am and they were at Walt's cabin, safe and sound.  
Walt sat up, looked around the room, and ran his fingers through his hair, he had broken out in a sweat during his dream, and it was still weighing on his mind. He looked to Vic, "Can I have your phone?"  
Vic rolled over and grabbed it off the side table, she handed him her cell and he dialed Cady's number, it rang 5 times and the machine picked up, Walt hung up.  
Vic sat up and put her hand on his cheek, "hey, what's wrong? that dream has got you upset"  
Walt's eyes were focused on the phone in his hand, he seemed to be searching his memories for all the details of the dream, "I...I think Cady is in trouble, the dream, the Pronghorn, they cut out his heart...she didn't answer,... they cut out his heart Vic..." Walt looked up at Vic, there was so much sadness and concern in his eyes, he was scared, like never before.


	15. Chapter 15

"I need to find her Vic, I need to know she's safe"

"She said herself last night she had an early morning, she could be in the shower, she could be outside warming up her car and cleaning the snow off of it" she was trying to give him a plausible reason for calming down, but the look in his eyes was telling Vic it wasn't working. "Try again in a few minutes, why don't you take a shower, and get those bad dreams out of your head" Vic stroked his hair, and the side of his face. "Walt?"

He blinked and turned his eyes towards her, she could tell his mind was just spinning, she had to talk him down off this ledge of panic. "Vic, I can't let anything happen to Cady"

"I know,….. nothing will….I promise"

"you can't promise me that"

Vic knew he was right, she didn't have an answer for him, she just held his face in her hands, and kissed him gently, it was the only thing that she had that could reassure him. She slowly pulled her lips from his, their foreheads still touching, he let out a big sigh. Walt's weight was resting on one arm, his other hand on her hip, his thumb slowly rubbing her bare skin just above the hem of her boy shorts. They sat for a few moments, quietly. She knew he was thinking about something, she waited for him to be ready to share it.

"I love you Vic" He lifted his eyes to hers, not knowing what reaction he was about to see. Her concern for him turned vulnerable in an instant, and almost immediately she was trying to fight back tears.

"you don't have to say anything, I just….needed to you to know"

Walt got up and walked to the bathroom leaving Vic sitting motionless in the centre of Walt's bed. Vic shook her head, and let out the breath she was holding in, she wasn't sure if she actually heard what she thought she heard, she looked towards the bathroom door as the water started. Vic ran the back of her hand across her eyes, let herself fall down onto the bed and pulled his pillow to her chest, her mind was racing, replaying his words in her head, _I love you Vic,_ the smile grew into a grin, she pulled the pillow over her face and let out a school girl scream.

His shower didn't take long, he didn't want to waste any more time then he had to, he needed to track down Cady. Walt came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, hair wet and mussed. He walked past Vic sitting at the edge of the bed, she watched him, he didn't speak, just pulled his jeans from the back of the chair, and grabbed a clean shirt from the laundry pile in the corner, he walked back to the bathroom. She wasn't sure if he was just focusing or full of regret.

Walt came out of the bathroom and went directly to the phone on his desk in the living room, dialled Cady's home number, it rang through to the answering machine. He called her cell, straight to voicemail. Walt rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the phone, almost willing it to ring. Vic walked towards him from the kitchen, and placed a cup of coffee in a thermal mug on the desk in front of him, she was already dressed, hair pulled into her ponytail, ready to go, ready to do whatever he needed her to do today.

"Do you know Cady's new office number?"

"uh….yeah, I think I have it in my phone, hang on" Vic scrolled through her contacts, "here, 307-559-2701" Walt dialled, no answer. "Its still early Walt, it's only 6am, she could have had a meeting anywhere in town with anyone…What about Jacob?" Walt shot a look at Vic, she could see his wheels turning, but he still wasn't talking. He dialled the phone again, and waited.

"Jacob Nighthorse, its Sheriff Longmire" he paused and listed to Jacob's assistant, "I don't care who he is talking to, this is Sheriff's business, get him on the phone now" Walt waited for Jacob to come onto the other end of the line, he tapped his fingers on the desk top impatiently, still staring at the floor.

"good morning Sheriff, what is so urgent at 6am?" there was a slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Jacob, I'm looking for Cady, this is an emergency, do you know where she is?"

The other end of the line was quiet, "Hi Dad, what is it?" Walt sat down with his full weight, phone to his ear, his other hand went to his forehead, he let out a huge breath, and the vice grip on his chest loosened.

"Punk…."

"Dad?"

"uh….Cady, I'm sorry …."

"Dad?" Cady could here the concern in his voice, "is everything ok? did something happen?"

"uh…no…no…its…nothing, I'm sorry to bother you, tell Jacob…I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting" Walt hung up the phone, Vic stood watching him, taking deep breathes to calm his nerves, Cady was safe, she hadn't been hurt or kidnapped or killed, it was all just a bad dream.

* * *

Walt and Vic rode in relative silence to the office, Walt was going to drive her in, and then see if he could meet up with Cady, fill her in on the mobs threats. Walt took a glance over at Vic, she was watching the landscape out the window, it had its new blanket of white snow, the sky had cleared and it was cold. "we probably won't see the grass again until spring…ya think?" Vic tried to start a conversation, she looked to Walt.

"Vic?"

"ya"

"I hope I didn't scare you"

"you're nightmare? no, its ok—"

"not that"

"then what?"

Walt looked at Vic for a longer moment, "I told you I loved you"

"oh...that" Vic chuckled, she didn't want him to feel self conscious about it, "that didn't scare me" her eyes twinkled and her smile was strong and genuine.

"ok"

Walt pulled up in front of the Sheriffs office to let Vic out, he was going to head over to the Casino to meet up with Cady and talk to her about keeping her safe.

"Vic"

She turned to look at him before she opened the door of the Bronco, "yeah"

"do me a favour, see if you can locate Donna's son, find out where he is staying, maybe watch him for a bit before we talk to him, he may be able to lead us to Eddy Harp", he took his hand of the wheel and reached for Vic's and gave it a squeeze. "But I don't want you to approach anyone, or do anything alone, just watch, let me know what you find out later"

"got it," there was a silent pause between them, they held each others gaze, "do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?" she smiled her big beautiful smile at him.

"I hope its a lot, but it can't be more then I want to kiss you" the fear had finally left his eyes, and the twinkle was returning as he teased her.

"I wouldn't bet on that….if I didn't think some old biddy would see us…. I'd straddle you in this truck right now"

The heat started to rise under Walt's collar, Vic winked at him, squeezed his hand and opened the door into the bitter cold. The door slammed behind her and he watched her run to the door and slide the last few feet like a little girl, without looking back she opened the door and disappeared behind the Absaroka Sheriff Dept shield on the window.

Walt sat for a moment to collect his thoughts and gain a little composure before he drove away, he cracked the window to release the steam.

* * *

Walt walked into Four Arrows casino looking to meet up with Cady, he scanned the main room, it wasn't hard to miss his beautiful daughter standing near the bar. She was tall like Walt, and copper red hair like her mom. She was dressed casually in jeans, boots and a sweater with a silver pendant hanging from her long neck. Walt stood and looked at her for a few moments, he watched her as she talked to Jacob Nighthorse, she was expressive and was smiling. How did two people in the same family have such differing opinions of the same man, Walt guessed it was all about personal experience, she hadn't been betrayed or hurt…yet.

Jacob noticed Walt standing inside the doorway of the casino, and pointed him out to Cady, she turned and smiled at him and waved Walt over to them.

"I should go Cady"

"no Jacob, its fine, he's doing much better lately"

"oh?…and to whom can I send the thank you card" Jacob's lip curled upward.

"well, I can't be sure, but I have my suspicions" Cady turned and took the last few steps between her and her dad, outstretched her arms and gave him a big hug, "hi Dad"

"Hey Punk", Walt gave Cady a hug back and stepped back to turn and look at Jacob, "Jacob... good morning"

"I hope your day is improving Walt, you seemed….a little out of sorts earlier" Jacob adjust his bright blue tie, an almost exact match to his shirt under the dark charcoal grey fitted suit.

"I need to talk to Cady, but since you're here, this may be something you should be involved in...since you are Cady's employer"

Jacob looked intrigued, there were not many instances when Sheriff Walt Longmire had asked for Jacobs involvement or help.

"Well, I'd like to hear about it then"

Walt rubbed the back of his neck, trying to form the right way to tell Cady about his fear and what he thought may be an impending threat on her life. He had to make it sound more like concern based on facts, then the overactive imagination of a father with unresolved grief.

"Cady, I was driving Vic back to her place last night, after you left us at the Red Pony, the snow was bad, so it was slow going. We came across…something that was quite disturbing."

"What was it Dad, and accident?"

"no, not really….as we rounded a bend, there was a pronghorn dead in the road."

"so…someone couldn't stop and hit a pronghorn, I'm sure that happens all the time"

"This was different Cady"

"How so?" Jacob inquired.

"The pronghorn, it was shot, point blank, between the eyes, laid out in the centre of the westbound lane, the one we were travelling in."

"killed gangland style…interesting" Jacob nervously played with the ring on his finger, but was eager to hear the rest of the tale.

Walt looked to Jacob and then back to Cady, "there is one more thing….we examined the body of the pronghorn, it was a male, the body still relatively warm…and heart was cut out and lying on the ground"

Cady's eyes were wide, her arms hugging herself while she listened to the horrific scene, "Oh my god, Dad, that's horrible, why would someone do this?"

"Cady, I honestly think this was a message, for me….a warning from the mob" Walt's eyes shifted to Jacob, he understood the inference.

"For you? I don't understand, the mob?"

"it's a long story, maybe for another time…but I need you to be safe, I think you should come stay with me for a while, I don't want you on your own"

"oh come on Dad, I'm a grown woman, I can't take care of myself, or have you forgotten" Cady was slightly annoyed by the reimergence of her overprotective father who had no faith in her abilities. She shifted her weight and looked sternly at her father.

"Cady….I don't think I'm overreacting, just being cautious"

"I agree with Walt" Jacob interjected, and it stopped both Cady and Walt in their tracks.

* * *

Ferg had some information on Andrew waiting for Vic when she made it in. They knew that Andy's name was on the deed to the building, but by talking to Newsie, Ferg was able to ascertain that he also took a room upstairs on top of the Raging Bull Bar.

"thanks Ferg, I'll take it from here"

"Vic, are you sure you want to go back there…you know, because.."

"I know exactly why Ferg, and yes, I want to go, I need to go…and all I'm doing is watching, so I'll just be sitting there, no trouble." Vic felt a pang of guilt for snapping at Ferg, she didn't want to do that to him. She gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry"

"no, Vic, it's ok…I just...don't want anything to happen to you. You're like….my sister" Ferg was standing at his desk, a look of concern on his face, over the last few years, he had grown attached to Vic, she had believed in him went Branch hadn't, she stuck up for him when the FBI was dismissive. He may not have the experience or the street knowledge that Vic had, but he desperately wanted to prove himself to Vic and Walt.

Vic cocked her head and smiled at him, she walked over to where he stood and punched him in the arm.

"ouch!" Ferg feigned injury.

"you want to be like my brother, you deal with the pain buddy" Vic laughed and grabbed him and gave him a Moretti hug.

* * *

Vic sat in Ferg's Trans am, the unofficial stake out car. She had stopped to get a burger and fries and happily munched on the fries that fell to the bottom of the bag while she listened to some Poison being piped through the Ferg-mobile's speakers from her phone. Despite the sun shining overhead, the air was cold and not many people were braving the cold except for the occasional truck in the 2 hours that she was there.

Somewhere between Slayer and Motley Crew a person walking down the sidewalk caught her eye. Vic paused the music, crumpled the take out bag and picked up her camera from the passenger seat. Average height, seemed to be slim build, but hard to tell with overstuffed winter jackets in a Wyoming winter. She made out dark hair peaking out from under the winter hat, Vic lifted the camera and looked through the view finder to focus on the man. He shielded himself from the gusts of wind blowing the snow from the rooftops, and was carrying a large bag of take out food, seemed a bit much for a skinny kid to eat on his own.

"Gotcha" she said to herself. Vic snapped a few shots of him entering the doorway just beyond the main entrance of the Raging Bull. She pulled the images up on the digital screen and zoomed in, "there you are Andy" she was talking out loud to herself, with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Walt you there?" Vic waited for the crackle of the radio and his deep gravely voice to come through.

"yup"

"Ferg and I found little Andy"

"already?"

"you know this is Durant and not New York City?"

There was a pause, Vic pictured Walt shaking his head at her sarcasm.

"Where is he?"

"Staying in a room above the bar, I took a few photos, he was alone, but seemed to be eating for two"

"what do you mean?"

"big bag of take out, seemed a bit much for one skinny kid to eat. You think Eddy is in there with him?" Vic's cop juices were flowing, she wanted to jump put of the car and go after him…she knew that was not the right thing to do.

"Vic, sit tight, DO NOT go in after him"

"How did you know I wanted to?"

"Because…I can hear it in your voice. I'll be back at the office in about 5 minutes, you come back in"

"okay, see you in a bit"

Vic took the last sip of soda from the take away cup, the one good thing about Wyoming winters, your cold drinks stay cold. Vic turned the ignition and pulled the car into her lane, she stopped at the light, and something in Vic's gut told her to turn towards the alley. The light turned green, there was no one behind her, so she wasn't forced to move, it gave her more time to think, Vic put her foot on the gas pedal and turned left, towards the alley behind the bar. The snow had been packed down by delivery or garbage trucks, so she wasn't going to get stuck, but it was slow going and slippery. The old brick building on the corner ended and the alley opened up to her left, she stopped the Trans-am so she could look down the alley.

Almost instantly the night of the shooting came flooding back, the fight between the two drunk guys, which separated Walt and Vic in the alley, and took away their focus. Vic had turned to walk away from Walt and the back door of the bar. Vic closed her eyes, she kept hearing the gunshots echo in her head, she opened her eyes, but couldn't focus. Her breathing became irratic, she gripped the steering wheel with both hands.

 _Bang Bang Bang_

"Stop it" Vic was trying to talk herself down.

 _VIC!_ she could hear Walt screaming her name, and his heavy footsteps running towards her

 _Victoria Moretti, what a beautiful name_ Chance Gilbert's face flashed in front of her eyes

"NO, go away!" her eyes closed again, trying to remove the vision of him in her face, the swing of the bat

 _Bang Bang Bang_ the gunshots were ringing

 _"officer down, officer down"_

"NO, NO, NO, stop it..."

"Vic!" her eyes shot open, Walt was at the window of the Trans-am, he motioned for her to open the locked door. "Vic, what's going on, I told you not to engage"

"I...I...don't know" the tears were streaming down her face, her cheeks were flush, her knuckles white from gripping the wheel so hard. Walt pulled her from the drivers seat and pulled her into his arms, she was shaking and her heart was pounding. He held her tight until she could breath again, the cold air was stinging her cheeks, she pulled away and looked up at him, "I'm ok, I just got overwhelmed"

"Vic, you shouldn't be here, you need to stay away"

"No, I need to face this, I can't hide" Her eyes were darting back and forth, checking the alley behind him.

"Vic, you need to get out of here, come on, back to the office, you follow me"

"wait," she grabbed his arm, "how did you find me here"

"I had a feeling you weren't going to listen to me"

She looked up at him, she let out a deep breath, Vic reached up and took his face in her hands,

"I love you too"


	16. Chapter 16

This day felt like it had already gone on too long, but it was only 2 in the afternoon. Vic Headed back to the office, Walt circled through the alley and past the Raging Bull, and made his way back to the office.

Walt came in through the private door of his office, Vic was lying on the couch with her forearm draped over her face. "Vic?"  
"mmm" she grunted but she didn't move  
"How are you feeling?" He crossed the room to hang his hat and coat.  
She took a moment before she answered, if she said fine, she knew he wouldn't believe her, "I'm better," she removed her arm from across her face and looked up at him, he stood with his hands on hip hips and his head cocked to one side a look of concern in his eyes, "I swear…I'm ok…for now" Vic swung her feet off the couch and to the floor and stood up next to him.  
He paused as he surveyed her face, "ok" he wrapped his long arms around her and squeezed her tight, gave her a small kiss on the top of her head.  
"Maybe you should head home soon, get a good nights sleep, we can come back fresh tomorrow and tackle what we know about Andy and Eddy Harp" He was talking into the top of her head as he held her, he didn't want to let go, or be without her tonight, but he didn't want to assume she wanted the same.

Vic stepped away from him and brushed a view arrant hairs off her face, "so how was your meeting with Cady?"  
"It was fine, I guess. She was resistant, but Jacob convinced her that I had every right to be concerned, he put one of his men on private guard detail, around the clock"  
Vic raised her eyebrows and a devious smile crossed her lips "wow, …. she agreed to that? interesting"  
Walt looked at Vic with a furrowed brow, "what do you mean? interesting"  
"Well….you're the Sheriff, ….you're her father, she gave you a hard time, but she gave in to Nighthorse?" she left that comment hanging in the air, Walt paused and looked outside at the harsh wind blowing through the town square. He knew she trusted him, but it was hard to hear.  
Walt was quiet for a few moments "so….. did she tell you why she was with Jacob so early in the morning?"  
His head whipped around to face her "Vic!"  
"I'm just sayin', it wouldn't be the first time and employee falls for her employer"  
"This is different" He waived a finger back and forth between them, Walt shook his head and rubbed his jaw with his hand as he looked down at the office floor, he looked back up at Vic and thought about what she had just implied.

"uh…I'm gonna… print those photos of Andy, I'll fill Ferg in, and write up the report for the file, you need anything?"  
"nope" Vic turned and slowly walked toward the office door, immediately regretting what she had said about Cady, she didn't need to pile on, Walt had way too much on his plate, and that insinuation was totally uneccessary. She stopped short of the door and turned around, Walt had moved behind his desk and sat down, his hands gripping the edge of the desk.  
"hey?" Walt looked up to Vic, she walked back towards him and leaned over the front edge of the desk, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to create problems where there are none….I'm sure I'm wrong…..come on, Cady and Nighthorse….ewwww" She tried to lighten the mood, and take his mind off of his daughter, but it was too late to take that back. Vic knew she needed to leave him alone, she would try and fix this later.

* * *

There was a light knock on the door and Ferg poked his head in from behind the partially open door. "Sheriff?"  
"yup"  
"can we talk for a minute?"  
Walt didn't look up he just waved Ferg in with his hand. His head was down looking at the photos Vic had printed earlier. Ferg stood at the foot of Walt's desk and hesitated, "what is it Ferg?" his tone was harsh, still annoyed with Vic.  
"uh, Sheriff…I've been trying to get information on the black SUV's, from the plates that Travis gave us. The plates are Wyoming plates, but they seem to be fake, they are not registered. I have checked every hotel, motel and room for rent this side of the Big Horns, I've checked with every rental agency, every used car lot, to see if the cars or the description of the men ring any bells…unfortunately Sheriff, it seems they've disappeared, at least for now" Ferg finished and waited for a reply from Walt, he lifted his head to look at Ferg.  
"ok Ferg, is there anything else?"  
"uh…no, nothing else"  
"ok"

Ferg too that as a dismissal and left the office quietly.

* * *

Walt emerged from his office an hour later, Vic's desk was clean, her light off, she must have taken his suggestion to go home and rest.  
"Ruby?"  
"yes, Walter"  
"Vic leave?"  
"yes, she went home about a half and hour ago."  
"Ferg looked up from his desk, "did you need something Sheriff?"  
"uh…no. Ruby, can you call Cady, see if she's free for dinner tonight, my place, let me know what she says"  
"Walter, it would go a long way with her if you called her yourself"

Walt stood centered in the office, tired and full of worry, for so many reasons.  
"Right now, I just need you to do that for me," he gave her a small smile and headed back to his office and closed the door.

A knock at the door a few minutes later and Ruby poked her head in to the office, "She'll be by your place at 7, you better go get some food" Ruby smiled at him "I'll be heading home Walter, unless you need something else"  
"No Ruby…thank you"

* * *

Walt made his way home via the Red Pony and picked up dinner for Cady and himself, he had been with Vic so often lately, this was one of the first times he had time alone to think, about …. everything.  
He thought about Vic and her PTSD episode, he worried that she was acting tougher then she was actually was feeling. She had been through a lot since coming to Wyoming, and even worse while in Philly. He made a mental note to ask about counselling for her, he could only do so much, and he wanted her to be well and able to do her job. Selfishly, he wanted her around for him, forever.

Walt's mind drifted off and he pictured her face in the sunlight, her hair blowing in the wind from the open window of the Bronco in the summertime, he could almost smell her sweet smell, he wondered what shampoo she used. His thoughts turned to Cady, the pronghorn on the highway, the threats, and Jacob Nighthorse. He always seemed to be tangled in Walt's life, and now with Cady, in one way or another, as Vic so aptly pointed out. Walt could not wrap his head around the notion of Cady having feelings for Jacob, he was the one who helped Barlow have her mother killed, he may not have pulled a knife on Martha, or even known what Barlow wanted David Ridges to do, but Walt still blamed Jacob for his part in her death, and that, he would never forget.

Walt's mind wandered back to the day they placed Cady in his arms, she was a beautiful red cheeked baby, swaddled in a pink blanket and hat. He looked down at her, afraid that she was so small and that he may crush her with his big rough hands. He looked to Martha, who was beaming with pride but tired as hell, she had given him a look of reassurance and he sat with Cady in his arms and told her stories so that Martha could rest.  
He turned the Bronco down the gravel road that approached the cabin, and he smiled as he remembered that day. She was his pride, his joy, his greatest accomplishment, and he had to stop himself from undermining their relationship with judgement and overprotectiveness. As he pulled in front of the cabin, he made a conscious decision to listen to her, really listen, but he also needed to ask some tough questions.

The drive had been slow because of the wind, but the roads were fairly clear, he knew that Cady could handle it. He pulled the truck up just past the walkway so that Cady could have a clear path to the cabin. He grabbed the take out from the Pony and headed to the door.

A knock on the door came about an hour later, the door opened and Cady popped her head in "Hi Dad, ok to come in"  
"yup" Walt called back to her from the kitchen. Cady came into the cabin, hung up her coat and removed her snowy boots, she padded her way toward her father in the kitchen, hugged him from the back and gave him a peck on the cheek. The cabin was warm and inviting, and turmoil of the last couple of years faded away in Cady's mind, but she knew in her heart that they still had a lot of things to talk about.  
"Where's the man Jacob assigned to you?"  
Cady let out an exasperated sigh, "Dad, you're the Sheriff, I didn't think I needed to bring him with me, I'm sure I will be safe with you"  
"Cady, its been, what, 12 hours and you're already ditching your security?"  
"sorry Dad, I understand your concern, but ….. he's been with me all day. The next shift will start when I get home"  
Walt looked at his daughter, with concern. She smiled at him, and he cracked a smile in response. "Ok, ok, I'll let it slide …. this time" he emphasized his point by directing a serving spoon in her direction. "Here, take your plate" He handed Cady her dinner and took his own.

They ate dinner in front of the fire, and their conversation fell into reminiscing about Cady growing up, and Martha, but the conversation wasn't sad, and to Cady it felt good, it felt good to talk about her again, and see her father smile when he remembered her. Cady felt like something had changed in him lately, with all the pressure of the civil suit, the shooting at the cabin, he didn't seem as sad, and she wasn't one hundred percent sure, but she felt it had to be Vic that was bringing him out of the fog, the fog that hadn't lifted in years.

"Cady, I need to ask you something…"  
"okay"  
"I was wondering…you said last night you had an early day, you left the Red Pony early…you…uh…were with Jacob before 6am…"  
Cady was looking at her Dad with confusion, she honestly did not understand what he was getting at. She put her fork down across her plate and turned to look at her father "right…sooooo what were you wondering?"  
Walt rubbed both of his hand down his thighs and hoped this was not the end of a really nice evening… "are you having a...relationship with Jacob Nighthorse?"

Candy did a double take, not believing what she had just heard, she looked down at the floor and then back up at Walt. "I can't believe you just said that" there was anger in her voice.  
"Cady…I just ….I …."  
"What?… what Dad?…" her voice started to raise, "don't trust me to make any decisions on my own! I don't need to check with you before I start dating or sleeping with someone, I may have gone behind you back once, but I won't make that mistake again…"  
"so you ARE seeing Nighthorse?"  
"NO!"  
"so what are you saying Punk?"  
"I'm saying…I am NOT having a relationship with Jacob, he is my employer."  
"ok….but…"  
"I needed to see him today because I was presenting a case to the Feds at 9am for one of his employees, and I needed to confirm some details….He is a very busy man, and he agreed to see me before his day got started because he was going to be tied up with meetings,….. and he makes time to talk to me, and I don't know why I have to justify this to you!"

Cady was fuming, her eyes were wide, she got up from the couch and she was pacing across the floorboards of the cabin.  
Walt stepped towards his daughter and reached out his hand towards her arm, she pulled away and walked closer to the door. "Cady, I'm sorry…"  
"no, you know what Dad, you're not…you never change, I honestly thought you had, but this….this…..ugh! Maybe part of it is my fault because I went behind your back with Branch, and I apologized for that WAY too many times already. I am a smart… good looking woman…. living in the least populated county in the least populated state in America….and if I want to date someone, or sleep with someone, or marry someone, I don't need your permission, I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself!"  
"Cady…"  
"No! let me finish…" Cady took a deep breath and lowered her voice, and tried to hold back the tears that she knew would come soon, "I…I took that job with Jacob to help people, I work with the people on the Rez, the people that Henry knows and loves, the people that Jacob tries to help with jobs, and schools and free legal aide. I know I'm doing good work, but you don't see it…..you told me to quit, you told me not to trust Jacob, because YOU don't trust him, you have a blind spot with him, you accuse him of everything, but never have any evidence to back you up…..He has been nothing but a friend, a great support, and a kind, fair employer." She had been holding this in way too long. "He knew I would struggle with acceptance on the Rez, he has helped me every step of the way, he listens to me, and when I…killed that man, Henry came to see me, and so did Jacob….you barely acknowledged the fact that it happened, except to tell me it was my fault for not listening to you." that's when the tears started to flow. Walt took the steps towards her, and this time she didn't push him away, this time she buried her head in his chest and he held her tight while she let out all the anger and disappointment of the last few months.

"Punk…" he stroked her hair as she sobbed, "I never wanted to hurt you, or make you feel like this, I never want you to feel like I don't trust you, or that I don't love you, I've made some pretty bad choices lately, and I need to do better. I lost your Mom, and I can't loose you too"  
Cady pulled herself away from from her Dad's embrace, she looked him, really looked at him, "Dad, ….if you hang on too tight, you will loose me."

Cady took another deep breath to calm her nerves, "Dad, you didn't clear it with me when you started dating Lizzie, she found me on the street and told me about it herself…I didn't know you were seeing Donna until you got shot and she was kidnapped, and Vic told me in the Hospital…and talking about Vic, when were you going to tell me about her?"

Walt looked down at his feet, "oh yeah, that….see Dad, maybe I don't let you in on my personal life….because you've kept yours hidden from me …. since Mom died."  
"you're right, Cady. I never thought I would be without your Mom, I never thought you and I would both be….single…at the same time. I don't know how to do this Cady"  
She let some of her anger go, she could see that he was telling the truth, she knew he was right, he didn't know what he was doing, and it made it that much harder because his life was under a microscope. She had lost an ex-boyfriend in Branch, but she could never understand what it is like to loose your life partner.

"so I'm right that you're seeing Vic?"  
He looked up at his daughter, and at that moment he decided to tell her. "Cady….you're right. Vic and I have been seeing each other, I guess ….since she came back from Philly." He let out a deep breath, and tried to get her to sit back down on the couch, "can we start this over again?"  
She gave him a small smile and walked back over to the couch.  
"so you and Vic? Dad you're her boss, not to mention the age difference…."  
"I know"  
"She's good for you though" she caught Walt be surprise.  
"yup….." Walt looked Cady straight in the eye, and took her hand, "Cady...I think I love her, actually, I know I do" Cady looked at her Dad, searching his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth, and that he wasn't scared. "She will never replace your Mom"  
"I know"  
"But she is special to me, and…she makes me happy, she pushes me to be better, and I want to be better, for her, and for you"  
"Dad, I can't tell you what to do, and I can only believe you if you tell me you love her." She took a deep breath, and reached out and held his hand, their eyes met and Cady spoke from her heart. "I love you Dad, you are the strongest person I know. I wouldn't be half the person I am today without your influence, and your guidance. Mom always told me to be patient with you"  
"she did?"  
Cady laughed, "yeah, she knew it took you a long time to work through your feelings, you overthink everything when it comes to your feelings"  
"no I don't"  
"Dad"  
"ok"  
"I'm surprised you actually feel comfortable enough to say that you love her, so….I can only conclude that this has been a long time coming, just be careful Dad, you know, the whole Sheriff, deputy thing. The press has not been kind to you, and this won't win you any points"  
"I know Cady, I know how I feel, and I know how she feels, we just have to figure out where we go from here"

* * *

The phone woke Walt out of his sleep, he had put his head back on the couch after Cady left, and evidently he passed out, he was exhausted. Walt told Cady to call and let him know she made it home safe, she rolled her eyes, but she agreed.  
He fumbled for the phone that he left on the coffee table, "Hey Punk, you home?"  
"excuse me sir, Sheriff, sorry to wake you"  
Walt sat up straight, he looked quickly at his watch 12:07 am, Cady left at 10.  
"who is this!?" his heart started pounding out of his chest.  
"Sheriff, this is Marcus, Jacob assigned me to watch you daughter…Sir I just wanted to check and see if she was on her way home?"  
"She left 2 hours ago Marcus, are you telling me she didn't get home yet?" Walt stood and walked to the front window, the snow was blowing hard again.  
"No sir, she isn't here, I have tried her cell numerous times….It must be off or out of range, there is no answer." Marcus waited on the line for a reply, the connection to the Sheriff went dead.


	17. Chapter 17

Walt got in his truck, started it up and speed out of his driveway, as fast as he could without rolling the Bronco into a snowbank or a down into a ditch. He picked up the radio mic and called into the station, asking to be put through to the red Pony. Getting a cell phone crossed his mind.

"Henry!"  
"Walt, what is wrong?" Henry was stacking chairs and cleaning tables, the night at the Pony had ended early due to the snow. Walt sounded frantic, he had heard that tone in his voice once before.  
"Henry, meet me at the end of Klondike rd, at Crazy woman canyon road"  
"Why?"  
There was a pause, Walt took a deep breath, "I made a mistake Henry, I let Cady drive home on her own"  
"Walt….she is a grown woman, she has driven that drive a million times" Henry didn't understand Walt's concern.  
"Henry, I've made some enemies, some dangerous ones. I think they have taken her, to get back at me. Her security was waiting for her at home, she left my place 2 hours ago, and never made it."

Henry paused, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.  
"Even with the snow, she could have done that drive in her sleep, 30 minutes tops"  
"I know Henry, I'm afraid they took her on the way, that's why I need your help."  
"ok Walt, we will track her usual route. I will meet you there"  
"Henry?"  
"yes"  
"call Vic for me, tell her she needs to get to the Raging Bull bar, where we think Eddy Harp may be hold up, she needs to see if there is any activity, see if they took Cady there"  
"Walt"  
"yup"  
"we will find her, I know this"  
"yup"

* * *

Vic pulled up outside the Raging Bull, the snow had dissipated but it had blown into large drifts all the way down the street. the ploughs hadn't been out yet, and no one was awake to shovel, the lights in all the business were dark, but one light caught Vic's eye. The second window to the left above the Raging Bull has a slight glimmer of what Vic thought may be a table lamp. She waited and watched for about 30 minutes, then she decided to contact Walt.

Vic picked up the radio mic….not sure what to say to him…she blew out a big breath, "Walt, you there?"  
the line was quiet, then a crackle broke the silence, "Vic….I'm here" she thought he sounded anxious, scared.  
"I'm at the Bull, the street is deserted, everything is dark, but there is one light on upstairs. I've been watching for about 30 minutes, no movement in or out, no movement upstairs"  
"stay put, don't take any chances" his voice had softened slightly.  
"where are you?"  
"I'm with Henry, we are trying to follow Cady's usual route home. There are no other cars around so that's good, but the going is tough, its hard to ….."  
"Walt? …..Walt, what is it?"  
"Vic, I have to go, we see her car"  
"Walt?"  
He pulled the bronco to the side of the road and turned on his police lights, "yeah Vic"  
"be careful"  
he paused as he shut off the ignition, and looked to Henry, then back down at the mic in his hand "I will" he didn't have to say the rest of what he was thinking.  
"find Cady"  
"yup" Walt hung up the mic and opened his door to the bitter cold, he looked back at Henry sitting in the passenger seat. Henry nodded and smiled at Walt, they didn't need words.

* * *

It was dark under the hood, the sack that covered Cady's face, it smelled of must and cigarettes. She had stopped sobbing, _think Cady, think, where are they taking you, 2 rights and left, how long have we been driving, at least 45 minutes ,_ Cady was trying to talk to herself, figure out where she was so that she could get a message to her father. She hoped with everything in her heart that he knew she hadn't made it home, and was already looking for her.

* * *

It was 2am, Vic was still wide awake outside the Raging Bull, fixated on the light in the second story window. She slowly sipped on her coffee from the thermos. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a dark figure walking towards the first floor door to the upstairs apartment. "Who the hell are you?" she said quietly to herself. Her eyes strained against the darkness, but she couldn't make out features, dark hat, dark coat, jeans and boots, at this distance and in the dark of night it was difficult to even tell if the person was male or female. "is that you Doctor Donna, you crazy bitch. Going to visit your baby boy?….or your old boyfriend?" Vic felt the urge to call Walt, but knew he was dealing with a much more important matter, her heart hurt for him. "It could be anyone who lives in the building Vic" she said to herself, let out a sigh , and took the last gulp of coffee, "ugh…cold"  
A figure moved past the window, the light dimmed momentarily, "shit!"  
Whoever it was that went in that doorway, was now upstairs, in that room. "shit"

Vic called into the station, hoping she would get Ferg, she needed to know who was upstairs, but she needed back up. Walt would be so pissed if she went in without it. The station line rang 5 times, she knew after that it would switch to the station in Sheridan. She hung up.  
Vic dialled Ferg's cell, 4 rings, out of range. "damn it"  
Vic made a decision, she had to go in, even if it was just to scope out the hallways, try and listen to conversations, she just needed to go in. Vic checked her weapon, let out a deep breath, and stepped out of her vehicle. She walked along the sidewalk, hugging the walls of the buildings, both to stay out of the snow and stay as hidden as possible. She reached the doorway that lead to the rooms above the Raging bull, the entrance smelled of urine and fish. Vic tried to breathe through her mouth. She checked both ways along the sidewalk to see if there was any other movement under the dark of night, nothing.  
She reached out to try and door knob, it wasn't locked. Vic steadied her weapon and moved to the hinge side, turning the knob and pushing the door open slowly she stepped through the open doorway, and looked up the dimly lit stairs to the second floor. Vic closed the door behind her as quietly as she could without looking behind her. Vic took the steps slowly, checking every vantage point as she ascended. It was hot in the musty stairwell, and she adjusted her kevlar under her jacket. At the top of the stairs she could only turn left, a long hallway with 2 bare bulbs hanging from rusty fixtures greeted her. _Four doors, slowly Vic, watch your back. The window with the light should be the second door on the left._ She could hear Walt's voice in her head. _Be careful Vic._


	18. Chapter 18

Vic slowly walked up to second the door on the left of the hallway, she could hear her own breathing, but she thought she could hear voices, low and muffled, but defiantly more then one. _It could be a tv show I guess_ , she made her way further down the hall, but there was no other movement, sound or anything suspicious, she returned to the second door.  
Vic held her weapon in both hands, pointed towards the floor, she leaned in and strained to listen.

"Mom! Stop, please" she heard that loud and clear, it sounded like Andrew, and if she heard him right, Donna was in there with him.

* * *

"The engine is slightly warm Walt, but I would say it's been sitting at least 30-40 minutes, maybe more" Henry was inspecting Cady's car with the preciseness of a professional c.s.i.  
Walt stood at the side of Cady's car, the red and blue lights of the Bronco flashing in the background "There are two other sets of tracks, one in front, one behind. There are footprints outside the front car, like he flagged her down in the road" Walt looked to Henry, rubbed his Jaw and took in a deep breath. He turned to face into the wind, and towards where the second car would have boxed her in. "Looks like at least 2 men from the second car"  
"no blood, not much of a struggle, she seems to have gone with them without much resistance" Henry looked to Walt with reassurance, at least she hadn't been hurt. " I believe they took her in the second car, her footprints go with the others, but the second cars tracks turn around and are heading away from town. It will be hard to track on the highway, but if they have turned off we should be able to see the turn, the snow is deep and untouched along the roadway."  
Walt nodded at Henry, "lets go, we don't want to loose the track"

* * *

Vic thought about knocking, but decided against it, thought about kicking in the door, but… _maybe thats overkill_. What if Eddy was in there too, she didn't know, and she wasn't going to take any chances.  
At that moment, thinking of options, she heard fast footsteps coming towards the door. Vic only had a moment to think, she stepped back from the door as it opened, it was Donna.  
Donna did not seem surprised to see her, _how did she know I was standing out here,_ "Donna….Hi….I was looking for Andrew" Vic make making this up on the fly, she hoped they would buy it.  
"Vic," Donna's eyes darted back and forth down the hall, probably looking for Walt, she stepped back into the room. "Well, Andy is here, but what do you want with him? he's done nothing wrong"  
"I know, I know, I just need to ask him a few questions" Vic holstered her weapon, trying to be inconspicuous. _Just make it look like a routine visit Vic_.  
"wait a minute, how did you know he was here?" Donna blocked Vic's entrance into the room and suspicion grew on her face.  
"police work, I was surveilling the bar, saw Andy come upstairs with take out, I put two and two together" Vic smirked at Donna and motioned with her hand to let her pass. Donna reluctantly let her pass and closed the door behind her. Andy was slouched on the small grungy couch on the far wall to the left of the window with the light. Vic scanned the rest of the room, dark, dim, but tidy enough. Empty take out containers on the small counter in the kitchen, paper plates and cups piled up on the small table for two…..three chairs.

The hair on the back of Vic's neck stood on end, just before the large gloved hand grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. He pulled her weapon from the holster and tucked it into the back of his pants, under his coat. Donna stepped back, a look of fear in her eyes. Andy sat up straight and watched as Eddy leaned into Vic and spoke in her ear. "Deputy Moretti, I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, if you scream, no one will hear you, you see Donna and Andy are the only ones in the building, and with this lovely Wyoming winter weather, there is no one outside either. So I want you to put you hands behind you back, so I can tie them up nice and neat" Vic paused and did as he said.  
"good girl….now…why did you come here?…and tell the truth…because I don't do well with people that lie to me….I get emotional."  
"I came to ask Andy…if he knew the whereabouts of the mob thugs that threatened me, and beat up my friend."  
"Really"  
"yeah, really"  
Eddy checked the plastic locking cuffs on her wrists, and walked around to face her, and look her in the eyes. Vic blew a few hairs away from her face, stretched her neck and looked Eddy dead straight in the eye. "Really"  
"I have a hard time believing you Deputy Moretti, and where is the Sheriff exactly?"  
"on a call, car accident on the highway" Vic didn't hesitate with her story.  
Eddy scanned Vic's face, he looked her up and down. He reached towards Vic, and slowly unzipped her jacket, "Deputy Moretti, why would you wear a kevlar vest if you only wanted to talk with an unarmed boy?"  
"I'm always prepared"

Thats when everything when black and Vic hit the floor, unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

Outside of the dark cold room Cady could hear a scuffle, and voices, but she sat in the dark with a musty hood over her head, her wrists tied behind her back and her ankles tethered to the legs of the wooden chair.

"You're a feisty one Deputy, you and me may have to have some fun later" Cady heard the word deputy, _Vic? they have Vic now too?_  
"You go ahead and try it asshole, it'll be the last thing you ever do" It was Vic, Cady knew her voice, and that distinct tone.  
"Marcus, get another chair" _Marcus?…the security detail?_  
A few moments passed and there was more movement outside the door. Cady heard the lock, and the handle turn, "get inside!" one of the men yelled at Vic, and Cady assumed he shoved her into the small damp room. Cady had no idea how long she had been there, or what time it was, but if they had gotten Vic, then Cady knew her Dad was looking, and he wouldn't be far behind.

A chair was dragged across the floor boards, and dropped down in the room, it seemed to be on the other side of the room from where Cady was positioned. "Get up!" Cady heard Vic struggle and grunt like she was fighting back, she was thrown down into the seat "sit down and shut up bitch"  
"Fuck you!"  
Cady was startled with the sound of a hard slap across the face.  
"Is that all you got?  
"get a gag! I don't want to listen to this one anymore"  
"am I bothering you, making you tense, emotional even?!" another hard blow, and Cady heard Vic fall hard to the ground, and then there was silence. Someone came in with a gag, they picked Vic up, Cady assumed she had been knocked unconscious, there was some sounds of movement, Cady thought they may have been tying her up like she had been, and then they were gone.

Cady waited for a few minutes, she didn't want anyone to be lingering around outside the door, "Vic?….Vic?" there was no response. Cady waited and listened to her breathing, it was shallow, she must still be knocked out cold.

* * *

Jacob was in his office at the crack of dawn, which wasn't hard to do since he slept at the casino hotel the night before due to the weather.  
His cell rang and he looked at the call display, he answered "Hello Sawyer"  
"Thank you Jacob" Sawyer sounded smug on the other end of the line.  
"I'm sorry Mr Mayor, I'm not sure what I've done to accept your thanks" Jacob sat in his office chair, he leaned over his desk, wondering why the Mayor was calling him.  
"well, I had asked you to help me remove Sheriff Longmire, and I never really thought about using his emotional connection with his daughter, but I have a feeling it will work." There was a long pause from Jacob and his mind raced, and thought back to the conversation with Cady and Walt about her protection from the mob. Jacob stood up from his chair and collected his thoughts before speaking.  
"Mayor, I don't think I understand, what are you saying, what has happened to Cady Longmire?"  
"Well, I have a friend, who…uh….said that your security detail enabled the…" Sawyer chose his words carefully, "detainment of Miss Longmire, you know, as a bargaining chip, to get the Sheriff to finally resign, that was a great idea Jacob"  
"Excuse me…. Mr. Mayor, are you saying Cady Longmire was kidnapped and she's being used to blackmail the Sheriff?" Jacob's heart began to beat faster, he loosened his tie and paced across his office.  
"no, no, I wouldn't call it that, and it wasn't me. It was your security men"  
"No, Mr Mayor, I vetted those men, they were not dirty, I hired them myself…." Jacobs voice trailed off, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I'm sorry, I have to go" Jacob hung up, and pitched his phone across the room, it landed on the sofa. Hands on his hips, he felt an overwhelming wave of guilt, he couldn't stand by and let this happen.

* * *

A low groan broke the silence of the room, "Vic?"  
"hmmmm?"  
"Vic, its me Cady. Don't try and talk, I'm here in the room with you, but I'm tied up, I have a hood on, I know they put a gag over your mouth. I don't know where we are. Please don't try and fight them, there are a lot of men here, and I heard a women's voice just after they brought you here. Vic, I know my Dad will find us, he will do anything for me, ….and you" Tears rolled down Cady's cheeks, she couldn't wipe them away, what she didn't know was that there were the same tracks of tears on Vic's face as she sat silently in the dark.

* * *

Walt and Henry searched all night, they had a few false leads but never found the track they needed to find Cady. Walt had slept for an hour in his chair, and Henry on the couch, just a short nap right before sun up to take the edge off of being up all night in the cold. The sun broke through the clouds and and it streamed in through the blinds of the office, it was enough to rouse Walt and Henry was soon to follow.  
Ferg knocked lightly on the office door and poked his head in, "Sheriff?"  
"Ferg"  
"sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to let you know, I've been trying to reach Vic all morning…."  
Walt sat up straight in his chair, "what do you mean Ferg? where is she?"  
"I was out with all the accidents until about 3am. When I got back into range I checked my phone, and I missed a call from Vic, but she didn't leave a message. I've been trying her ever since….and ….nothing"  
Walt looked to Henry, who had sat up and was wide awake with the news despite the sleep deprivation.  
"She went to the Raging Bull last night to surveil the building….when did the call come in to your phone Ferg?" Walt was trying to act calm, but the moment Ferg had told him Vic was missing too, his heart had almost jumped out of his chest.  
" uh…it was just after 1am" "ok, thanks Ferg, you hold down the fort here, Henry and I need to get back out there."  
"Sheriff?"  
"yup"  
"I'm sorry about Cady, but Sheriff, she is a really smart, strong woman, she is tough…like you. I know she will be ok...and Vic, well, I'd bet on her any day" Ferg gave Walt a small smile and without waiting for Walt to respond Ferg turned and closed the door behind him.

Before Walt and Henry even had time to take a breath, to digest what Ferg had told them, Jacob walked through the private entrance door, the sickly expression on his face told Walt that he knew what was going on with Cady.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jacob….I understand your concern, and your…friendship with my daughter. I think you will serve us better if you go back to the Casino, have all your information on the security detail sent over to Ferg, he can try and figure out who these men really are, they have to have some connection to Boston." Walt stood with his hands on his hips, head lowered by looking up to meet Jabob's eyes. Walt could feel that he was not lying, he could feel that Jacob was wrought with guilt over this, the long standing animosity dissipated and there was a connection between them now, and it was precious to each of them in different ways.

Henry walked in the office with a road map and spread it out over Walt's desk, all three men stood around the big oak desk, Henry was to speak first.  
"Walt , we covered this area last night, but it may be worth circling back in the light of day. The snow has stopped and the sun is bright, that is a good sign, and it will help us immensely."

"yup"  
"did you try down by the resevoir, off of old hwy 87, there are some old work sheds, out buildings?"

Walt turned to Jacob, "we didn't, but that might be a place to check out." Walt nodded at Jacob, he turned and walked towards the door.  
"As soon as I get that information to Ferg, I will be out there trying to find her too….she's been a good friend Walt, it's the least I could do for your daughter" Jacob closed the door behind him. Walt gave Henry gave Walt a look and they both grabbed their coats. Henry quickly pulled the map off the desk and they left the office with hopes of finding Vic and Cady alive.

* * *

"Vic? Vic?"  
Cady could hear Vic's muffled voice from beneath her hood.  
"Vic, are you ok?  
"umm, hmm…"  
Cady heard voices coming towards their room.

The door opened and two men came in, Vic didn't recognize them. They cut the plastic cuffs off of Vic and Cady, took Cady's hood off and removed Vic's gag. Cady was shocked to see Vic's eye was completely swollen shut and her bottom lip cut and swollen to twice its normal size, her face and clothes were covered in dirt, from being dragged on the floor. Vic looked to Cady, and stared at her with steely resolve.

The men threw a breakfast sandwich at both of them and put a bottle of water down beside their chairs. "don't get any crazy ideas ladies, we'll be right outside."  
Vic recognized the wrapper, they were still in Buffalo, Dash-In, thats a good sign. Cady was starving, she unwrapped and took a huge bite, she looked up at Vic who was studying the door and her ankles ties and Cady's.  
Cady's chewing slowed, "Vic, don't do anything to get yourself hurt…more then you already are" Cady whispered as low as she could.  
"I have to take mental notes, so that when we break out of here, we don't get killed" Vic tried to smile, but with her face so swollen it didn't work too well. Cady turned a paler shade of white.

* * *

One of the men came back and retied their wrists after they ate breakfast. The hours passed slowly, they could hear at least 6-8 men, talking, laughing, probably drinking some. It sounded like they were playing a game of cards and bets were being made. At one point the conversation turned to women, doctor Monahan was a subject that Vic listened to carefully. It sounded as though she used sex to get information, it also sounded like she was very close to Eddy, and she did what he told her to do, no matter what. The more Vic heard about Eddy, the more she realized he was a loose canon, his anger usually ended in someones death, and he was not to be taken lightly.

It sounded like all of them carried handguns, but there had to be a stash of semi automatic rifles here somewhere, the guns they used during Ferg's ambush. it was hard for Vic because she didn't know where she was, in the bush, in another town, in a warehouse, she didn't know the lay of the land from the nondescript room without windows, come to think of it, the only reason she knew what time of day it was, was from the breakfast sandwich, it must have been morning.

"Vic, who are these guys?"  
"mob"  
"…why did they do this?"  
Vic looked at Cady, there was a sad look in her eyes as she thought about Walt, he must be going out of his mind knowing that Cady had been kidnapped. She took a deep breath and told Cady the whole story, "They are trying to get your Dad out of office. I think they may be in bed with the mayor some how, Sawyer tried to get Walt to take a suspension, but Walt felt like it was the first step out the door, one that he couldn't come back from."  
"so why kidnap me?"  
"they are trying to scare him, they know they can't buy him, they are trying to force him out, kidnapping you is a real threat, they know he'll do anything to keep you safe, if that means retiring and keeping his mouth shut, he'll do it to save you"  
"I can't believe he'll just walk away from being Sheriff, he will fight"  
"he may fight, but he won't risk your life"  
Cady dropped her head, she felt horrible that her Dad was out there somehow going through this alone, she thought for a moment and tried to figure this all out, "so why you? you're a deputy, having you here is a risk to these guys"  
"well, I walked into this, I made a mistake…" Vic closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, "I was watching Donna's son, Walt and I figured he was hiding out with Eddy Sharp, the guy who broke out of Ferg's transport to the Feds…and I saw someone go inside the building. I was just going to take a look and I got caught, I guess I'm collateral damage at this point. I don't think they would hesitate in killing me."

Vic looked down towards her legs, tried to move her tethered ankles, but the cuffs were too tight. Cady sat quietly processing the information, then she spoke up, "Vic, my Dad will find us, somehow, I know him…I know he loves me, I'm his daughter, his one link to my mom…but…I know he loves you just as much…"  
"I can't wait for Walt, we need to get you out of here"  
Vic shimmied in her seat, the chair was wood and ricketty, "these chairs, they're old and wooden, easy to break if you slammed yourself into the wall"  
"Vic, don't try anything, please don't get yourself hurt, I know my Dad will find us"  
Vic nodded, but she still kept searching the room, taking mental notes.

Vic guessed it was late afternoon or early evening, it had been fairly quiet outside the room for a while, not much talking, not much movement. It was about 10 minutes before they heard a heavy door open and then close quickly, and 2 sets of footsteps coming towards the door.  
the interior walls were metal, thin, and they could hear them talking just beyond the door.

"Haskins, tell the men its time to accept the new shipment, the sun set an hour ago, you stay here and watch Longmire's daughter."  
"and you boss?"  
"I think I have plans for Deputy Moretti." Eddy gave Hakins an evil smile.  
"the Doctor and her son, what am I doing with them?"  
"oh, they're fine, they won't cause any trouble. Just give them some dinner, and tell the Doctor I'll be busy tonight"  
"got it"

Vic looked at Cady, "looks like show time"  
"Vic"  
"if he takes me, when the other guy comes in here for whatever reason, to bring food, whatever, you make sure you're ready for him. Smash your chair, and hit him over the head as hard as you can, then you run like hell" Vic whispered her instructions with a stern look in her eyes.  
"Vic , I'm not leaving you here"  
"Cady, you run, you run as far from here as you can"  
"Vic"

The door opened and Eddy came into the room slowly, he looked at Cady, then at Vic. He turned to Haskins, "don't forget to tie her up, after you feed her dinner" Eddy turned back to look at Vic "and don't bother me while I am having my meeting with Deputy Moretti, not for anything"  
"sure thing"

Eddy stepped towards Vic, he reached his hand towards her swollen eye, "does that hurt Deputy?"  
Vic didn't answer.  
"cut her hands and ankles free Haskins, I need to take her to my office"

Haskins knelt down in front of Vic, took his knife out of his jacket and cut the plastic cuffs around her ankles,he stood up and went around to the back of the chair to free her wrists. Eddy was standing beside her, holding her down in her chair with his hand pressing down on her shoulder. "ok, Deputy, you are coming with me, stand up" Eddy pulled his gun from the small of his back and put it to Vic's temple. Vic looked to Cady and and gave her the slightest nod, Cady understood.

* * *

Walt and Henry had scoured the county, all the back roads, all the routes out of town, and they made it back to the reservoir that Jacob had suggested. They pulled the Bronco slowly along Klondike Road, a few hundred yards from the access road to the reservoir, when a light caught Walt's eye. He quickly shut off the headlights and pulled the bronco off to the side of the road. Walt and Henry were perched on a ridge looking down towards the reservoir and the outbuildings that sat at the end of the access road. The sun had set, but the full moon cast silver light across the valley, and the mountains dark looming shadows made the reservoir lake look like a hole into the centre of the earth. It was a crystal clear cold night, no snow, not a cloud in the sky.

The light that had turned on outside of the far building, turned off just as quickly. Walt could see 2 dark shadows moving slowly up the road, most likely SUV's, no lights. Walt put the bronco into reverse and pulled in down below the ridge so they wouldn't be able to see the bronco when they came to the end of the road. "What if they turn this way Walt?"  
"I'm hoping they don't"  
"Good plan" Henry looked to Walt and then slouched down in his seat, keeping an eye on the vehicles making their way up the winding road. They passed over the second bridge that traversed the inlet river, the water was frozen and cover in snow. the two SUV's came to the end of the access road an turned onto Klondike road, away from the Bronco.  
Walt let out a deep breath, "ok, this has to be the place, we're going in"  
"Walt, I do not want to be distrustful, but do you think that Jacob has a part in this, why would he suggest this place?"  
Walt looked at Henry and paused while he thought, "Henry, I know what you're thinking, and I hope to hell that he is not involved, but right now, I just need to find Cady and Vic. If he is involved, and this is a trap, he better hope I never find him"

Walt and Henry waited until they could be assured the men were not coming back and no one else was leaving the reservoir. Walt started up the bronco and headed down the access road, as it came to a switchback in the road there was a small driveway to a mechanics shed, Walt pulled the Bronco behind the shed and shut it down. "Henry, there are two inlet rivers that run to the reservoir , there are deep ditches along the rivers, one on each side of the access road. We each take one, flank the buildings at the end of the road that overlook the reservoir."  
"got it"  
"you have my other gun?"  
Henry pulled the gun from the inside pocket of his heavy winter coat, "yes"  
Walt pulled his hat down and lifted his collar, slid on his gloves and looked up to Henry with resolve.  
"we find Cady, and Vic, if you have to shoot to kill…do it. I've deputized you, so don't hesitate"  
"we are using our signal"  
Walt smiled at Henry, "its like the good old days"  
"there is much more on the line tonight"  
"yup….lets go"


	21. Chapter 21

Eddy walked Vic down a dimly lit hallway, it was cold, the floor was concrete, it smelled of motor oil and damp. An exterior door was at the end of the hall, there was a reinforced half window, Vic could see the snow in the moonlight, it looked like a full moon, that was good for an escape she thought, Cady would be able to figure out her surroundings and get the hell away from this place. Eddy came to a stop in front of a door halfway down the hall, and jerked her wrist to make her stop, the barrel of the gun still at her temple, Vic didn't resist, now was not the time to fight, she needed to lull him into thinking she would comply with whatever he was thinking, his time would come she thought.

Eddy let go of her wrist, and turned the handle of the door to what looked like an office. He swung the door opened and pushed her inside, taking the gun from her head, he now pointed it directly at her as she stopped and turned towards him. He motioned with the gun, "Deputy Moretti, or should I call you Victoria?…please have a seat"  
Vic looked towards the small low slung couch along the wall, "you can call me Deputy Moretti"  
Eddy laughed with a condescending tone, "you are a feisty one aren't you? Is that why the Sheriff likes you so much? huh? Are you and the Sheriff, uh…dating Deputy Moretti? does he normally sleep with his employees?"  
Vic didn't reply, she just stared at Eddy showing that she wasn't afraid of him and was not going to engage in his little fishing expedition. He was quiet for a few moments while he studied her, "please have a seat, I insist" Eddy stopped smiling.  
Vic slowly walked towards the couch, she bent down and wiped the dirt from the seat, "kind of filthy, don't you think? Maybe you should have your girlfriend Donna clean a little more often" Vic was good at giving it back to Eddy, she wanted to get him off balance.  
"Deputy Moretti,…just sit your pretty ass on the couch... now"  
Vic turned and sat down, Eddy walked towards her "can you please raise your hands above your head?"  
"why?"  
"don't worry, I'll be gentle…" Eddy pulled a length of rope from his coat pocket, Vic lifted her arms, as she looked up over her head she noticed a eye hook that was drilled into the wall above the back of the couch. _Shit_  
Eddy wrapped the rope around Vic's wrists, looping it and tying it so that he could attached it securely to the hook on the wall. Vic didn't fight, but she was starting to get concerned, she had to find a way out of this, and quickly. She hoped that Cady was working on a way to free herself, Vic would have to go along with this, at least for now.

* * *

Cady sat tethered to her chair, running scenarios through her head, what could she do, how could she get Haskins into the room and close enough to her to attack him. She didn't want to alert Eddy, so she thought she would have to be quiet, and take him by surprise.

A few minutes later Cady had her plan, she knew Haskins smoked, she could smell it on his clothing, and it seemed he went outside to do so. Cady would listen for the next time he went outside and then she would put her plan into action.  
Cady waited and listened, the silence of the room and her slow breathing almost lulled her to sleep, but then she heard Haskins, the scrape of a chair across the concrete, and heavy footfalls down the hallway, then the door, opening and closing hard behind him. Cady's heart started pounding, she had one chance to get this right, otherwise, she could be dead.

Cady leaned forward, and balanced herself with the wooden chair on her back, she shuffled over to the far side of the room, to the exterior concrete wall. Cady took a deep breath and braced herself, she then pushed off and threw herself into the concrete wall, chair first. Hitting the wall winded her slightly, and knocked her to the ground, she looked up and noticed the chair was shattered, her wrists and ankles still attached to the chair, but with the chair in pieces, she was able to get free pulling the cuffs from the chair parts. Cady took a deep breath, and collected herself, part one of her plan was a success, but now for the hard part, she had to overpower Haskins.  
Cady found the largest piece of the chair, the heaviest leg, it was sharp on one end where it had broken away from the seat frame. Cady held it like a baseball bat, and swung it to the side and over her head a few times as practice. Cady heard the door again, she knew Haskins was on her way back inside. Cady stood in the spot where her chair should have been to call out to Haskins, "Hello! uh, I need to use the ladies room please, Hello?!"  
Cady then ran to the door, and stood behind it waiting for Haskins.  
"yeah, yeah, keep your panties on" she could hear his footsteps coming towards the room, the keys unlocked the door, and the handle turned. Game on

Haskins entered the room and stopped in his tracks, confused by the pile of broken chair parts. Thats when Cady swung at his head and he hit the floor…hard.

* * *

Vic's heart started beating faster, she knew what Eddy had in mind, she had been in this position before.  
Eddy put the gun down, out of Vic's reach, but close enough for him to grab it in case she protested. Eddy wore a pair of dark green cotton twill cargo pants, a pair of heavy boots and a long sleeved thermal shirt, he had taken off his heavy jacket and thrown it across the arm of the couch.  
"Deputy, I think I will have to give you a strip search, don't you think? you may be hiding some weapons" the tone of his voice disgusted Vic, and her muscles tensed.

Eddy unzipped his pants and slowly slid his hand down inside and started to rub himself.  
He stood with his feet slightly apart, as he rubbed with his right hand he drew his left through his hair. The look on his face was making Vic's stomach turn.  
Eddy seemed to think he was aroused enough, as he pulled his hand from his pants, he took a step towards Vic who was slouched on the couch, her arms above her head , wrists tied and tethered to the hook in the wall, seemingly helpless and an easy target for Eddy.  
He reached down and unbuttoned Vic's top button on her jeans, then unzipped the zipper. He pulled at the bottom edge of her tank that had been tucked into her jeans, and reached up underneath it to grab her breast. "don't worry Deputy Moretti, I will do my very best to pleasure you" Eddy spoke in low slow voice, he had let his guard down and was vulnerable. Vic let him get a little closer.

Eddy leaned in and pulled at the small strap of the tank top, the strap broke and it exposed Vic's black lace bra, unfortunately for Vic, it was the one with the clasp in front. Eddy took a finger and traced the hem of the bra from the upper strap, down across her breast to the centre clasp, "how convenient for us" Eddy smiled at Vic, she turned away from him, he smelled of cheap whiskey, and she had just about had enough of this, but she had to time her attack perfectly. Eddy unhooked Vic's bra, and he slid his hand underneath the right side and pushed the fabric away, he was looking at her with a smile, he then leaned back and started to pull his pants down, Vic could see he was hard and bulging from his briefs. As he dropped his pants from his hip and his hand were occupied, Vic took all her strength and kicked him in the balls so hard he flew 4 feet across the room and landed in a heap on the cold floor. Eddy was in so much pain he vomited, as he lay grabbing his private parts and trying to catch his breath.

Vic spun in her seat, and climbed up in the couch on her knees, with her teeth she untied the simple knot and released her wrists, she grabbed the gun from end of the couch, and decided Eddy's coat would also be helpful. Vic turned and Eddy was struggling to get up from the floor, he looked so pathetic with his pants around his knees, his shirt covered in vomit and his face red with tears. "BITCH!"  
Eddy yelled as loudly as he could muster.  
Vic walked towards him, she stood over him while she fastened the clasp on her bra, then she looked down at him, and spit in his face.

Vic drew her arm back with the gun in her hand, she clocked him on the side of the head, and he fell with a thump to the floor. Vic stepped over him, looked back and locked the door behind her.


	22. Chapter 22

Walt took the ditch to the north of the access road, Henry the south. The ditches were about eight to ten feet deep and the water was mostly frozen and snow covered. Since the water was moving under the ice, it would be treacherous if someone fell through. They were able to keep well hidden as they made their way towards the buildings beside the reservoir. Walt knew their time was limited, the men would be coming back at some point, he hoped that Cady and Vic were even still here and not in the SUV's that had left earlier. Walt could see there was still one truck parked outside the first outbuilding, someone had to be here, hopefully only one or two men, he knew they had a large amount of firepower, so Walt and Henry had to be careful.

* * *

Cady left Haskins lying on the floor, she quietly made her way down the hallway, she knew Haskins was outside earlier having his cigarette, she knew that door would be open. Cady didn't have her coat, or gloves, she was going to have to make a run for it and hope that she could flag down a car or trucker before she froze to death. One problem, she didn't even know where she was, but she was about to find out.

Cady reached the end of the hall, she could see the moon was full and the sky was cloudless, good for her visibility, bad for her to stay hidden. Before opening the door, she took a quick look around for anything that would keep her warm, she tried to open the last door in the hallway before the exit, the door was unlocked, she opened it slowly, the room was dark, no window, no light, she put her hand in and against the wall at chest level looking for a light switch. Cady found a switch and flicked it on, she had found a storage closet, she went inside and closed the door behind her. Cady scanned the shelves, they were pretty bare, but their were some army type blankets on the bottom shelf, she grabbed 3 of them and quickly layered them over her shoulders like a poncho. There was some rope that she wrapped around her waist to hold the blankets tight. With a utility knife she cut one of the blankets into smaller pieces, she wrapped her hands and used a roll of duct tape to keep them on her wrists. She did the same to make a hood to cover her face and head. She didn't have a mirror, but she had a feeling she looked like a crazy scarecrow. The getup may look crazy, she thought to herself, but it may keep her warm long enough to get her to safety, and if not maybe it would keep her hidden in the shadows if the men came back.

Cady turned off the light while she was still in the closet, then turned the handle and hoped to hell Haskins hadn't woken up yet, and wasn't outside the door. She hadn't heard any footsteps, so she thought she still had time. _here we go Cady, stay low, stay close to the buildings, be smart_

Once outside, Cady knew the blankets were a good idea, but they wouldn't keep her warm for long, she slid along the side of the building that she had been kept in, her thoughts kept going back to Vic, she hoped she was ok, he hoped she could handle Eddy. Cady passed between the lone SUV and the corner of the building, she stopped to check both ways, see if there was any movement. She scanned the landscape, the moon illuminated the snow, but the shadows were long and distorted. She could see foothills in the distance, the road wound upwards and then switched back disappearing over a ridge. She looked back and could see what looked like a lake, very few trees, it wasn't a camp ground, or park, the buildings looked industrial, mechanical sheds, Cady tried to jog her memory, had she ever seen this place before? seen it in photo?….nothing came to mind. Her hands started to shake, and her teeth started to chatter, she had to move to keep the hypothermia at bay. Cady took a deep breath, counted to three in her head, wished Vic luck and hoped her Dad was out there in the dark of night. Half crouched she started to run up the access road, and she didn't look back.

* * *

Vic tried to fix her tank top, she zipped her jeans, pulled the rest of the rope off of her wrists tried to hold back tears. She took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling to calm her nerves.  
Vic scanned the hallway, she was free of Eddy, but only momentarily, Vic had to know if Cady got free. She quickly and quietly ran down the hallway to the room they were being kept in, the door was closed but unlocked, Vic had Eddy's gun and held it up as she turned the handle and pushed the door open. As she slowly peered into the dim room, she could see the remnants of the broken chair, and Cady nowhere to be found. Vic let her guard down momentarily and started to drop Eddy's gun to her side, Haskins was behind the door and pushed the door into Vic so hard it jarred the gun from her hand and pinned her between the door and the frame. Vic felt her forearm break with the impact and she let out a scream with the pain that broke the eery silence of the building.

Haskins jumped Vic and grabbed her around the neck from behind, she struggled to shake him off, he was strong and her arm was screaming in pain. With her good arm, which was free, she rammed her elbow back into Haskins temple, he stumbled sideways and loosened his grip around Vic's neck. She spun herself free and kicked him in the gut sending him backwards into the wall. Vic scrambled to pick up the gun which had skidded across the concrete floor, Haskins lunged towards her and tackled her to the ground but rolled off to the side. She managed to get a grip on the gun and flipped over pointing the gun right at Haskins head as he was about to come for her.  
"don't fucking move asshole"

"what are you going to do bitch, you're not going to kill me" Haskins laughed as he stood up and wiped the blood from the side of his face.  
"try me" Vic pushed herself up to one knee, cradling her broken forearm, she kept her sites on Haskins with the gun in her other hand.

Vic picked up the coat she had taken from Eddy, and started to back up towards the door to the room. Haskins was breathing heavy and his eyes were wide, he was rocking back and forth like a linebacker getting ready to jump off the line.  
"I won't kill you, I'm just going to leave. I'm going to lock you in here, I'm sure when Eddy gets the feeling back in his legs and breaks out of his office, he will help you out" the corners of Vic lips curled and her eyes sparked, she was in control.  
"and what if I just jumped you right now, maybe brake your other arm little girl?"  
"ha! you wouldn't get halfway to me before I took you down," Vic's head cocked to the side and she blew a few arrant hairs away from her face with the corner of her mouth, "listen…I don't have time for small talk. You just got beat by two girls,… little boy…., what do think Eddy is going to do to you when he finds out?"

Vic was positioned in the doorway to the holding room, she reached her broken arm out to grab the handle of the door, she winced, and Haskins took the moment of pain to attack. He lunged towards Vic, she squeezed the trigger of the gun, the first shot hit his shoulder, the second stopped him in his tracks as his brains splattered out the back of his skull.

* * *

In the crystal clear night Cady heard the shot ring out from the building. She involuntarily ducked, let out a scream and stopped in her tracks, she turned back to see if she could see Vic, as Cady turned she lost her footing and went tumbling down the ditch towards the inlet river, she slid and then somersaulted down until she hit the bottom and she felt the ice crack beneath her. Cady knew to lay flat, and she lay still for a moment to try and get her bearings.

"Cady?!" Henry was coming towards her, he was 20 feet away from her at the bottom of the ditch. "do not move"  
"Henry?! Oh my god, is that you?"  
"yes, shhh, stay quiet" Henry quickly closed the gap between himself and Cady, she was lying on her stomach , legs and arms out to the side, distributing her weight on the ice, she could hear the water rushing below the thin barrier. Henry came up behind her and grabbed her by both ankles, "I am going to pull you off the ice, ok Cady?"  
"ok Henry"

"Henry!" Henry turned and looked up to see Walt, he stood at the top of the embankment, his shadow looming over them "Cady?"  
"Dad! I'm ok" Walt slid down to them, covered in snow and knee deep at the bottom, he helped Henry pull Cady to safety. Walt pulled Cady to her feet and drew her in tight. At that moment, when Cady felt safe in her fathers arms, she instantly broke down sobbing.  
"shhhh, Cady, I've got you, you're ok now"  
She was shaking, and crying and releasing all the fear and anxiety that had built up over the hours she had been held captive, "Dad, Vic, she's still in there" Cady pulled her head back and looked into her fathers eyes. He stroked her hair and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his big leather clad hands. "Dad, she didn't have a gun, but Eddy did, I'm afraid for her Dad, Eddy took her away, she told me to run."  
Walt didn't speak, he bit his bottom lip and looked at Cady, then to Henry, "Henry, take her back to the Bronco, get her warmed up….I'm going in to get Vic."  
"Walt"  
"Cady, which building were you in, where did Eddy take Vic?" he was not going to argue with Henry, and Henry knew it was no use.  
"The first large building to the left, there's an SUV parked just outside the door I came out of. The room they kept us was about halfway down the hall. I don't know where Eddy took Vic"  
"Ok Punk, thats good"  
"Dad"  
"yeah"  
"Eddy said that Donna and her son are here too…. but I never saw them" Walt dropped his head and took a deep breath, he looked back at Henry, "Cady, do you think you could drive the Bronco back to the station, tell Ferg where we are, and ask him to get everyone here, I think we may need back up, especially if the men come back"  
"Dad, I don't even know where we are"  
"the reservoir, off of Klondike rd, south of town." Cady nodded, she remembered it. "Henry, if Donna and Andy are here, I might need your help getting them to safety"  
"Of course, Cady, let us get you back to the truck. Walt, I will meet you back at the building."


	23. Chapter 23

_**I apologize for not updating this story in so long, life gets in the way of creative pursuits so many times, but I am definitely going to finish this story. Stay with me, it may take a little while to get this done, but I won't leave you hanging, promise :-)**_

* * *

Walt got to the entrance door, looking through the half glass security window, he could see down the dimly lit hallway, there was no movement, no bodies, no blood that he could see.  
He stood there is the cold night, all alone, wishing with everything in him that Vic was somewhere safe. After everything they had been through together, the cases, the emotional trauma, the mistakes and the admission of their love for each other, they hadn't had enough time, he needed Vic in his life for another 100 years or more.

The slamming of a door at the end of the hallway startled Walt out of his preoccupation, he looked through the window and saw what he needed to see. Vic. She looked hurt, but alive. Walt opened the door slowly and quietly, he didn't know if there was anyone else inside.  
"Vic" he called to her, she stopped in her tracks, and looked up. Holding her broken arm, eye swollen shut and splattered with Haskins blood, Walt thought she was beautiful, a sight for sore eyes.  
"Walt?" A smile crept across her swollen face, she winced when her smile pulled the cut in her lip apart again. Vic started to run down the hallway towards him, when a loud banging on a door stopped her. She turned to look back, it was Eddy, he was back on his feet and trying to get out of the room Vic had locked him into. Vic spun to look back towards the office, thought for a moment, and ran harder towards Walt.

"Victoria! Deputy Moretti! when I find you, I'm going to kill you!" Eddy was screaming from inside his locked cell.  
Vic made it to Walt, who had the door open for her.  
No words were needed, she just ran into his arms. Vic didn't care that the pain in her arm was putting her on the verge of vomiting, she grabbed him tight and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck.

They held each other for what seemed like days, Walt stepped back to look at her, she held her arm gingerly and looked to Walt, "its broken"  
Walt touched her arm gently, smiled and said," We'll get you fixed up in no time" he leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, "but right now, we have got a whole heap of trouble on our hands"  
"I know" Vic started to shiver, it was still bitterly cold and the shock from her injury wasn't helping.  
"Vic, we need to get you outta here, Henry should be back soon with reinforcements"  
"ok….What are we going to do with Eddy?, I locked him in the room at the end of the hall, but Im sure he won't stay in there for long"

"does he have a weapon?"  
"no, I took his gun"  
"did he do this to you?" Walt touched her cut and swollen lip with his thumb, and gently rubbed her bruised cheek with the back of his hand.  
Vic touched her lip, "This , yes" she pointed to her swollen eye, "this, yes" she tried to lift her arm, but gasped in pain "this , no….but he's dead now, so …" "Anything else?"  
"Eddy tried to... rape me" Vic was looking down at her shoes in the trampled snow.  
"What? Vic?"  
"Its ok, he didn't get very far," Vic looked up with her grit and determination in her eyes, " I kicked him so hard, he may have a future as an opera singer" A smile creeped onto Vic's battered face, her eyes told him that she was ok, but he knew she would be fading fast. "Thats why he's locked in the room"


	24. Chapter 24

"Vic, do you know where Donna and her son are being held?"  
"No"  
"have you been in any of the other buildings"  
"No", Walt let out an exasperated sigh,  
"ok, I need to find a place that you'll be safe while I deal with Eddy"  
"No"  
Walt paused and looked at Vic, questioning her last reply "pardon?"  
"I may be hurt, but right now I'm all you've got, I'm not letting you do this on your own"  
"Vic…you can't see out of you're eye, and you only have the use of one arm…"  
"I'm still better then most Wyoming deputies on their best day"  
Walt couldn't argue with her, but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, and a voice in his head that said, get her to safety, don't risk it, you wouldn't be able to handle loosing her….

"Vic, your arm is broken…"  
Vic looked down at her arm, and thought for a second…"tie my arm tight to my chest, I'll be good, I only need one hand to shoot a gun anyways"  
Walt thought for a moment…"I'm not going to talk you out of this…am I?" his lip curled upwards in one corner.  
"nope"

Without a word Walt took the coat that Vic was wearing off her shoulders, took his scarf from around his neck, and wrapped it tight around her torso and over her shoulder, tying her broken arm to her chest, her hand at her opposite shoulder. "Is that too tight?"  
Vic blew out a breath of air, fighting back tears from the pain, she looked up at Walt, he stood close, looking down at her with concern.  
"no, ….. thats good" she winced and tired to put on a brave face, "have I told you lately that I love you"  
Those words made Walt smile involuntarily, "yup"  
Vic smiled the best she could without splitting her lip open again, then kissed him hard on the lips, she pulled away, put her hand on his heart, "lets do this"

Walt slipped the coat back onto Vic and zipped it up tight, "lets check out those buildings there" Walt pointed to 2 buildings closest to the reservoir, " see if Donna and Andy are inside, stay behind me"  
Vic nodded approval, and they started through the snow towards the outbuildings. The air was frigid, and still, every step and every breath seemed louder then normal. Walt reached the door to the first building, Vic at his back. He grabbed the door handle and slowly tried to turn it, it was locked. There was no window in the door to this building, and no windows on the south side, he motioned to Vic to follow. Walt made his way around to the north side, no other doors, no windows,… no access.  
Walt pointed 2 fingers towards the other building, and looked at Vic to make sure she was ok to continue. Her eyes were wide, the collar on the coat standing up straight to shield her ears from the cold, every breath she took created a white vapour cloud in front of her face that suddenly dissipated into the dark night.

One hundred yards to the west was the second building, Walt and Vic stopped at the front corner to listen and make sure there was no movement. Both of them breathing heavy, the cold night air stinging their throats. A moment before Walt was to take a step, a loud metallic banging noise came from the first building and stopped him in his tracks. Walt shot a look at Vic, they knew that room wouldn't hold Eddy for long. As Walt looked back over his shoulder a light in the distance caught his eye, Vic turned to see what he had noticed, "reinforcements?"  
"I sure hope so"

the banging had stopped and the entrance to the second building was about 10 steps from their location, "stay here, I'll check the door" Vic watched for the lights of the approaching vehicles, Walt quickly made his way to the door, gun ready. This door was similar to the first, half glass and a hallway inside was dimly lit and empty. The knob turned and the door opened, "Vic"

Vic turned and caught Walt's sign to move with him, she slid along the side of the building and came up behind him in the doorway, once inside, she quietly closed the door and took a look back to see if the vehicles had made it down the access road yet. "Is that Henry and Ferg? Mathias?"  
"I can't see anyone yet, the road must be treacherous down the hill, whoever it is, they're taking it slow"

"Stay here, I'll take a look for Donna" Vic nodded and Walt made his way down the hall. Three doors on the right, one on the left. Walt reached out to the first door handle, locked, his head close to the door, he called her name "Donna?" he was trying to be as quiet as possible, hoping Donna would hear him. Nothing.  
Second door, locked, before Walt had a chance to call her name he heard a voice from inside.  
"Hello? Eddy?" Walt recognized Donna's voice, "Eddy is that you?"  
"Donna, its Walt" he heard footsteps come quickly towards the door.  
"Walt!"  
"shhhh, Donna, we're here to get you out, do you know where they keep the key?"  
"only Eddy has the key, it his coat pocket, he doesn't let it leave his sight"  
"he did tonight…"  
"what?"  
"Hang on…." Walt turned to Vic, "Vic?"  
She turned towards his voice, still positioned at the door, keeping watch.  
"is there a key in the pocket?"  
Vic tried to reached into the front pocket, but couldn't manage the others because of her broken arm. She took another quick look out the window, without seeing the approaching lights she ran to Walt. Walt rifled through the two front pockets, the breast pocket, "watch it Sheriff" Vic said with a half smile and a twinkle in her eye.  
Walt paused a moment and their eyes met, Walt shook his head, and turned towards the locked door.  
"Donna, which pocket?"

"on the inside of the coat, on the right I think"  
Walt unzipped the coat, found the pocket and reaching in he found the key. Walt gave her a wink and then zipped her coat back up.  
Vic scurried back to the door, "Walt…we've got company…and its not the friendly kind"  
Walt grumbled a few choice words under his breath, took the key and unlocked the door, "Vic, in here"  
Waving her in, Vic entered the room where Eddy had been keeping Donna, Walt followed closely behind.


	25. Chapter 25

The room was quiet, Donna stood a few paces back from the door. Andy sat slumped on the chair in the corner, head in his hands. Walt stood in front of Vic, Vic leaned against the door and tried to make her arm feel more comfortable, but it was a loosing battle.  
"Donna…are you and Andy ok?"  
"just peachy Sheriff" Andy voice came from the other side of the room.  
"don't mind him Walt, Andy is just…not happy being here" Donna looked towards him and then back to Walt, then she took a glance over his shoulder to Vic, "is she ok?"  
"She's fine!" Vic answered for herself.  
"She'll be ok, she has a broken arm."  
Walt turned to Vic, "Who did you see?"  
Vic kept her voice low, she didn't trust Donna, "2 black Suv's, it wasn't Ferg or Henry, or anyone we know. They pulled up outside the building Eddy is in. It won't be long before he's out of the room and looking for me…to kill me…"  
Walt reached out and put his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring gesture, "he's not going to touch you…I promise" his voice was low, and gravely. He was tired, he could only imagine how Vic felt, but his mind was racing, how was he going to get everyone out of this safely and keep Eddy and his boys occupied long enough for Ferg and Henry to get back.

"Whats going on Walt?" Donna stepped closer.  
Walt turned towards her, "is there another way out of this room?"  
"no"  
"you're stuck just like us Sheriff, pull up a chair" Andy was still petulant but decided to get up and walk towards his mother. Donna stood in front of the two single beds against the wall, one small table lamp between them. Walt stepped towards Donna, and shot a look towards Andy.  
"Look, Eddy is a fugitive, I know you have a history…but he tried to... hurt Vic, he kidnapped my daughter Cady."  
"Oh my god, really…I'm so sorry Walt, is Cady ok?" Donna showed her concern towards Walt, ignoring his words about Vic, that didn't go unnoticed.  
Walt paused, time was not on his side, they needed a plan, and not more chit chat, "yup, Cady's fine. Look, Eddy is going to come looking for Vic" Walt scanned the room, his eyes resting on Vic who was still standing against the door, trying to listen for movement outside. "is the door locked?"  
"Yup"

Walt dropped his head and brought his hand to his jaw, they are sitting ducks. He walked to the corner, picked up the chair Andy had occupied moments earlier and brought it to the door, wedging the back under the door handle.

Vic's body tensed "Shit!"

A commotion started outside, and as the door to the hallway opened they all know what was going to happen next. The men's voices got louder, Eddy's voice in the lead, "The bitch took my coat with the key, Smitty, shoot the lock!"  
"Vic, get back!" Walt outstretched his arms and pressed Vic up agains the wall, he drew his gun and looked towards Donna and Andy on the other side of the doorway.

Three shots fired through the door lock and one of the men on the other side used his shoulder to push the door and chair out of the way, the door swung open. Eddy stood in the doorway, 4 of his men behind him, the others most likely watching the main door, or the other buildings.

"Well, look who it is, why wasn't I invited to this party darlin'" he looked to Donna and Donna gave him a small nervous smile in return. Eddy walked towards Donna and extended an arm around her waist, pecked her on the cheek and seemed to whisper in her ear, that did not go unnoticed by either Walt or Vic. Donna dropped her eyes and leaned into him.

"Eddy, no one else needs to get hurt-"  
"Or die Sheriff? yes, your deputy killed one of my men…so maybe at least one more person needs to die, maybe two" Eddy's eyes were focused on Vic, he took two steps towards her and stopped. He was positioned in the middle of the room, Donna to his left, and Andy behind her between the 2 beds.  
Walt was the furthest from the door, eyes locked on Eddy. Vic was against the far wall, the bullet riddled door to her left, and the 4 men with machine guns stood a few feet from her in the open doorway.

"Sheriff, you are a piece of work, you have a meddling deputy, and pain in the ass daughter, and you tried and get my woman into bed. You are under investigation for wrongful death and you could loose everything. Tonight...tonight...you decide this is the night to try and force my hand, well thats not going to happen" Eddy took another step towards Vic. He nodded to his men, they lowered the barrels of their guns, this was going to be between Eddy and Walt, and Vic was the pawn in Eddy's sick game.

Eddy still had his gun drawn towards Walt, he looked back to Donna, and then to Vic. Stepping in close to Vic, he had her pressed up against the wall, "now, Deputy Moretti, you will be coming with me, the Sheriff will be staying here with Donna, Sheriff, I'm sure you can have a nice chat until I come back later"  
Eddy grabbed Vic's good arm, took the gun from her hand and passed it back to one of his men. "take off the coat, its mine"  
Vic hesitated and looked to Walt. His eyes were trained on Eddy, but he quickly caught her eyes and gave her a look of reassurance. She looked back to Eddy, and slowly pulled the jacket off her shoulder and it slipped off her good arm and dropped to the floor. She didn't move to pick it up, and just stared right into Eddy's cold evil eyes.

"Donna, be a dear and pick up this coat for me"  
Donna looked towards Walt and then Eddy, she hesitated.  
"DONNA, now!"  
She quickly came across the room, bent down and picked up the coat at Vic's feet, "you know what to do now sweetheart" he looked to her and a small smile showed on his face.

Walt thought she was going to put the coat on Eddy, instead she walked back to where she was standing. Walt was still standing frozen in the same spot, Eddy grabbed onto Vics good arm and drew her towards him. He started to walk towards the door with her, he paused.

As Walt was focused on Vic and worried where Eddy was going to take Vic, Donna jumped towards him, throwing the coat over his outstretched arm holding his gun, and hitting him hard, knocking him off balance, he fell into the wall and Donna fell on tope of him "Im sorry!" she shouted as he struggled to get up, but Andy followed his mothers lead and found the gun under the coat and pulled it from Walts grip.  
"Donna!"  
"just shut up Walt"

"Walt!" Vic strained against Eddy's grip, but he pulled her back in. Vic glared at Donna as she and her son held Walt in the corner of the room, "you bitch!"

Eddy laughed, "oh, what I wouldn't give to see these two in a room together, what a show! hahahaha...but not tonight. Let's go"

"lovely work sweet heart... Smitty, Oscar, get the sheriff, ties his hands, change of plans, he's coming with us" the two men crossed the room with their semi automatic guns in hand, Eddy pulled Vic out into the hallway.

* * *

Eddy got his coat back from his men, in plastic cuffs behind his back, Walt gave an angry look to Donna and Andy as the men walked with him, each holding on to one arm, guns draped over their shoulders.  
"Walt?"  
he didn't look back at her.

Eddy was in front, with a tight grip on Vic's arm, she was without a coat and still nursing the broken arm. Walt followed behind with Eddys men leading him down the path to the frozen water of the reservoir.

"Eddy, this will only get you in even more hot water, let us go now, take your business out of my county and we can call it even" Walt called up to Eddy who was 3 paces ahead of him.

"Sheriff! too little, too late. I got my final shipment, we are loading up and heading out in the morning, by 6am, you will never know we were even in this god forsaken state" Eddy called back over his shoulder, "if anyone is looking for you, by the time they find you, it will be Spring thaw." Eddy stopped at the edge of the frozen water, and turned back to look at Walt.

"why come here in the first place Eddy, did you double cross Muldoon? did you want a bigger piece of the pie? Why Wyoming"

"Sheriff...Shane...god love him, he brought me along, he taught me a lot, but he didn't have vision, Sheriff" Walt was hoping to keep him talking until Ferg showed up, he had to be on his way by now. He was too soft, never got his hands dirty. I had a vision Sheriff, there was so much potential, so much money to be had, not just in heroin, but in guns." There was a gleam in Eddy's eyes, he was so proud of himself, "the boarder Sheriff, its weak in the middle of nowhere, my suppliers get my product to me here, where no one can see it, then straight north through Montana into Canada...have you ever been to Canada in the winter Sheriff?...its bleak, desolate, and fantastic to move illegal goods"

"If you're planning on leaving, then just leave. I've got enough on my plate, I won't come looking for you, just let us go" Walt pleaded his case to Eddy, he could see that Vic was shivering, her lips were already blue, he could see the pain that she was in, he just wanted to wrap her in his arms and make this all go away.

Eddy turned to the bigger of the two men holding Walt, even though he was the bigger one, he still want as tall and broad across the shoulders as Walt.  
"Smitty, your gun please"  
He pulled the gun off his shoulder, and passed it to Eddy. Vic's eyes widened, what the hell was he doing. If Eddy took the gun to shoot and kill Walt, she would loose it. She had been in this position before with Sean, she would find the strength to take Eddy down, if it was the last thing she ever did, she was sure of it.

Eddy pointed the gun at Walt, the gun was heavy, he loosened his grip on Vic's arm, thinking that he could overpower her if he needed to, she was hurt and hypothermic.  
"please don't" Vic said quietly as she looked at Eddy's profile in the moonlight. The side of his mouth curled up, then suddenly, he turned and unloaded at least 2 dozen shots into the frozen reservoir. Vic gasped and tried to pull away from him. Walt spun and was pulled back by Oscar. The reservoir was deep, even along the edges, it had been an old strip mine, and filled with water 2 decades ago. It was frozen, but the ice was not extremely thick this winter. With all the bullets penetrating the ice, it almost cut a hole...Walt thought, big enough for a body dump.

"Smitty, break the ice" the man gave Eddy a look, the last thing he wanted to do was step out onto the ice, and possibly fall in, but he did it.  
He walked onto the ice gingerly, took the butt of the gun and hit the ice hard, it started to crack and pieces were moving.

Vic and Walt held each others gaze, Walt made a small head movement to his left where Oscar was still holding his arm in a vice grip. Vic understood.

* * *

"so ...who should go first?" Eddy said with a smirk on his face, "Deputy Moretti is already half way frozen, it may be too quick, the Sheriff on the other hand," Eddy turned his head to look in Walt's direction, "you have that heavy coat on, and your boots...you may just sink to the bottom" Eddy chuckled like he had heard a joke.  
"you're a sick fucker, you know that" Vic spit the words at Eddy.

"Listen Moretti!" Eddy was loosing his cool, his eyes were wild and he let go of Vic all together. They stood 3 feet apart.  
Smitty was still trying to break the hole big enough without falling in himself. Walt decided it was time to make his move, with precision Walt spun out of the hold on his arm as the man was preoccupied watching Eddy and Vic. He took aim and head butted Oscar sending him tumbling backwards, landing on the ice his head fell heavy on the ice, and he was knocked unconcious.

Vic saw Walt spin and took her cue to find Eddy's weak spot again, she lifted her leg and with the heel of her boot she connected with his ball...again. Eddy dropped to his knees, and let out a cry of tremendous pain. Smitty scrambled on the ice to get his footing and get back onto land, Walt was heading towards him with his hand still tethered behind his back. The two big men hit each other with force, Walt, in a linebacker tackle move, had more momentum and it sent them both flying landing right next to the hole in the ice. As the full force of both of the men came down on the ice, it gave way beneath them, they disappeared under the water.

"WALT!"  
"MORETTI, you get back here, so I can kill you with my bare hands!" Eddy stumbled to his feet, just as gun fire erupted at the main building.

Eddy spun around , flashes of light from the bullets hitting metal could be seen in the distance, there were shadows of more then just Eddy's men, there was yelling and movement and Eddy was frozen in his position. He looked towards Vic, then back to the buildings, he made a decision to cut and run, he dove at Vic pushing her down and sending her to the ice, then he turned and ran.

Vic could see Eddy's shadow moving away in the darkness, she tired to crawl to the hole in the ice on one hand and without being able to feel her feet, her face or her fingers.

"WALT! WALT!" Vic screamed, willing him to come out of the water and answer her. She could feel the water moving and muffled noises from beneath the ice.

"WALT!" Vic crawled closer to the hole and noticed the gun lying on the ice in front of her, she grabbed for it and it slipped out of her hand, she could barely grip the strap and pull it towards her, but she did it.

Vic could still her voices coming from the buildings, but she didn't care what was happening. There was thrashing and hands coming up through the surface of the water, Vic held the gun and lowered the barrel into the water hoping Walt could reach it. Suddenly she felt someone grab it, pulling to the surface, the face of Smitty broke the surface. "NO!" Vic pulled herself into grasp the trigger and pulled, sending 4 rounds into Smitty's chest. He slumped and fell beneath the surface.

"WALT!" Vic could barely speak any longer, tears streaming down her face, practically frozen to the ice of the reservoir.

"Vic!" Ferg's voice came from behind her, Henry was with him coming towards the edge of the ice.

"Walt, he's under the water!" Ferg and Henry knew to get low and spread out their weight, they came towards the break in the ice from both sides.

"HURRY!...WALT!"

Vic was startled by a banging on the ice beneath her, and then his hand popped up out of the water. "Ferg! grab him, grab him!"  
Ferg and Henry had made it to the hole, Ferg grabbed his hand, Henry reached into the frigid water and grabbed a handful of Walt's coat and what seemed like an eternity was only about 90 seconds, but it could have killed him. Henry and Ferg hauled Walt out of the water, and he lie motionless on his stomach on the ice.

Vic scratched her way over to him as Henry pulled him away from the opening in the ice, Ferg rolled him over onto his back, Vic reached him and hovered over his face. She had enough adrenaline to reach for his face and lean down to whisper in his ear, "Walt, please, Walt, breathe"  
Henry moved in and started to give CPR, Vic leaned back and raised her head to the skies. The moon was low in the sky and the morning sun was starting to lighten the far away foothills. Vic closed her eyes as they stung, her arm was numb and her body was way past shock, the only thing keeping her breathing right now was the adrenaline and shear will to stay alive until she knew Walt was ok.

Walt started to cough and spit out water from his lungs, he rolled to his side as Vic opened her eyes and got down beside him to look into his eyes.

He tried hard to focus on her "hey" she could barely hear him.

"hey" Vic smiled  
"you ok?"  
"never better"


	26. Chapter 26

Walt, Vic, Ferg and Henry slowly made their way to the police vehicles and ambulance. The lights lit up the early morning sky, the commotion had died down and everyone except Eddy was in custody. While Henry and Ferg were trying to revive Walt Eddy had slipped off into the darkness. Walt had urged Henry to go after him, but with the fridged temperature and deep snow, he would be easy to track by anyone, and Henry wanted to make sure Walt was going to be okay.

As they approached the last building before the string of cars and trucks parked in the roadway, Walt caught a glimpse of Donna, she stood under the harsh light outside the entrance door to the building she had been held in, she was sobbing and it looked like she was trying to plead her case with Mathias. He didn't look sympathetic to her story.

"—I was being held against my will, I wasn't part of any of this" Donna was animated , but Mathias was not even looking in her direction.  
"Dr Monahan, save it for the judge, I'm just here to take you into custody." He shifted his weight and looked towards Walt and Vic walking towards them. Donna turned to follow Mathias's gaze. "Oh my God, Walt!" she tried to move towards him, Mathias held her back.  
"You are not going anywhere mamme."  
Walt looked towards her, then down at vic by his side, he could see that Vic was focused on Donna.  
"Walt?….Walt"  
He didn't reply, didn't feel the need to. There was nothing to say that her actions hadn't said already, but Vic…

With a sudden burst of strength, Vic shook off Ferg's assistance, took two long strides towards Donna and connected with a hard right hand. Donna fell into Mathias and he caught her before she hit the icy ground. Vic walked away, never making eye contact with Walt, or anyone else. Mathias looked to Walt, Walt turned to follow Vic and Mathias chuckled under his breath and shook his head.

* * *

Vic sat in the ambulance on the gurney as the EMT's stabilized her forearm, warmed her up and hydrated her. Walt sat shotgun, having taking his almost frozen clothing off, able to change into dry long underwear and wrapped in blankets. They sat there together in silence, until the EMT spoke, "you two rest for a few minutes, we'll be taking you to the hospital shortly. I'll be back in a few minutes" He opened the back door and stepped out, the big door closed with a deep thud behind him.

Walt head hung low, he massaged the back of his neck. Vic laid on the gurney with her eyes closed, breathing slowly, hoping the pain meds would kick in soon. His big touching hers startled her out of her semi conscious state, "Im sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"  
Her eyes half open and barely focusing, found his "Its ok" her voice was barely a whisper, "you're hands have warmed up, thats good" and the corners of Vic mouth curled up slightly. It was all she could muster. "What are you thinking?" his voice low and gravely, he eyes connected with hers with concern.  
"about the last time we were in an ambulance together"  
Walt didn't respond, he just held her gaze, Vic's eyes became glossy, and a tear welled up in the corner of her left eye. He reached out and wiped it away as it felt her cheek. Vic eyes closed and they stayed silent for the drive to the hospital in the early morning sunlight.

The doctor checked both Walt and Vic and released them later that morning. Ferg had dropped the Bronco off at the hospital for Walt to drive home. Walt hand rested on the small of Vics back and they slowly walked across the lobby of the Hospital. Vic was still very quiet, Walt wondered if it was the pain killers, the lack of sleep or something more. He waited for Vic to lift her tired legs into the passenger side, made sure she was comfortable and closed the door gently as to not jar her arm. Walt slid in behind the wheel and took a moment before he spoke. He turned to look at Vic who was facing forward, with her eyes closed, she looked to be enjoying the warm winter sun shining through the windshield of the truck on her face. "vic?"  
"hmmm" she didn't move or open her eyes "you ok?"  
"uh huh"  
"I'll take you back to the cabin. We can get some sleep"  
"sounds amazing" she mumbled.  
Walt watched her for another moment and then turned the key in the ignition.

* * *

Vic slipped under the quilt that covered Walt's bed, and by the time her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Walt came out of the bathroom, and drew the curtains closed. He walked to the far side of the bed and crawled in beside Vic trying not to disturb her. Her back was towards him, and as he lie there he thought about what she had been through the night before. God, he loved her, her strength, her heart, her tenacity, what would he ever do without her. He shook the thought out of his head, pulled himself in close to Vic's warm soft body, he was careful to not touch her arm, now in a cast, and he fell into a deep sleep.

The day turned into night, and Walt and Vic slept through to the early morning hours. Vic was the first to stir, only because her arm had started to throb and she needed more pain killers. She got up quietly, and made her way to the kitchen, poured herself a glass of water and took her prescription. She rubbed the cast on her arm as she stood at the kitchen counter and stared out the window, it was still dark, but she could tell the sun would be peaking through the trees soon. She decided to put on a pot of coffee, as it started to brew Vic heard Walt pad into the kitchen, she turned to see him standing in the doorway, he had pulled on a pair of sweat pants, and a t shirt. The fire had burned down in the living room fireplace and there was a chill in the air. "I brought you your sweat shirt, you must be cold" he held out the well worn Philly hoodie. "Vic?"  
Vic was standing still, her eyes were focused on Walt, but it was like she didn't hear him. "Vic? you ok" he walked towards her, and her eyes followed him.  
"yeah,….I'm ok"  
"are you sure? you don't look like yourself"  
"I…I'm just thinking…"  
"about what?" Walt gently brushed her swollen cheek with his hand and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

She turned around, pulled a cup of the shelf and poured a cup of coffee, "you want one?"  
"Vic?"  
"do you want coffee?"  
Walt paused for a moment and decided it was not the time to argue, he would move along at her pace this morning, "sure"  
She pulled another cup down from the shelf, poured the coffee but didn't turn around to speak, "what do you think of us?"  
….."What?"  
"you heard me"  
"uh…Vic, I ….I…."  
"come on Walt," Vic turned around to see the look in Walt's eyes, she had caught him off guard, and he was scared of this conversation. "I know you love me, and I know I love you, we said that to each other, we took that leap…you drive me nuts, and I give you fits….but…" she paused and grabbed hold of his t shirt with her good hand, "what is this? what are we doing? where do we go from here?"

"why are you thinking about this now Vic?"  
She paused, still clutching his shirt, she looked down, and then back up and into his eyes. His eyes were soft, caring, tired, but full of his soul. "because I almost lost you last night, because I could have easily been killed by Eddy, because I never want to feel like I felt when you went under that water and didn't come back up."  
Walt pulled her close, his head resting on the top of hers, he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back, he took a deep breath.  
"all I can tell you is what i know, what I feel in my heart…"  
"which is?"  
"I love you, and …. I never want to spend a day where I don't see your smile, or your bright eyes, or hear your voice."  
"even when I swear too much?"  
"even then"  
Vic chuckled into his chest, and he gave her a reassuring kiss on her head and stepped back to look her in the eyes.

"I told you I love you, because i mean it…and don't think I take those word lightly."  
"I know…I "  
"wait, let me finish." Walt took Vics hand and lead her to her to the living room couch, she sat down and looked up at him like she needed to ask him something, "what is it?"  
she pointed to the kitchen, and looked around him as he stood in front of her, "but our coffee is over there" the edges of her mouth curled until it pulled on her split lip.  
Walt smiled, turned and grabbed the two cups of coffee Vic had poured moments earlier. He handed Vic hers and then sat down with her on the couch.

He thought long before he spoke, Vic sat quietly and studied his face, her stomach tightened, not knowing what he was about to say.

"I've loved one other woman in my life. Other then my mother. Martha was everything to me, my high school sweetheart, my beautiful bride, the mother of my only child, an advocate, a friend, and activist, a kindhearted, good woman who was generous to everyone she met. She put up with my life as a deputy, and Sheriff, the long hours, the injuries, the stress, the absences not only physically, but emotionally. Martha took it all in stride, I've never met a stronger woman then her….until I met you" Those last words hung in the air.

"You came into my life when I was living in a dark tunnel, just getting through the day was the a struggle. I couldn't see anything for me or my future other then despair, the buzz of alcohol, the occasion conversation with Henry or Cady, and more of the same day after day."

"You shook me, I didn't know it at the time, but I got up and came to work, because I knew you would be there, it was something." Walt took a long slow gulp of his coffee, and put his cup back down. He cupped his hands together and thought about his next words carefully. "I got to know you, your habits, your likes and dislikes….but I couldn't show you... that I knew that you loved the little chocolate truffles from the French shop in Sheridan, that your favourite flowers are african violets, because your grandmother always had them in her front window in Philly, and it was your job to water them on Sunday when you went for dinner with your family."

Vic's head tilted to the side, "hang on, you remember me saying that?…that was like, ages ago, a comment I barely said aloud at a crime scene, I wasn't even talking to you"  
"I heard you, I listened to everything you said, and I thought about you all the time…probably too much" he rubbed his jaw, Vic could almost see him remembering moments in his head.  
"why didn't you ever…say something, show me that…you know …"  
"because you were married, it didn't matter how much I needed you every day, how much I leaned on you, I knew you were someone else wife, and even thought you confided in me when you fought with Sean, when you would try and convince me that you didn't sleep on the cot, night after night, I knew I had to be hands off…no matter how much I wanted to touch you" Walt's voice grew softer, and a redness flushed his cheeks.

"I used to watch you when you were reading, sometimes I would catch you a sleep in your office….I have a picture on my phone. When I was at home, after the shooting….I would look at the photo and think of you when I was trying to sleep, I could hear your voice in my head quoting from your books…"

"I've never slept in my chair"  
"what! ha!, give me a break…"  
"I must have just been resting my eyes, you know thinking"  
"yeah right"

Their banter was easy, and it filled Walt with happiness, something he hadn't felt in a long time, too long.  
Vic loved teasing him, and as much as he kept telling her to stop, he loved it too.

"I don't know what you want, or what you are ready for….but I know that I can never be better... then when I am with you"  
The knot is Vic's stomach had disappeared, but she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. For Walt to tell her these things was substantial, she may have felt his love before, but having him sit in front of her and declare his love for her was something she was never sure she would have with him.

Walt and Vic sat for a while, not speaking, just Walt hold Vic's hand in his. He wiped away the happy tears that came, and he kissed her forehead gently before he pulled her in close and cradled her in his arms. They were still exhausted from the ordeal of the night before, and they drifted back into sleep together as the sun started to peak though the kitchen window.


	27. Chapter 27

The shrill ring of the telephone woke up the couple on the couch, they had drifted off about an hour before, coffee cold in their mugs.  
Vic sat up startled for a moment, Walt pushed himself up out of the corner of the couch and stumbled over to the desk to pick up the phone on the 4th ring.  
"Hello"  
"Sheriff"  
"Ferg, what is it?"  
"sorry Sheriff, I know you're recovering, but I had to give you the heads up, and its important to tell Vic too, I can't reach her on her phone"  
"I'll tell her Ferg, what's going on?"  
"We followed the tracks, Eddy's tracks….he made his way up the west embankment, to the trees, and there is another outbuilding up there, its well hidden from the rest of the buildings."  
"…and?"  
"Well, Eddy wasn't there, but it looks like he was, we also found tracks in the snow, another vehicle….Sheriff, we think Eddy is still out there."  
Ferg waited for a reply from Walt…there was a long pause, Walt was looking at Vic as she snuggled under the blanket that she pulled off the arm of the chair. He rubbed the back of his neck as the tension immediately returned.  
"ok Ferg, have you called the neighbouring counties, the airport, have you got men stationed on the roads leading North, he'll try to get to Canada."  
Vic immediately understood what Ferg was telling Walt, her whole body stiffened as she watched Walt finish the call with Ferg, her stomach was in knots and she felt like she was going to vomit.

Walt turned to her, he didn't know what to say, there was nothing that he could say that would make her feel safe, Eddy was still out there, and one of the lasts things he said was that he was going to kill Victoria Moretti.

"Vic…we'll get this figured out, we'll find him, and get him out of our lives forever, don't worry" he took a few steps towards her, but she bolted off the couch. "Vic?"  
She ran past him and to the bathroom, Walt didn't understand what was going on, but he waited for her to come back to the living room.

A minute or two past, and Vic emerged from the bathroom, her face was flushed and her eyes red, she was holding her broken arm up against her chest, and her other was clutching her stomach area.  
"Vic, whats wrong?"  
"sorry, I …uh…had to puke….I'm ok now, I just need some water"

"you should go back to bed, did you take your pain meds?"  
"you actually think I can go back to sleep now? you're crazy" Vic turned and walked to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water, she gulped it down and turned to find Walt still standing at his desk staring at the phone in cradle.

Walt looked up at Vic, she stood leaning against the kitchen cabinets, her face sad, scared, she was pale and tired. He walked towards her, not knowing what to say that would comfort her, just knowing that he had to. Walt wrapped his arms around her, she paused before she did the same. Vic buried her face into Walt's chest, as the tears stung her eyes she let herself go, Walt pulled her in closer and just let her get it out.

* * *

Vic and Walt stayed together at the cabin for the next 2 days, Vic started to feel more herself, the pain meds were working for her arm, and they went back to work. Some of the mundane tasks, the routine made things feel normal to Vic, and not like there was a fugitive on the loose who wanted to exact revenge and kill her.  
Ruby was very protective, screening calls and being hyper vigilant with strangers in the office. They didn't know where the next threat would come from, they just knew that Eddy wouldn't give up so easily.  
Ferg stepped up and took lead on the investigation, collecting all the evidence and processing all the statements for the case against Eddy, Walt gave him a longer leash, and Ferg was confident he would impress not only Walt, but Vic.

* * *

It had been four weeks since the kidnapping and the attempts on Vic's and Walt's life, the trail on Eddy had gone ice cold, he had disappeared into the night, and had not resurfaced. Walt convinced Vic to move to the cabin, so that she would be with Walt both on and off duty. Walt felt it was the best way to keep her safe. Vic only put up a small struggle, there was nothing she wanted more then to be with Walt, but she was afraid 24/7 would dim the flame. Vic soon realized that it couldn't have been further from the truth. Walt loved to be with her, he enjoyed having someone else in the house, it made it feel like home again.

Vic's arm was out of the cast, and into a brace, she was healing nicely going to physiotherapy, and her doctor said she would be back to 100% very soon, but Vic still felt there was something wrong, she had been off the pain meds for a couple of weeks, but she continued to feel ill, a little foggy, she was still having some nightmares, although not as often as she used to. The bumps in the night still startled her, but it was always just a tree branch, or the wind, or a critter on the roof, having Walt by her side helped her, calm and strong, he watched over her, and she loved that he wanted to do that for her.

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning? Walt walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom and taking a shower.  
"uh…ok…"  
"what do you mean?" he sat on the edge of the bed and dried his hair with the towel, his back towards her.  
there was a nervous quiet in the room. Walt stopped and turned to look at Vic.  
"I don't know, I just don't feel right"  
"you want me to take you to see doc Weston?…just a check up?"  
"I don't know, maybe" Vic sat on the bed, crosslegged, her hair pulled to one side in a braid, she worried that that the stress was effecting her health….or something worse.

Walt patted her on the leg, "come on, get dressed, lets go get breakfast, then we'll swing by the hospital"  
Vic nodded, and let out a deep breath.

* * *

"Deputy Moretti, take a seat outside, I'll call you back in when I get the blood work back, but based on what I'm seeing, you look perfectly healthy."  
"Thanks Doc" Vic stood up and walked towards the door, her hand slowly turned the handle and walked back out into the waiting room where Walt sat with his hat in his hands.  
He stood up when he saw her come through the doorway, and stepped to the side so that Vic could sit down. Walt sat beside her and waited for a moment to ask. "so?"  
Vic turned and looked at him, she shrugged her shoulders, "so far so good, waiting for the blood work….he'll call me back in"  
"ok"

Time passed, patients came in and out of the office, Vic was getting restless and started to pace back and forth which was making Walt nervous. The door opened and Doc Weston's nurse called Vic back. Vic turned and looked to Walt, and then back to the nurse. "Would like the Sheriff to come with you Deputy Moretti?"  
Walt could tell Vic needed the support, he stood up and followed Vic through to the office.

"Sheriff, how are you?" Doc Weston extended his hand to Walt.  
"good Doc…thank you"  
Doc Weston motioned for the pair to sit, and he perched on the edge of his desk. He picked up the file and opened it to the first report, he looked at it and then looked back at Vic with a slight smile on his face. He paused seemingly forever.  
"Doc…you're freakin me out right now"  
"no need Victoria, no need. Actually everything is perfectly fine"

Vic brushed the hair from her forehead, and let out an exasperated sigh, "then why do I feel like this Doc, I can't shake this feeling"  
"Well, there is one reason why you feel the way you do…but this feeling, it won't leave for about 7 months"  
Walt sat confused, Vic stood up and looked at the Doctor, "7 months, what do you mean, I thought there was nothing wrong?"  
Doc Weston chuckled and stood up, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Victoria, you're two months pregnant, I'm sure you'll feel much better when you hold that baby in your arms"  
Vic's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide, her hand went to her abdomen as she looked down, and then back to Walt. Walt was still sitting, in shock, until the words sank in. "Doc... are you sure…are you sure Vic is pregnant? When she was shot, the doctor said it would be nearly impossible with the damage the gunshot did…" his words trailed off as he became lost in his thoughts.  
"I'm sure Sheriff, it may have been highly unlikely, but…I suppose the stars aligned this one time"

Vic was still standing in silence, she turned to look at Walt, he stood up and gently took her hand in his. "you ok Vic?"  
She nodded her head, she couldn't find words.

"Would you like me to give you two a few minutes?"  
"Thank you Doc"  
Doc Weston left the room closing the door behind him, Vic stood with her eyes wide, becoming glossy and the tears stinging until they cascaded down her cheeks.

"Walt….how did this…i don't…what the hell?" she laughed as the tears flowed, she was overwhelmed, and excited.  
Walt chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her, it was eerily similar to the night she told him she was pregnant the first time, only this time, he knew the baby was his, and there was nothing he wouldn't do to make sure Vic would hold her baby in her arms 7 months from now.  
Vic started to shake, and sounds of laughter grew until she was almost hysterical. Walt pulled back and watched her, he couldn't help but start to laugh himself. "Vic,…are you ok….whats so funny"

Vic tried to compose herself long enough to speak, "Oh… my…. gosh! Walt! I'm pregnant!"  
"I know…I was-"  
"I'm pregnant"  
"yes"  
"with…our baby"  
"yes"  
her voice got soft again her eyes were so full of love, she took his hand and placed it on her flat abdomen, soon it would swell and move with their unborn child, for now it was a small miracle, a dream, a little tiny human, their future. "I'm pregnant Walt"  
He looked at her, his gaze soft and compassionate, she could see his love for her and for their baby in that moment. "we never talked about this, never thought this would ever happen," she started to worry out loud, "Oh my god, I don't want to make you feel trapped, don't feel obligated to-"  
"vic!" he stopped her in mid thought, he didn't like where she was going, her insecurity with their relationship, "Vic, this is something we never thought could happen, we didn't talk about it, because it was an impossibility."  
"I know but-"  
"Vic…our relationship…its….unconventional"  
"ya think?"  
Walt smiled, he held her hands in his,"Im not going anywhere, and this baby, this just solidifies my position."  
"What is your position?"  
"right here, by your side,….forever. If you need a ring on your finger and a wedding, I'm ok with that, but it won't change the fact that you have my heart"  
Vic's nerves and anxiety disappeared with his words, "I never thought I would want to be married again…"  
"and now?"  
"I want this baby to be a Longmire,…officially"  
"ok"  
"ok?"  
"yup...ok"

they smiled at each other, and they both felt their hearts swell, how did they get to this point? to Vic it didn't matter, this was the most perfect place to be. For Walt he had found solid footing again, and there were only good things on the horizon.


	28. Chapter 28

Walt couldn't wipe the smile off his face as they drove to the office in the Bronco. Vic sat quietly riding shotgun, lost in her own thoughts. In an instant, a blue sedan ran a stop sign, narrowly missing the Bronco, Walt swerved to the right and hit the brakes hard, his arm instinctively went out to brace Vic so she wouldn't hit the dash. The sedan didn't break or even slow down, he paid no attention to the driver, Walt pulled the Bronco to a stop spitting gravel out from the tires on the soft shoulder to check on Vic and collect his thoughts. "Vic, you ok?"  
"yeah, Im fine, why didn't you follow that asshat?"  
"I…uh…I was worried about you"  
"Walt, you're the sheriff…and Im not dying, I'm pregnant. That guy needed a ticket"  
Walt paused momentarily and thought about how his priorities had changed in an instant with the news of Vic pregnancy. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked out the front windshield.  
"I know, you're distracted. Lets get to the office, forget about the asshat for today" Vic reassured him, and he gave her an appreciative smile. Walt pulled the Bronco back onto the road and they made their way to the office.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful and they decided to head to the Red Pony for a little of Henry's cooking, and to share the big news with Walt's best friend.

Walt pushed the swinging door open for Vic as they entered the Pony, the music and the smell of beer hit them like a ton of bricks, the place was packed tonight, football was on the tv and a large group of men in biker attire were hanging out at the bar. The two seats at the end of the bar were open, it helps to be the Sheriff …and call ahead.

"Walt, Vic, nice to see you tonight" Henry had to raise his voice to be heard over the cheering of the football crowd.  
"Henry"  
Vic sat and Walt took off his hat and placed it at the end of the bar and sat beside Vic.  
"Two beers?"  
"uh…just one, Vic will have…" Walt turned to Vic for her choice.  
"ginger-ale"  
Henry took a moment while looking at Vic, and then back at Walt, "well, that is a new one, but okay"  
Vic looked to Walt, he shrugged, and they waited for Henry to return. Vic became interested in the football game.

The bar was crowded and there was a steady stream of people pushing past the end of the bar to the restrooms, Walt was jostled and the skinny man in a dark heavy coat and a cap pulled down tight on his head, he pushed past him didn't turn around to even apologize. Walt took note.  
"Here you go Walt, a Rainier, and…a ...ginger-ale for the lady"  
"thanks Henry" Vic smiled and picked up the glass to take a sip through the straw.  
"what can I get for you both, the usual?"  
"yeah, Im starving, cheeseburger, extra fries" Henry gave Vic a smile,  
"for someone as petite as yourself Deputy Moretti, you sure can pack it away"

A cheer came from the end of the bar again, drowning out the conversation. Walt motioned to Henry, and he leaned in to hear Walt over the crowd.  
"can we go to our office Henry, while we wait for our food?"  
"sure, is there a problem?"  
"no, no problem, ….uh….we have something to tell you"  
Henry looked to Vic and then back to Walt, a smile on his lips, he motioned with his hand for them to follow him back to the office.

Away from the noise, the crowd and the football game, Henry closed the door behind them, Vic sat on the couch still sipping her ginger-ale, Walt stood beside her holding his hat in his hands. Walt was nervous, not sure if this was the right idea, but he couldn't back out now, Henry wasn't going to let him leave without telling him why they came tonight.

"your order is in Vic, do not worry, I put a rush on it, extra fries"  
"thanks Henry"  
"Walt, you have something you need to tell me?" Henry moved around his desk and sat down, the smirk on his face made Walt felt like Henry knew something already, but there was no way that he could.  
"uh…yup….uh…well, Vic…and uh…..Vic and I…."  
Walt looked down at his boots, cleared his throat, he looked up and over towards Henry, and then Vic…

"oh shit,…." it didn't take long for Vic to spit it out, "Henry, Im pregnant"

Walt was still standing with his mouth half opened, trying to find the right words.  
"ha Ha! that is fantastic news!" Henry stood up and quickly walked over to Vic, as she stood up he gave her a huge embrace, and a kiss on the cheek. "I knew it would be good news, I had a feeling, just by the way Walt was acting all nervous" they both looked to him.  
"I was not…. acting nervous"  
"oh yes you were!" Vic and Henry said in unison. Laughter, congratulations, and cheeseburgers with extra fries followed.

* * *

The night was clear and cold, about halfway to the cabin Vic slept peacefully in the passenger seat, Walt kept stealing glances at her as he drove home. He shook his head in disbelief at todays events.  
Walt slowly pulled up in front of the cabin, slide the Bronco into park and turned off the ignition. He sat, not wanting to wake Vic up just yet, he just sat, and looked out over his land, and thought about the baby in Vic's belly, and if it was a boy or a girl, should he get another horse for the baby, should he finish the kitchen before the baby comes, the bathroom definitely needs fixing….  
"whatcha thinkin about handsome?" her voice was soft, but it startled him out of his thoughts.  
"hey"  
"hey"  
They smiled at each other, Vic unbuckled her seat belt and slid across the bench seat of the Bronco. Walt lifted his arm and she tucked herself underneath, he pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head. Vic was tired, but she was feeling almost overwhelmed with happiness. She pulled at one of the snaps on his shirt, a second and then a third, and slipped her hand inside his shirt.  
"Vic"  
"shhh"  
Vic caressed his chest and started to tease him with soft kisses. Her hand moved to his belt buckle, she pushed herself up onto her knees and Vic swung her leg over his hips and straddled him. "Walt" she whispered in his ear as she unbuttoned the fly on his jeans, she found him hard and more then ready for her. "kiss me"

Walt reached up and took off his hat, placing it on the seat beside him. He held her gaze and took her face in his hands, he pulled her towards him and captured her lips with his. Starting slowly, the passion built up, Vic opened her lips and Walt pushed inside with his tongue, teasing and playing with hers. Vic was breathing heavier, her breasts were heaving as the passion grew between them. Walt's hand ran down her long slender neck, across her breast and down her torso to the hem of her thermal shirt. Vic released his lips from hers and let out a low moan, her hips leaned into Walts, she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, his hands pushed down inside her jeans. Vic worked her way into his boxers, she pushed herself onto him, he plunged into her hot molten centre, and it made her gasp. Walt cupped her perfect tight ass in his hands, pulled her towards him, and they fell into their rhythm until Vic's legs shook in satisfaction.

* * *

"Walt?"  
"hmmmm"  
They were lying in the dark under the rumpled covers of his bed, "are you scared?"  
"scared of what?"  
Vic paused, "the baby"  
Walt thought about his answer, he wanted to be perfectly honest with her, "yes"  
She turned over and propped herself up on her elbow, "you are?"  
"a little"  
"why?"  
"because…..I'm going to be an old father" he closed his eyes and let out a sigh, he didn't like feeling this way, but it was the harsh reality.  
"if your sexual prowess has any relationship to your age….you could pass for a teenager"  
"Vic…come on, I'm being serious"

"I know. Walt, you may be older then me, and be allergic to technology, and love to read actual books, but…we compliment each other. I can teach him about video games and sci-fi movies, and you can read him the classics"  
"him?"  
"or her…"  
"you're going to be a great mom Vic"  
"oh my god," she scoffed, "I'm not so sure I believe that" and then they both got quiet.

Walt found her hand in the dark, and held it tight, "I've been through this before, I'm sure the basics haven't changed too much since Cady was a baby, and you can learn all the new stuff, and teach me."  
Vic found him in the dark, and nuzzled his ear, "we need to tell Cady"  
"we will, tomorrow, she's coming back from Denver in the afternoon"  
"K"

"and then I guess I need to make this baby official, I'm going to need to talk to your parents"  
Vic's head hit the pillow, "oh god, that will be horrific"  
"it won't be that bad"  
"oh yes it will" He squeezed her hand in reassurance.


	29. Chapter 29

Cady stepped out of the embrace with her father, but took hold of both his hands and looked at him with the deepest love in her eyes. "Dad, I love you"  
"I love you too Punk"  
"Bye Vic, we'll talk soon, we'll go shopping" Cady waved as she stepped outside on to the porch and Walt closed the door to the cold winter winds.  
Vic stood near the fireplace, her arms wrapped around her, she was happy that Cady was happy for them, but there was always that voice in her head that said she wasn't ready to be a mom, and that there was still a threat hanging over her and her unborn child. A thought that used to plague her mind was more distant now, the thought that her and Walt would never be on the same page, that they were not compatible, or that Walt would never allow himself to move on from the death of his wife.

"What are you thinking about?" Walt's voice broke the silence in the room.  
"huh? oh, nothing much, just the same old worries"  
"like what?"  
"like…I hope you don't get frustrated with me, I hope that my craziness won't wear you out"  
"because Im old?"  
"jeez Walt, no, its just….I can be hard to take for any length of time, just ask Sean, or my parents, or my brothers"  
"Maybe you just hadn't found yourself yet…you were restless….how do you feel now?"  
Vic thought for a moment, she was still holding herself around her belly that hadn't yet started to grow. "I'm happy, with you, with us, I'm excited to be carrying your baby, but Im nervous about the future, and…truth be told Im still worried that when we least expect it Eddy, or someone like him, will do something to test us, hurt us, or this baby"

"you know that with everything I have left in this old Sheriffs body, I will not let anyone hurt you or that baby"  
"and you better make sure no one hurts you either…deal?"  
"deal"

Walt stepped towards Vic, he reached out to her and she stepped into his embrace, her face nestled where his neck and shoulder meet, he smelled good, and she felt safe in his arms, she loved him like she never new she could love anyone.

* * *

Vic crossed off the day on the calendar, "wow" she whispered to herself.  
Walt brushed passed her as he walked into the kitchen, "what it is?"  
Vic stood starring at the calendar, she paused and then looked to Walt, "21 weeks today"  
"really?"  
"yeah, over halfway through the pregnancy,….it seems to be going by so quickly"

They had returned to their normal routine, back to work, working cases, not much was happening in the middle of winter, so the days were dark and uneventful but even so, the weeks seemed to be flying by. Vic had started to show, and had to reluctantly buy some maternity clothing. "they're just not my style" she had complained to Walt. They had told everyone close to them, Ferg, Ruby, and a few other friends, some of the locals had noticed her growing belly , some had asked, some looked and whispered not sure what to make of it.

Vic had started to feel flutters in her tummy, like butterfly wings on the inside, the first time it happened she wasn't sure what it was, then it kept happening, and she realized she was feeling her baby move for the first time. She started to cry at her desk that morning, Ruby had noticed right away, and reassured her it was normal, it was good, and to enjoy the little tickles, because when the baby started kicking, it wouldn't be so cute.

"maybe you should take Cady up on that offer to go shopping soon"  
"yeah"  
Walt was watching Vic's expression, she looked sad , "Vic, whats wrong?"  
"I'm not sure I'm ready to shop yet…" she paused, unsure if she should say what she was feeling.  
"There is more to it then just shopping"  
She looked at him, "yeah…..you're right…."

Walt didn't speak, he wanted her to say what she was thinking without interruption.  
"I'm afraid of loosing this baby too, I may never have another chance…." her eyes darted around the room, she knew if she looked him in the eye she would start to cry. "I think its about 26 weeks that a baby has a good chance of surviving if it has to be delivered, right? ….I guess I just wanted to wait until I was sure this baby would survive…." she was nervously playing with the hem of her thermal t shirt, when she looked up she caught Walt's gaze, she could see his concern, it really was a sad statement to make, she thought to herself, but she knew the risks of her job, the lingering threat over her head, and that she had lost a child before.  
"Thats a really sad thing to say isn't it?" she laughed through her tears.  
"nope"  
"oh come on Walt, this is not normal." Vic's voice started to raise with her growing frustration with herself, "I'm walking on broken glass, I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I just have this feeling, that something bad is going to happen, and I shouldn't get too attached, I can't fall in love with this baby yet." She started to pace back and forth in front of him, throwing her hands in the air.  
"I understand how you can feel that way"  
"but?"  
"But when have you ever been afraid to live your life the way you wanted to?"  
She stopped, wiped the tears from her cheeks and thought for a moment.  
"ever since I started blaming myself for acting foolish, not taking precautions or following procedure…. ever since I screwed up…. and my baby was killed"  
"Vic, you can't blame yourself for that" He walked towards her, but she stepped away.  
"no, you know what, don't do that, don't try and hug it away," she pushed him back and turned her back on him, "it was my fault, I know it was, and … it just makes me more cautious….i can't let that happen again, I would never be able to forgive myself"  
"I don't want you to look back and regret anything, I want you to love every moment of this pregnancy, I don't want you to miss a moment because you are scared, thats not you"

"and what do you want for yourself?" she turned back towards him, her hair tousled, her eyes red and tired. He could tell this had been weighing on her, and he needed to make sure she knew he was here to support her.

"what do I want?"  
"yeah….and don't tell me you want me to be happy, bullshit! everyone, even the almighty Walt Longmire wants things for himself" her voice was shaky but aggressive.  
Walt stopped and looked her in the eye, he thought for a moment, "I want you to be safe, and healthy….and for me….I want to be able to share this pregnancy with you. When Martha was pregnant, I was gone, a lot, she stayed home, I missed everything except the birth…..I don't want to miss things with you, and this baby."  
they stood for a long moment in silence, just looking at each other, he scanned her face, her eyes started to soften again, and her shoulders loosened.  
"well….thanks"  
"thanks for what?"  
"for making be feel like a selfish shit" Vic sat down hard on the couch, let out a deep breath, and held her head in her hands.

Walt wasn't sure if he should let her stew or comfort her in some way, he decided to sit down beside her and wait for her to speak.

Vic slowly looked up, not ready to look at Walt yet.  
"so what do I do?" her voice was more calm now.  
"what do you mean"

"I'm worried,…. I have reason to be"  
"yup"  
"so how to I stay cautious without missing out, how do I bond with this baby without being totally afraid of loosing it?"

Walt reached out and took her hand in his, he let out a deep breath, and she finally looked at him, "share everything with me, Vic, everything, even if you don't think its important….I don't know what your feeling, I don't know if the baby is kicking or sleeping or making you sick….I want to know that, I want to try and feel what you feel"

"haha, you want to feel labour pains too, I can try and arrange that" she cracked a smile and he squeezed her hand.

"my hands swell at night"  
"really?"  
"yeah, and I have horrible acid reflux, especially when I eat tomato sauce"  
"ok"

"the baby feels like little tickles on the inside of my belly….and sometimes I think he's hiccuping "  
"yeah?" Walt smiled "that must feel funny"  
she leaned into him,  
"it does"  
Vic felt better, not that she wasn't going to worry like an Italian grandmother, but she felt better knowing that Walt was all in. "thank you" she pulled his hand up to her mouth and kissed it gently.

Walt kissed her forehead, took his hand from hers and stood up "wait here"  
Vic looked at him with a touch of confusion.  
He walked across the room to where his coat was hanging on the coat hook, he paused and looked back at her, he put his hand into his coat pocket, and pulled out a box.  
"no way" A smile appeared on Vic's face, she new the size and shape of that box.  
Walt walked back towards Vic, she stood up to meet him.

"This is not what I was planning, but..."  
"yes"  
"uh….I …."  
"yes!"  
"what?"  
"Yes, Ill marry you"  
"but…"  
"just open the box Walt"  
Vic was beaming, all the worry and despair from before was gone, her smile could not have gotten any bigger  
"thats not fair"  
"I'm sorry, ok…" she turned and sat back down, she closed her eyes, "ok, I'm ready, go!"

Walt chuckled at her little girl enthusiasm, he took the box and opened it to reveal the ring, he knelt down in front of her, her legs were bouncing up and down in anticipation, but she still had a big bright smile on her face while she waited.

"ok, open your eyes"  
Vic's eyes burst open, she focused on Walt and then looked down at the box in his hand and then back at him. The ring sparkled against the red velvet perch it sat on.  
"Vic….I'm not sure that I ever saw myself, in front of you, on bended knee. I'm not sure how you did it, but you dragged me kicking and screaming into the present. I wasn't always nice to you, I tried to deny how I felt about you….but... you are hard to deny."  
"sooo…?"  
"so, Victoria Antonella Moretti"  
"hey, who told you my middle name?"  
"you're father, when I asked him for your hand in marriage"  
Vic gasped, "you asked my Dad?!"  
"I'm old school, remember?"  
"oh my god, my mother must have been having a cow!"  
"she sends her best"  
Vic let out a huge belly laugh  
"can uh…we get back to business Vic?"  
"oh…oh my gosh, yes"  
Walt took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger, it was a little tight over her knuckle "a little swollen at night you said right?"  
"right"  
"Vic, ….marry me?"

Vic looked down at the ring, it was a square cut diamond, in a simple platinum setting, nothing flashy, but stunningly beautiful.  
"its so beautiful…"she looked up at Walt  
"can you answer before my knee gives out?"  
"yes" she whispered "yes"


	30. Chapter 30

Vic had been lying in bed staring at the ceiling, or where she knew the ceiling was in the darkness of the bedroom. After Walt and Vic had headed off to bed, Walt drifted off quickly, Vic laid in bed restless and overthinking everything. She wondered about the wedding, if they should just elope because, who really wants to get married in a maternity dress? Would her parents insist on having the wedding in Philly? would they come to Wyoming to support her? Her mind was spinning, but then she would feel the ring on her finger and smile, she would roll over and listen to Walt breathing, and she would smile bigger. The minutes and hours ticked by, and at about 3am she had drifted off into a light sleep, when a tap on the window startled her awake. She stopped breathing while her heart was beating out of her chest, she waited to see if she was imagining or if she actually heard something.

It was about 5 minutes before Vic decided it was just the wind, or a branch or an animal outside, she snuggled closer to Walt and he instinctively wrapped his arm over her and pulled her in close. Vic closed her eyes and talked herself back into a calm state so that she could try and get at least a little sleep.

4:15am Vic gasped and jumped, waking Walt out of his deep sleep.  
"Vic, what is it?"  
"Walt there's someone outside" she was frantic  
"no, its just a tree branch"  
"NO, Walt, there is someone outside, there's someone OUTSIDE!"

Walt was a little more awake, but still was not believing Vic, he decided to appease her and get out of bed to take a look. He pulled on his jeans and threw on the t shirt lying across the chair, no need for socks he thought, this won't take long.

"Walt, I'm serious"  
"ok, Im going"

Walt padded to the door, slipped on the boots, threw on his coat and grabbed his gun and flashlight, topped his head with his hat and opened the front door to look for the boogie man.  
Walt turned on the flashlight and scanned the porch and down the pathway to the where the Bronco was parked. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, it was a quiet night, no wind, a few clouds, but no moon. Walt stepped down off the porch, Vic said she thought she heard someone outside, he decided to check around the back near the bedroom window. The snow was deep on that side of the cabin, but untouched. No branches down, no animal tracks to speak of, until he rounded the corner.

Walt stopped and shone the light on the snow, there were several sets of tracks coming from the woods behind the cabin to the bedroom window. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and his jaw tightened. He knew the footprints didn't belong to him, or Vic, he would ask Henry and Ferg, even Cady to see if they had been to the cabin recently, he didn't think they had. There were at least 3 sets of prints coming and going, same size same shape, same person, Walt thought.

"Ok, so what? what did you find, tell me it was a bobcat, a bear or how about an Elk rubbing against a tree" she had calmed down, or maybe she was trying to hide her fear with humour.  
Walt walked though the door, and closed it behind him, he took of his hat and placed it on the desk. He kicked his boots off after taking off his coat, Vic was waiting impatiently just inside the door, watching him and waiting for his reply.

Walt looked up and straightened his hair the best he could, "uh…no, nothing like that"  
"oh…so I did imagine it…damn it, I'm sorry Walt"  
"well, I didn't say that"  
"what?"  
"Im going to ask Ferg to come out here in the morning, take some photos-"  
"wait, what! what did you find?"  
"Vic, there are some footprints out back, a few tracks, from the woods to the cabin"  
Vic just stood there, mouth open, eyes wide, she started to feel a knot in her stomach, and it was hard for her to swallow. Walt took a few steps towards Vic, she tired to give her a reassuring embrace, her body was stiff and shaking.

"Vic, you're a deputy, a damn good one, take yourself out of this equation, this is a case, lets work it that way."  
Vic didn't speak "ok?"  
"ok" she took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Lets shower and get dressed, and go into the office, we'll bring Ferg up to speed when he gets in, and I'll talk to Henry about the tracks"  
He lowered his head and leaned his forehead on hers, he brought his hand up to her face, his thumb slowly caressing her high cheekbone, "Vic, I promise, I will end this"  
Vic closed her eyes and mustered all her strength at that moment. When her eyes opened again, Walt could tell the difference.  
"Lets get this bastard"  
"there's my girl"


	31. Chapter 31

Ferg had gone back to the cabin with Henry to document the tracks in the snow and see if they were trackable. Walt and Vic were going through their old files from the Boston Mob investigation, and what they had found at the old reservoir buildings. Shane Muldoon hadn't been back in Absoroka in at least 6 months, Jacob had not had any contact with anyone from the mob since Malachi was killed and Eddy went rogue. It seemed everything they knew led to a dead end. Walt could follow the gun route up to Canada, talk to the Canadian police, see if they had made any arrests, or if they were following any suspicious activity, that would mean leaving Durant, and possibly having Vic stay back. He didn't like that option, he didn't want to let her out of his sight, now more then ever.

"hey Sheriff" Ferg came bounding through the private door to Walt's office, Walt was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands as he read and re read the reports in the files. Vic was lying on the couch, with her knees bent, a file propped up against her thighs, she looked towards the door as Ferg came in.

"Ferg, what have you got?" Walt sat back in his chair.  
"Well, I have to print off the photos I took, but it looks as though there is one suspect. He visited your cabin at least 3 times over a short period of time. We referenced the weather service and snowfall records with the depth and degridation of the prints in the snow."  
Vic stayed quiet, absorbing the evidence.  
"go on"  
"Henry took some time following the tracks the best he could. The tracks all lead into the woods behind the cabin, at least 3/4 of a mile. From there it looks like a horse was tied up, and used to get close enough to the cabin without alerting you. Henry in on his way back with a horse to see where that trail will lead."  
"By himself?"  
"uh….yeah, for now. He's not going to engage anyone, just see where the tracks lead"  
"and what if he comes across someone on the track, gets ambushed?"  
"uh…he said he'd be fine?"

Walt let out a sigh, and stood up from behind his desk, "ok, thanks Ferg, print those photos and lets see if we can't narrow down the footwear, size, and maybe even the height and weight of the suspect."  
"ok, sure thing"  
Walt turned away from Ferg, which he took as a dismissal, Walt turned his attention to Vic who was now sitting, her socked feet on the floor, beside her boots.

"why don't we go get something to eat at the Busy Bee while Ferg works on the evidence and we wait for Henry….Hungry?"  
Vic looked up at Walt, "Always" she picked up her boots and put them on, "pretty soon, you may have to put my boots on for me, when my belly is too big and I waddle"  
Walt cracked a small smile, "gladly"

* * *

Walt and Vic walked into the Bee, it was busy with the lunchtime crowd, they sat at the only table open, the one in the far corner away from the counter, in the front window. Vic pulled the menu from in between the sugar and the napkin holders and opened it to the lunch menu.  
"you're looking at the menu?"  
Vic looked up and paused for a moment, "maybe I want something different, maybe the baby is craving something"  
"ok"  
"you know if the baby is craving something you have to eat it, and if you touch yourself without eating the food, the baby will be born with a birthmark in the shape of the food the baby was craving"  
"says who?"  
"says my Italian grandmother, and mother, and all my aunts…my cousin Lorenzo had a birthmark on his shoulder, looked exactly like a corndog on a stick"  
"what?"  
"I'm serious! Ask my mother!"  
Walt laughed and lowered his head, Vic laughed as his reaction, but she was totally serious.

A short thin young waiter came to the table while they were laughing, "can I get you something to drink?" he said in a monotone voice that suited his disinterested body language.  
"coffee, black…" he looked to Vic  
"Tea with honey please"

The young man walked away without saying a word. Vic looked at Walt, "who's he?"  
Walt shrugged his shoulders.

A few moments later he returned with the hot beverages, the small pot hot water, and a small unopened jar of honey, and left the table again.  
Walt picked up the steaming brew, Vic cracked the seal on the honey jar and poured in the golden syrup, she brought the tea to her lips, and braved the hot liquid, "mmmm, thats good"

"so Vic…"  
"yeah"  
"I think you should think about heading back to Philly until we catch this guy, until you're safe here"  
Vic's smile disappeared instantly. "No"  
"Vic"  
"Im serious, am I scared? yes, am I going to run away, NO"  
"I'm just thinking about the safety of the baby... and you"  
"I know what you're talking about, and we're in this together, I won't take any chances, and you said we were going to take this guy down once and for all"  
"I know, I know…..I just …"

"hi can I take your order Sheriff?"  
Walt looked up, Vic took another long drink of tea and seemed confused at the new waitress standing in front of them.  
"uh…we have our drinks already, the other waiter brought them, but we'll order lunch"  
"oh…uh, ok Sheriff….um, what can I get you both?"  
"I'll have the special, Vic?"  
"I'll have the turkey club, whole wheat, extra bacon, curly fries"  
"ok, can I get you a refill?"  
"sure"

The waitress left to put in the order.

"so back to what we were talking about"  
"yeah, no…end of discussion"  
Walt rubbed the back of his neck, the waitress returned with the coffee pot to refill Walts mug.

Walt and Vic ate quietly, the special was chicken fried steak. Walt made a few comments about Muldoon, he wondered if it was worth contacting him about Eddy, or would that only tip off the intruder. Vic finished her third cup of tea.  
"I uh, ...don't feel so good, my throat is burning….I feel kind of nauseous"  
"do you need to use the ladies room? or do you want to go back to the office?"  
"uh…." Vic swallowed hard and winced as she did. She was pale and beads of sweat had started to form on her forehead.  
"come on lets go, I think you need to lie down" Walt stood up and waved at the waitress "put it on my tab" she nodded.  
Walt helped Vic get up from the chair, she clutched her stomach, "Walt, I really feel sick, but this isn't the baby kind of sick"  
"come on" he held her tight and carried most of her weight to the truck.

* * *

Walt turned the knob and kicked the office door open, "Ruby can you get Vic some water"  
"oh my goodness Walter, Vic are you ok? what happened?"  
Ruby hurried to get the water, Walt helped Vic to the office couch.  
"I don't know Ruby, she says her throat is on fire and she feels nauseous"  
"oh my, here sweetie" Ruby handed Vic the glass, but just as she took it, Vic grabbed for the garbage can next to the desk and vomited.  
"jeez, ugh, Im sorry"  
"Vic, its ok, we'll clean that up"  
Ruby grabbed the can, left the office and quickly returned with a clean bucket, and a damp wash cloth for Vic's forehead.  
"ugh, oh my god….." Vic doubled over in pain, and grabbed herself around her abdomen, "oh god, Walt"  
"Vic, I think we need to go to the hospital"  
She got up from the couch and hurried to the washroom, Walt waited outside.  
"Vic? you ok?"  
"Walt?….. oh my god Walt!"  
He burst through the door, Vic was standing above the toilet, filled with blood, "we need to go, now"

* * *

Walt sat in the waiting room of Emergency, it had been an hour since he rushed Vic in. What was he going to say if the baby was gone, how would he ever console Vic, and get her through this.

What had happened, he closed his eyes, and thought through the morning events.  
Vic woke up to the noise she heard outside, it wasn't the first time, first at 3am, next at 415am.  
He noticed the tracks, they showered, got dressed, he had a cup of coffee on the way out the door, Vic had grabbed a tea and a bagel from the basket on the counter.  
The drove to work, they talked about the case.  
Ferg came and gave his report.  
They went to the Busy Bee.  
Vic talked about cravings, she was feeling fine, hungry, and herself.  
The waiter took their drink orders.  
The waitress come over to take their order too, and seemed confused that someone else had taken the original order…  
Who was the kid, the skinny kid, with the short hair, brushed down over his forehead, his eyes were sunken in and dark, he didn't smile or look them in the eyes, but their was something familiar about him.  
Vic drank her tea, with honey, he had a coffee, black. The waitress refilled our cups, and then took our order and brought our food. He had brought a small jar of honey on the table, it was sealed, no one else had used it.  
Vic refilled her cup for a third time, finished her sandwich and immediately became sick, her throat was on fire, nauseous and abdominal pain. They never saw the waiter again.

Walt got up quickly and went to the nurses station, "Sheriff Longmire, I need to use your phone"  
"you don't have a cell phone?"  
Walt gave the nurse a look and turned the phone towards him, he hit 9 and dialed the Busy Bee.  
"Dorothy, Walt Longmire, who is the new waiter you have working for you?"  
"Sheriff, what do you mean?"  
"We were in earlier today, we were served by a young man, short dark hair, dark eyes, thin."  
"Im sorry sheriff, I don't have any male waiters, I don't know who you're talking about"  
Walt paused , thanked Dorothy for her time, and called the office. "Ruby, I need you to put out an APB for a young caucasian male, 20-25 years old, short brown hair, thin build, dark sunken eyes, wearing a blue t shirt and a black pullover hoodie and jeans"  
"Walt, is this our suspect? How is Vic, the baby?"  
"I don't know Ruby, he's someone of interest, he may be involved, and I don't know, she's still in emergency with the doctor"  
"let us know when you hear. I'll put that young male on the wire right now"  
"thanks Ruby…Ruby?"  
"yes"  
"give Ferg that description, tell him to get over to the Busy Bee, see if anyone there knows anyone fitting that description, thats where he was last seen"  
"will do"  
Walt hung up the phone and looked around the waiting room, there was an elderly couple, a man in his 50's and a young girl with her mother and what looked to be a bad burn on her hand. He had to keep his eyes open, if this kid was after Vic, he could be anywhere.

* * *

Another hour passed and Walt began pacing in the waiting room, the previous inhabitants of the waiting room had all been seen and new ones took their place, Walt and his pacing were the only constant, and he was making people nervous.

"Sheriff, come on back" the doctors voice came from the the swinging doors into the emergency wing, Walt turned and quickly followed.  
"doc, whats happening? How's Vic, hows the baby," Walt was keeping pace with the doctor as he took long strides along the busy hallway.  
The doctor stopped abruptly just outside room 118, "Ms Moretti is resting comfortably Sheriff, you are lucky you got her here when you did. Ms Moretti seems to have injested a fair amount of arsenic"  
"Arsenic?!"  
"yes, we did a toxicology screen and found it in her stomach, did she consume honey today?"  
"yes, in her tea at lunch, she had 3 cups, she likes it sweet"  
"well, it would serve you well to find that jar of honey and have it sent to the lab for testing, I have a feeling it was tampered with"  
Walt thought a moment, he needed to call the Busy Bee, he hoped no one else had used the honey, if he was lucky it was put back on a shelf or left on the table and not touched since lunch time.

"How does arsenic affect an unborn child?"  
"we will be monitoring Ms Moretti for a day or so, we need to ensure her liver and kidney function were not effected. As for the baby, I think that this case was caught very early, even though it was quite a large dose, it may cause low birth weight, or developmental issues or early onset of certain diseases in the future, but the risk is extremely low in this case."  
"is there any chance of miscarriage? she was bleeding"  
"arsenic in the stomach and intestines causes inflammation and irritation, the burning in her throat and the bloody diarrhea are all symptoms of the poisoning, but the blood had nothing to do with the baby or miscarriage, rest assured"

Walt tried to absorb all of the information, it would be different if this was a suspect or a victim in a random case, but this was Vic, and this was his child , "ok, thank you doctor, I can go in?"  
"yes, sheriff, stay as long as you want" He placed a reassuring hand on Walt's shoulder and quickly walked off down the hallway.  
Walt blew out a deep breath, he took of his hat as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.  
Vic was lying in bed, with a bucket close at hand in case of vomiting. She still looked pale, but not in pain.

"hey" he said softly as he walked towards her bedside.  
"hey"

"how are you feeling?"  
"not bad for someone who was just poisoned and almost died"  
"Vic, the doctor told me it was most likely the honey in your tea from the Busy Bee"  
"jeez, I know the locals don't like me much, but don't you think this is going a bit far?"  
"Vic" Walt turned on his serious voice.  
She looked at him and her smile turned to concern.

"the boy, the waiter, I talked to Dorothy, she doesn't have a male waiter."  
"what? then how…"  
"he may be the same person who was out at the cabin, watching us. He may have spiked the honey, and the jar that they brought to the table was there to poison you. "  
"what the hell Walt?"  
"I have a feeling this kid, maybe he has ties to Eddy, maybe he's being paid to do a job, did you notice his eyes, dark and sunken, he was thin, pale, maybe he is mixed up with the heroin trade." Walt paused because he knew how his next statement was going to go over. "Will you please call your parents and tell them you are going to come and stay with them for a little while, to recover and to wait it out until I catch this guy, and Eddy"

Vic looked at Walt, she scanned his face, looked deep into his eyes, her hands lying across her belly. "ok"  
"ok?"  
"you were expecting a different answer?"  
"well, actually yes, you said no just this morning"  
"things just got real, really fast,… and I know that me being here will only preoccupy you, and slow you down. My dad, my brothers, and especially my mother will take care of me, and watch over me like a hawk. I know it right for us, all of us"

"I'll make arrangements, and pack some things for you, I'll ask Mathias for a deputy to stand outside your room tonight."  
"and you will find this guy, take him down and get me back here asap so that you can rub my feet and feed me bonbons" Vic cracked a smile, and so did he.  
"deal, I want to see you waddle"


	32. Chapter 32

"you make sure NO ONE goes in this room, doctor, nurse, anyone unless you go with them, if you have to walk away from this door for any reason, here is the key, you lock it" Walt handed Mathias's deputy, Lucas Redfox the key that he was given by the head Nurse.

Walt headed in to say goodbye, he didn't want her to leave, but he knew it was the best.  
"ok Vic, I'm going to head back to the office, I have to make all the arrangements for your flight, and confirm the details with your father and the Philly police."  
"ok"  
"how are you feeling?"  
"better"  
They sat for a moment and just looked at each other with concern in their eyes. Walt placed his hand on the small bulge of Vic's belly under the blanket, and he smiled, he still couldn't feel anything but he knew his baby was in there, and he couldn't wait until he and Vic could enjoy the rest of the pregnancy and the new life growing inside her.  
He leaned down and kissed her belly, then placed his lips on Vic's, soft and gentle, loving and protective. He pulled away but lingered over her, her eyes still closed a tear escaped and slowly trickled down her cheek. He brushed it away and kissed her damp lashes. "Vic"  
"mmm"  
"you will be back before you even get your bag unpacked" his voice was low and reassuring, "I want you here with me more then you know, we have things to do, things to buy, a nursery to plan, and a baby to welcome into this world, I will bring you back as soon as this is done, once and for all"  
Vic looked up into his eyes, and bravely put on a smile, "I love you….. and I know you will find this prick and put him in the ground, I trust you" she pulled him back down to her and kissed him goodbye, for now.

Walt left the room, gave the deputy a look and a hardy slap on the shoulder, he walked down the hall to the elevator and swallowed hard as the doors closed and he made his way to the main floor and away from Vic.

3 am on the ward was a lonely place. Deputy RedFox had been given a chair a few hours ago and he sat with his head resting agains the wall just outside Vic's room.  
There were 2 nurses at the station, he could hear them talking occasionally, then the phone would ring, one would get up to walk down the hall to one of the rooms only to return a few minutes later. The monotony of the grave yard shift was in full force. RedFox may have drifted off for a few minutes, but was awakened by the sound of a squeaky wheel. He looked down the hall to see the custodian with his mop and bucket. He turned the corner at the end of the hall, and the squeaking faded into the distance.

RedFox stood up, and stretched, arms above his head with his fingers interlaced, he pulled them forward and back. He twisted his torso, and decided to walk over to the nurses station 20 feet away, maybe some idle chatter would wake him up a bit.  
"hi ladies" as he smiled a weak smile.  
"hi" they said in unison, "did you want a coffee, to keep you awake until morning?"  
"oh, that would be great, I need something" he was leaning with his weight on the desk, The nurses were sitting in front of their computer monitors. "pretty slow night it seems"  
"yeah, this ward is pretty quiet, and the grave yard takes some getting used to. How do you take your coffee?"  
"just cream, that would be great"  
"I'll grab you a cup in a moment"  
"ok, great" RedFox stood back from the desk and turned back towards the room he was to be guarding. He was surprised to see custodian was just outside Vic's door with his head down, he seemed to be washing the same 3 square feet of floor over and over. RedFox watched him from the nurses station 20 feet from the door, the unlocked door to Vic's room. His hat was pulled down low, Redfox couldn't see his face, he wore blue coveralls, they were baggy, at least 2 sizes too big. The custodian backed up slightly to mop in front of Vic's door, he stopped and looked in through the tall narrow window in the door. The room was dark, Vic had gone to sleep hours ago, if he was able to see anything inside the room, it may have been the lights on the IV drip that was giving Vic fluids after they had pumped her stomach. He stopped moving the mop, and leaned in to the door of the room. "HEY!" RedFox called out from the nurses station.  
The intruder turned towards his voice startled.  
"what are you doing?" he started to walk towards the man in the custodian coveralls.  
"nothing man, nothing, just cleaning" he quickly put his head down, dropped the mop in the bucket and turned down the hallway away from Deputy Redfox. "hey, let me talk to you for a minute" he called after him.  
"Deputy, did you want your coffee?" Nurse Angela called from the station.  
He turned to reply to her, "uh, yeah, just a second" when he turned back around, the young man was gone, bucket, mop and all.


	33. Chapter 33

Mathias waited outside the hospital room as Vic got dressed, she was being discharged from the hospital and into the protective custody of Mathias, then on to Philadelphia. Mathias stood to the right side of the doorway, Officer RedFox was on the other side. After the incident with the young man two nights ago, they had to stay vigilant to keep her safe. Walt had called an hour ago, said that he was not going to see Vic off at the airport, that she would be back soon enough.

The heavy door creaked open, she was dressed in yoga pants, an extra large Philly sweatshirt with the hood up, and her heavy winter coat and boots.  
"hey Philly, you ready to go?" Mathias didn't want to treat her any differently just because she was being targeted, or pregnant, or almost died, but there was a softness in his voice that showed his concern.  
"yup"  
"channelling Walt this morning?"  
Vic smiled and handed him her duffle bag. "let's get the hell outta Dodge"  
The charge nurse came up beside Mathias with the wheelchair, "Ms Morretti"  
"seriously? do I have to"  
"sorry Ms, hospital rules"  
Vic rolled her eyes, Mathias tossed Vic's duffle bag to RedFox, "make yourself useful man"  
Mathias took over the wheelchair duties and stared down Vic until she gave in and sat down. "Let's get the hell outta Dodge"  
Mathias made his way to the elevator with RedFox in tow.

Two more men were stationed at the front entrance of the hospital, Mathias nodded as they passed on the way to the running vehicle at the curb. Vic looked up and scanned the parking lot, hoping to see a familiar face, but there was none. The sky was grey, the clouds solid and ominous.  
"you ready to go Philly?"  
Vic looked at Mathias, her eyes were glossy, she lowered her head and stepped inside the unmarked car.

Walt watched as Mathias pulled out of the parking lot onto the road headed East to the highway, he watched the tail lights disappear, started up the Bronco and drove away.

Vic waited at the gate with Mathias sitting beside her, he scrolled through his notifications on his phone. Redfox stood at the edge of the seating area keeping an eye on the passengers coming and going. The agent from the airline walked towards Vic and Mathias, "Ms Morretti, we are ready to board, we would like you to board first and get settled before the other passengers, are you all set?"  
Vic looked up towards the airline rep, but with her dark glasses and hood, she was almost unrecognizable and impossible to read her facial expression. She stood up, still silent, and nodded at Mathias. He stood and picked up her bag, they walked to the gate and boarded the plane. Mathias would escort her to Philadelphia and make the turn around and be back in Wyoming tonight.

Vic settled in her seat, fastened her seat belt, took one last look out the window and pulled down the shade. Behind the dark glasses she closed her eyes and crossed her arms across her baby bump that was growing by the day. Mathias sat in his seat and watched the passengers board the plane, taking mental notes, making sure there was no one matching the young man from the Busy Bee, or the hospital, Eddy Harp himself or any mobster types, whatever that was he thought.  
Mathias was in contact with the Morretti family before they left Wyoming, and would meet them in Philidelphia to hand Vic over to them before he headed back. He tried calling Walt before they took off, but Ruby didn't know where he was, Mathias kept that information to himself. There were no direct flights to Philly from Wyoming, the best they could do was one stop in Minneapolis, unfortunately they had to change planes, and that only gave Mathias more to worry about. He had to keep Vic safe in a strange airport, thankfully Walt had made arrangements to have a cart waiting at their arrival gate and they took them directly to their departure gate to wait in the members club that was closed for all other passengers while Vic and Mathias waited to board.

"you doing ok Philly, did you get some sleep?" Mathias broke the silence as Vic sat and stared out the window towards the planes waiting on the tarmac.  
"not really"  
"how are you feeling, I mean after the poisoning"  
Vic paused, and her hand went instinctively to her belly, "a little tired still, my throat is still sore, I'm just relieved that this baby is ok"  
"heh, that baby is part Longmire, part Morretti, thats one tough kid you have in there" Mathias cracked a smile and Vic's face softened just a little.  
They sat quietly for a little longer, Vic was deep in thought when the agent came to get them for boarding.

They boarded the plane to Philly, 2 hours and 36 minutes of small talk between strangers, babies fussing and flight attendants handing out snacks and drinks, and picking up the garbage. The pilot's voice came over the speaker to announce the final decent to the Philadelphia airport, Vic stirred in her seat, she had tried to block the noise of the plane with her ear buds and some classic rock, but it wasn't the noise of the plane that was making her antsy, it was what was rattling around in her head. Why hadn't Walt come to the hospital, he called an hour before her release and told her the logistics of her travel, and then said he had to go. She was hoping he would show up at the airport and wisk her away to a quiet corner to touch her face, her belly, the small of her back under her shirt and kiss her longingly, but he didn't. She wondered why Ruby couldn't get him on the radio when Mathias tried to reach him before they left Gilette, Vic was trying to convince herself everything was fine, maybe he didn't want to make it hard for Vic, maybe it was too hard for him.

The planes wheels touching down hard jolted Vic back to reality, she looked to Mathias who was sitting upright, looking relieved to be back on solid ground.

"ok Philly, this is where I hand you off, your brother will be here soon, I'll hang out here until he arrives, then I need to get back on a plane home."  
"ok….thanks Mathias, I'm sorry I wasn't very good company"  
Mathias smirked, "are you ever?"  
Vic had to laugh at that, she took a step towards him and opened up her arms to give him a hug. "you're funny"  
"I gotta keep my people happy"

"Hey sis" the voice of Michael Morretti came from beyond Mathias' shoulder. Vic looked up to see him standing there in his Philly police uniform, hat and all. She released Mathias and a big smile almost immediately appeared on her face. He took off his hat and opened his arms for her. Mathias stood back and watched as they hugged, smiled, and Michael took the opportunity to rub his sisters burgeoning belly, "wow, you really are pregnant"  
"of course, you thought I was lying?"  
"no, it just seems... unreal….wow, Vic, I'm so happy to see you" Michael was beaming and so was Vic.  
"me too little bro, is Dad here?"  
"he's waiting downstairs…speaking of Dad, we need to go" Michaels voice turned serious, and the smile left his face. The reality of the situation came back into Vic's wheel house, and she lost the smile too, put her cop face on and turned to Mathias.  
"ok, Mathias, have a safe trip back, thanks for the company….tell Walt…" she stopped  
"tell him what?"  
"tell him… to kick ass, and bring me home, soon"  
"you got it." He turned to Michael, nodded, and turned to walk away when he stopped, "hey, how the hell do I get to gate C15?"

After giving Mathias directions to his gate, Michael took Vic's duffle bag and swung it over his shoulder, they quietly walked down the bustling terminal, Michael kept a hand on Vic's upper arm, half way down another officer joined them and took the duffle bag from Michael and fell into line behind them.  
"so how cold is it here?" Vic ask her brother  
"not as cold as you've gotten used to in Wyoming, I think your coat and boots will be more then adequate. Vic?"  
She looked towards him, "yeah"  
"you told Mathias to tell Walt to bring you home….Wyoming is home now?" his demeaner changed from cop to brother.  
"well, I am having the Sheriff's baby…so there's that…but, even though Philly shaped who I am, I feel more comfortable in Wyoming now, I have some peace, and I found….I found my best friend, and he just happens to be the man that I love"  
Michael paused , he smiled , "well thats convenient for you"  
Vic chuckled, and blushed, "yeah, kinda" then she punched him in the shoulder.

The automatic doors opened and the cold wind blew the hood off Vic's head, she automatically leaned into the wind and pulled the hood back up and held it in place. The second officer jumped ahead of them and opened the back door of the unmarked cruiser. Vic hopped in, the officer handed her her bag, Michael got in the front and settled in beside their father. He turned around to look at his daughter.  
"Victoria"  
"Hi Dad"  
"welcome home"  
Vic smiled at her father, "thanks Dad"  
"Lets get you safe" He turned and put the car in drive, and pulled away from the curb.


	34. Chapter 34

The elder Morretti pulled into traffic and left the arrival pick up area of the Philadelphia airport, it was just after 4 pm, and rush hour traffic would be bad. They were headed to the Morretti home, the safest place in Philly for Vic right now as far as Chief Morretti was concerned. He was driving an unmarked police car, black with tinted windows, usually used when diplomats, or washington offices were shuttled from the airport to the convention centre, the university or another meeting venue.  
"we should be home just in time for your mothers pasta"  
"awesome, I'm starving"  
"when aren't you starving sis?"  
"shut up"  
They all laughed, they fell into the old patterns and jabs like no time had passed since being together last.  
The sun was low in the sky, as they merged with the flow of traffic on I-95 and headed towards the bridge over the Schuylkill River. Michael and Vic's father were keeping an eye on all the traffic around them, and being very cautious, it was strange for Vic to see them both being cops to try and protect her, she wondered how she got to this place, she thought about Walt and what he was doing right now, she felt the baby moving in her belly, looked down and smiled. "this traffic sucks" muttered Michael.  
Vic looked out the window and realized they had stayed on 291 which turned into Penrose and would take them towards the old city centre and not on towards the 76 which would take them to Roxborough and Lena Morretti's homemade pasta. They were passing the FDR park and entering South Philly, the hairs on the back of Vic's neck were standing up. "hey Dad, where are we going? why didn't you take S26?"  
"don't worry Victoria, we've got this covered"  
"Michael?"  
"Vic, let the Philly cops drive, you've lived in Wyoming way to long, no backseat drivers" he chuckled, but Vic didn't think it was funny.  
Once they reached W Oregon Ave the small streets became a rats nest of one ways, row houses, ally ways and block after block of old streets that felt to Vic like they were driving on an unpaved back road in Wyoming.  
"Dad? what the hell?"  
"Victoria, trust me"  
Vic sat forward in her seat, and moved to the centre so that she could see between the two front seats, her hands holding the seat backs, her mind racing with possibilities.  
Victor slowed down and waved his hand to let in a delivery truck, he stayed back a fair distance, another truck pulled in behind the unmarked police car. Vic was watching, she saw that their car was now boxed in, and her stomach started to tighten. "Michael, this isn't right, what the hell is going on?" They all turned left onto s9th street and kept moving along at an even pace together.  
"just be patient sis, we got this"  
"you got what Dad!?"  
They didn't reply to her, Victor kept driving behind the truck, with the other one right on their tail, Vic looked back to see two men in the cab. Every street was lined with parked cars, most streets were one way, and Vic didn't understand why they were travelling this route. Chief Morretti slowed the car down even more, there was now 2 car lengths in between the front truck and their unmarked car, another car pulled right in front of the Chief, Vic instinctively grabbed Michaels seat back thinking that Victor would hit the brakes, but he didn't, almost like he had anticipated the car pulling into traffic. Vic noticed the car was the same make and model as theirs, two men in front and a passenger in the back. At the corner of S9th and Snyder, they came to a red light, the delivery truck, the black car in front, and the delivery truck behind them. When the light turned green the truck proceeded straight, the car in front turned right onto Snyder, the chief and the truck behind them sped up to keep pace with the driver in front. At least 5-6 cars had made it through the green light before it changed to the yellow caution, when Michaels phone dinged with a text message alert.  
Michael swiped and turned to his father, "he took it"  
"good"  
"what? took what? Jesus, some one tell me whats happening!"  
"just a few more minutes Victoria, we need to get clear"  
Vic sat with her eyes moving from her father to her brother and then to the truck behind them and back again.  
After a few minutes, they reached the crossroads of S9th, E Passyunk and Wharton St, on the corner there was the south Philly Bar and Grill, Geno's steaks on the other corner, Chief Morretti followed the leader truck, but turned sharply into the open rollup garage door with Geno's steaks painted across the building, two men waiting inside closed the door quickly as the truck that was following behind passed the door. He turned off the engine and turned to his daughter who's jaw was clenched , and her knuckles were white from grabbing the seat backs. "Michael-"  
"shhh, wait"  
Vic sat there astonished that her little brother just shhh-ed her, but she waited.  
He phone dinged again, he swiped to read the message. He looked up at his father and a smile appeared on his face.  
"can I talk now?"  
"yes, we're clear"  
"clear of what, what the hell Dad? Michael fill me in!"  
Victor turned in his seat and looked at his daughter, "Clear of Eddy Harp"  
Vic sat stunned for a moment, "What, Eddy Harp? whats going on?"  
Michael filled in the blanks, " we got a tip on Harp, two days ago, actually the day after the poisoning. Its a long story, we'll give you the details later, but the tip turned out to be golden, and we've had tails on him ever since. We wanted him or his people to see you at both the Gillette airport and the Philly airport, we wanted him to come out and play. We set up this scenario hoping he would be waiting at the airport and he was."  
"So the identical car that pulled in front was a decoy, and when they turned and we went straight, he thought that car was us, because of the trucks…so right now he's following the wrong car?"  
"yup, you got it"  
"and where are they going?"  
"home"  
"what?, why?"  
"because thats what you would do, the female in the back of the car is a highly skilled undercover cop, and she happens to be your height and weight and looked pretty good in a blonde wig"  
"and she's going to pretend to be me, at my house and wait for Eddy to strike"  
"thats the plan"  
"and what am I doing in the meantime?"  
"you are going to sit and wait, and eat Philly cheese steak to your hearts content."  
"are you going to stay with me?" she looked to Michael.  
"nope, we have another officer to stay with you" Victor looked towards the right of the car, near the fire exit door Vic could make out an imposing shadow, and then she saw it, as he stepped into the dim light of the garage, the hat, the coat.  
"WALT!" she grabbed the door handle but the safety lock was on, "Dad, dad, unlock the door!'  
The locked flicked open and Vic bolted for him, she ran to him at full speed and knocked him backwards as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her around the waist and held her tight,  
"hi Vic" she felt his voice through her chest, and it made her tingle all over.  
"hi" she pulled back and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. Her smile was as big as a child getting a puppy for Christmas, her cheeks hurt, but she couldn't stop. She touched his face with the palm of her hand, the stubble was soft, and he smelled wonderful, she stood on her tip toes and placed her lips on his, she kissed him like he was coming back from a tour of duty, but it had been less then 24 hours since they had seen each other. Vic had been released from the hospital, travelled across country, saw her father and brother for the first time in a long while, and was stressed from the drive from the airport, but seeing Walt washed all the stress away.

Vic turned back towards the car and her father and brother, they had gotten out of the car and waited beside the cruiser for Vic and Walt to have their mini reunion. Walt's eyes met Victor Morretti's and he stepped towards him with an outstretched hand. Victor gave Walt a hard hand shake and Walt put a big hand on Victors shoulder as they shook hands.  
Michael stepped forward, "Hello Sheriff Longmire, its great to finally meet you"  
"Michael, good to meet you, thank you for everything you and the rest of the officers have been able to accomplish in such a short time" they broke their hand shake and Walt put his arm around Vic, his hand resting on her hip.  
Vic looked to Walt and then to her father, "so where are we staying?"  
"we have a safe house set up on the second floor above the bar, we can access the stairwell from this garage, we will have 24 hour survielence from the park across the street and all vantage points, but I think it will be very quiet, the action will be at our house on Roxborough when Eddy comes knockin "

Michael took the lead and climbed the stairs ahead of Vic, Walt and then Vic's father. They checked out the small apartment, and left when they felt everyone was secure and comfortable. "Say hi to Mom, I love you daddy" Vic hugged her father, when she stepped back, he finally had an opportunity to see her belly with his grandchild. His face softened, and he tentatively reached out to touch it. Vic watched her father, and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. She took his hand and placed it on the spot where the baby always seemed to kick, at least lately.  
"ah!" the baby kicked and Vic laughed at her fathers reaction. "he's got quite the kick, maybe a soccer player, Azuri!" "haha, yeah, maybe dad, but it may be a girl"  
"then she'll be the first girl to win the world cup for Italy"  
"ok" they all shared a laugh, Victor kissed his daughter on the forehead and then looked towards Walt, "you know the plan, we'll be in touch"  
"yup" Walt nodded and shook Victors hand again, Victor turned and walked out as Vic closed the door behind him. She stood there for a few minutes and took a deep breath to release the last of the anxiety of the day. When she turned around Walt had placed his hat on the table, brim up and hung his coat over the kitchen chair. He looked s damn good.  
Before she even had a chance to say anything there was a knock at the door, a puzzeled look crossed her face and she looked through the peep hole, it was the officer that they had just been introduced to and he was holding a pizza box.  
"oh my god, they brought my uncles pizza!" Vic opened the door as fast as she could, "thank you" the door slammed shut behind her and she spun around with the pizza box in hand. "come, sit, you have to try this pizza, it puts that Wyoming pizza to shame" even though her life had been threatened, and she knew Eddy was in town and looking for her, she had her uncles pizza, Walt was there with her, and her father said there was cold beer in the fridge, she could forget about everything that she was worrying about for now

Vic put the last piece of crust in her mouth and licked a bit of sauce off her finger tips, Walt sat enjoying the sight of her being happy, even if it was just for now, while she devoured her uncles pizza.  
Vic looked towards Walt,  
"what?"  
"nothing"  
"you're staring at me, and you have a weird smile on your face" Vic closed the pizza box lid, not even one piece survived her hunger.  
"you're beautiful"  
"thats not it"  
"I like seeing you happy"  
"my uncles pizza makes me happy"  
"so does Philly"  
"no, don't do that Walt" she pointed a finger at him.  
"do what"  
"don't try and make me feel something that I don't, sure I miss my family, I miss good pizza, even Philly cheese steak….but don't you dare say that I should stay here, or that I belong here."  
"I just-"  
"you just feel guilty"  
"no I don't"  
"yes you do" Vic stood up and put the box on the kitchen counter, she turned around and walked towards Walt who was still sitting in the tiny wooden kitchen chair, "you think you're taking me away from all this" Vic waved her hands like Vanna White showing a puzzle board, she straddled his hips and sat down on his lap.  
"ok, sometimes I feel like you would like to go home, and yes, sometimes I think I made you choose"  
"I choose you, and this baby, and the cabin, and marrying you, and being happy…I think I made a great choice, and I have no reservations about making it"  
"ok"  
"ok"  
Walt's hand rested on her hips, she sat smiling and looked into his eyes, "I love you"  
"I love you too"  
"I'm also pissed at you"  
"what? why?"  
"you kept all this a secret from me" Vic stood up and walked towards the couch along the far wall of the apartment.  
"you know i had to"  
Vic paused and watch him get up and walk towards her, she was still smiling, so her threat of being pissed wasn't very convincing.  
"so where did the tip come from, do you know the details?"  
"apparently you have a nosy neighbour, a Mrs Peterson"  
"no shit! really? she used to give me shit for walking on her lawn, and her lawn is the size of a postage stamp by the way. We live in a larger single house, 2-1/2 stores , white siding with a big porch, but a few houses down the row houses started, and she lives in the row houses, I would always see her in her front window or on her porch when I stumbled home from the bars, she would always report the time i got home to my parents" Vic chuckled at the memory of her rebellious childhood.  
"she saw a car in the neighbourhood, someone she didn't know, just sitting in the car, it was parked in a different spot every day, but along the side of the street where they could see your house, the comings and goings"  
"so she called it in?"  
"she told your father, that was the day I called and told him you had been poisoned. They had a car swing by and take the plate number and description of the driver"  
"Eddy Harp?"  
"nope, but a known associate. Tracked him back to a house on Bryn Mawr, surveillance photos show him reporting to Eddy yesterday"  
Vic reached out and laced her fingers with Walt's "Im glad you're here"  
"me too"  
"I think I'll invite Mrs Peterson to the wedding"  
Walt squeezed her hand, "when is this wedding happening again? you haven't told me when you want to do this, before or after the baby is born"  
Vic thought for a few moments, then she stood up and walked to the table to grab her cell phone, when she returned to the couch, she had her calendar app open, and was counting weeks.  
" well the due date is June 9th, I think I want to wait until the baby is born, I would love to have the baby in our wedding photos, to be a part of the day….how about July 4th weekend?  
"um, ok, whatever you want"  
"it will give me time to get back into shape, at least a little bit, and the weather will be warm and beautiful, and we could do it on the front porch of the cabin, and just friends and a few family, and Mrs Peterson."  
"it sounds perfect, as long as you say I do, I'm happy to get married anywhere, even at the bar at the Red Pony" He smiled at her and put his hand on her baby bump. Walt hadn't been very present when Martha was pregnant, and it was a different time, men weren't expected to be a part of the pregnancy, he loved seeing Vic's body changing, and feeling the baby get stronger and bigger. He just needed to get her to the finish line, and put Eddy away, in jail or under the ground, either one would work for him.  
"ok, so its set, July 4th, wedding at the cabin, complete with fireworks"  
"sounds perfect"  
"now, we just need to take this bastard down"  
"yup"


	35. Chapter 35

Vic walked out of the bathroom with her wet hair wrapped in a towel that was perched on top of her head, she wore boxer shorts and a tank top that was not made for pregnancy, it barely covered her enlarged breasts let alone the growing baby in her belly. Vic stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Walt standing at the kitchen counter holding a cell phone in one hand and typing with one finger on the other .

"um….who's cell phone is that?"  
Walt looked up from the phone, "uh…mine"  
"pardon me?"  
"actually you're brother got it for me so that we could have a secure channel of communication while we are hold up here

Vic quickly walked towards him wondering if there was anything new on Eddy, "so, whats happening, any news?"

"uh, they have been watching the house on Bryn Mawr and your house, there has been some activity, but nothing concrete yet"  
"jesus, its been 2 days, I'm getting antsy…" she started to pace in front of him.

Walt placed the phone on the counter and reached out, he pulled her in by the elbow to give her a reassuring hug, he spoke into the top of her towel wrapped head, "i know, but this is a means to an end, i can't see him waiting much longer. Your brother and father have been doing everything on a set schedule, one that Eddy or his men will recognize, and they will think that they know the movements of the important players and when they can strike, when you, or your decoy, are most vulnerable. That time frame is between 7 and 8 pm, when your mother and father leave to visit your uncle at the restaurant, leaving only your decoy alone with your brother."  
"you think they will try and go in during that time and attack me, taking out my brother?"  
"well, thats the time frame we think they may see you as most vulnerable, but your brother and the decoy will know they are coming, because they have undercover officers in several houses on the block, waiting for them to make their move."

Vic's one hand went to her hip, the other to her child who was kicking up a storm this morning, "please keep me in the loop, I need to know whats going on, I don't want anything to happen to my family because of me"  
"I promise"  
"is there any food?"  
Walt shook his head and laughed at his bride to be.

* * *

The afternoon passed slowly, they played cards, Vic took a nap, Walt kept in touch with Michael and Victor via the cell phone. They sat at the kitchen table facing each other, Vic had her feet up on Walt's lap, and he massaged her bare feet being careful not to tickle her. He made that mistake once and got hoofed in the stomach. Vic schooled Walt on the intricacies of Philly cheese steak, the importance of good bread, and that the best in Philly was Dalessandro's about 6 blocks from Vic's house, although Geno's steaks just outside their safe house may be a close second. Walt took her word for it. "I'll treat you to Dalessandro's when this is done….before we go home" Vic said as she rubbed the back of her neck.  
"I like the sound of that"  
"Cheese steak, yeah, its so awesome, especially with a cold beer-"  
"not the cheese steak"  
"what?"  
"that you call Wyoming home" Walt smiled as he squeezed her bare feet, she watched him for a few moments, then pulled her feet from his lap, leaned forward, put her hands on his thighs and placed her full lips on his. She pulled away just enough to whisper "do we have any other plans this afternoon?"  
Walt held her lusty gaze, "nope"

* * *

Vic rolled over onto her left side, Walt was on his back, his mouth slightly open, one arm across his chest, the other by his side. She propped herself up and tried not to disturb him, she reached over and quietly picked up the phone on the nightstand. Vic leaned back and checked for messages.

"Walt….Walt!"  
"yeah, um….what…yeah, Vic" he sat up, still groggy, not fully awake.  
"Michael sent a message about 20 minutes ago, you must have had the ringer off"  
"what did he say" he was awake now.  
"it says _Eddy is on the move, get ready for take down_ Jesus, that was 20 minutes ago, he could be there already! we need to go!"  
"Vic, I don't think thats a good idea, we should wait for word that its all clear"  
"I don't want to sit here, we can go with the officers outside, we can wait on the outskirts of the neighbourhood until he is in custody, I want to see him when they take him away, I need too"  
Walt thought about the possibility of putting Vic in harms way, he didn't think he could bare loosing her or the baby, it made his stomach turn, he thought it would be a blow that he could never recover from.

Walt talked it through with Victor Moretti, they both agreed that trying to argue with Vic would be a loosing battle. Walt and Vic headed toward Roxborough with the 2 undercover officers in the unmarked car, they would wait 3 blocks away for the signal to go in after Eddy was captured.  
They pulled into a spot on the street, the officer driving turned off the engine, the second officer got out of the car and kept watch outside.  
"ok, so can we hear their radios"  
"I will have to get approval to change to their secure channel"  
"so what are you waiting for?" Office Callen looked toward Walt, then to Vic…then he called in the request.  
"ok, ok, shhh, turn it up" Vic was like a kid listening to the old serials on the radio, leaning in so that she could hear every word.

Eddy and two of his associates pulled into the alley that ran between Roxborough and Gerard, only a few houses down from the Moretti's. The car was still running, Kenny, the young skinny man who worked for Eddy sat in the drivers seat waiting for further instruction.  
"cut the engine"  
"yes sir"  
The car was dark, but Kenny could see Eddys face in the rear view mirror with the dim street lights in the alley. Eddy sat staring straight forward, seemingly in a trance. Kenny wasn't sure if he should say something or just sit and wait for further instructions, he decided it was safer to sit silently.

 _suspect in the alley, south of Gerard 10-4_

Vic's decoy was sitting in Vic's childhood bedroom, the one that she came back to when she was recovering from the shooting, and the miscarriage. The light on the night stand showed passers by that Vic was home, in her room. Officer Jessica Montock was a highly regarded officer, she had worked many undercover ops, and was an extremely skilled sharp shooter, her weapon was ready for a take down.

Eddy broke his trance, didn't speak to Kenny or the other kid in the car, Kenny just called the other kid Juice, he didn't actually know his real name. Eddy pulled his gun from his coat pocket, checked the mag and clicked it back into place. He pulled his tuque down and flipped his collar up and opened the door, he stepped out into the alley, closed the door and walked towards Roxborough. There was evil in his eyes, a cockiness to his stride. Eddy was going to kill Vic Moretti and anyone who got in his way, there was no plan B.

 _movement…..towards the target_  
 _stand by Moretti_  
 _Suspect moving towards Roxborough  
Unit 5 we have eyes _  
_Moretti in position_

There was no hesitation with Eddy, he wasn't trying to hide, he walked right down the sidewalk towards the Moretti house. He and his associates had watched the house for a week, it was 718pm, the night was dark, Victor and Lena had left the house at 7pm, walking away from the house towards Ridge Ave and turned north to visit with Angelo Moretti at the Pizza shop, or so Eddy thought. Three blocks away an unmarked car picked up Lena and took her a safe distance from the house. Victor joined Unit 4 and they circled back and had eyes on the suspect from Houghton Ave.  
Eddy stopped on the sidewalk in front of the Moretti home.

 _suspect out front he is alone  
car in the alley with 2 juvies  
_ _no movement keep eyes on the car  
no rabbits  
10-4_

 _Moretti, Montock you copy  
copy  
copy  
get ready_

Eddy walked up the front steps, stood for a moment at the front door, he grabbed the screen door handle and opened it. He didn't kick in the door, he knocked.  
Michael Moretti was in the kitchen, gun drawn ready for a take down, he wasn't expecting a knock at the door.

 _be ready be ready, stay hot_

Michael was in his plain clothes, he held the gun behind him, safety off and ready to fire, he slowly made his way to the front door. It was locked. Eddy thought that the Moretti's would probably know his face, he was pretty sure this family of cops had been brought up to speed, but what he didn't expect, is that they were expecting him.  
Michael turned the deadbolt and then the handle of the door Eddy stood perfectly still, holding the screen door open with his foot.

"Hello?"  
"Hello, I'm an old friend of Victoria Moretti's, I heard she was back in town, and I thought I would stop by to say hello." Eddy put on his best "good old buddy" performance, Michael was caught a little off guard, what assassin announces his arrival.  
"sorry, yes, she's here, but she has gone up to bed, she's recovering from an illness"  
"thats very sad to hear, but if you wouldn't mind fetching her, I'll only be a moment"  
"uh…I'm not sure I can do that"

Eddy quickly pulled the gun from his large coat pocket raised it at chest level and fired, before Michael had a chance to move.

 _GUN_  
 _GUN_

Michael fell to the floor, Eddy stepped over him kicked his gun away from where it lay beside his open hand, and looked towards the staircase.

 _shots fired officer down  
unit 5 move to the target  
medic to officer down  
do not engage target, repeat, do not engage_

 _Montock ready  
suspect climbing the stairs  
Montock 10-4_

 _Unit 4 circle juvies_

The kids in the car looked at each other when the gun shot rang out, they were paralyzed with fear, stay or go? the tap on the window with a flashlight made their decision easy.  
"step out of the car"

Eddy ascended the centre hall staircase, he knew Vic's room was the second window on the left. He noticed the light on as he approached the house.  
"Victoria? I'm hear to see you, we have some unfinished business"  
Officer Montock didn't have the history with Eddy, but his voice was still eyrie as shit. She heard the gun shot from the main floor, hoped that Michael's vest did its work, and readied herself opposite the bedroom door.

 _Moretti is clear  
in the bus  
unit 5 follow suspect  
keep distance  
_ _engage when Montock signals_

The bedroom door opened slowly, Eddy stepped inside. Montock stood on the far side of the room, she had removed the baby bump padding but was still wearing the oversized hoodie, her blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail.  
Eddy looked at her and did a quick scan of the room for his target, Victoria Moretti was not there.  
"hi there asshole"  
Eddy stood motionless at the door, gun still in his hand with his finger on the trigger. Montock raised her gun and pointed it right at Eddy, if he moved she would take out his knee cap, Vic wanted him alive, so that he could rot in jail for the rest of his life.  
Eddy started to chuckle, "well, well, she is a hard one to kill"  
"sorry Eddy, you've got me instead"

He raised his hands as if he was surrendering, but she wasn't exactly buying his ploy. Her gun was still aimed at him, his hands above his head.  
"drop your gun and kick it towards me Harp"  
"you know I didn't think the Philly force was very smart, or capable...I still need a little convincing" and with that statement, Eddy dove towards Montock, she squeezed the trigger, but not before he hit her with sizeable force, the bullet went high and lodged in the header above the doorway.  
They fell backwards and hit the wall between the two windows. Eddy struggled with Montock, trying to grab the gun, she spun out of his grip and kicked backwards with all her force, catching him in the stomach and sending him into the dresser.

 _unit 5  
engage suspect  
engage_

She righted herself and was almost able to raise her gun to get off a second shot, he aimed and pulled the trigger first, firing in three rounds in quick succession. Eddy was off balance, he missed with two, but caught Montock in the left thigh with the third. Even though she was hit, she turned and fired, hitting Eddy square in the knee cap, he fell instantly to the ground. Backup burst through the door, guns drawn and quickly aimed at Eddy writhing in pain and calling out for help.

 _suspect down  
medic needed on second floor  
office hit  
10-4 sending in medic_

 _suspect hooked  
10-4 unit 5  
status on Moretti in the bus  
bullet grazed his shoulder above the vest  
awaiting transport_

Twenty minutes passed, Eddy was cuffed, given medical attention to his mangled knee, Montock had beed taken in the first ambulance to the nearby Roxborough Memorial Hospital, only about 8 blocks from the scene, it was a through and through, and would need some stitches.  
Vic and Walt arrived on scene, just as Victor Moretti was letting Lena know that Michael would be fine. Eddy caught Michael in the shoulder, right above the collar bone, creating a lot of blood, but it was a flesh would. Eddy saw the blood and Michael fall to the ground, assumed he was hit worse then he was and would bleed out. Luckily for Michael he was going to be fine, but Eddy did catch him off guard with his concerned friend routine and he was lucky Eddy didn't put a bullet right between his eyes instead.

"Daddy, Michael, Jesus, are you ok!"  
Vic hurried towards them and gave her father a big hug, gently hugged Michael, trying not to disturb the bandage and his arm in the sling, she grabbed her mothers hand and held it tight.  
"We were listening on the radio, he's got some giant sized balls just walking right up to the front door like that!"  
"we weren't expecting him to come through the front door and announce his arrival, threw us for a bit of a loop for a second"  
"well, you all did a great job Chief, thank you" Walt held out a hand, but Victor walked towards him and gave him a hearty hug,  
"we've done our part Sheriff, now you have to keep her safe so I can see my grandchild in a few months."  
"I will sir"

As Walt tried to reassure Lena, the back doors of the ambulance opened about 50 feet from where the Moretti clan had gathered, the attendant stepped out and Vic turned to see Eddy in the back of the ambulance, he didn't take his eyes off her. Her body tensed and her jaw tightened, she started to walk towards him.

She had gotten about 20 feet from Walt before he realized she had started to walk away, "Vic!"  
She kept walking. The second attendant was taping an IV tube to Eddy's arm when Eddy ripped it from his vein, with a shattered knee cap he bolted from the back of the ambulance. Eddy lunged towards her, a shot rang out and Eddy dropped to the ground in a heap 5 feet from Vic. She turned and looked over her shoulder, Walt was standing with his gun drawn. Eddy was no longer a threat.


	36. Chapter 36

Vic leaned into Walt as they walked along the airline Terminal in Philly, her head on Walt's shoulder, his arm around her.  
"Did my family wear you out like they did me?" she looked up towards him, Walt's lips curled upwards, and she laughed.  
"One week is about enough"  
Their first leg of their journey home was a welcome one.

* * *

The flight from Denver to Gillette was quiet and Vic nodded off within 15 minutes of boarding the flight. Walt sat quietly, contemplating his future, with Vic, with a new baby, a new chapter of his life, even the thought of retirement crossed his mind. He waived off the service from the flight attendant when Vic began to stir, she adjusted her pillow, the one she brought from her home in Philly, it was covered with a pretty blue and pink flowered pillow case, not really Vic's style but Lena liked the pattern and it was comfortable as hell. She turned towards Walt and her eyes opened slightly, "hey"  
"Hey" Walt was tired, and even though the threats to himself and Vic were fading away, he still felt he should stay awake and make sure that Vic got her rest. Maybe part of his protectiveness was that his baby growing inside her, maybe it was almost loosing her to a madman, and maybe Walt didn't want to lose the woman that literally saved him from himself.  
"I had a dream"  
"yeah, was it a good dream?"  
"it was nice, I dreamed that you and I brought the baby home to the cabin, it was decorated with balloons, and Henry and Cady were there"  
"I'm glad it was a good dream" he reached out and put his hand on her belly, he could feel small movements and his heart swelled.  
"we should think about names"  
"hmm…yeah, I guess we should, it won't be long now"  
Vic thought for a moment, she was doing the math in her head, "17 weeks, I think"  
"it will be here a lot quicker then we think"  
Vic leaned in and gave Walt a quick kiss, she stayed close "do you want a boy or a girl?"  
"don't do that"  
"do what?" Vic's smile broadened  
"you know exactly what"  
She giggled, "ok, ok," she leaned back and adjusted her flowery pillow, "if its a girl? what names do you like? where did Cady get her name from? its unusual"  
"Cady? … Martha found the name, its origin is Irish, but it means simple happiness"  
Vic thought for a moment, and studied Walt's face, "that is so you" she reached out and touched his greying stubble "you look tired"  
"I'm ok, we have important things to resolve, what name do you like for a girl?"  
"you'll think its silly" she nervously started to pick at the hem of her shirt.  
"try me"  
"Well, I definitely don't want a traditional name, especially a traditional Moretti name"  
"ok"  
"I was thinking about my time in Wyoming, and the places that I've come to love…I was looking at a map one day, a few weeks ago, and … what do you think about Sheridan, ... Sheridan Longmire"  
Walt didn't speak, he looked at Vic, she waited for a response, "you don't like it do you, never mind" she shook her head and looked away  
"no….Vic…you know what, I kind of like it, it has a nice ring to it, Sheridan….Sheridan Victoria Longmire"  
"you don't have to say that"  
"I'm not just saying that, this is our child we're talking about, I'm not just going to agree to a name when I think its ridiculous"  
Vic looked up again, "yeah, you like it? I mean, it can be shortened, nicknames, you know , like Sher, or Sheri, Dan, Danny…"  
"put it on the list" he smiled at his love, and she smiled back.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, "and if its a boy? have you been looking at more maps"  
"hey!" she giggled "…maybe I have…What about Jackson?" Walt squinted as he thought about it, "or what about Wyatt, Wyatt Henry Longmire" she shrugged her shoulders.  
"put both of them on the list, I need to mull them over"

"can I get either one of you something to drink?" the flight attendant interrupted them with a smile.  
"I'd love a ginger ale, and," vic leaned over and lowered her voice, "you wouldn't happen to have some of those nice cookies, the ones with the chocolate drizzle? baby's hungry" Vic rubbed her belly, and adjusted her shirt that was a little too small and kept riding up.  
"of course, and for you sir?"  
"just water, thank you"  
She poured their drinks and motioned for the other attendant, a few minutes later she returned with a handful of cookie packages and gave Vic a wink as she placed them on her tray table, "I hope the baby enjoys them"

The decent into Gilette was uneventful, the wait to deplane was short and surprisingly the bags didn't take long to start coming through the baggage claim doors, Walt and Vic's luck seemed to be looking up.

"Dad! Vic, Hi" Cady wrapped her arms around her Dads neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "I'm so glad to see you both! and to have you home" Cady gave Vic a huge hug and then whispered "welcome home" to her baby brother or sister. "I am so happy to hear this whole ordeal with Eddy Harp is over, we can finally get down to business"  
"business, Punk?"  
"decorating the baby's room, planning your wedding, sheesh Dad" they started to laugh and got caught up in Cady's excitement for a few moments, before Walt pulled the bags from the carousel and placed them on the buggy. There was one new bag full of new and old baby things sent along by Lena Moretti. Handmade blankets made by Vic's grandmother, some of Vic's baby clothes, her baptism dress, and lots of new outfits, booties, and hats, this haul was only the tip of the iceberg for Lena and Victor Moretti, Vic was sure there was a truckload more to come once they knew if the baby was a girl or boy.  
"Ferg is outside waiting, its still pretty cold out and I didn't want Vic to walk to far"  
"Thanks Punk, but she's not waddling yet" Vic shot Walt a look, and gave his arm a squeeze.  
"We'll drop you off at the cabin, let you settle back in and get some rest. Ferg has had some help from Cumberland county, and the new temporary deputy has been learning the ropes, he's green, but he seems pretty sharp and great with the people. Maybe you can hire him on permanently Dad" Cady could be very persuasive.  
"Is he cute?" Vic gave Cady a smile across Walt as he walked in between the two ladies in his life.  
"I'll let you tell me" and she gave Vic a wink.  
They reached the doorway and saw the SUV that Ferg was keeping warm for them. He jumped out to help with the bags, gave Walt a hearty hand shake and Vic a hug, like a long lost brother. Everything was loaded in, Walt helped Vic get settled, and moved around to the passenger side. The ride back to the cabin was filled with warm conversation, they stayed away from the details of Eddy and his death, and focused on a few funny Moretti Sunday dinner stories and updating Walt and Vic on the goings on around Durant. It felt good to be home for both Walt and Vic.

* * *

Walt closed the door as Ferg and Cady made their way back to the truck to head back into town. He lingered at the door for a moment, glad to be home, even more glad to have some peace and quiet. He turned to find Vic sitting on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table, and her head laid back, her eyes closed. "Are you as tired as I am?"  
"uh huh" she barely moved her lips to respond.  
"how's the baby? sleeping?"  
"thankfully, yes" Vic lifted her head and opened her eyes to find him standing over her, he reached out for her hands and pulled her up into his arms. they stood there for a long time, Walt rubbing her back, Vic nestled into his shoulder, taking deep breathes of his distinct smell. "how about I put on a pot of coffee? its still early, and I don't want to get my sleep cycle out of whack"  
"sure, sounds good, but i can do that"  
"don't worry, I'm good" Vic stepped out of the embrace and walked into the kitchen.  
"I'm not sure how its possible"  
"what?"  
"you're more beautiful now then ever before"  
"oh, please! have you seen the size of my ass?!"  
Walt decided to join her in the kitchen, "actually I have, and since you've become pregnant, your body has changed…its…you're beautiful Vic" He caressed her 'ass' and she laughed.  
"That just mother nature making sure I'm ready to birth and feed this new Longmire. My boobs barely fit in my bras anymore" she smiled up at him.  
"I like it" he brushed her hair away from her neck and leaned in to nuzzle and kiss her softly. She leaned into him, and forgot about scooping the coffee in the french press.  
She turned and pressed her arched back into him, his arms wrapped around her from behind, he still nuzzled into her neck and she leaned her head back as she let out a pleasurable moan.  
Walt hands found their way under her ill fitting t shirt and to her ever increasing breasts, her nipples hardened under his tender touch, and she felt him harden behind her.  
Vic pulled her shirt up over her head and dropped it on the kitchen floor, she turned slowly to face him, his hands caressed her hips and pulled her into him. Walt traced her with his fingers, travelling from her hips to her shoulders, where he pulled her bra straps down. Vic's breathing quickened and her breasts heaved, Walt cupped them and leaned down to kiss one, then the other, pulling her bra down to expose her nipples, his tongue teased. Vic's back arched and her head fell back, her hands went from his shoulders to his neck where she tangled her fingers in his hair. She pulled his face up to hers and enveloped his mouth with hers, open and inviting her tongue.

Walt pulled back momentarily, Vic looked at him questioning, he smiled "its good to be home"


	37. Chapter 37

Walt and Vic had arrived home yesterday, they thought they would need some time to decompress and settle back in, unpack and do laundry, but the comforting silence of the cabin, and Wyoming itself brought them back to each other very quickly. After they had been left alone, they had spent the rest of the day in the comfort of each other arms, they talked about getting back to the reality of Durant without the threat of Eddy, they made love, slept the afternoon away, and woke up to talk about the baby, and the wedding. Vic agreed she would let Cady take her shopping. They fell asleep after midnight in front of the fire in the living room, under a warm knitted blanket that Vic had pulled from the Moretti care package that made its way from Philly. After all they had been through, all the trauma, and stress, and fear, this day had been the perfect culmination of Walt and Vic just being together and making plans for their future.

"we don't look back" Walt had said to Vic as she lay in his arms.  
"We don't look back" Vic kissed the palm of his hand and placed it on their baby before they fell asleep to the crackling of the warm flickering fire.

* * *

"are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
"no Vic, its ok, you rest, I won't be long. I'm going to go in, talk to Ferg, Ruby, meet the new guy"  
"you mean check him out"  
"no,…. I mean meet"  
"Cady seemed smitten" Walt just looked at Vic, his hip was cocked to one side as he leaned on the kitchen counter, she was sitting at the kitchen table doing the crossword puzzle in the newspaper, she didn't look up as she teased him. She was wearing one of his thermal shirts and his track pants, hair in a high ponytail, still beautiful. Vic wasn't much for maternity clothes, and she liked the way Walt's clothes smelled and made her feel safe. She looked up from paper, "oh come on, you saw it as much as I did, she was excited, she had a twinkle in her eye"  
"I didn't see a twinkle"  
"bullshit" Vic chuckled to herself, looked back at the crossword, and filled in 34 across.

Walt didn't pursue that line of conversation, he poured the fresh brewed coffee into his thermos, "what colour were the balloons?"  
Vic looked up at him, head cocked to one side, confused, "what?"  
"the balloons…."she was drawing a blank.  
"in your dream"  
"oh!…ummmm" she closed her eyes and thought about it for a minute, "blue I think…I think they were blue" a smile creeped onto her face, "you think thats a sign, my dream?"  
"nope, just asking" he bent down and kissed her forehead, "i won't be long, call Ruby if you need anything….I love you…both"  
"we love you too," she kissed his lips and lingered close to him "every damn sexy inch of you"  
"you shouldn't talk like that in front of your son" Walt smiled and he made Vic giggle, she watched him as he walked to the front door, then, she was alone.

Vic became bored of the crossword puzzle, she showered, cleaned the kitchen, put on a pot of stew for dinner. Suddenly a knock at the door made her jump out of her skin, and she panicked. Walt hadn't called to say he was on his way home, Cady, Ferg, Henry, no one had texted or called to say they were coming by, Vic stood frozen in the kitchen. The curtain on the door obscured a figure on the front porch, she wanted to walk, but her legs wouldn't move.

"Vic? you home" he knocked a few more times on the door.

"Travis" Vic whispered to herself, her heart was beating in her ears, her breathing was heavy, she finally had the ability to walk, and she moved towards the door.  
She took a deep breath and blew it out to try and calm her nerves before she unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door, "Travis, what are yo doing here?"  
"Hey…I uh, just wanted to stop by, I heard you were home…" he looked from Vic's beautiful flushed face, to his boots on the snow dusted porch, "I uh, I have a present for you, well, the baby, your baby, and…Walts baby…"

"Travis, come inside, its cold," she stepped back to give him room to enter, he was having trouble looking her in the eyes.

Vic closed the door behind him, and grabbed her sweater to wrap it around herself to warm herself and calm herself down.

Travis pulled off his bomber jacket and Vic took it from him to hang on the coat rack, he kicked off his boots and placed them on the tray by the door.  
"come on in, sit" Vic motioned for him towards the couch, he turned and picked up the small gift bag he had put down when he entered the cabin, it was yellow with blue tissue paper sticking out from the top, the handles had ribbon that had been curled neatly, Vic smiled at Travis as he walked across the room and sat down on the couch.  
Vic joined him on the couch and there was an awkward silence between them, Travis's eyes darted from his hands holing the bag handles, to Vic, to the door, and back to his hands.  
"Whats up Travis?" Vic broke the silence.  
He looked to her, his eyes fell to the baby she was carrying, Vic noticed there was a sadness in his eyes. "I just wanted to come by, tell you I'm happy to have you back, safe and sound…and …bring you, you and Walt this. Its not much, but I was …i was in a store and... it just screamed Vic" he handed her the bag sheepishly.  
Vic pulled on the ribbons to untie the knot, and pulled out the tissue paper to reveal a tiny Philadelphia Flyers onsie, a hat and booties. She looked up at Travis, "Travis this is adorable, but what store were you in?"  
"I was in the sporting goods store in Cody…but they have a baby section and, well…"  
"its perfect! I love it"  
"really?"  
"Oh my gosh, yes!" she put the gift on the coffee table and gave him a warm hug. Travis had lost a lot when Vic lost her first child, even if he didn't know if it was his, he wanted it to be, he lost something to look forward to, a future, a child to be a father to, or at the very least to be Uncle Travis. The baby gave Vic a pretty generous kick as they hugged.  
"Holy smokes! was that the kid in there?" Vic laughed hard.  
"yes, thats him"  
"him? its a boy?"  
"no, no, we don't know, but a had a dream and now Walt thinks it is" Travis loved seeing her happy and laughing and pregnant, he was truly happy for her, he reached out tentatively to touch her bump, Vic took his hand and placed it where the kicking usually happened. His eyes lit up and they sat there for a moment, just amazed at the wonder of this new baby.  
"I hope you have a healthy happy baby Vic, I really do, you and Walt deserve some happiness."  
Vic looked deeply into Travis's eyes, he smiled and looked down at his hands, "thank you Travis" she held his hand in hers, "I know what you lost when I lost my first baby"  
"it doesn't matter, it probably wasn't mine anyways"  
Vic shushed him, "hey, don't talk like that, I appreciated your enthusiasm, even if I didn't show it at the time, I was confused and overwhelmed. I know you meant well, and I know now that your mom….well...she did a pretty damn good job raising her son." He shrugged off her comments, "no, seriously, there aren't many guys out there that would do what you did for me, especially not knowing if the baby was yours"  
"i just did what I thought was right" he said quietly.  
"thats what I mean, you're a good person Travis"  
He wasn't sure how to take the compliment,he thought for a moment and then looked up at Vic, "well, that coupon, the one I gave you for babysitting, its still valid" Vic wasn't sure where it came from but tears started to pool in the corners of her eyes, and when she blinked they fell to her cheeks.  
"oh, no, Vic, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to make you upset…"  
"no, Travis, I'm not upset" She stood up and walked across the room, stopping in front of the window. The sun was bright, and she squinted until her eyes adjusted. The swath of sunlight made her feel warm, and her heart was feeling full at same moment.  
"then why…why are you crying, what did I say?"  
She turned to look at him, and smiled. "you said all the right things Travis. I feel so much love, from you, Walt, Cady, I'm feeling pretty overwhelmed, and super happy"

"so how are the wedding plans coming along, do you need help?" Vic wiped the tears off her cheeks, and started to laugh,"what?"

"Travis…" Vic started to laugh harder, and now the tears were from laughing, "I would love your help"


	38. Chapter 38

Vic crossed another day off the calendar, 2 weeks until the baby's due date, 7 weeks until the wedding, she smiled, and the baby kicked. Travis was handling a lot of the wedding details, and surprisingly, he was good at it. There was a small band booked, he had rented the tables and chairs, gave her a few suggestions from the florist and Vic had settled on wildflower bouquets and centrepieces, and he was helping Ruby organize the food. The dress on the other hand was a problem, she wouldn't be pregnant on the wedding day, so she couldn't try on dresses at 8 and a half months pregnant, she would have to wait and buy off the rack after the baby was born. Cady had insisted that she help with the dress, and Vic was more then happy to let her.

Walt had enlisted Bob Barnes to finish some of the details in the cabin, the kitchen cabinets, the much needed tile in the bathroom, squeaky floor boards and trim work, the big project was turning the unused back room off the bedroom into a nursery. He had trimmed out the window and painted the walls a soft yellow, a choice Vic had agonized over. There was a dresser that Walt had picked up at the second hand store and spent a weekend fixing the drawers, adding new handles and white washing it to match the soft decor of the nursery. Ruby had brought by a baby quilt that she had made, it was covered with little fuzzy lamb appliqués, and Cady had stocked the shelves in the cupboard with diapers, and blankets and tiny socks of all colours. The room seemed empty without a crib though, Walt said he was taking care of it…she trusted him but she was getting worried now that the baby's birth was imminent.

The new deputy had settled in at work , and Cady had indeed been smitten. Walt wasn't exactly happy with the idea of his daughter dating another one of his deputies, but at least he was aware it was happening this time. If nothing else, her dating kept her in Durant.

Vic heard the front door open, "Vic?"  
"yeah, I'm in the nursery" she called back to Walt.  
"Can i get a hand for a second?"  
Vic made her way through the bedroom towards the living room, "yeah, sure, whats up?" The strong afternoon light streaming through the open door blinded Vic momentarily, and then she saw it, the crib for their baby sat waiting on the front porch, "Oh my gosh, is that the crib?"

"yup…can you hold the screen door so that Bob and I can carry it in without scratching it?"  
"absolutely!" Vic moved quickly towards the door, Walt moved aside to make room for her belly. The last few weeks, the baby had grown rapidly and as beautiful as Vic looked, she had started to look uncomfortable. "Hi Bob" Vic smiled a warm smile at her new favourite handyman, Bob had grown on her, and he was very attentive and made her laugh with all his funny stories.

Vic held the screen door open, Bob and Walt took hold of the precious crib, and slowly maneuvered it through the front door, careful to to bang or scratch it. Vic followed them through and closed the door behind them, she stood in the doorway of the nursery as they put it in place along the long wall opposite the window. There was an empty space above the crib where Vic wanted to hang a sign with the baby's name and date of birth, that would have to wait until after the baby was born. She leaned on the door frame and Walt turned to look at her smiling face, "where did you get it?"

Walt paused momentarily and gave Bob a quick look, "Bob and I made it…. we've been working on it for a while now. Do you like it?"  
"You made it," her eyes widened, "really…." Vic walked up to the crib and noticed all the fine detail, she touched the carved footboard lightly with her fingertips, there were small flowers that looked like violets, and vines that trailed down the corner posts. The spindles were turned exquisitely, spirals that joined the bottom rail that connected to the carved feet.  
"Its absolutely gorgeous" she turned to look at Walt as a tear fell to her cheek "I can't believe you made this, its the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Vic turned to Bob and reached out to give him a huge hug.  
"This baby is pretty special…to all of us" Bob said quietly into Vic's ear. She pulled back, took his scruffy bearded face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"thank you Bob, for everything you've done to help us get ready, but this, this crib is the most special gift, and I will treasure it ….and your friendship"  
Bob smiled, maybe even blushed a little, and he tried to choke back tears of his own.

Walt put his hands of Vic's shoulders and turned her to face him, "now….all we need is that baby of ours. Are you ready?"  
Vic let our a loud laugh, wiped the tears from her face, "I'm ready for the baby to be born, i definitely would love to see my feet again, but I would be lying if I said i felt I was ready to be a mom"  
Bob walked up beside them, "no one is ever ready for that darlin'….Walt, I'll be going now" Bob nodded at Walt, gave a quick wink at Vic and shuffled out the front door, closing it behind him.

* * *

"not hungry?" Walt looked across the small kitchen table at Vic.  
It was hard for her to get close enough to the table to eat properly now, the baby felt heavy, her feet had started to swell, and she had a very hard time sleeping more then 2 hours at a time. Vic knew that it wouldn't be long, and so did Walt.  
"mmm, not really, I'm not feeling great, indigestion" Vic rubbed her belly and blew an errant hair from her face.  
Walt took a last gulp of water and stood to clear the table, "you know what, I'll put this in the fridge for later, you may get your appetite back"  
"ok….thank you" Vic cracked a small smile at the love of her life, as tough as he could be at work, with criminals and killers, he was the most thoughtful, kind and gentle man she had ever known, he would make a wonderful father to their child. Vic still wondered if she would be able to give him a son, as much as he loved and devoted himself to Cady, she thought it would be wonderful to see him raise a son, a son to carry on the Longmire name.

Walt had cleared the table and put the pans in the sink to soak, he stood behind her and helped pull out the chair for her. Vic got up and picked up her water, she walked slowly to the living room couch, she turned to sit when she noticed Walt smiling at her. "what?"  
"well….I wasn't sure it was going to happen…"  
"not sure what was going to happen?" Vic stood with her hands on her lower back trying to relieve some of the pressure.  
"you're waddling"  
Vic's mouth open, she didn't know what to say.  
"Vic, I'm sorry, I think its adorable"  
"you think me waddling... me waddling like a duck, a hugely pregnant, swollen, itchy, water logged duck... is adorable?"  
Walt kept smiling and walked towards her "yup"  
Vic suddenly looked away from him, like she was trying to see her feet, her smile disappeared, her brow furrowed and her hands went to under her belly.  
"Vic…whats wrong?"  
She looked up at him with concern "um…..i either just peed myself, or…..my water broke"  
Now the look of concern was mutual, he bent down to support her, she swung an arm over his shoulder, one hand went to her back, one to her belly, he could feel a difference right away.  
"should we go to the hospital, I'll get your bag" Walt tried to keep his voice calm, but his heart had started to race with the thought of his baby being born tonight.  
"no…no….i haven't even had contractions, we can wait, lets see what happens" and just as she said that she doubled over in pain. "ugh, oh my god" Vic grimaced.  
"Vic…are you sure? come on, at least sit down" Walt lead her to the couch, he collected all the throw pillows and tried to make her comfortable. As quickly as the pain came, it was gone, but it wasn't long before it came back in waves.

* * *

It had been about 2 hours, the contractions came and went, Walt brought Vic ice cubes and held her hand, he called Cady quickly in between contractions. the contractions were not consistent, sometimes every minute, then it would be 5 to 6 minutes between some. Vic knew that first pregnancies usually had long labours, sometimes it would take days, she wasn't in a hurry to go to the hospital, but she new it was inevitable, she just didn't want to leave the cabin yet.  
There was a soft knock at the door, and Cady poked her head in. "hi"  
"hey Punk, come in"  
Cady closed the door on the setting sun, Vic let out a low gutteral groan. "Hey Vic, I'd ask how you're feeling, but I think I can tell" Cady tried to lighten the mood, her Dad seemed anxious, Vic looked hot, in pain and very uncomfortable.  
"Just to let you know," vic looked up at Cady, "labour SUCKs"  
"good to know"

Another wave of pain hit Vic like a tonne of bricks, she squeezed Walt's hand hard, her knuckles were white, and he grimaced out of Vic sight line.  
"How much time between contractions Dad?"  
"It varies Punk, sometimes 5 minutes, sometimes 2, but Vic wants to stay here as long as possible."  
"ok, but do you think we should contact your doctor Vic, so that she knows your in labour? make sure she'll be ready when you get to the hospital" Cady was calm, and trying to think ahead for the two of them, this was Vic's first time, and it had been a very long time for her Dad. "Were you in the delivery room with me Dad?"  
Walt looked up at his beautiful daughter, he smiled, "your Mom was a trooper, the labour was short but hard on her, it was only about 3 hours. I was called off a case when they brought your mom in by ambulance, and I did see you being born…." he reached out and squeezed her hand with his free one, "it was an amazing day, one that I'll never forget"

Cady went to the phone and dialled their doctors number, gave her the info, and relayed a few messages to Vic about relieving the pain and when she should get ready to come in. Cady was about to say goodbye, when Vic's cried out in pain.  
"Walt! oh my god, it hurts….i have to push, i have to"  
"No Vic, no, not yet" he turned to Cady "tell Dr Sherman Cady, she feels like she has to push."  
"ahhhhhhgh" Vic's eyes closed and she bared down, she couldn't stop herself, her body was on autopilot.

Cady quickly came over to Vic's feet, she pressed the speaker button on the phone, "we're all here Dr Sherman"  
"Hi Vic, it looks like you have a baby on the way…Cady is going to check you, if you feel like pushing you may be crowning, but if not, you need to stop pushing, okay"  
"okay Doc"

Vic had already taken off her stretch pants and was in her oversized maternity shirt under the blanket on the couch. Cady lifted the bottom of the blanket and asked Vic to spread her legs. "Ok, Cady, with the next contraction take a look to see if you can see a head, Vic try not to push, I know it will be hard"  
"ok Dr Sherman, what if I see a head?"  
"then I'm sending an ambulance asap, actually by the sounds of it, I may do that anyways"  
Walt looked to Cady, and they both looked to Vic when the next contraction came.

"Cady? you're my eyes, what do you see?"  
Cady looked up at her dad, her face was a paler shade of white, "Doctor, send the ambulance"


	39. Chapter 39

"Cady?" Walt and Vic spoke in unison.  
"Cady, what do you see?" Dr Sherman's voice came from the phone.  
"She's crowning Dr Sherman, I saw the top of the baby's head when Vic contracted" Cady's eyes were wide as she looked at Vic, fear had replaced the look of momentary pain on Vic's face.  
Vic looked to Walt, "are you ready for this?"  
"I don't think we have a choice Vic"  
"ok, everyone, i've had the ambulance dispatched, but you need to get ready to have this baby if they don't get there in time….Get Vic to the bed, strip the bed and cover it with clean sheets and plastic"  
"plastic?"  
"birth is messy Cady. Get some clean towels, and warm water, to clean the baby after the birth. Find a couple of clamps and a pair of scissors and sterilize them in boiling water."  
Walt stood up and without speaking he quickly went to work.  
"ok, Dr. Sherman, I'm going to help Vic get to the bedroom"  
"I'll stay on the line with you Cady"

Cady pulled the blanket off of the couch and helped Vic move her legs and get her feet to the floor. Another hard contraction hit, and she cried out in pain, she grabbed hold of the edge of the couch and doubled over. Cady felt powerless to sooth her pain, or even know how to comfort her in any way, the pain seemed too much for anyone to handle. Vic tried to breath through it and when it finally subsided she opened her eyes and nodded at Cady, they needed to move quickly before another one set in.  
Vic put her arm over Cadys shoulder, Cady held her tight around her waist and carried most of her weight as she tried to walk to the bedroom. In the doorway, Vic stopped and grabbed hold of Cady, "Dad!"  
Walt came quickly from around the corner and reached out to hold Vic up, he held her weight as her legs buckled underneath her.  
"come on Vic, hang on"  
He picked her up and placed her on the bed, Vic was panting heavily, she spread her legs and started to push with the next contraction. Cady ran to the living room to grab the phone so that Dr Sherman could walk them through the rest of the labour. Walt stood at the foot of the bed, he ran his hands through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck where he had started to sweat.  
"ok, everyone, we need to focus on Vic and the baby, I'm not sure this ambulance will get there in time, their eta is 8 minutes….Walt you need to help Vic push, when the contraction starts you pull back on her leg and push her into it…Cady you need to help the baby out, and Vic…."  
"yeah" she said breathlessly.  
"push like hell girlfriend"  
"you got it!"  
They got into position just in time for the next contraction.  
Walt gave Vic a look of encouragement, he leaned in and kissed her forehead "you're the strongest person I know…I love you" he whispered to her as her eyes closed with the next wave of pain. Walt took hold of Vic's leg and pulled it towards her shoulder, while pushing her from behind into the contraction. Cady's eyes were wide as she watched Vic push this baby into the world.  
"come on Vic you can do it, you're almost there!" Cady became excited with the prospect of her baby brother or sister being born.  
Vic became quiet as she concentrated on pushing, she finally let out a breath and leaned back momentarily, she inhaled deeply again, and leaned into the pain for the last time.

"oh my gosh, Doctor the head is out!" Cady shouted.  
Vic and Walt looked towards her, Vic breathing heavily broke into a huge smile.  
"Cady, feel for the cord, sometimes it gets wrapped around the neck, if you don't feel anything, then Vic, you've got one push left, ok?"  
"ok doc"  
"Ok, I don't feel a cord"  
"Cady, make sure you have a clean towel, get ready for your newborn brother or sister"  
Cady looked towards her Dad, "Dad, you should do this"  
Walt looked to Cady and then to Vic "Walt, if you're going to do this, you need to do it now" Dr Sherman's voice was forceful from the speaker on the nightstand.  
Walt quickly changed places with Cady, Cady held Vic's hand, and as the next contraction hit, she squeezed as hard as she could.  
Walt gently took hold of the baby's head with both hands and watched in awe,with the next push, his baby, Vic's baby, was cradled in his hands.

Vic started to laugh to release the energy of the overwhelming pain, she leaned back into the pillows to catch her breath. Tears fell from Cady's eyes as has smiled widely at her father. Walt sat at the end of the bed, he placed the baby in the clean towels, and looking like a pro, he clamped the cord in 2 places and cut in between. He gently cleaned the baby with the clean warm cloths and the baby let out a small cry. Walt couldn't hold back the tears, he picked up the baby and held it to his chest as he weeped.

"Dad…..is it a boy or a girl?"  
Vic had tears streaming down both cheeks, her smile was wide as she couldn't take her eyes off Walt holding his tiny baby in his arms.  
Walt pulled the towel away from the small crying newborn, he looked at Cady and then to Vic…"its a boy" he said quietly.

"Cady, the ambulance is pulling up, can you let them in, there are still some things that need to be done." Cady got up and went to the door. "Vic, great job, congratulations to you both. Walt, does the baby look ok? does he have good colour, and movement?"  
Walt looked at his son, "he's beautiful"  
Walt stood up and walked to Vic's side, she pulled herself up to a sitting position as best as she could, and looked up to Walt with their newborn baby, "you're a natural"  
He leaned down and placed their child on her chest.

"Dr Sherman, they're here" Cady lead the EMT's into the bedroom.  
"ok Cady…great job everyone, Vic, I'm going to ask them to do a full check up on you and the baby, if it all checks out, you can stay at home, no need to come in if you feel comfortable with that."  
"ok Doc, thank you"  
Cady hung up the phone and stood beside her dad with her head on his shoulder. His tears had stopped and he was just focused the baby in Vic's arms, she was making cooing noises, and kissing his forehead though tears of joy, while she stroked his beautifully round head.

* * *

It had been about 3 hours since the birth, the EMT's had checked out both Vic and the baby, and gave them both a clean bill of health. The littlest Longmire weighed 7 pounds 4 ounces and was 20 inches long. He had a small amount of light hair, and a beautiful round face, ten fingers and ten toes, and after having a try at his first meal, he snuggled into the perfect spot on his moms chest and fell asleep while Vic took in every inch of him.  
"he's so perfect Walt" Vic whispered.  
"he's beautiful, and so are you Vic. I can't even imagine how painful that was for you, I am in awe of your strength." He sat beside her in bed and stroked her hair as he watched his son sleep in her arms. "So I guess your dream was right, blue balloons" Vic turned and smiled at him.  
"so, we have a big decision, we need to give him a name"  
"I guess we do"  
They sat quietly for a while, both deep in their own thoughts "I think I like Jackson, Jackson Henry Longmire"  
Vic turned to Walt and she broke into a huge smile, "really, you like the name I picked?"  
"I love everything about you, but yes, I really like that name you picked"

Vic extended her hand to touch his face, he looked so tired, his eyes were red and fighting to stay open, but there was so much love in them at that moment. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, she lingered there, and could feel his breath on her face, "I thought when I lost my baby, when i was shot, that i would never be in a place like this ever again. I thought i would never feel a love like that again, I thought I had lost a piece of myself when I lost the baby. I know now that even though i will always love that baby and I will never forget her, that my heart has room for so much more love, and you made me see that."  
Walt smiled at her, and thought about what she had said. They both had to face their loss and grief, and together they had come through to the other side.  
"When you are in the grief, and I know all about that….it's hard to see that there is light, that you may actually feel happiness and love again…I will never stop loving Martha, but that doesn't mean I don't love you with all my heart right now, and now we have this little boy to share our lives with, we will only have more love and memories to share."

"Well Jackson," Vic turned to talk to her son, "your mom and dad love you, with all our hearts, and we are so happy to finally meet you" Vic's eyes filled with tears, "even though you were very impatient about your arrival" and she giggled at the thought of his hurried and early entry into the world.

"lets all get a little sleep, if we can" Walt tried to get up without waking his son, he walked around to Vic's side of the bed and carefully took him from Vic. He slowly walked into the nursery and placed him in the crib that he had delivered earlier that day. Walt stood and watched him sleep, swaddled in his first baby blanket, he was filled with so many emotions, so many memories of Cady and Martha, and overjoyed with the prospect of raising this tiny baby boy with Vic.


	40. Chapter 40

**just a short little something, I hope to add another full chapter by tomorrow.  
I'm getting to the end of this story, thanks for sticking with me on this.**

* * *

"Ok Mom"

Vic had the phone cradled between her shoulder and ear, her son was in her arms enjoying his lunch from Vic's breast. "yeah, I have my dress"

"i hope it fits too, my boobs are enormous thanks to your grandson" Vic laughed as she stroked the fine blonde hair on his beautifully round head.  
"see you at the end of the week…yup…ok….all my love to Dad….ok…bye Mom"  
Walt stood in the doorway of the nursery, he didn't notice that he had a silly smile on his face, nothing gave him more joy then watching Vic with their son.

Vic took the phone from her ear and ended the call, and dropped it on the side table beside the glider. She looked over to Walt, and smiled. He didn't say anything, she waited, but he just watched them, "what?"  
"nothing"  
"did you need to talk to me about something?"  
"nope"  
Jack had closed his eyes and fallen asleep, he had unlatched and was content. Vic moved him to her shoulder and rubbed and patted his back gently, it didn't take long before he let out a loud burp for such a little baby.  
"just like his mom"  
Vic let out a laugh and got up to put Jack back into his crib. Walt moved to meet her and gently held his hand on the small of her back, he kissed her on the back of the neck and then reached down and touched the soft round cheek of his son lying peacefully in his crib. They quietly walked out together and closed the door behind them.

"so how's your mom?"  
"hmmm, she's good, excited to meet her grandson"  
"is she excited about the wedding?"  
Vic paused, "i think so….i hope so…..I don't know"  
"You think she has reservations, about us…about me?"  
Vic walked towards the kitchen touching Walt's hand as she passed, he turned to watch her open the fridge and scan the contents.  
"I think we need to get some groceries"  
"Vic?"  
"hmmm" she didn't look up.  
He walked towards her and closed the refrigerator door forcing her to look at him. "Did she say something to you…to make you question our getting married?"  
She put her hands on his chest, and started to play with the 4th button down. "no, not really"  
"so she did"  
Vic put her forehead on his chest, and Walt rested his hands on her hips and his chin on the top of her head.  
"I know your mothers opinion means a lot to you," Walt softly tried to reassure her, " but you are a grown woman Vic, you're a mother now, you've made a new life away from Philly, here…in Wyoming."  
"she puts doubts in my head"  
"I know….I know….I appreciate that you have left a lot behind, and truth be told, i worry that sometimes you will regret moving and staying here and want to leave"  
"that will never happen" Vic looked up and directly into his eyes, making sure he heard her words.  
"I hear you Vic, but I know that you have a history, a family,…. memories, and I would never deny you or our son access to everything you have there"  
Tears welled up in the orders of Vic's eyes, Walt could see that her Mom could bring out a lot of emotions and insecurities in Vic, "there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, and for Jackson, and I don't want your Mom putting a damper on your day….ok?"  
"ok….." she took a deep breath, "have I told you today that I love you?" Vic smiled though the tears.  
"you could tell me again"


	41. Chapter 41

Jack was crying and Vic couldn't get him to settle, she rocked him, changed him, fed him and still he cried. He was such a good natured and content baby but not today.  
"Vic, why don't you let me try" Walt reached out to her as she paced the floor of the kitchen. "Take a break, maybe take a shower before your family shows up. Ferg should be dropping them off in about 2 hours." she stopped walking, and passed Jack to his father, she had a distressed look on her face, Walt had a feeling she was feeling the pressure of visiting family, wedding day in 3 days and trying to please everyone….he had a feeling her anxiety was transferring to Jack and that was why he wouldn't settle. He took Jack and held him around the belly and under his bum, with Jacks back to Walts chest, he bounced him gently and within a minute he had settled and was cooing. As much as her son being happy made her feel better for him, it made her feel worse about her own state of mind. She started to pace again.

"Vic, come on, take some time for yourself, take as long as you need. Your family will be here, but we'll have Ferg and Cady and Ruby to deflect your stress. They will be staying in town, so once they leave after the party, you'll be home free."  
Vic wrapped her arms around her waist, the nausea had not subsided for 3 days. She managed a smile for Walt, kissed a now smiling Jack on the forehead and walked quietly to the bathroom.

She closed and locked the bathroom door, and turned on the water, as hot as she thought she could stand it. Vic stood in front of the mirror, she stared at herself long and hard, she couldn't look away. Vic pulled the elastic from her hair, and it fell down around her face. Her eyes were red from lack of sleep, dark circles underlined her eyes, "Jack" she whispered to herself, and she smiled, she wore these like badges of honour. Not too long ago she thought she would never have a child, so she was more then willing to give him her sleep. Vic started to unbutton her plaid flannel shirt, slowly, one button at at time until it revealed her tank top underneath. She slipped the shirt off her shoulders and it fell to the floor at her feet, she kept her eyes on herself in the mirror. She unbuckled her belt and unzipped her jeans, she pulled them off her hips and pushed them down her legs, she stepped out of them and paused again to look at herself. _at least i can fit back into my jeans, thats something my mother can't say anything about._ Reaching down to the hem of her tank, she lifted it over her head and dropped it to the floor with the rest, the hot water had created steam in the bathroom and she wiped the mirror of the fog that had obscured her view. Vic slipped off her panties and then unhooked her bra and gently pulled the straps from her shoulders, Vic stood naked staring at herself, trying to see herself, really see herself, and who she had become. Her finger traced her eyebrow, down her cheekbone to the indentation of her top lip, down to her fuller bottom lip, her strong chin, her long slender neck and followed her collarbone down towards the hollow between her large full breasts. Vic looked down, her hand cupping her engorged breast, her finger tip circled her darkened nipple, her breasts rose with each deep breath she took. Tears were streaming down her face now, Vic pinched her nipple and a drop of milk came to the surface easily, and the thought of it made her laugh, releasing the anxiety of it all…. _Jack….my baby…..MY Baby...I'm a mother now, Jack's mother, no one can take that from me. I have to do what is right for my family, Jack, Walt and me. This is my home, and I love it here, I love Walt, and I love my job. I will not feel guilty for finding love and happiness here, it just took me a few tries to get it right…..but it only needs to be right one time….._

"Vic? you ok?"  
Vic's eyes shot back up to the mirror, Walt's voice brought her back to reality, the water had been running for too long, it was now cold, and the steam was dissipating. "uh, yeah Walt, I'm good"  
"ok , Ferg called, he'll be here with your family in about 20 minutes"  
"yeah, yeah, ok, I'll be out in a few minutes" She quickly turned off the water, and wiped the mirror clean again, brushed her teeth , scrubbed her face and pulled a comb through her hair and then tied her hair into a knot on top of her head. _good_

Back in her panties and bra she unlocked the door and quickly moved to the closet in the bedroom. _Pick something Vic, not to revealing, not too dowdy, a little bit country, but not too much, they'll make fun of you all night….get your head in the game Vic_ She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, _perfect…._  
She slipped on her short ankle boots to go with a knee length print dress, it skimmed her beautiful figure, and showed off her widened hips and full breasts, a cropped jean jacket over top would keep her from the chill of the evening. A spritz of perfume, Walt's favourite, some hand cream, mascara and lip gloss, she pressed her lips together as Walt walked in the room.  
"wow"  
She turned to see that he had changed into a clean pair of jeans and a green snap western shirt, he still had a days growth of stubble, the way she liked it. "yeah? wow?"  
"yeah"  
Vic adjusted the jacket and walked towards Walt with purpose, she took his face in her hands, and captured his lips with hers. His arms wrapped around her slim waist, and they shared that moment until there was a knock at the front door. Vic pulled back "showtime" she smiled and walked to the door to greet her family.

Vic pulled open the heavy wooden door open, Ferg had the screen door open waiting for her, "Victoria!" Vic's mother was the first in the door with a big Moretti greeting.  
"Hi Mom, Dad!" Vic took hold of her dads hand while her mom kept her in a long embrace.  
"Lena, let us have a chance" Lena let go of her daughter and stepped aside, before giving her the customary hug, Victor took a good look at his daughter from head to toe while he held her hand. "My god, you are more beautiful then I remember,"  
"well, its been so long, how do you remember what she looks like Victor" Lena laughed at her own remark.  
Victor looked at her sideways, "Victoria, motherhood agrees with you my baby girl" he kissed her on both cheeks and grabbed hold of her. His eyes caught the sight of Walt taking a few steps into the room. Victor let go of his daughter and walked towards Walt. Vic gave her little brother Michael a big hug and punched him in the arm for good measure, she missed him, and it was good to see him here for her wedding.

"Mr Moretti, welcome to Wyoming, welcome to our home" Walt extended a hand.  
Victor paused for a moment, "Sheriff"  
"Please, call me Walt"  
"of course, call me Victor" he took Walt's hand and shook it with the strength of a father making a point.  
Lena, Michael and Ferg had made their way inside, Lena scanned the room with a neutral look on her face, until she spotted the playpen near the opening to the kitchen,  
"Oh my, is that my grandson?!" she bolted from her spot to grab him.  
"yeah, mom" Vic followed her, "thats Jackson, Jackson Henry Longmire" her face was beaming with maternal pride.  
"come here my beautiful boy" she spoke to him, "you couldn't add a little Italian flare to his name Victoria?" she spoke without expecting an answer from her daughter. Lena picked him up with all the experience of an Italian mother from a large family, and she was instantly taken by his sweet face, and big blue eyes, kissing his cheeks and muttering Italian blessings.  
Victor came up behind her "good looking boy Walt, I'm sure you'll have him riding a horse and shooting a gun before he can walk"  
"he can do whatever he wants to do Victor, having a strong willed daughter has taught me not to force my ideas on my kids, he'll do whatever he wants, just like Cady" and they had a good laugh at Walt's expense.

Cady and the new deputy came together, which made Walt give his daughter a look, and she shot one right back at him.  
Ferg and Michael Moretti got along like old friends, they talked shop and Michael gave Ferg the detailed account of Eddy Harps take down and how he was shot in the line of duty. Lena was forced to give up holding her grandson when he got fussy and wanted to be fed, and Vic obliged. The talk of Philly versus Wyoming was a hot topic of conversation and so were the Eagles and the Broncos. The Morettis and Longmires seemed to have made a successful first meeting and conversations were filled with humour and friendliness. Vic was in the kitchen putting away some dishes when Walt came in to steal a kiss.  
"hey"  
"Hey, things are good, you think?" Vic peered around Walt's shoulder.  
"I think they like me, and they love Jack"  
"yeah, its good, right?"  
"its all good Vic, they seem pleased, they're only here for 4 days, after that, after the wedding, we can live one day at at time, happily ever after"  
"ugh, don't say that"  
"say what?"  
"Happily ever after, I don't believe in that shit" her eyes were darting back and forth, trying to listen to the conversations in the other room.  
"what do you mean?"  
"there is always something, no one is happy all the time…. you know"  
Walt took Vic's shoulders and she focused on his face.  
"Vic" the tone in his voice was stern.  
Vic finally focused on Walt standing in front of her, and realized her words had shocked him.  
"I'm sorry, I….I didn't mean that we aren't going to be happy….ugh, Im sorry" she dropped her head and drew a deep breath, looking back up at Walt she smiled to reassure him, "its….its just, my family, I always feel like I'm not going to be good enough, my mother….she says things"  
"I know, I know…"  
"I'm trying to let things slide, be my own person, be proud of what we have here, and who I've become, but sometimes….sometimes she makes me feel so inadequate, she judges my decisions and it makes me question myself"  
"Vic, every mother can have that affect on their daughter, but at some point, you need to talk to her and tell her how you feel, and I truly hope she hears you"  
Vic looked at Walt, and everything else fell away, she knew in her heart that her choices were right, her feelings were true and without reservations, and at that moment a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

"Mom"  
"yes Bella" Lena said to her daughter as she rocked her grandson to sleep.  
"Mom, can we talk….alone"  
Lena looked up at her daughter, curious as to the tone in her voice, she scanned Vic's face and saw a confidence that she hadn't seen before. "Michael, take your beautiful nephew for a moment will you, and don't make him cry" she stood up and passed Jack to Michael, Jack didn't stir.  
Vic walked outside, grabbing a blanket from the desk chair on her way out, the sun was setting, and the colours were spectacular.

"my god Victoria, this view is one in a million, such a beautiful place….maybe a little to quiet for my liking though" Vic laid the blanket down on the top step, Vic sat, and Lena followed her lead. "What is it darling? you seem like you want to tell me something" Vic took her mothers hand in hers, keeping her eyes on the bright orange and yellow glow of the sun dipping below the trees in the distance.  
"Mom, I love you." she turned and smiled, Lena looked at Vic with concern, "I just have to say a few things to you, before the wedding, because I need to be free of some things I've been keeping inside"  
Lena's face softened, and she sat quietly waiting for Vic to continue.

"Mom, I'm not coming back to Philly, not to live, so please don't keep that hope alive…..I didn't want to come here, with Sean, i hated it here, the quiet, the space, but it wasn't this place that I didn't like, it was me, I was afraid of the quiet because it gave me time to think, reflect. I was here alone with Sean, instead of being in a busy city with people and family and friends and random strangers that could fill my day. It was just us, and it was like putting a glaring spotlight on everything that was wrong with our relationship"  
Vic let go of her mothers hand and picked up the hem of her skirt to twirl it in her fingers as she spoke, worried that she would hurt her mother, but needing to say the things she had kept inside for so long.

"Sean was not the right man for you"  
Vic stopped to look at her mother, "but you always said we should stay together, that I should work harder to make things work"  
"yes, I did, but that not because I thought Sean was your prince Charming, it was because you were married and thats what married people do….Sean was no match for you Victoria, I knew that, he was a good man, but…he was weak"  
"I married him for all the wrong reasons"  
"I know" Lena looked down at her hands and spun her wedding ring around her third finger.  
"after everything that happened with the IA investigations and Bobby's suicide, Sean said the right things, he was good to me, but he never trusted me, he always thought I would stray, find someone else….and I never did…..I didn't Mom", Vic looked to her mother to give her assurance that she was telling the truth.  
"ok…I believe you" she looked her daughter in the eye and nodded.  
"when I started working with Walt….I found that he trusted me, not just with the work, but he told me things, he shared things with me, and I trusted him. He never judged me for my past. As strong and tough as he is, a Sheriff from Wyoming, with a hat and a gun, he is so much more then that." Vic smiled as she spoke about him, "He knows languages, and books, and other cultures and history, and ….and he makes me want to be better, a better cop, a better person, to learn, and understand, not just the job, but why we do the job."  
"He's a good man Victoria, I can see that in him. I can see the way he is with his daughter, with his friends….I see how he looks at you, not just because you are beautiful, he looks at you with love in his eyes, true devotion"  
"you can see that?"  
"of course dear, I haven't just been doting on my grandson, I've been observing you, and him, the way he speaks to your father, the way he tells a story about his daughter, I can see everything that you have told me about him, and I understand"  
"I love him Mom"  
"I know you do, and I'm happy for you"  
"but?"  
"no buts"  
"I just need you to understand me, and really hear what I'm saying to you Mom, sometimes...I just feel like you don't approve of me, and my choices, that you...are disappointed in me"

"hush, Victoria, I have never said that"  
"no, but that's how I've felt, for a long time"  
Lena looked at her daughter, really looked at her, and she knew she was telling the truth. She didn't want to put doubts in her daughters head, just days before her wedding, she didn't want to make her feel guilty for choosing something other then a life in Philly. She would miss her, and her grandson, but having met Walt and Cady and the friends and family around them, she would feel more at ease watching Vic marry Walt in a few days.

"Victoria, you are a mother now, you will realize, at some point, that as a mother you only want what is best for your son…just like I only wanted the best for you. He will make choices that you wouldn't make for him, and you will have to live with his choices... I am not perfect, and I know that I have said things that have hurt you."  
"Mom"  
"no, Victoria, let me finish…you will make mistakes too, but just remember to always listen, share your fears, your thoughts, but in the end, let Jackson live his life the way that makes him happy….I know now that this is where you belong, I see that, and I trust Walt, I trust he will treat you right, and love you and his son." Tears were now falling from her eyes, Vic reached out to gently wipe them away. Lena took her daughters hand, and held it there on her flushed cheek. "I love you my dear Victoria, and I will miss you with all my heart, but knowing you are happy here, will make it all ok"

They both turned as they heard the screen door open, Walt stood in the doorway, holding Jack in his arms. "He said he was missing his Nonna"  
Lena stood up quickly, drying her eyes and reaching out to take her grandson,  
"Well of course he did! He knows who gives the best kisses, come here Bello" Lena moved inside with Jack in her arms, Vic could hear laughter and the voices of family new and old. She stood up and walked to Walt who had stepped out onto the porch, they fell into each others arms and stayed there for a long time.


	42. Chapter 42

"Sheriff? you there?"  
Walt picked up the handset in the Bronco, "yup, Im almost home Ferg, what is it?"  
"uh….we have a small problem Sheriff"  
Walt's jaw clenched before he decided to ask…"what's the problem Ferg"  
"Well, Sheriff, I'm at the Red Pony, and theres this guy who won't leave, he's kinda drunk…well really drunk, and he's asking for you"  
"Well, who is it?"  
"I don't know Sheriff, and he won't tell me his name….he just says he needs to talk to you before he leaves, once you talk to him, he'll leave and we can all go home"  
"Ferg, put him on"  
"uh…no Sheriff, in person, he'll only talk to you in person"  
There was a long pause as Walt thought over his options, turn around, disperse the drunks at the Pony and make it home for a late dinner, or go home and risk more calls throughout the night after he's already home and comfortable with Vic and Jack.

"Im on my way" Walt hung up, pulled the Bronco to the shoulder , and turned it around, another 15 minutes of work wasn't going to kill him…and it may take his mind off his wedding in the morning.

Walt pulled into the Red Pony parking lot, he scanned the lot, something seemed off. He walked towards he door as the gravel crunched under his weight, the air was still, and it was still warm and it felt good after the long dark and temultuous winter.  
Walt could here people talking and the jukebox playing in the background as he came in from the quiet of outside. Ferg met him in the hallway before he could get to the swinging saloon doors to the bar.  
"Ferg"  
"Sheriff, I'm sorry for calling you, I just couldn't get him to leave you know, and he asked for you, and I …"  
"Ferg, show me where he is, I don't have time to stay here all night chatting" Walt pushed past Ferg and entered the Pony

"SURPRISE!"  
Walt stopped in his tracks and scanned the room, he cracked a smile and shook his head. Lucian stepped forward out of the group of men and held out his hand.  
"Walter…" Walt shook his hand, "I'm the bastard who wouldn't leave," he looked past Walt towards the door, "right Ferguson?!" Lucian winked and pointed.  
"Lucian, what is this?" Walt looked towards Henry behind the bar, then he noticed who was in the room, Travis, Doc Bloomfield and Doc Weston, Omar, Dave Milgram, the new deputy that Cady was not so secretly dating, Chief Moretti and Michael, even Jacob was standing by the bar with a drink in hand.  
"well, hell, its your bachelor party Walt!" Lucian turned to Henry, "pour this poor man a drink, he's thirsty, he'll need all the help he can get marrying that perky young-"  
"Lucian!" Walt interrupted his description of Vic, knowing her father was within earshot, "I'll take a beer Henry"  
Lucian slapped Walt on the back and they made there way to the bar, "thats the spirit old man"  
Ferg pulled out a stool for Walt, which stopped him for a second. Walt took off his hat and placed it on the bar, his jacket taken from him by Michael Moretti and hung up by the door.  
"Please, gentlemen, don't think you are going to get me drunk tonight, and Vic is at home waiting, so I can't stay long"  
Henry spoke up, "Walt, your beautiful bride to be knows you are here, and we are only here to raise a glass to your new adventure, not to get you fall down drunk"  
"Good to here it" Walt picked up his Rainier and toasted to the group around him.  
"Here's to Walt and Vic!" Ferg raised his voice above the men, and they obliged with a cheer and a drink.

Vic filled her water glass as she stood with the refrigerator door open, she almost over filled the glass as she looked towards Cady and Jack cooing at each other in the living room. "you sure i can't get you anything? Cady? Mom?"  
"no thank you" they said in unison.  
Vic walked back to join them, her wedding was in the morning and she had been upstaged by her beautiful baby boy, and that was ok with her. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his outstretched hand, and sat down across from her mother and Cady who were on the couch with Jack.

"I have the most adorable, happy baby brother ever" Cady's smile was wide and she laughed at the look of wonderment in his eyes.  
"the most beautiful grandson ever" Lena Moretti added her approval.

Vic sat and smiled, but her stomach was full of butterflies.

"Bella, are you ok?….Victoria?" Vic hadn't noticed that they had stopped talking to each other and Jack and were looking at Vic.  
"oh….yeah, yeah…sorry, I'm just a little preoccupied. you know, the wedding….becoming….Mrs Walt Longmire" the words came out of Vic's mouth just as she wanted to pull them back in. "oh, Cady, I'm sorry, I….I could never replace your mom…"  
"no,…. Vic, its ok. Technically, thats whats happening, you're marrying my dad, you'll be Mrs Longmire, but I know you don't want to replace my mom. I know my Dad will always have a place in his heart for my mom, but you , and this little guy, are his future,….. and I am so happy for you.  
"thank you for that Cady, I love your Dad…..sometimes so much that it scares me, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

the knock at the bedroom door startled Vic, morning came early, she wasn't sure if she actually slept or just closed her eyes for 5 minutes. the coffee brewing in the kitchen smelled heavenly.  
"who is it?"  
"Vic, its me …Travis"  
Vic sighed and turned towards the door, "come in Travis"  
Beyond the open door, Vic could see the commotion out on the front porch and lawn, and she caught Walt's eye, and he smiled.

Travis turned to see Walt, "oh…hey…no, no, no, you can't see each other!"  
He quickly closed the door, and turned back to Vic, "thats bad luck you know"  
"yeah Travis, I know, but I'm not in my dress yet."  
"oh, yeah…ok, well, thats ok then …I guess"  
"what is it Travis?"  
"I've got your shoes and veil, and heres a coffee" he placed the mug on the night stand, "…uh…..i think thats everything you need, right?"  
"I think so….thank you Travis" Vic smiled and walked towards him, she kissed him on the cheek and gave him a warm hug, "thank you….for everything, and for your friendship" she pulled back and looked him in the eye, "even though sometimes I didn't deserve it"  
Travis smiled shyly, looked down and his boots, "you deserve everything Vic, everything you've ever wanted, you've been through so much, you deserve ever ounce of happiness today…and forever"  
"jesus Travis, don't make me cry" she punched him in the shoulder.  
He laughed and grabbed his arm, "yeah, i better go…Cady and your Mom are waiting to help you get ready, I'll send them in"

A few moments passed and the door opened again, Cady popped her head in, "you ready?"  
Vic was sitting on the bed with her eyes fixed on her wedding dressing hanging in the corner of the room, she turned to Cady, "yes…..i've never been more ready"  
Cady smiled and she came in with Lena following closely behind.  
Vic had done her hair and makeup earlier, her blonde locks fell in soft waves and kissed her shoulders. Lena touched her daughters cheek, "you look beautiful Victoria….lets see you in that dress"

Vic stepped into the dress, and Cady helped pull it up and over her shoulders. The dress was a halter dress, that hugged her figure on top and fell softly and flowed beyond her hips. Cady secured the clasp on the back of her neck and secured the zipper just below her sun kissed bare back. The fabric was silky and shimmered in the mid morning sun that shone through the windows. The dress was simple and classic, not frilly, Vic wasn't frilly, there were just enough crystals and small beaded flowers on the neckline to draw attention to her strong shoulders and long graceful neck. Vic stepped into her shoes and looked up to see herself for the first time as a bride in the full length mirror. She stood motionless for a moment, and then a huge smile crept onto her face, and she started to giggle.

"Vic, you look amazing!" Cady stepped around her to get a full view.  
"holy crap, I'm a bride" "yes, yes you are!…oh…wait…I have something for you, its your something new"  
Cady pulled a small jewellery box from her purse, "here you go"  
Vic opened the box, it was a delicate and beautiful necklace, the pendant was encrusted with diamonds and a drop pearl, "the pearl…its Jacks birthstone, but I thought it was beautiful and goes so nicely with your dress"  
Vic gasped, "oh Cady, its gorgeous! thank you so much" Vic held back tears, she was feeling slightly overwhelmed by the love that she felt from everyone around her, she would never forget this day.  
Cady took the necklace from the box and laid it on Vic's chest, she fastened the clasp and looked in the mirror with Vic.  
"its perfect"  
"Do you have your something blue?"  
"yes, my garter, its blue lace"  
"perfect"  
"I have your something old" Lena was sitting on the corner of the bed, she was holding back tears of her own as she watched her daughter become a bride.  
"this handkerchief was my bis Nonna's," Cady gave her an inquisitive look.  
"oh Cady, I'm sorry…Bis Nonna, thats Italian for grandmother, so that means this was Victoria's great grandmother's….it has been handed down to the women in the family, and each of us has added something to the handkerchief when we do. My bis Nonna took the linen handkerchief that she bought from a woman in her small village it Italy, and added the handmade lace to the edge to give to my mother on her wedding day. My mother added the embroidered flowers to the corners, in my favourite colour of violet on my wedding day. Today….Victoria, I give this to you, and I am going to add something that I know you have loved since you were a little girl." Lena laid the handkerchief on her lap and pulled a small box from her pocket, it was a small gold charm, a little ballerina. "Mom, thats from your charm bracelet….you've worn that bracelet every day since i can remember." Vic sat down beside her mother to get a closer look.  
"yes, your father gave it to me on our first anniversary, and over the years he, and you, and your brothers have given me charms to mark special occasions, I treasure every single one of them."  
"I remember asking you to tell me about each charm when i was a little girl"  
"yes, many many times, I told you the stories to try and get to fall asleep…. and this ballerina was given to me when you were born, my one and only little girl, my princess"  
"well…I'm not much of a princess, or a ballerina" Vic smiled at her mother.  
"You may not have become a ballerina, or liked to wear dresses….but you are as beautiful as any fairy princess anyone could have imagined….my Victoria. You were named after your father, you were raised with a bunch of loud and rocous boys, you played road hockey and rode motorcycles, got dirty and climbed trees, but you will always be my beautiful daughter."

Vic's eyes welled up with tears as she watched her mother take the small gold ballerina and pin it to the handkerchief. Vic took the antique linen from her mothers hands, and touched it gently, "i'm honoured to carry this today, for all the strong Moretti women….Mom, whats this?" she pointed to the small stain near the fold.  
"ah….well, that is from when your great uncle Tony punched your Uncle Vinnie in the nose, I've never been able to get the blood stain out….but thats just another part of the Moretti history."  
For a moment all three of them looked a little horrified, and then they all burst out laughing. "that is so typical" Vic said sarcastically.

"Ok, we have one last thing, something borrowed, thats your veil, right Vic?"  
"yes, the veil, its from Ruby, it was hers when she got married, and her daughter also wore it, I hope it brings lots of good luck"

Cady and Lena pulled the delicate lace veil from the box Travis had brought in earlier. Cady used the two beaded combs to secure it to her hair, and it fell perfectly to frame her face and compliment her dress. "I think thats it….Vic, you are a vision, my Dad may need some help standing up straight at the alter" "he an I both Cady….I know this day will be perfect, but my stomach is doing backflips!"  
"well, then we need to get this show on the road….I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes, and I'll check to see if everything is ready, it should be close"  
"thank you Cady….for everything"  
Cady and Vic exchanged a look, a look of friendship, a look of understanding, Vic was now family, and Cady knew that she was the right person for her father. The love and trust they shared was something she hoped she would find one day, but for now, she was happy for Vic and her father, and this day would be a beautiful culmination of their lives so far, and their life going forward with her new baby brother Jack.

Lena and Vic sat silently for a few moments, Vic then took a deep breath and stood up in from of her mom. She reached out her hands and Lena took Vics hands in hers and stood up in front of her daughter. Vic leaned in and kissed her gently on both cheeks, "we may have had our differences over the years, but I love you Mom, I'm happy to have you here today, and I'm happy that you have accepted my choice to marry Walt"  
"Victoria….I know you are happy, I see it in both you and Walt. I will always love you my beautiful daughter." Victor knocked at the door, "are you ready?"  
Lena squeezed her daughters hands, "its time"  
"yes, Dad, come in"

Victor came inside the bedroom, and kissed Lena on the cheek as she left the room. She closed the door behind her and Victor stood silently taking in the beauty that was her daughter. "Dad"  
"Victoria….you are a vision, I've never seen a more beautiful bride….but don't tell your mother" Vic laughed.  
"I love you Daddy"  
Victor stepped forward and took his daughters hand, "I love you, and I am honoured to walk you down the aisle. Walt is waiting for you, he is one lucky man"

Walt stood at outside in the warm sun, Henry stood tall beside him. "how are you feeling Walt?"  
Walt stood quietly for a moment, he turned to Henry, and with a lump in his throat, he quietly said "like the luckiest man alive"  
Hey put his hand on Walt's shoulder to reassure him and show his support, they gave each other a look, no words were needed after their lifetime of friendship.  
Guests were taking their seats, it was a small gathering of family and close friends. Walt and Henry were dressed casually in tan pants and soft white linen shirts, both wearing their favourite boots, which had been shined up slightly for the importance of the day.

Cady and Lena waited inside to walk down the aisle with Jack before Victor walked out with his daughter. Travis queued the gentleman playing the guitar to start, and he stood back to watch.

The door to the cabin opened and Michael Moretti took his mothers arm as he kissed her on the cheek and walked down the stairs towards the arbor covered in wildflowers. Lena smiled and winked at Walt as she sat in the front row. Cady walked onto the porch where Ferg met her, she cradled baby Jack as he slept, Ferg and Cady walked together, Cady gave baby Jack to Ruby and stood across from her father as Vic's Maid of Honour. Cady whispered "I love you Dad"  
Walt smiled and winked at his daughter, afraid if he spoke the words he may start to cry.  
The guitar player stopped momentarily, waiting for the nod from Travis that Vic was ready.

Vic stepped into the sunlight and a hush fell over the group. Victor gave a reassuring look to his daughter.  
Walt stopped breathing at the sight of Vic, and he didn't take another breath until Henry leaned in to him "wow"  
Walt steadied himself and watched as she walked towards him, there was nothing else in his vision except Vic.  
Vic joined Walt in front of the gathering, the aroma of wildflowers in the sun filled the air, they smiled at each other and the butterflies and trepidation disappeared for both of them.

Pastor James welcomed everyone and amused the group with a few stories of Walt as a younger man, and his first interaction with Deputy Moretti when she pulled him over for not coming to a full stop at a stop sign, the group laughed and Vic apologized quietly to Pastor James, he winked and continued on.  
"Victoria and Walter will now recite their own vows, Victoria…"

Vic took a deep breath, she had tried to memorize what she had written, but decided to just speak from her heart.  
"Walt….Sheriff Longmire, Cady and Jacks father, Henrys loyal lifelong friend, you are so much to so many people. When I rolled into Durant, i was unruly, outspoken, untamed, and I came into that sheriffs station thinking I would change small town Wyoming with all my Philly experience. Little did I know that a lot of my experience just didn't translate, but i soon learned that if I just watched and kept my mouth shut, I could learn so much from you….Not just about law enforcement, and Ive learned a lot, but about being a friend, and a teacher, about trust and love. I came here at a time in your life when you were in a dark place after the loss of Martha, you were full of sorrow, and pain, and it was hard for you to see anything but darkness in your future. I had never felt that type of pain before, but I know now that I had never felt the depth of love that you felt for your wife, but i now it now, because of you. I feel the endless depth of love for you, that before you, I didn't understand, and its scary to take that leap, but i trusted you to catch me when I did. Walt Longmire, I love you with every breath, and I vow to love you in the best times, and the worst, when we are old and sick, or on days like today when we have the whole world and all our dreams ahead of us. I will love you loud, like any good Italian from Philly would, but I will love you in the quiet times, when you are sad or troubled, i will be faithful to you, I will trust you, I will hold you up when you need it. I hope I will make you laugh, make you happy, and push you, I vow to be the best mother i can be to our beautiful son, and your best friend, wife and partner to you….for the rest of my life, Walt….today I choose you."

There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd of family and friends, many had never heard Vic verbalize her feelings for Walt, but from early on, everyone could see it, even if they couldn't. Tears trailed down Vic's red cheeks, she head Walt's gaze, he had the same tear stained cheeks, Henry leaned in and handed him a handkerchief, Walt wiped his eyes and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Vic," Walt paused and looked at the crowd, his daughter and son in the front row, speaking his feeling like this would be difficult for him, but he would do this for Vic. "I never thought I would ever be in this place again, but then, I never envisioned that i would meet someone like you. You shook me to the core, you pulled me out of my despair, my grief and you were a shock to my system. Now, you are my partner, my rock, my sounding board, my honest and beautiful love, the mother of my son. I vow to you today, to be faithful, to be honest and open, in good times and bad, sickness and in health, to hold you up when you need strength, and to lean on you when i am weak. I have felt deep love before, and I never thought I would be lucky enough to feel this happiness again. Vic, today is the day we vow in front of everyone important to us to live our lives together, I can't wait to see where we go from here. Vic….today I choose you."

"Walter, now we exchange rings, and repeat after me with this ring I thee wed"  
Walt took the ring from Henry, the ring of diamonds sparkled in the sunlight, Walt chose the full circle or diamonds, an eternity ring, to symbolize his commitment to Vic for the rest of their lives.  
"With this ring, I thee wed"

"Victoria"  
Vic took the handmade ring from Cady, it was a wide pewter band inset with turquoise and gold, it was made by a local native artist who knew Walt since he was a boy. "With this ring…I thee wed"

Walt and Vic both looked towards Pastor James, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, I present to you Mr Walter Longmire, and Victoria Moretti-Longmire. Walt, you may kiss your bride"  
the crowd cheered and clapped their approval, Walt leaned in, and took Vic's face in his hands, he captured her lips with his as her arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. They parted slightly and in unison they whispered to each other "I love you".


End file.
